Departed Souls
by Bloomfield
Summary: Ranveer and Ishani are childhood friends who are reborn to rekindle their lost love. Will they be able to fight with their destiny and win?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

A man in his mid-twenties. A perfect example of turning riches from rags. Hard work, passion, determination...these are the reasons for his success today. And above all, his undying love.

"Are the consignments ready to be sent?" he asked, his hands inside his smooth grey pant pockets.

"Yes sir. It is" Puneet answered, in a moderate tone. He was his assistant. A man in his early twenties, who was striving to excel in the field, someday, just like his boss. He was thin in physique, medium complexioned and of a normal height of five feet and five inches.

"Good. I need the reports of the annual stock on my table in another half an hour's time. Will that be fine?" his voice, in a diplomatic tone.

"Sure sir." Puneet answered.

Life would have taken a full circle, in his opinion. Yet, the only thing which was unchanged was his love. Love for her. The unconditional love which he had and still has upon her makes him a successful man, today. She might have asked him to get out of the house, back two years ago when he confessed his childhood love for her. But, truth be said, she still tries calling him, once in a while and get the phone cut, without an answer. Friendship is still dangling on in their torn relationship. It was like that one drop of water in the whole droughty area.

It was as usual. A mundane morning for him, devoid of her. The last time he heard her voice was on his birthday, back on the fifteenth of January and today, it was twenty second of September. Nearly nine months. Nine months without her voice into his auricles and lobes. Life was indeed rude to him. She did not make a call after his birthday nor did he try to make one.

"Sir?" Puneet's voice made him live in the office and the recorded voice of hers made him live in his lavish mansion. He was the only person in the whole castle. Sadly, he was left alone by his parents too, after her. They left him tangibly a year back, in a bus collision.

"Yes?"

"The reports are ready. Do you want to have a look at them?"

"Yeah. Keep it aside." he said, hardly paying attention to Puneet.

"You've got a call, sir." Puneet said, his hands tied behind his back, just like a school kid.

"Call? I don't think so." he checked his phone.

"Landline, sir. Landline." Puneet rephrased his statement as he was asked to leave the cabin with his boss' one eye sight.

Seeing through, checking whether he had gone, he took the landline and put it into his ear.

"Hello?" his voice, sober than usual.

"Hello!" he heard her voice, exactly after so many months.

"Ishani?" his voice, sparking out from the den. His own den of sorrows.

"Quite attentive, I must say!" he heard her squeak.

"Yeah? How're you?" he started the conversation on a lighter note.

"I'm good. How about you? All good?" she asked him, her joy, higher than usual.

"Good, I guess" he said, smiling carelessly after a gap of a few months. Though he did smile a few times in these few months, those were mechanical. This was natural, from his heart. "how about Chirag?" the last word was too low that she hardly found it audible.

"Who?" she asked him, incomprehensively.

"Chirag...How's he doing?" his heart sank with his name being uttered.

"Chirag? Chirag who?" she asked him, mystified.

"Chirag! Your fiancé!" he shrilled as Ishani continued, "Oh please! I broke my marriage with him. I'm not in a relationship anymore. I found him..."

"Found him?"

"to be a womanizer." her voice seemed to have so much of fury. Yet, he was the happiest person in the world and you know, why.

"But..."

"No buts... Now guess. Where am I ?" her voice, back to normal again. The old shrill and innocence in her voice.

"Em...Still in Canada?" he asked, ruffling his hair. Ishani had gone to Canada a year and a half back for her higher studies in English Literature.

"Nah. You are still too bad in guessing." she chuckled.

"No idea, then." he sighed. "Hey, are you in Mumbai?" his happiness seemed to have no bound as Ishani said "Yes. I am. I've come here on a three day holiday because I have to share something really important to you. And it should be shared only with you. So can you come to the Summer Park'?"

"Yeah. I can. Should eleven be okay?" he asked, looking his watch.

"No. I need to see you, now!"

"But, Ishani..." he stopped her but he himself was stopped by her.

"Don't fuss. Just join me" she said and hung up the call.

His happiness knew no bound as he was going to see her after a gap of two years and she seemed really smooth and friendly in the latest call which was absent during their last few conversations of them in the past few months. Getting his wallet and moving out in a jiffy, he kick started to the park.

The entire place was crowded, with too much of hullabaloo surrounding the entire park. A few murmured, a few screamed. The sounds of the ambulances were so loud that he came back into reality. Rushing, he went towards the crowd and asked one of the passers-by-

"What happened?"

"There was one girl here and she went to cross the other side of the road when a car hit her. She was very happy. Poor girl, suffering from huge blood loss. She must be died by now." he sighed.

"What?" he looked at the passer-by flabbergasted as he took a photo from his wallet showing her photo to him.

"Is that the girl?" his voice trembled, with shiver and shock.

"It is. Is she your relative?" he asked. The whole world was now shattered into pieces for him as he looked at the blood on the road, which was almost dried.

"Which hospital?" he asked the passer-by.

"I guess it's the Government hospital."

The operation was going on in full swing as he saw the nurses and doctors moving to and fro into the theatre and inside the theatre. Praying god for the best result, he sat down in distress for the next few hours crying and shivering, out of fear. The only person whom he had today was Ishani and her life was in danger. Seeking help from whichever place possible, he tried hard not to think about the negative results.

An hour and a half later, the doctors came out from the theatre as he sprung form the chair, his eyes boiling as red as ever.

"Hello sir. There's heavy blood loss and she has heavy scars and wounds in her rib-cages, skull. It's completely gone and the possibility of she being saved is also very less. Brace up yourself, sir." the doctor said as he continued "Shall I have a look at her and talk with her?"

"I don't think whether she can talk. Give it a try. We're yet to give her the anesthesia."

"Okay" he said and rushed inside the room.

He never knew that he'll see her in such a condition with bandages and swells all over her body. Inching forward, he sat beside her on the chair and caressed her hair as Ishani saw him, lovingly.

"Is it paining?" he asked as she gave him a bear nod. Talking to him in air, he asked "Is anything wrong?"

She nodded a no as she whispered "I have got something to tell you"

"Me? What?"

"That I ...I love you, Ranveer" she said, closing her eyes as he saw her shocked. Calling out for the doctors, Ranveer gave way for them as they declared her dead.

"She's dead." the doctor confirmed as he looked at them, shattered. The only girl who was by her side, is now no more. The saddest part being she confessing her love for him and then dying, on the spot. He felt that life had nothing anymore. Money wasn't his life, anytime.

That evening, completing all the post rituals, he entered his lavish den with a phial of whiskey, his pastime, nowadays. Drinking the entire phial in one go, he broke them into pieces and took one big piece from the broken ones. Thinking and walking hastily to and fro for the next few minutes, he stood by. Holding one of the pieces tightly with his fingers, he cut along his wrist as he felt himself unconscious in the next few seconds.

"Life isn't worth living, Ishani. I cannot live without you. Ever. Life is better in heavens than this living hell."

Both of them went for a long sleep. May be, that was their ill-fate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

Reincarnation/Rebirth is commonly based on Karma. Karma is based on the very act which you do. It may be good or evil. Karma plays its cards in such a way, resulting in rebirth. But, rebirth is always not about karma and the associate effects. Sometimes, a person is also reborn in order to fulfill his/her last wish. Or, he/she may be reborn to reach their loved ones...to join with their loved ones. Love is a strong feeling and very less recognize its importance. Reincarnation is a belief in resurrection of one's soul, in other words, when people die, their bodies decompose but their souls are reborn into other bodies. It is said that human subconscious always keeps some dim memories of previous life. However, only very few people can bring back those memories. Reincarnation is the religious or philosophical concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, begins a new life in a new body depending on the moral quality of the previous life's actions.

Twenty Five years later,

On a dark moonless summer night, with only occasional bolts of heat lightning to relieve the blackness, Ishani stretched her stiff legs as best as she could while driving the rented moving van. All her worldly possessions were stuffed behind her as she drove the long five hour trip. She turned left onto a gravel road, almost there now, almost to her new home in the country and to her new life in nearby France.

Off in the distance, an orange, yellow, and red glow flickered on the horizon. A fire! Oh no! Ishani pulled into the long winding driveway as flames leaped, dancing in the wind, while devouring the old weathered wood barn. She jumped from the van and ran toward the blaze. That barn was supposed to be an animal shelter and headquarters for her new job. Ishani felt like she was watching a funeral pyre for her new life. What kind of sign was this for her new beginning?

The fire, hot as the hinges of hell, singed her dark brown hair as she ran into the choking cloud of billowing black smoke. She collided into what felt like a brick wall and her knees buckled.

"Whoa, little lady." Large gentle hands clasped her shoulders to stop her from falling upon impact, and then guided her back out of the heat.

Ishani's heart caught at the sound of the deep, rich baritone voice. His chocolate eyes locked onto her brown ones then widened with surprise. Or was it appreciation? Perhaps the scorching heat was roasting her thinking processes? Something soft squirmed against her chest before she realized his brawny arms were filled with whimpering pups. He was rescuing the baby animals! Although glistening with sweat and smudged with charcoal, too sooty to distinguish his features, he seemed like a knight in not-quite shimmering armor. "Who are you?" Ishani whispered.

"I'm Ranveer." Ranveer remembered his manners at the same time as the wiggling weights in arms. "Here" He thrust the bundle of panicky pups into her arms before brushing a stray lock of dark brown hair from her lovely face. He took a giant step back, away from the temptation of her feminine and curvaceous form. Ranveer wondered why no one warned him that she was such a beauty. "You must be Ishani, the new vet," he tossed back over his shoulder as he again ran toward the barn to save more animal shelter strays.

Ishani settled the newborn pups on the grass, well away from the blazing barn, as fire engines roared into the driveway. Firemen hollered out directions to each other, working in harmony with hoses to blast water into flames. Ranveer hauled out the baby pup's mother, handing it and three more strays to Ishani, before dashing back for another rescue.

Professionals that they were, the firemen had the inferno down to a smolder in no time. One of the fire fighters led Ishani to a large neighboring ranch house at the end of the lane and told her the owner said for her take care of the rescued animals there.

Although she kept her hands busy by washing the smoky scent from the pups, her mind zoomed from one worry to another with the speed of a NASCAR race. What would she do now? Did God have something personal against her, for her fresh start to begin with disaster? Wasn't it all but a flashing neon sign advertising that she'd made a wrong decision to move here?

"Nah. I'm not a vet. I've come here for my job. But, wait...how does he know my name?" she asked thinking of what did the future hold for her.

Ishani sighed deeply. Only two hours ago she was giddy with glee, full of positive attitude, and excited at the potential for the new direction she was taking with her life.

Despite the animal shelter in ashes down the lane, again and again, she wondered just WHO precisely was Ranveer? Where had he come from and would she see him again? He wasn't what she would call handsome, covered head to toe in grime, but there was something about him - something she liked. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Something that happened instantly when their gaze met. Well, Ishani conceded, their head-on collision could have knocked her senses out of whack. She'd simply misread their physical impact. Nah. It wasn't chemistry.

She no sooner settled the pups into a make-shift bed, than she heard the smooth baritone that Ishani recalled from earlier. She turned her head toward its source and her mouth went dry. Surely this wasn't Ranveer? This man was freshly showered, his features no longer smudged and indistinguishable. She inhaled deeply as she detected the pleasant sensation of his pure masculine scent. With his tan coloring, brown hair, and chocolate eyes that also held a mixture of humor, wisdom, and kindness, the man before her could give any number of professional male models a run for their money in the fluttering-of-the-female heart department. The smoky voice was saying something, but her heart was thudding too unevenly to hear. This man couldn't possibly be Ranveer-the-pup-rescuer, could he?

Yet he smiled slowly at her gaping mouth and that rich deep tone rumbled, "You okay, Ishani?"

Wow! Swallowing hard, she forced her gaze away from his chocolate one before her face could betray her thoughts. He looked like a modern-day gladiator with broad shoulders, corded neck, and perfectly sculpted face. When she dared another glance, he stared at her for a moment. From the twitching at the corner of his mouth, Ishani guessed he was trying to hold back a laugh. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him now. Instead, she cleared her throat. Twice. "I'm fine thanks."

Ranveer leaned his back against the tree and stuck his hands in his belt loops, regarding her with that same lazy, sexy smile. Disturbed, Ishani looked away.

Ranveer held out one large hand. "I'm Ranveer Vaghela by the way." When her much smaller hand gripped his in a handshake, Ranveer attempted to regulate his breathing. He'd prayed for God to make the way clear, to make the path obvious in the direction Ranveer should take his life

How did you invite a gorgeous woman you've just met to spend the life without making it sound like a pick-up line? "Welcome to France, Ishani."

She snorted ineloquently. "Yeah sure. I arrive just in time for heat lightning to strike and start an inferno. Some omen, huh?"

Ranveer tried to catch his breath, reminding himself of why he couldn't let himself like her. Or touch her, caress her. Something electrifying was brewing between the both of them and he wasn't able to figure out. Yet he couldn't release the smooth peaches and cream hand in his. Her touch was affecting him like being struck with a white-hot bolt of heat lightning. "Hmm. Start an inferno is right."

He reluctantly released her hand when she tugged. She nibbled on her bottom lip as her brown eyes narrowed on him. Her honey-sweet voice seemed to pick up a little spice when she asked, "How was it that you were there at the fire so quickly?"

"I can give you the answer. But I need the answer for my question, Ishani"

"Question? What question?"

"Um...well, I asked you whether you were the new vat, if I'm not wrong" he gave her a pleasant smile.

"Oh yeah! I mean, I am Ishani, but I'm not the vet. But how did you know my name? I guess we are seeing each other for the first time" she said, now leaning to the opposite tree.

"Um, well...I don't know. It's like I've known you for so many years...rather, decades. I just guessed it."

"Good, I must say" she gave him a blank smile. That was enough for him. It was as if he was yearned for so many decades to see that one smile. Something was emotional between them, he felt, again.

"Um, coffee?" he asked, with a doubt. The doubt of whether she'll accept it or not. It seemed awkward for him to call a lady for coffee whom you had just met. Though it was, he did not feel so. He felt like he had known him for years. He felt like he knew her completely, in and out.

"Coffee? Now? I gotta go. I've got my appointment tomorrow at the Oakley's" she said, smiling reluctantly. She did not want to let go off him. She wanted to have him forever. Such was their spark.

"Yeah. There's a cafe here. Just step in. By the way, you are looking for a job here?" he asked, his puppy like eyes gazing at her, as lovingly as ever.

"Yeah, I've always had the love for literature and hotel management. So I wanted to try my luck in the industry" she smiled awkwardly.

"So, you're coming?"

"Huh? It's fine. I mean, I'll have to search for an accommodation. So, I'll make a move. It's nice meeting you" she pulled her hand forward for a handshake.

"A coffee will do no harm. Trust me" he pleaded her. Any other person would have earned red slaps from her by now. But this guy seemed different to her, in all ways. Was it love or yearning? She did not have any answer.

"Okay" she answered him, affirmatively as they left for the cafe which had streaming amount of guests even during the late hours. They found a place for themselves in the corner of the cafe which was the perfect view for the stars and the moon.

"Hello Monsieur. Hello Madame. May I take up your order?" the waiter asked them, politely with a contended smile.

"Yeah, sure. Two cappuccinos, please" Ranveer looked at her and she nodded.

As he took their orders, they sat down in silence for the next few minutes. As usual, he had to break it. Girls are sometimes too shy, right? And boys, they'll be boys.

"So, how's life?" he asked, opening up a safe topic. He wasn't flirting, according to him. He was just keen on knowing about her, her lifestyle.

"It's fine. Fine, actually. Yours?" she asked, as though asking a robot.

"Mine too. What are your parents?"

"Uh, I don't have any" Ishani's face fell. His lips nibbled and he bit his tongue for opening a serious one now. For him, he never wanted to see her face sad.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know they died..."

"No. I never had any. I was brought up in the orphanage until Nysa adopted me" she gave him a sober answer. For her, parents meant nothing. But she did respect them but never loved them. Love, for her is Nysa. She never called her as her mom. But she was, from her heart.

"Oh" he said as the coffees landed up in their table as hot as ever. The aroma of the coffee and the ambience was perfect for a blind date. This was sort of one, though not exactly.

."So, what are your parents?" Ishani asked him, avoiding eye contact.

"I have my mom by my side. Dad left us long back. Back when I was nine" he said, gazing at her lips which were having the hot coffee.

"Nine? That's so small!" she said, wiping off the excess from her mouth with the tissue on the table.

"Yeah, I know. Never mind" he changed the topic as Ishani stared at him, lovingly. She was lost into him completely that he had to snap his fingers, again.

"Are you okay?" he bit his lips controlling his smile.

"I am. Shall we leave?" she asked, picking up her wallet.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just pay the bill. Just wait outside the cafe. I'll be back" he held her shoulders and left for paying the bill.

"Why am I having strange vibes with this guy? This is definitely not love. But, there's something between us. He picked my name perfectly! This can never happen and this guy seems to have a dark past, just like me. Poor guy, his dad left him when he was nine. But he seems happy now...and seeing him smile, I'm lost into his smile and chocolate eyes."

She left the cafe and waited for him as he snapped his fingers at her.

"So, how was the coffee?" he asked her, joyously.

"Many things can happen over a cup of coffee, you see" he threw a hint on him as he saw her, bemused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, nothing" she smiled sheepishly as he saw her blushingly.

"Okay. Are you sure that you'll find a place today? If not, I can give you shelter for a day. My mom is not in town and you can trust me. I'm a man of principles" he said, controlling his smile. It was true, he wasn't able to stop smiling at her. According to him, she was the most beautiful in the universe.

"But...Okay" she agreed, finally. Though she was happy that she could spend at least a few more hours with him, she was sad at the same time because he wasn't her love or life.

"Cool!" he squeaked in joy while she just smiled.

Driving down to his large penthouse, she opened her mouth wide open, seeing the luxurious setting of the house.

"This guy should be a born millionaire!" she thought as he invited her into his house.

"I'm not sure if this was as big or luxurious as your house. But, I can guarantee you sound sleep and good rest in the place" he smiled at her.

"This house is five times bigger than mine! I live in a tiny cottage, actually!" she wailed, laughing. Seeing her laugh, his heart bled with love. He figured out, it was love at first sight for him.

"Okay. Take rest and good night. All the best for the interview too. I'll be back at seven tomorrow. By the way, want to drink something?" he offered her.

"No. Not today" she said and waved him a good night.

Fate has once again made a ploy in their lives by bringing them back together with different backgrounds and lifestyles. They are reborn, again. But will they be destined enough to have a happy life?

 **Done. Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

 _"We are never destined to be together, Ranveer."_

He sprung up from his cottony bed, realizing it was the same dream, again. It's the same case for him, since the past twelve years. Twenty five now, he doesn't care about them. Yet, he is. He has not seen the girl in his dream. Ever. The only details known about her was her birthmark, assumed by him. The girl has a thumb impression on her right wrist.

He yawned heavily, rubbing his eyes, "Why is this dream a never ending one?" he thought seeing the clock along his bedside table.

"Is it seven already? I must get ready." He thought and took his towel and garb for the day, entering his wash.

Ten minutes later, he saw himself opposite the mirror, setting his hair and his tee. He was wearing a dark denim jean and a black tee and was accessorized with the same coloured digital watch showing 7:20. Having one final look of himself and complimenting it, he went towards the kitchen, for his breakfast.

"Good Morning, Monsieur." he heard his helper who was cleaning the dirty plates. He continued "What shall I prepare for the day?"

"Morning, well I don't want any. I mean, I'll prepare the breakfast on my own today. Take an off." Ranveer said, smiling when he saw his helper in mirth.

"Are you sure?" he confirmed.

"I don't think I said anything wrong to reconfirm it." Ranveer replied, in his usual baritone.

As the helper left the kitchen, he sneaked out to check if he had left the kitchen, for real. Heaving out, he took out two mugs, preparing coffee and doing the French toast, simultaneously. Ranveer never cooks unless he's happy for something. The last time he cooked was on his mother's birthday. And today, he's cooking again. Not because it was his mother's birthday or his. It was because of her. Ishani. Love makes you do anything and everything that you hate, and cooking was one among them for Ranveer.

He transferred the breakfast and the coffee to the mugs and plates respectively, when he heard a Boo'. Panicky as he was, he turned around to see her, as beautiful as ever. He simply stared at her beauty for the few seconds when she snapped her fingers at him saying, "Hey! Good Morning!"

"Uh? Oh yeah, Morning." Ranveer replied, embarrassed. He gazed at her black formal skirt and the white shirt inside her coat. He had seen so many of them wearing the same outfit over the years. But this was different, at least according to him. For him, Ishani was the synonym of beauty.

"Are you okay, Ranveer?" she said, her gaze at her skirt, "Do I look haunted?"

"No. Not at all! You look gor..."

"I look?" she asked, her enthusiasm levels spurting out.

"You look...ghostly!" he laughed out loud. That laughter of him was the first one in those seven long months. He never laughs and even if he does, it's just a chuckle.

"What?" she looked at him flabbergasted, "Are you serious? I shouldn't look so! It's my interview today and I have to look good." Ishani continued and stared at the now laughing Ranveer, who wasn't in a mood to stop that.

"Ranveer..." she called him, her gaze meeting his. She had never felt this chumminess anywhere. She had just met him the night before and it's like she had already spent her life with him. She simply gazed at him lovingly as he saw her with glee.

"Okay, you look good, actually. I was just kidding." Ranveer blurted out when he earned a mock punch from her. Giggling, both of them went towards the dining, their breakfast, on their side, opposite to them.

Having some coffee and a bite from the toast, Ishani looked at him awkwardly when he saw her, in question. She wanted to ask him, but she didn't. She wanted to make it clear, but was afraid. What if he says a yes?' she thought, refraining to ask the question.

"Ishani, do you want something? You seem tensed." Ranveer figured her tension as she saw him shocked.

"How is this guy figuring out everything that is running on my mind?" she thought when she gave him an awkward smile.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." Ishani admitted, but did not ask the question which she wanted out. Instead, "Can I have your phone? I want to seek blessings from Nysa and my phone will not be reachable. Can you?" she asked, in prayer, her hands now joined.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me? I don't think so." Ranveer said, sipping his coffee from the mug. Afraid as she was, Ishani sensed soaked drops of sweat in her skin when she reassured him, though he knew that she was lying.

"Yeah, here you go." Ranveer gave her the phone as she dialed for Nysa. Three minutes later, she picked up the phone when Ishani squeaked "Nysa! Ishani here!" Her one squeak made him smile blushingly. He found her too cute to be in her early twenties, assumed by him. Looking at her in awe, his hands resting on his chin, he heaved out a sigh as she continued,

"Nysa, I have my appointment at 10. Wish me luck, please..." she pleaded like a baby, according to him. However, any other human would have called his view of her being a baby, lame.

"All the very best, sweetheart. May you get the best. I'll pray on behalf of you in the church." Nysa said, lovingly. Motherly love. Nysa was a lady in her mid-forties. Nysa adopted Ishani from the orphanage when she was twenty three. She was a woman with a golden heart, according to the neighbourhood. With a cropped hair and a lean figure, no one can bet that she was forty six.

"Thank you so much, Nysa. Okay, I'm leaving for the interview now. I'll call you after it's done. Love you, bye!" she quipped, cutting the call as she now noticed Ranveer, who was lost in his own world, according to her. But truth be said, he was lost in her beauty and innocence. Anyone who came to visit him would say that he was in love. Such were his eyes.

She saw him awkwardly when Ranveer came back to his senses, realizing that he was lost in her gaze. Getting up, he said "All the best." Extending his right hand towards her, he called her for a handshake when her cream coloured softer ones came in contact with his.

"Thank you." Ishani said, eliminating her hand from him reluctantly. She wanted to go for the interview, but didn't want to leave him.

"Shall I drop you?" Ranveer asked her. It was like her dream come true, according to her. Nodding swiftly, they both got inside the car, driving down to the Oakley's.

Reaching the place in the next one hour, both of them got down gazing at the biggest resort of France. Ishani had never seen such a huge land before her in her entire life. It was only yesterday she thought Ranveer's penthouse to be the biggest in the world. But she was proved wrong. The huge fountain in the centre of the resort was so beautiful. The water was as clear as crystal. The right side of her had a baby lake which had rocks surrounded by it. The water looked so clear that anyone can look through the other side. To her left was the entrance when Ranveer asked her, "Is this the place?"

Getting back to reality, she nodded, "Yes. Thank you so much. If I get selected, I'll throw you a tiny party and then..."

"Then?"

"Shift my place." Ishani said, sadly. Her voice usually describes her emotions. Be it sad or happy.

"Okay" Ranveer answered her, unenthusiastic as he now saw Ishani out of his sight. She was nowhere around him for her getting inside for her interview.

As she entered the hall for her interview, she saw many other people, just like her praying for their job when the clerk called by her name, "Miss. Ishani!"

Ishani looked at him, confident as he said "Welcome, Miss. You'll get inside the next." He said, giving her an alert. Minutes later, her turn arrived when she saw her future staring at her. "God! I should get selected in this. Only then will I be able to see Ranveer." Ishani thought as she entered the cabin of the Managing Director of the resort. The plate had credentials RV as she saw them, tensed. She looked around only to find it empty when she heard footsteps of someone. Assuming it to be the Managing Director, she stood by a side, bowing down like a slave as she sniffed a familiar scent. Looking up, she saw the Managing Director of the resort sitting on his rolling chair, like a tsar, as always.

"So, Miss. Ishani, right?" he asked her, his gaze at the chair, asking her to sit. Ishani stood shocked, stunned when he reminded her, "Sit down, Miss. Ishani" his voice, a bit louder and irater than the last time. She was still coming back to reality when she was asked her professional certificates and her resume.

"So why have you planned to join this industry?" he asked, with a screech baritone.

"It's because I wanted to. I mean, it's my dream to join the industry." Ishani said, stammering like a kid.

"Good" his voice, diplomatic, "Are you confident that you can crack this?"

"Yes, Ran...er, sir. I am" she said not sure of whether to call him sir or by his name.

"That's nice. How will you contribute to the industry?" he asked, gazing her.

"I'll make sure that I'll give my best." Ishani said. She has never stammered in such a fashion in her entire lifetime. Ever.

"That's cool. You're now selected. You'll be appointed as a trainee and will be under supervision for the next one month. If your work is liked, we may retain you. Otherwise, you'll be taken out. Hope you get what I mean." Ranveer pulled his hand for a formal handshake. Standing up, she gave him one, smiling.

"Thank you so much, sir." Ishani said when he got up.

"Make sure that all the other persons are interviewed properly. You take care of that because I have got some personal work now." Ranveer said to his personal assistant and looked at the now smiling Ishani.

"Ishani, come out." Ranveer said his voice as angry as ever. Afraid, she took her certificates and followed him to the premises.

"So, how was the interview? Appointed?" Ranveer asked her, as though he didn't even know what was happening. Ishani simply stared at him in sheer disbelief, when both of them started laughing hard at each other.

"I didn't even realise that it was you!" Ishani said, laughing out hard.

"Really?" he said, removing his coat and advanced towards his personal cabin. "Ishani, come along!" he said, inviting her. As they entered the room, he sat down on the cushiony couch and waved her to join him.

"So you changed into a coat after coming here!" Ishani said, looking at him lovingly.

"Yeah. I did. So, now, throw a party!" he squeaked, now changing his position, opposite to her.

"Party? Now?"

"Yeah, now!" he said, his eyes as mischievous as ever.

"Nah. Not now, Ranveer. I'm on duty now" she showed her tongue to him as he saw her, naughtily.

"Okay. So what about by five? Your work timings are done by then, right?" he smirked at her when she nodded, childishly. For Ishani, this was the best thing that has happened with her. She thought that she'll never see him in her life. But her luck, she was hired in his resort. Life was indeed kind upon her, she thought.

It was the time for dusk now as Ranveer came out from his cabin, after his meeting with Mr. Dawson. He skimmed through the whole place for her when he found her at the reception desk, helping the receptionists in filing the latest reports. Smiling at her, he called her, in the most diplomatic way he could but failed in doing so.

Ishani turned towards him as she advanced towards him, quietly like the normal staff. She was trying hard to control her laughter and thankfully, she did.

"Ishani, it's getting late and I'm freeing you a bit early today because it's your first day. Be on time, tomorrow. Nine, at sharp" he said, his hands inside his pockets and eyes, on her.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Ishani left the place in a jiffy waiting for him outside the resort while Ranveer changed back to his denim jean and black tee. Sneaking out from his cabin, he ran towards the entrance when he saw her waiting desperately for him. Advancing towards her, he said "So, where's the party happening at?"

"I don't know. Anywhere!" she threw her hands up in the air, devoid of any idea.

"Oh c'mon Ishani! You gotta be quick in decision making." Ranveer impressed upon the word quick'.

"Okay" she sighed, chafing her head, thinking of an ideal place. She was thinking so hard because, she thought that it was her first date with him. She wanted the place to be simple at the same time, special too. Ranveer too, thought the same as he was gazing at her, in love.

"Did you get any?" he asked, bored.

"No." Ishani said, dejectedly.

"Ishani..." he bemoaned her name in dejection when he squeaked "Hey! How about that place?"

"Which place?" Ishani asked him, in question.

"That's a surprise." Ranveer said, getting inside his car. Signaling her to get in, he said "Fast! It's late already!"

"Okay." Ishani said, thinking of what the place could be.

 **Done. Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

"Where are we going now, Ranveer?" Ishani asked him, her enthusiasm overboard. Ranveer drove the car, simply smiling at her, "Guess it. Actually I'll take you there after sometime. I have something to show you." Confused as usual, she rolled her eyes, in disbelief.

"You have something to show me? What will you show?" she asked him, cocking her eyebrows.

"Something...something personal. I feel that I have got some special attachment towards you. I don't know. I just want to show that to you. It's something close to my heart. It's about someone whom have I dreamt of, all my life." Her heart sank. Yet, she did not show it on her face.

She rolled her eyes again taking in the cool breeze of the place. The smell of the soil and the fields made her feel as though she was back in India. She was missing home, naturally. The place was Loire Valley, the countryside of France. It did not have any humdrum of city life of the loud cars, trams everywhere. It was pleasant, according to her. The breeze which she felt was pure and fresh unlike the city ones with smoke and toxic. And it was even more pleasant for her with him being around her.

"When are we reaching, Ranveer? It's going to be six now!" she said, looking at her metal strapped watched gifted by Nysa on her twenty third birthday. Gazing at her brown ones, he said, "We've made it to the place! Look over your right" he said, stopping his smokeless car with the tight brakes. Switching off the stereo which had a mellow music of the piano, he got down of the car, opening the door of hers. She looked at the place, stunned and astounded. Beauty, they say.

It was a countryside beach, twelve kilometres away from the Oakley's. She swiftly got down from the car, startled by its beauty and the natural effervescence and scent. The beach was huge, very huge in terms of its size. It had a number of tourists and French mates around the place. Some were in shorts while the others in swimsuits. It was summer, after all.

"Wow! I love the place! But why?"

"Why?" Ranveer, asked, bemused. The place was his favourite spot apart from his secret one.

"I mean, why a beach?"

"This is my favourite place and there is the rum festival going on. So I wanted to take you here, also." His last word's emphasis got her attention.

"Also? Where else are we going?" she asked, starting her beach walk.

"You'll get to know it, very soon." He said and took in the fresh breeze with a pleasant smile, contended.

"Okay. What is the rum festival all about?" she asked, enthused.

"It is like; people will have to stamp on the purple grapes which are dropped in huge amounts on a particular place. It is a closed one. You gotta stamp those and extract the juice out of them which will in turn become rum." Ranveer said, heaving out. He was praying god that she shouldn't accept that because he came here just to spend time with her.

"Oh. Shall we do some other thing other than this? My legs are tired. Sorry" she said. Her legs were perfectly fine, actually. But she didn't want to. Introvert, as she is.

"Great!" he squeaked as she saw him, unusual.

"I mean it's fine. Shall we go towards the shore? You'll feel good." Ranveer said, taking his coolers from his trouser pockets.

"Yeah, sure!" was her answer, which came with an instant. Waking towards the shore, they were in silence amidst the huge noisy crowd. Some having their rum with three glasses in hand, some taking up surfing and rafting as their adventure sport. It was summer time in France and no one wished to let go off the opportunity. Ishani and Ranveer though wanted to spend time; they felt it was too much to talk. It was only silence for them this summer.

Sitting down, their stiff legs now stretched out pleasantly. Ishani looked at the movement of the waves, which weren't huge and, the tides of the currents. Ranveer laid down, heaving out a huge sigh.

"Are you okay, Ranveer?" she asked him, concerned. She did not get of why she was concerned for him. But all she knew was he meant something to him.

"Yeah, I am. Was just bored. So..." he quipped.

"Get up. Let me ask you something." Ishani braved herself in asking that question of hers which was running on her mind since the previous night. She knew it was not ethical to ask. But then, her curiosity grew overboard.

"Yeah, tell me." Ranveer got up, dusting off his shoulders.

"Yeah, so the thing which I wanted to ask you was..." Ishani started off, scared, whether to proceed it or not. Just then, she noticed a group of girls and guys approaching them. Looking at them, she stared at Ranveer who was now eagerly listening to her. Sensing her distraction, he looked towards the group when he noticed-

"Nora!" he squeaked.

"Don't tell me that you are not Ranveer!" she said, her enthusiasm level spurting out just like the waves.

"I am Ranveer!" he got up from the place which didn't go unnoticed by her. Dejected, she looked the sand, her hands drawing some weird faces on them.

"Hey! It's you!" Nora exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Ishani was disheartened. Her question was answered, according to her.

Breaking from the tight hug after a few minutes, Ranveer asked her "How're you?"

"I'm pretty good. What about you? You have settled in the same place?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" he asked, now distancing himself from her.

"Nah. I was just asking. Personal or professional?"

"I have both at the same place. Heard of Oakley's? That's mine." Ranveer said as everyone looked at him in awe for being the owner of such a big resort.

"That's nice to hear. Well...Beach? Something made you happy today?" she asked, tucking her blonde hair back in place.

"Yeah. I'm really happy today." Ranveer said, beamingly while she asked "Personal or professional reasons?" and smirked.

"Of course...it's personal" he said now looking at the now-dejected Ishani.

"Well, meet Ishani...Ishani, Nora." Ranveer introduced them with each other as they both exchanged greetings.

"Ranveer, who's this?" Nora asked with a heavy French accent.

"Ishani...my f...friend. Ranveer said, decently enough as everyone chuckled.

"So this was the reason for your happiness!" Nora bellyached as everyone shared a hearty laugh. Ishani who was now completely dejected, left the place quietly after excusing herself from them.

"Oops! Did we ask anything wrong?" she asked him, sadly as Ranveer said "I guess. She's an introvert, actually. She finds it difficult to mingle with people. But she's not exactly one, though." He heaved out a sigh, worried.

"Okay. You love her?" she asked him as she noticed a slight blush on his face.

"I don't know. It's surreal, as of now. It's like I've known her for decades and yet, I'm not able to talk with her freely. May be, it is." Ranveer said.

"All will be fine. Just chill and by the way this is Benjamin, my fianc." Nora said, showing her engagement ring, glittering in the sunshine.

"This is something great!" Ranveer exclaimed as he gave him a bare hug, congratulating him.

"I know. We've been seeing each other since college and we just got engaged, last week. I'll call you upon for marriage." Nora said, blushingly as he hugged her congratulating her.

"Okay. I gotta go now. She must be sad." Ranveer's face fell as Nora said "Talk to her normally. She'll be fine."

"Okay" He left the beach and leaped towards the parking lot where he found her sitting inside the car, alone with deep thoughts, assumed by him. He went forward and shook her calling "Ishani?"

She looked at him giving a fake smile and asked "Done? Shall we get back home? I guess it's getting late. We should be home by now."

"Hey, it's only 6.30 and you want to leave? So soon?" he asked trying to be joking but miserably failed. Somehow he did not like her being unhappy.

"But it's getting late, right? Or then, I'll get back home. You may come later after talking with her." Ishani said, the last word of hers completely in vanish.

"Who? Nora?" Ranveer asked, as though he didn't even know what had happened.

"Yeah...Nora, whatever" she said, carelessly.

"Ishani, you seem disturbed, is everything alright? Why are you tensed if I talk with her?" he asked stressing upon his last few words which made Ishani come back to her consciousness.

"Uh? Why would I? I mean, she's yours...I mean, your girlfriend and you both will have a lot to discuss about, right By the way, when is the engagement?" she asked him, without breathing.

"So this is the problem!" Ranveer controlled his infectious smile from her and continued "Who said she's my girlfriend? She's my childhood friend...I mean; we studied together during school."

"Oh, really!" her happiness knew no bound as a broad smile crept upon her dull face.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean that I don't have one. I do have." Ranveer said.

"You do have what? Girlfriend?" her face back to the original one.

"Yeah. And that's the place where I'm going to take you now. I'm sure; you're going to love her!" Ranveer said, sitting inside the car.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, dejected that he had one girlfriend.

"I am." Ranveer said, fastening his seat-belt and starting the car.

It was 7.15 as per Ishani's metal strapped watch as her heart beats grew faster and faster as they came nearer to that place of Ranveer's girlfriend.

"Ranveer, the world knows about your girlfriend?" she asked, disheartened.

"No. They don't. Even Maa doesn't know about her. It's only between me and her. In fact, I don't like it to be disclosed it to the world. Personal matters are personal. It's something intimate and you shouldn't grudge upon that."

"Then why do you have to say it to me? You just said it was personal. Then why me?" Ishani asked him, jokingly though she wasn't, in actual.

"Um...Because I feel I have got that attachment towards you. I think that I should take you there and introduce her to you. More than anyone, I feel you'll feel happy. Right?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah" she answered him, blankly.

"Ishani, are you disturbed? You see distorted from the incident with Nora. It wasn't an incident at all! I met her after so many years and I was engrossed. Sorry that I did not spend proper time with you, if you felt so." Ranveer said, expecting quite an answer from her.

"NO! I mean, not at all! I was just thinking about your girlfriend. That's it." Ishani made up the situation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Trust me." Ishani said as he sped up the car.

The valleys and the mountains of the Loire Valley seemed quiet, as usual but there was something disturbing Ishani. It was his girlfriend. How would she look? Will she be more beautiful than her? Is she more sensible than her? Why did Ranveer love that girl? How old is their relationship? So many questions arose in her mind when she asked-

"Ranveer, how old is your relationship?"

"Em, well, it should be around twelve years now." He said, turning the steering.

"Twelve years! Gosh! That's huge!"

"I know right! I love her so much! And she does, too. But there are a lot more of things other than love. I mean, we share something more than love. It isn't physical. It is emotional. Oh c'mon Ishani. Please don't let me reveal the details of her. I am bad with keeping up suspense."

"Okay" she said thinking of who the girl is after all! She asked him, again, "Can I have her name?"

"What's with the name, Ishani? I', sure you'll trust me and my love for her. Don't you?"

"Oh Ranveer, that doesn't mean that I'm testing your love for her. I just asked her name." Ishani answered, tensed.

"I'll reveal everything once we reach the place. Now quiet." Ranveer said. Ishani didn't open her mouth after that statement though her mind wasn't.

 **Done. Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**C** **hapter-4**

It was dark now, the street lights put up for every tenth inch. The lights were white and so was the moon. They reached the place of Ranveer's _girlfriend_. They silently got down from the car without any word from their lips. It was difficult for Ranveer while she was tensed, afraid. She perspired harder and harder as they reached the entrance of the place. Barn. It was the barn.

"The barn? Why have you taken me here?" Ishani asked him, in utter shock.

"Because she's here." Ranveer said, throwing random riddles on her face which was now bemused, completely.

"What?" she exasperated, "don't throw crazy puzzles." Ishani said, looking at the blazing barn.

"Okay. Come in. I'll introduce her to you."

They went in to see seven cute little puppies with their mother. Crossing those places, both of them reached a quiet place where there was another little room decorated in white. Ishani looked at it surprised and stopped.

"Is she living in the barn? Don't tell me that your girlfriend is a dog!" she banged her head as Ranveer tittered, "It is a dog. First get inside."

They entered the little barn as Ishani now saw a white and biscuit coloured fluffy pup which must be around three to four years, as assumed by her. She leaped forward enthusiastically as Ranveer saw her in awe. She hugged the dog within an instant as it too, reciprocated, whining in pleasure.

"It's so cute!" Ishani exhaled, "She is really cute! Your girlfriend is the best one can get, you know?"

"Ha! Girlfriend? Well, you think so! Well, it's a Pomeranian. Do you like it?"

"I love her! What's her name, Ranveer? I love dogs! And I'm surprised, do you like dogs? I never knew!"

"Skittles. Her name is Skittles. I call her Skit'. Well, I don't like them. It's not that I hate them. But I am not keen with having a dog." Ranveer confessed, with a sigh, "But I'm happy!"

"Why do you even have her then?" she asked, her voice and eyes reflecting honesty.

"Well, she likes dogs. And she loves the same way you do."

"Uh, who?" she asked, now tensed, her hands which stopped touching its snowy hair. Wailing its tail, it looked at both of them with its _puppy_ eyes.

"My girlfriend! By the way, if you had thought that Skittie was my girlfriend, I am sorry." Ranveer said, chuckling, his hands over his belt loops.

"Where is she then?" she asked him, petrified.

"Are you so excited, Ishani? I would better ask you to keep your expectations low. Because mine is a sad one." He said, regretfully. His eyes were moist by then when Ishani got up, leaving Skittles back into her kennel.

"Ranveer? Are you okay? Who is she? I want to see her, NOW!" Ishani stressed Ranveer who was standing still, finding hard to say anything.

"I am. Well, let's go. She'll be in the headquarters of Oakley's. It's just a few yards away."

"Okay, let's go" she said. She wasn't keen with meeting his girlfriend. She wasn't interested at all, in a first. But, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. But the growing tension in his face made her worry about their relationship. _May be they are not together now? May be she ditched him? May be she died?_ So many questions arose but she found answer to none. The breeze was cool as they walked through the grasses to find a huge office set up saying _Oakley's'_. It was the headquarters of his chain resorts. Ranveer looked at Ishani as she looked at him with the same intensity as he did.

"She's inside." Ranveer said, with a lump in his throat. She knew that he was about to cry. Holding him tightly, she said "Everything will be fine." Ishani couldn't say anymore as she never knew who was there inside.

"Let's go, Ranveer" she said as they entered the headquarters which had the night shift employees greeting them with their broad smile. Greeting everyone, Ranveer lead Ishani to a dark, solitude place. It was dark, devoid of any ventilation and sound. It was hollow. It was sound-proof. It was the store room.

"The store room? Is she inside the store room, out of all places?" Ishani asked a gloomy Ranveer who looked at her hazel eyes saying, "Get in, Ishani. Get in, please"

As they got inside the store room, she saw a gloomy surrounding which had filth, smut, and a single pathway for light to get in- the windowpane. She saw him in utter shock as he asked her to sit down.

"What's in this store room, Ranveer?" she asked, hugging herself.

"It has my life attached with it. My life." He said, looking at a wooden chest which was a big as four feet.

"Stop giving me riddles and squirt out the truth. Why is it your life?"

"Ishani, I have been in France from my day one. I have lived each and every moment of my life in the Valleys. After Baba's death, Maa took over the responsibility as she took me here one day. I was ten, by then. I saw this store room and had a strange attraction towards it. From that day, I used to come here if I feel happy or sad. Elated or dull. I come here and spend time. This is one of my favourite places, apart from the beach. You don't have much to see in the countryside, you see."

"Who said so, Ranveer? There is a lot to explore in life. But tell me, how does this relate to your life?"

"Well, I was twelve by that time when I celebrated my first birthday in this room, alone. That was the start to my life, I must say. It was past eleven when I came back home after celebrating my birthday here. I thought that that day would be the best day of my life. But I was right and wrong. I saw her, for the first time. She was cute, fair, had a soft, silky hair. The sound of her laughter was the best part! It was the happiest moment in my life.

But then, the problem arose. She came every day, disturbing my sleep saying _We're never destined to be together, Ranveer.'_ She always said this line, every day. She also told a few other things about her. I'm twenty five today and I'm still searching for her." He said, dejected, his eyes soggy and bloodshot.

"She sees you in your dreams, does she?"

"Yeah. I don't know her name, address, country. I don't know anything about her! Except for..." he stopped mid-way as she saw him getting up from the place.

"Where are you going, Ranveer?" she asked looking at him, aghast.

He came back after a few seconds having a board in his hand. It was heavy but he never cared in lifting it up. He sat down, placing it down.

"What's this?" she asked, confused.

"These are the few things I know about her. She has chocolate brown coloured long hair, just like you. She is fair and her laugh is the most beautiful thing in the world. She has a birthmark and I've seen her mark clearly." Ranveer said, showing the board which had the flowchart of the same.

"Birthmark? W...What sort of a birthmark? Did she say the reason for it?"

"It's a thumbprint on her right wrist. And she claims that the thumbprint is mine as I always catch hold of her wrist by her thumb which was the result of the permanent patch."

"What?" she looked at him stunned and _she knew the reason_. She continued, "What else has she said?"

"So many things! She told me that I was her childhood friend and I was her best companion. She also said that, we can never be destined to be together."

"Ranveer, do you believe in these silly dreams?" she chuckled, sadly.

"I did not. But she came every day, every night during my sleep. I never felt that she was lying. Sadly, I couldn't find her."

"Okay. Now what is the reason for you to tell me all these?" she asked, hoping for something positive.

"Because I feel that you're one among my lost treasures. I feel that you can understand my situation because I have some strange attachment, as I told you already."

She wanted to embrace him but felt it wasn't the right time. Instead, she said, "Ranveer, don't worry. I'll take care of you and I promise you that I will find her and unite her with you. Stop being a reticent. It looks uncanny."

"Are you sure that I'll get her?"

"Trust me, you will and you _are_." Ishani said, getting up from the place.

"Let's leave, Ranveer! It's too late and we have to get back home." She said as they locked the room, getting back to the entrance.

Reaching the penthouse after two and a half hours, Ranveer applied the brakes as he now got down calling the now-sleeping Ishani. Smiling at her, he knelt down, "Ishani, do you know something? I just told you about my undisclosed dreams and the girl in my life. But I cannot get over you. I don't whether it is love. But one thing is for sure, I trust you."

He called her for the third time, but there was no answer from her. Smiling at her, he slowly opened the door and made her stand up. Carrying her slowly into his arms, he took her to her room in bridal style and carefully walked so that she wasn't disturbed. Reaching her room, he saw tiny photo frames of her and Nysa, her god mother.

Making her sleep peacefully, he took the photo frames in his hand saying, "This smile...this is the smile she has, Ishani. You are so much like her, you know?" he said, proceeding for his room when he noticed something to his utter shock.

 _Patch._

 _Thumb-print._

Ranveer looked at her shockingly as he caught hold of her wrist. Looking at her with his eyes soaking and red, he said "How's this possible? Is Ishani the girl? Was I dreaming about her all my life? Is she my sweetheart? Was I thinking of her since childhood? I never noticed this before. Am I dreaming again?"

So many questions arose and he was helpless. Weeping out a few, he rushed back to his room, shutting the door, in silence.

"Was I in love with her all while?"

 _No_.

"I love her, yes. I do!"

 _Yes._

His thoughts were contradicting as he walked hastily in and around the room. Walking and walking, his feet met something with a clink.

 _Rum._

He took the raw bottle and poured some into the glass and had it in the next instant. He walked around the room without a pause as he now finished half of the bottle thinking about those words by _her._

"Does it mean that we are not destined to be together? If that is going to be the case, I'll change the destiny. I can and I will change it." Ranveer thought keeping the bottle aside.

"Ranveer..." he heard her voice. Turning towards his left he saw her, forming into a perfect feminine shape within an instant. Her face though was still a mystery.

 _"You!"_ he sneered, taken aback with her entry.

"It's me. I've come back again, today."

"I don't want you. Please go away! _GO AWAY_!" he said, crushing the glass into pieces. He never liked the fact of them not being destined enough to live happily.

She was in the form of clouds today. She takes different forms, generally. She was fair, had the same chocolate brown hair and the same laughter. He did not find it cute today. Reality is bitter.

He rushed towards the corner of the room, his knees close to his chest and his arms hugging them. He cried thinking of his future with her and how it was going to be a dark ride.

"Ranveer, why are you moving away from me? I'm yours. Look, I have the birthmark too. Why do you go away from me?"

"No, I don't want you. Go away. I cannot live without you and I cannot stay away from the fact that I will lose you." Ranveer cried his heart out as she advanced towards him, in a regular fashion.

"Don't come near me. I don't want you!" he said.

"Okay then. Bye. I'll never come back to you." She said, moving away from him and rip to shreds.

"Hey, wait. Don't leave. I cannot leave without you." Ranveer said, looking at her who turned towards him and rushed back, hugging him.

"Ranveer, you've almost made it. You realized your love for me long back. It's just that you are finding it hard to recognize me. I am here, beside you, around you. I came here to love you, touch you. Trust me, we will win this time. I know it was me who told you that we weren't destined to be together. But we will win this battle. I love you, Ranveer. I've come back to you after twenty five years. Why don't you look at your heart? Listen to your heart. Tell me of what it is saying. Come on, listen to your heart" she said, taking his hand and placed it over his chest.

"Listen to it, what it is saying?" she whispered to a crying Ranveer.

"It's saying me to trust you." Ranveer whimpered, sobbing. He took his hand off his chest and looked at her, saying "Where are you? Why don't you say your name?"

"You found me long back. I'm along with you, staying with you." Ranveer heard her say who had now gotten up.

 _"Ishani?"_

Ranveer saw her ripping off to shreds as she gave him one last smile at him.

 _"Hunt...You found me."_

 **Done. Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**C** **hapter-5**

It was her second day at her newly joined resort and she did not wish to go late. But then, she was late by three hours already. Lamenting for the same, she rushed towards the kitchen when she noticed the helper asking her "Madame, the breakfast for the day is ready. Should I serve now?"

"No. I'll take care. Well, have you got corn fields here?"

"Why not, Madame? We have got so many here!" he said, elated.

"Good. So where can I get the corn cobs?" she asked, transferring the food into the bowls.

"We have got a stock of some in the store room of the kitchen. Shall I get some?" he asked, his head bowed.

"That would be better. Can you?" she asked as he rushed in a swift, bringing two corn cobs, bright yellow in colour. Ishani loved to eat corn and she wished to have some today. Taste buds.

"Madame, should I grill some for you and Monsieur?"

"N-No. I can do that. You may leave now and don't forget to clean the room." Ishani alerted him as he bowed down slightly, smiling.

"Okay. So, I'll make him pleased today. He cooked for me yesterday and today, it's my turn. I'll grill some and we'll have them together. He was depressed yesterday and I hope everything's fine with him now. He's got his meeting with Mr. Dawson today and he should have been down by now. Wondering what's wrong with him." Ishani thought as she took one of the cobs for grill. Placing it on, she thought-

"Dream girl? Ha! He's too innocent! He's in love with his dream girl. But poor, he is searching for her for the past so many years. But I must admit. I have got so many similarities with her! Wondering how would she look! Yet, I am not keen for her. What bothers me?" she sighed when she noticed a burning smell. Getting back to reality, "Oh My! What have I done? This is of no use now!" She shouted, looking at the burnt corn cob which was now black in colour.

Cooking and Ishani are two different extremities that can never get attracted to each other. She never had the liking for cooking and today's experiment was another proof for it. Though she hated to cook, she loves to cook for her loved ones and ends up getting back fired, always.

Looking at the burnt, smoky corn cob, she felt dejected as she took the breakfast towards his room, thinking that he would like the rest of the breakfast, though it wasn't prepared by her. Sneaking inside the room, she found him, sleeping. Shocked, she went inside slowly, ensuring that he wasn't disturbed. Looking at him worried, she sat down, the plates on the mini desk. She wasn't troubled because of his sleep. She was perturbed because of his _jabbers_ and the _bottle_.

 _"Where will I search for you? I'm sure you are here, somewhere...beside me. But how will I search for you?"_ she heard his detached blabbers. His words were detached from his voice. It sounded strange, for her. How she wished she could ask him the reason for his loneliness.

"Ranveer?"

He opened his chocolate ones slowly, the weak sun rays falling over his eyes which were trying to meet hers. His head ached, badly. He cursed the bottle and his brains as he got up, his hands catching hold of his head, tightly in pain.

"Morning!" Ishani diverted his thoughts at once as he gazed at her, smiling sleepily.

"Good Morning. Good to see you here, early in the morning." He chuckled, his eyes, rubbing and yawned.

"Early in the morning? Wow! It's past nine, Mr. RV. We have got our meeting at 10.30, remember? You have to leave for the resort already. It's late!"

"What?" he sprung up from the bed and shouted, "Ouch!"

"Oops! Is it painful?" she asked and got up, sheeting down water into the glass. Drinking it with his face creepy, he said "Well, it's okay. I mean we're late and we have to leave soon."

"I know. Get ready as I get the plates ready for the breakfast." she said, her face looking at the flooring.

"Yeah. That'll go good." Ranveer said, preparing himself for the day.

Entering the other side of the posh room, Ranveer stood beside a sitting Ishani who smiled at him, kindly.

"What's for the breakfast?" he asked her, his voice hesitant. He wanted to confront her regarding his dreams and that she was his _love_. But he was afraid to do the same.

"It's croissants and some fresh milk. And..."

"And?"

"Corn cobs" she sighed, hugely as he smiled at her. Sitting down, beside her, he held her hands into his and said, "Disaster?"

"Yeah, a deadly one. It's no more golden yellow. It's _black_!" she snorted.

"Black?" he chuckled, making sure that she wasn't hurt. "Why did you even try cooking when you knew it was going to be disastrous?"

"It wasn't meant to. Anyway, we're getting late and we should be present for the meeting by another half an hour. Make it quick!"

Having their breakfast in silence, both of them got up, clearing the plates. Rushing to the car garage, Ranveer started the car as they made way for their day.

"So, what's up?" Ranveer asked her, hoping that it would initiate some conversation between them. He badly wanted to ask her...about everything.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Em, well, nothing." he quipped, sighing.

Reaching the place by 10, Ranveer looked at the entrance which was ready to welcome their guest, may be their partner in a few hours.

"Good. How are the preparations going on?" Ranveer asked one of the staff members.

"It's perfect, sir. Please, it's time for the meeting."

"Yeah, why not?" Ranveer said as he looked at Ishani who was behind him.

"Well, I want to ask you something. Shall I?"

"Go ahead, _sir_."

Smiling to the _sir_ reference, he asked "In case if the deal hit the bull's eye, which place do you want it to be?"

"Which place? Why do you ask me?" she asked, perplexed.

"Well, I have told you already. Before taking up any project, I ask her advice. So, there it goes, without any explanation." Ranveer dropped in inkling for her to realise.

"Paris? How about Paris? I've heard a lot about the place!"

"Okay, Paris." Ranveer said, smiling at her as he saw him confused.

"Why should I tell him? What is wrong with him?" she thought and left for her day, opening the ledgers for the day.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson, Welcome to the Loire Valley. We are glad to have you here" Ranveer took his strong hands forward for a formal handshake as his tan ones met with the other.

"Hello, Mr. RV. It's the same for us. We're happy to be a part of your group of resorts." Mr. Dawson said as they both shared a formal smile.

"So, what have you planned sir? We just met yesterday and you said you need time. What have you picked for the final call? A resort or a restaurant?"

"Um well, for now, we have planned it to a restaurant. I agree, the company's stocks and bonds are in a very good position now. But still, we have decided on for a restaurant as it is quicker and is economical." Dawson quipped.

Oakley's always had a special position in the Euronext. It was the stock exchange centre in France apart from the global London Stock Exchange. Right from its inception, it has stood as one of the top notch companies for investments.

"Good, sir. That's sounds practical. Since you said so, we'll make our ties stronger with our future projects. I'll ask my staff to prepare the bond and the agreement for the same."

"Thank you, Mr. RV. Nice meeting you" he stood up, his hands inside his grey pockets.

"Our pleasure, sir. Any plans to announce it publicly?"

"Well, how about this weekend? I'll sign on the dotted line the same day."

"Sure sir. I'll formally invite you in a day or two." Ranveer said, sending off his guests.

Minutes after their departure, he searched for her, everywhere. Spotting her at the _Help Desk_ , he called out for her name.

"Miss Ishani." Ranveer called her, his tone as usual diplomatic. Ishani hated that tone of his. For her, he sounded better in his original voice than the diplomatic one.

"Sir!" she got up, waiting for the next statement.

"Inside my cabin, within ten minutes with the edited version of the design."

"Yes, sir. Sure." Ishani said as he left the place to his cabin.

"May I get in, sir?" Ishani said, the design close to her chest and her hands, holding them.

"Yeah, please." Ranveer hardly noticed her as she came in, placing the design on his table. Looking at the design, he realized and looked at her, awkwardly.

"Er, thank you. You may go now. And, are you being allotted with any division?"

"No, sir. I'm a trainee. I have not yet been allotted any." she said, with an instant.

"Okay" he said as though hearing it for the first time. Smiling, he continued, "Fine then, I'll get back to you after looking it over."

"Thank you, sir." Ishani turned back to leave his cabin when he stopped her "Ishani!"

"Yes, sir?" she asked him, again.

"Sit down" he gestured her to, looking at the chair.

"Are you sure, sir?" she asked, confused.

"Oh Ishani! It's not your boss, RV. Sit down" he clarified as she smiled beamingly and whispered "How did the meeting go?"

"It was awesome, Ishani! We are teaming up with their company now, for a restaurant!" he said, elated.

"That's great news, Ranveer!" she chuckled.

"I know and it is Paris, going by your choice" he said, now lovingly as she looked at him, "What happened to you, Ranveer? "

"Me? What happened?"

"I mean, do you have mood swings? Like, you sound depressed for a moment and smile the very next minute! You are a complex riddle, Ranveer." she admitted.

"Well, is that it? I don't know. But I am one such guy, Ishani. Get used to it."

"Okay. Now tell me, why did you have to ask me for the location of the restaurant?"

"I told you, I ask her for every single decision I take and it is always her decision in the end." Ranveer said, throwing a few more puzzles on her face. He always loved to pull her leg by flinging out puzzles.

"Don't throw random riddles, Ranveer!"

"Where am I throwing? It's something clear Ishani! I ask her for my every single decision and it _is you_!"

"What? What do you mean?" she looked at him curious.

"Well, _nothing_."

 **Done. Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**C** **hapter-6**

"Nothing? What do you mean by _nothing'_?" Ishani casually asked Ranveer, who was tensed.

"Uh? What?"

"Ranveer? What's wrong with you? Why have you got this mood swipes every time? I asked you something, remember?" she strained the same point again hoping that he would answer.

"Yeah, I do. I told you, it's...its-nothing."

"No. There's something that you are hiding from me." Ishani stressed upon the same words until he gave a bare nod.

"Have you planned to open up? Or shall I leave? I have better jobs to do." Ishani got up, turning back to the door.

"Hey, one sec-"

"What? What happened?" Ishani loped swiftly and sat down opposite to him.

"Well, the thing is...it is for you to think upon."

"Huh? I didn't get you."

"Join the puzzles, you'll crack it" he smiled at her. Looking at him bemused, afraid of what was he upto, she got up, in deep thoughts.

"Will you, Ishani?" he asked her again, seeing her expressions.

"Um, well, I'll have to." Ishani said, getting back again to work. Coming out from the cabin, she thought, "This guy is definitely weird. It wasn't even five minutes before that he was glad and beaming. The next minute, he's dull. And now, he's smiling at me, again. Is it his normal behaviour? I guess I'm thinking too much."

Seeing her go out from his cabin, he walked out from the place and leaped forward to his personal room, which had all the amenities needed to survive.

It was silent. Dead silence.

Entering the room, he sat down, silently and looked at the plain ceilings and walls. It was his usual routine. He visits this room once or twice a week in this fashion. He looked around the place and heaved out, holding his head in distress.

 _"Ranveer"_ the voice was seemingly different than the usual ones.

He looked around the place to find a cloud coloured figure. Getting up from the place, he observed it; his chocolate ones transfixed seeing it.

"Ish-Ishani?" he leaped and came forward to embrace it.

"Uh-Huh! I'm _not_ Ishani! Definitely not! Don't you find me different from her?" the voice said, in an imposing fashion as Ranveer saw it taking its full form. It had black eyes, dark ones. Mist coloured and shapeless, he saw it, confusing and gaped at it with his faltered eyes.

"Who are you, then?" his voice choked out, soaking droplets casing his tanned skin.

" _Someone_. Just someone. You may call me whatever you feel like. But she's not coming back to you anymore." Ranveer heard it say, its voice as commanding as ever. He stood shocked with its words and stared at it, his eyes red, as hot as blood. Blood wasn't a big deal for him. He has seen blood so many times, credit to his seven slits all over his body, during the course of his twenty five years.

"Why? I want her and not you!" he screamed to his vocals' fullest as he heard its evil laugh, from a bare distance. Searching for it, he turned around to see it sitting on air. Shocked, he blanched.

"Scared? Are you frightened? How will you even reach a reputable spot in the society?" Ranveer heard it say to him and looked at it, scared. Shuddering, he turned towards it and backed out.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, fearing for his life. He saw the abnormal figure which took a shape of a dagger now. A sharp, dagger. Advancing towards him, its laugh echoed the whole place making it a den for evil and devils.

Drawing closer to him, it showed its pointed end and said "I want you, DEAD." It said, deceitfully. Stunned, he flinched back and screeched "No! No! Please leave me, alone! I want to live my life, happily! Why do you even come?" he folded his hands in agony as hot tears cleansed his face. He has been having this beleaguered time for a while now and he is still scared about them.

"Hey! I have just come. It was she, who approached you, always seeking for love and affection and talking garbage about how you both love each other. I have just entered your life. No...I had, already. I hope, you still remember your first cut in your wrist. The mark is still evidently seen. I am not making an exit from your life until I take back the life out from you!"

"Stop talking nonsense, you!" he said distressed and continued "I don't want you! I want her..."

"You are still a kid, Ranveer. There's still long way to go" it said.

 _Died out._

He looked at the whole room once again and screamed her name when he heard the knock of his door. Getting up, he walked down to open the room as he stood still, coming back to reality after having the flashes of the past ten minutes. Those horrifying moments were a part of his life now.

"Ranveer! Open the door!" he heard her voice from the other side of the door. Recognizing some positivity, he opened it within an instant.

"Ishani" his voice cracked out, bursting down to tears as he pulled her into his arms tightly, embracing her for the first time.

"Ranveer? Are you okay? Why are you so cold?"

"Ishani, don't leave me. I cannot stay away from you" he cried his heart out as Ishani said after breaking their hug, "When did I even leave? I just went to check the ledgers and was helping with the preparations for this Sunday's party. What's wrong with you, Ranveer? Why am I having the sensation that you're feeling low?"

"Ish-Ishani, promise me that you'll never leave me. I'm afraid. I cannot live without you, not this time" he sniffed hard as she smiled at him and continued, "May I come inside?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure" he let her come in as she sat down on the couch. Closing the door, he went towards her and asked "Promise me, Ishani. I'm afraid."

"Okay. I promise you that I am not leaving until my death. Okay? Now, show me your smile. It's painful to see you crying." Ishani pleaded to him as he looked at her and said, "No, I will die before you. I promise to your savior, Ishani" he cried and buried his face to the floor when she saw him tensed. Kneeling down, she held him by his shoulders and caressed his hair saying,

"Ranveer, look at me" she said as Ranveer's teary eyes met hers. Caressing him, she continued, "Who told you that I was going to leave you?"

"Uh? Who? There was someone inside the room torturing me that you were going to leave me." Ranveer sniffed hard as she sat down, opposite to him and said "Who was here, in a first?"

"I don't know. But there was someone here. Someone" he said, going away from her and scuttling back, tired. _Tired of life._

"There's no one here, Ranveer. It's just your intuition." Ishani said, wiping the red, boiling tears which fell from his face.

"Is it? Are you sure?"

"I am, Ranveer. Please smile!" she wailed, trying to make his features cool.

"Only if you promise that you won't leave me."

Smiling at his innocence, she pulled him close to her and embraced him, tighter than the last time and closed her eyes in pain. She did not like the fact that they were only friends. Nor did she like him crying.

"I am going nowhere. Okay? I will always be by your side. Anytime." Ishani reassured him as he smiled, contended. Breaking from their hug, Ishani said, "I guess you need some rest, Ranveer. You seem panicky of something. Tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's okay, Ishani. I am fine and I've got so much to do." He got up, trying to avoid the topic. He was never feeling pessimistic anytime in his life. He always had an optimistic approach towards life. But today, he was drowning in the ocean of worries and stress. He wasn't worried. He was _afraid. Frightened_ that Ishani would leave him. He was fed up with everything. Life seemed nothing worth for him except Ishani. Had she been not by his side today, he would have been dead now, according to him.

"Ranveer, stop being a coward. Okay, I agree it may be something personal. But I tell you, a sound sleep for you is a _must_ now. Get back to bed, _now!"_ she ordered him. Ranveer looked at her amazed. For once, he was wondering whether it was his office at all.

"B-But, let me at least check..." Ranveer tried to explain.

"No buts, please! This is going too much now. It's noon now. Sleep until two till I bring your lunch. Okay?" Ishani ordered him as he saw her in contentment. He always loved her to take advantage of him. Possessiveness, they say.

"Uh, well, fine."

"What? Make your bed!"

"Yeah, I will, Ishani. You continue with your work." He replied nonchalantly as she hit her head and walked towards his bed, making it for him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, following her like a tiny pup. He was always her pet puppy, according to him.

"Making your bed, Mr. RV. Take good rest. Now, please...I cannot make you lay down. Help yourself for that" she said as he lay down, closing his eyes in fear, still having the flashes of his conversation with _Someone_.

"Have a good sleep, Ranveer" she said the last word of hers gentle and tender. She caressed his cheek dreading about him as she turned away for work when his hand contacted hers.

"Ishani" he said, sleepily as she looked at him, in question.

"Don't leave me" he murmured as she smiled at him, eliminating her hands from his, reluctantly and got back to work. As she locked the door from outside, she thought "Wondering what's wrong with this boy. There is something about his past and I have to find it out. He is surely in distress now and I should help him. Poor boy, suffering a lot"

Two and a half hours later, Ishani opened the door with their lunch trays as she saw the room still silent. Assuming that he was still sleeping, she entered the room silently, making sure that he's not disturbed. Closing the door, she sat down, placing the trays which had French Onion Soup and _Crpes_ with _Sauted_ Pears, Aged Gouda, and Fresh Thyme for the main course. Checking random magazines which were on the table, she kept an eye on the sleeping Ranveer, who was calm, at least while sleeping.

Minutes later she heard sounds of twirling and curling. Turning around, she found him getting up from the bed, tired and his eyes, somnolent. Getting up swiftly, she rushed towards him and held him by his shoulders. As he rubbed his eyes, he yawned sleepily, trying to take in the surroundings.

"Good Noon, Ranveer." Ishani said, elated, having a broad curve in her lips. Looking at her, he smiled back, weary and tried to sit down, yawning again. "Had a sound sleep?" she continued as Ranveer nodded an yes. Getting up, he dawdled from the place quivering and stood alongside the balcony, taking in the fresh air.

"Are you okay now, Ranveer?"

"Yeah, I am" he replied nonchalantly as Ishani held his shoulders and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very much sure, Ishani" he smiled at her and excused himself, sitting on the couch. Opening the magazines, he diverted himself from her. Noticing this, Ishani stood in dislike as she leaped forward towards him, sitting opposite to him. Placing in the trays, she called him for lunch.

"No, I'll have it later. Thank you" he replied with a false smile as Ishani reprimanded "Can you look at me?"

He looked at her, teary eyed as she sat down saying "What's wrong with you Ranveer?"

"I don't know, Ishani. I'm not feeling good. And above all, I made you feel nervous, right?" Hot tears fell from his face again while his eyes were in the deepest of red one could find for.

"Okay. I agree, you did scare me and yes, I was scared, petrified with your behaviour. But how is going to be solved with you not talking to me?" she said, wiping his tears again.

"I'm sorry, Ishani. I-I don't know. But, I am sorry."

"Apologies accepted only if you smile and have your lunch with me." Ishani ordered which made his features cool down to ice from the enflamed ones.

"Okay, I will have" he replied, his face, vacant.

"Smile, Ranveer. Please! How much should I have to beg you now?" she chuckled, making sure that he smiled at least that time.

His lips broadened, giving his biggest grin to her whilst his eyes glistened because of the tears. She smiled, pinching his cheeks lovingly.

"That's my boy!" she ruffled his hair and served the soup in a large bowl. Drinking them silently, Ranveer asked "What's the time now?"

"It's going to be three now. Don't worry _sir,_ we have our lunch break now" she winked and chortled. Sharing a decent laugh, Ranveer said "It's not like that, Ishani. I just wanted to know. That's it"

"Okay, Ranveer. I just want to see you smiling, always" Ishani said soulfully as Ranveer gazed at her hazel eyes which reflected warmth. Their love wasn't neighbourly, that's for sure. It has something deep down, emotionally. They both shared a deep relation. A passionate one, he thought.

"Ishani?" she gazed at him for a long time until he snapped his fingers back, "Ishani!"

"Tell me, Ranveer"

"Do you like me?" he asked, innocently as she looked at him and said "I do"

"How much do you like me?" he asked her again, which made her puzzled.

"How much? Well, I cannot describe it in words. I like you, in real sense" she said, her voice deep as he looked at her thinking "Whatever come may go, I am not letting you go away from me, Ishani. I love you"

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**C** **hapter-7**

"Ranveer! Are you ready? We must have left already!" he heard Ishani squeak at the top of her voice as he tried his tie for the seventh time the same evening. It was Sunday, finally. Getting ready for the party, he tried his tie hoping that some magic will happen at least that time.

"Coming Ishani!" he answered, trying for the eighth time now when his phone beeped. Petrified, he picked up the phone saying a lame hello.

"Sir, its almost time. Aren't you coming, sir? Caught up somewhere?" his personal assistant asked him concerned as he replied "Nah. I'll be there on time. Give me another half an hour." Keeping the phone aside, he came back to his main job for the evening: Tying a tie. He never wears coat-suits with a tie unless there was something really important. The last time he tied a tie was on a similar contract which was a year back.

"Where did I keep the paper?" he searched the drawers as he heard a knock at his door.

"Ranveer!" her voice was seemingly irked, assumed by him, "Boy, it's almost time for the evening!"

"Give me another fifteen minutes Ishani, I'll be there." Ranveer said, tired of tying it. He sat down on the bedstead, heaving out as he heard her "May I come in? I want to see your attire. What have you done for the past two hours? Even I got ready, chap."

Dejected, he got up uncomfortably and opened the door, reluctantly seeing her. She glared at him reprimanding as he saw her awestruck. Snapping her fingers at him, she adjusted her hip long tresses saying "What have you planned to do?"

"Uh? Well, I was just getting ready, Ishani." Ranveer said, ashamed of him as she rebuked him for being late every time.

"Ranveer, I'm warning you for the umpteenth time! We are late!" she screamed and shook at a still Ranveer who was still gazing her top to bottom.

"What are you looking at me, Ranveer? I asked you something!"

"Well, I was tying the tie." Ranveer said, showing her the tangled tie. It was an oxidized silver coloured tie which complimented his black suit.

"What?" she exclaimed, "Were you doing this for the past so many minutes, Mr. RV? I am surprised, if you wanted me to be so." Ishani said, folding her hands in surprise.

"Well, I don't get the hang of it, Ishani. I tried it so many times." he exhaled as she came inside the room. That was the first time she entered his room without his permission.

"Well, sit down." Ishani gazed at the settee, asking him to sit.

"Why?" he asked, involuntarily.

"You are lanky for me and I cannot stand with my toes, you see" Ishani said, her static lips turned back to a curve again as he saw her confused, Sitting down as per her _command_ , he looked at her and asked "Done. What next?"

"Good. Give me the tie." Ishani said, as Ranveer gazed at her, his eyes transfixed at hers. Never has anyone taken so much of liberty over him. And he liked her taking that liberty from him. He gave her the tie, silently watching her like a weeny pup.

"Ranveer, this is very simple. Okay?" she said, untangling the tie as he listened back to her, nodding his head in understanding.

"The wide end of the tie should be hanging on the right, and the narrow end on the left. Adjust the tie so that the wider end is a few centimetres lengthier than the narrow end." Ishani said, making the tie for him.

"Cross the wide end under the narrow end. Bring the wide end over the loop around the neck. Pull the wide end under to complete the loop around the neck. Tighten. Bring the wide end over the narrow end, from left to right. Pull the wide end up through the loop. Bring the wide end down all the way through the knot in the front. Shape the knot into a triangle shape and pull on the narrow end to fasten the tie along the collar." She sighed out, completing the tie for him.

"Do you get..." she started. Placing his index finger over her lips, he said "You look gorgeous today, Ishani. Simply gorgeous!"

Slapping him on his shoulders lightly, she said "Don't distract me!" as her cheeks turned to the lightest shade of pink.

"Okay...and" he smiled, "Thanks for the help."

"Uh Huh! No thanks, Ranveer. Need any other help?" she winked as he said reluctant, "Well, not anything as of now."

"Okay! Do you know to tie the shoe lace?" she smirked at him as he said "Well, I learnt it after a long struggle, though. I am fine with the laces" he chuckled as he gave his hand to her and continued "Shall we?"

She smiled at him and gave back her hand as they left for the evening party.

"Welcome, sir!" the staff welcomed him as Ishani reluctantly let go off her hand from him, smiling diplomatically as he saw her, in question.

"Evening, sir." Ishani reminded him of what she was to the world as he smiled back, not so happily.

He smiled back at the rest of the employees as they proceeded to the centre of the stage, to the announcer's desk.

"Aren't they arrived yet?" Ranveer asked when his assistant answered him saying, "Sir, they are almost here. They'll be here by another few minutes."

Looking at the decorations which had beautiful wiring of colourful lights, he smiled contented as he noticed the dignitaries for the evening arrive in style. Smiling heartily, he walked forward swiftly as everyone in the hotel welcomed Mr. Dawson and his three staff members who accompanied him.

"Welcome, Mr. Dawson." Ranveer exclaimed and gave him a strong, confident hand to him as they smiled, in mutual understanding.

"Thank you, Mr. RV." Dawson replied back as they took their seats on the dais.

As the proceedings began, the speaker introduced both the companies and their reputations in the French society of how both the companies are right to be co-allied with each other.

"Mr. Dawson's company has always been known for its hospitality. With around two decades of sheer experience, the company has grown to be in one of the most important sectors of the hospitality sector. We, at the Oakley's are happy to be collaborated with their company. It is an honour for our company." Ranveer let out his speech as everyone applauded and appreciated them for the same.

"I hereby declare our new project: A Restaurant in Paris. The name will be decided shortly." he said, proudly as everyone stood up for the ceremony. As they clapped, the bond papers were signed by both the companies and greeted each other, congratulating themselves as Ishani saw the proceedings in glee.

 _"He looks really happy today. Guess he's in a good mood today. Sigh, yet his mood swings are scary. Hope everything's fine with him. His happiness and smile is all I need."_ Ishani thought when Ranveer snapped his fingers at her, showing the glass to her.

"Ranveer! Why do you drink so much? It's not good for health." Ishani presaged him, lovingly.

"Ishani, I rarely drink. I love its whiff, though." he sipped again, having some more of the strong whiskey.

"Oh My! Don't say that. I just saw you drinking three days before. Don't lie unnecessarily." Ishani hit him mockingly as he smiled at her saying "I drink only for two reasons: One, if I were sad, or if I am happy."

"Ha! That wasn't a nice one if you tell that to be a good joke." Ishani cocked her eyebrows and continued, "Well, then you drink every time, right?"

"Well, not exactly. I was really sad the other day. So I took the bottle. Now that I am happy, I wanted to have some."

"Throw it away! Now!" Ishani said, as Ranveer looked at her saying, "Don't you drink?"

"I do. But I am not one like you, Mr. Ranveer!" she mocked at him as she continued "Well then, I have to take back those lights. So, excuse me."

She left the place arrogantly as he saw himself in disgust.

"Well, I shouldn't have spoken too much. I should be away from pegs and bottles." Ranveer sighed and went ahead for checking on the dinner area as he accidently noticed a loose wire hanging from the top. Noticing that she was going to touch them, he screamed, "Ishani!" and ran to save her when she noticed him, frantic.

He pulled her back towards him as they fell down on the floor, she over him. Both of them saw each other in shock and fear as everyone's notice turned towards them. Both came in contact with each other for the first time physically though they had hugged twice, before.

"Ish...Ishani? Are you okay?" he caressed her cheeks as hot tears rolled down from his eyes. She was able to smell the slight whiskey from his mouth when she replied "Ranveer...are _you_ okay? I was fine, already."

"No, Ishani. Look at the wiring! One is hanging out uselessly. What if something had happened to you? Where will I go?" he said frantically, the flashes of the last few seconds popping up, again.

"Ranveer!" she said loudly as he caught hold of his cheeks, "calm down, okay? Just stay calm. I am sorry I did not notice it. I am sorry that I made you scare away. But, I _am_ fine. Do you see it? I am here, opposite to you." The heart beats of theirs paced rightly with rhythm when she smiled back, again.

He caressed her back and hugged her tightly saying "Don't leave me alone, Ishani. I can...cannot take that. You promised me that you'll not leave me. Remember?" She felt the boiling droplets on her fair skin when she replied back "I am not going anywhere. Stop being a baby."

All he did was to cry again.

"Er, well Ranveer?" she said when he whimpered, sniffing.

"If you don't mind, can you let go off me? Just for some more time? Everyone is seeing us and it's kinda awkward." Ishani said, breaking from the hug though she was still above him, her soft body in touch with his masculine, muscled one.

"Huh?" he looked at the surroundings and let go off her, ruffling his hair embarrassed when she smiled back at him.

"Sorry" he said, reluctant as everyone carried on with their work when Ishani got up and gave her hand to him.

"C'mon!" he gave his hand and got up when she said, "Do you know something Ranveer?"

"What?" he asked, nervously.

 _"I love children when crying and you are one child."_ Ishani said, smiling and continued with her work for the night.

 **Done :D Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter-8**

It was dark, blistering and a wavy night in the Valley as everyone in the resort left for their respective shifts. Searching for him for a mild twenty minutes, she noticed him with the same bottle near the emerald turfs. Cussing herself, she braced towards him who was jabbering incomprehensive when Ishani called him "Ranveer" None of the voices was recognisable for him as he was hardly able to get the hang of the surroundings, all thanks to the single bottle of strong French country wine. French country wine is one of the finest in the world to make one dissolve all his pains and get over them. He was till blethering when Ishani sat opposite to him clasping his cheeks into her fair hands.

"Ranveer!" she called him when he looked at her wearily and susurrated "Sor…ry" He looked at her with his bloodshot, dark eyes which had nothing but pain and despair. Weary and worn out ones. Ishani saw him in such a state for the first time when she patted him on his cheek twice and thrice and made him realize about his surroundings. He looked at in an inebriated yet a dry state when she said "Get up, we gotta go home."

"Huh? Home? Is it time already, Ishani?" he asked at her, his tongue not settled at one place. Staring at him disgusted with his behaviour, she made him get up and took his right arm and put it around her neck when he asked her "You love children, right?" with a shrewd smile. Ishani looked at him shocked with his _sly_ smile as she said "Yes, I do."

"And I am child, right?" he asked, trying to stabilize himself at one position when she saw him flabbergasted with his weird behaviour.

"Ranveer, you are high. We need to get back home, now!" she said and started to walk when he followed her, drowsily. Making him sit near her, she drove the car swiftly when she noticed Ranveer blabbering again. _"I am sorry Ranveer. But I don't like this behaviour of yours. It is weird and I hate it."_ Ishani said whilst Ranveer was busy looking at the misty clouds and taking in the blistery weather. Reaching his house after an hour, Ishani took him to his bedroom and made him sit on the bed, carefully as Ranveer was still in his own, drunken world.

Trying to catch the imaginary stars, he saw an angry Ishani who was removing his shoes as he smiled nonchalantly and fell on the cottony bed as Ishani looked at him, in sheer aversion.

"Ranveer?" she called him angrily. As she received no response from the other end, she went forward to remove his tie when he caught hold of her hand and pulled her towards him as she was over him. The smell of his wine was too strong that she had to move her face away from his.

"Ishani…" his voice was seemingly torn and desperate as she saw him, tired of his unwanted tactics to _woo_ her. She made an effort to go away from him as his grip over hand was only increasing, asking her to come near him. "Ishani…look at me. I need to talk to you. Tonight."

Calling her back once again, she answered back, "What do you want now? Do you want me to spend this night with you?" her voice was seemingly irritated and irked as he saw her in disbelief.

"It's not like that, Ishani." he tried to explain when she said "Ranveer, there is a limit for everything and this is it. If I am by your side as your friend, you should respect that. I am not a girl who easily gives into men. If that was your intention, I am sorry."

"Ishani…No! I just…just wanted to tell you something." Ranveer said, his eyes looking at hers though hers were hardly in contact with him.

"Tell what? I hate you, Ranveer. Drinking every day and creating a scene everywhere. I am fed up of you, Mr. RV. I don't want to hear anything."

"Ishani, I promise. I won't drink anymore. But I just wanted to say…"

"Oh Ranveer! Stop doing this. Your promises are nothing but just crap! A month over by now and you are still drinking, every day and I am always coming to make your bed, every day. I am fed up. That is it."

"Ishani, look at me" Ranveer whispered, "I will never drink another time. I am not able to control it, Ishani. It's not that I am addicted to alcohol. I am attracted to it whenever I see it. But let me tell you one thing…"

"Ranveer, stop this! You meant to say that it's attraction and not addiction? Crazy, I tell you." Ishani's voice was fuming when he pushed her and got up, sitting opposite to her. Catching hold of her cheeks tightly, his eyes fuming with the same amount of anger as she had, he came forward to her, their faces just an inch away from each other.

"I want to tell you something, Ishani." Ranveer's voice was trembling while his eyes were boiling in anger and fear. "Will you allow me to?" he asked.

All she did was to nod, though her eyes were distracted.

"Firstly, I am not a guy who craves for physical intimacy with girls. I am definitely not that kind of a guy. And secondly, I wanted to tell you that…" he looked at her once again who was quietly listening to him.

"That?"

"I love you." Ranveer said and cupped her face softly when she looked at him flabbergasted. Getting up instantly from the bed, she looked at him, her eyes red hot as she said "Mr. RV, I am sorry. But I don't love you. In fact, I hate you!" she said and left the place furiously before Ranveer asked her "Ishani, where are you going now?"

 _"_ _Good bye, forever."_

Ranveer muttered "Ishani…don't go" when he felt tear droplets over his eyes and his body perspired when he sprung up from the bed, crying as usual.

"Ishani!" he screamed when he realised that it was a dream. Sighing out, he said "It was a dream. I have to go and meet her at once. And I shouldn't confess my love to her anytime soon. She does not love me. I don't want this friendship of ours to be spoilt. She can and will never love me. I should stop thinking about her." Ranveer thought when he got up to see a note on his bedside table.

 _"_ _Hope you had a good sleep, Ranveer. Don't search for me."_

 _Ishani._

The sentence read when his heart sank reading it. 'Don't search for me?' What does it mean? I have to search for her, now. He changed to a shorts and a tee and ran down in search of her when he met his helper.

"Hey, did you see Madame today?"

"No Monsieur, I did not. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, it's good. Thank you. Just keep the breakfast here. I'll come back and have them. I have got an important work to do." Ranveer said and moved quickly to his car, kick starting it in a jiffy.

"I shouldn't have got drunk yesterday. Even though I did not have any after she scolded me, I shouldn't have even touched them. I guess she left the place in anger as I was drinking every time. God, I am scared, I have to get back to normal. She is right, I shouldn't drink too much." Ranveer said to himself as he drove the car to the beach to find it calm. The sky was crimson and azure and the atmosphere was quiet except for the tweets of the young and the old birds, alike. He looked at the dawning of the sun and assumed it to be six as he missed to take his watch. Sighing, he went back for his search when he remembered the place. Smiling triumphantly, he popped into the car and headed towards the barn.

Reaching the barn silently, he parked his car and walked inside to see the keeper making his coffee for the day. Waving a good morning to him, the keeper said "Would you like to have some coffee, Ranveer?"

"Um, well…did you see a girl here some time ago? I am in search of her. Did you see her?" he asked him perplexed when the keeper said "Oh yeah, I did see. She came her back yesterday…around eleven. Guess she's still inside. She was looking sad."

"Thanks. May I ?" he asked pointing at the shed.

"Sure, Ranveer."

He went inside to see Ishani sleeping on the floor sans any expression. He smiled in a hurting pleasure as he sat down beside her, gazing at her lovingly when he saw his pet along with her, sleeping. Caressing her hair, he whispered "Why did you come here?" His eyes were moist seeing her as he rest his chin on his hand, waiting for her to get up.

Waiting for an hour and twenty minutes, she looped, yawning heavily as she relieved herself from Skittles. Opening her hazel brown eyes she saw Ranveer gazing at her and smiling as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Getting up in shock, she looked at him in sheer surprise when he chuckled and said "Surprised?"

"Totally!" she said, smiling as her eyes glistened, "how on earth sis you find me? I told you not to search for me."

"Oh well, I got up in a bad mood after a nightmare. I saw this message and got scared. I did not want to waste a single minute of my time as I searched a few places. I then came to your favourite spot, the barn!" he chuckled.

"Nightmare?" her voice was seemingly afraid, "are you okay, Ranveer?" she said, concerned.

"Yeah, I am. But let me ask you, why did you come here?" he asked, his hands folded like a strict army personnel.

"Well, I wasn't happy as you did not listen to me. I asked you not to drink and you did. So, I just thought of finding some personal time when I came here. I played with her for some time and took her for a walk. I slept along with her yesterday. I was just feeling low and I wanted to spend time on myself." Ishani said as his heart sank, more often nowadays.

"I…I am sorry, Ishani."

"No, it's okay Ranveer. I am fine now. I am in fact very happy after spending time along with her."

"What? But how?"

"Ranveer, it's simple. Life is always not about buying mansion, cracking business deals from different companies, rising up in the stock market and trends. That is not happiness. Happiness lies within us. Finding happiness in small things is very important. You may find it strange…but that's the truth. Just try to be happy with tiny things and look at the change in you. I am sure that you'll love that change." He gazed at her carefully as she continued "May I ask you something, Ranveer?"

"Go on."

"Shall we take Skittie to _our_ house? Please…" she asked as he was reluctant to accept the proposal of hers.

"Let me think about it Ishani. Give me a weeks' time."

"A week? But why?" she asked him when he said "A week or before. But you'll know my decision before the next weekend. I promise on that."

"Okay." she said as she took Skittles into her arms and placed her back into her kennel.

"Shall we get back now?" Ranveer asked at an overjoyed Ishani.

"Ranveer!" she called him who had now gotten up from the floor as he looked back at her.

"Do you find happiness in anything? Anything which is huge for you yet small for others?" she asked him reluctant when Ranveer sat down, his face close to hers "Do you want to know it?" when she nodded a yes.

"I find happiness in you. When you're around me, I am happy." he said as they looked at each other lovingly. Too much of closeness within each other and the long lost friendship of theirs along with their new found one. Is this closeness the road for their destiny?

 **Done. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome and sorry for typos. :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**C** **hapter-9**

The east side had bright sporadic gleams of the sun when Ranveer looped over his bed, throwing his blanket down, cursing him for being bad in front of Ishani. Three days after the incident and he is ashamed that even after controlling so much he wasn't able to stop drinking alcohol. Getting the same old comments from her has become mundane nowadays though he tries to avoid it to the maximum. He has never felt so helpless in his life, according to him. Getting up from his bed, slowly and sadly, he sat down, rubbing his eyes and yawning hardly. Sleep was not a big deal for him, not at all. For him, two hours of sleep a day is sufficient nowadays yet he does not have the answer for it as to why should one sleep only for two hours.

Looking at the clock and the window, back and fro, he clashed back to his pillow, his back hitting the bed and his eyes facing the ceiling. According to him, the ceiling sounds soothing than Ishani's sad words. He felt really bad for Ishani. She was the only girl who cared for him and even though he is happy about it, he doesn't get the real reason for him drinking. With another few more days for a _big_ day, he wanted to change...a _real_ change.

The clock struck seven when he heard Ishani coming towards his room, humming the favourite tune of hers. With clinking sounds heard by him, he saw himself before a happy Ishani who had worn a beautiful knee length frock, its beads making the clinking effects. According to him, the sun was less bright today as compared to her.

"How's it?" she asked, chirping when Ranveer smiled his back still attached to his bed, "You look gorgeous. Did you like it?"

"Of course, Ranveer. I love this! This is so good, I must say. Having said it to be your choice, I admire it even more." Ishani smiled, her cheeks turning to the lightest shade of red when Ranveer called her inside, still laying down on the bed.

"Aren't you getting ready for the office? It's seven! I won't take much of time in dressing back to formals." Ishani asked him when he carelessly smiled "You are going to wear this dress for the weekend. Okay?" he turned back to the window, the sun peeking out giving its brightest of sparkle.

"Ranveer? What's wrong with you?" she got up, "I told you, I am wearing this dress for the weekend!" she said and moved forward, blocking his vision at the sun "I asked you something."

"What do you want now?" he asked, frustrated when Ishani knelt down and touched him softly saying "Ranveer, I am sorry. I shouldn't have scolded you and called you lazy and a drunkard. But tell me, if you are going to drink the same way every day and night, who will take care of you?"

"Huh? Who? I know. There's no one for me in this world. No one. Plus, I am trying to go away from alcohol, Ishani. I am finding it really hard."

"Who said that there is no one for you, Ranveer? You have _me_ beside you. Didn't I promise you that I will be here beside you till my death?" she asked, ruffling his hair when he turned back hastily away from her.

"Ranveer...stop doing this."

"No, Ishani. I have hurt you. I am a coward, good for nothing." Ranveer said silently, slow sniffs from his nose. Ishani sighed out and called him again when he said "I will not drink anymore, Ishani. Trust me." Ranveer turned back and made a sorry face when Ishani smiled at him and said "That's good. Now it's getting late...We gotta get back to work."

"No. I am not coming to the office today." Ranveer said, wiping his tears.

"Not coming? Why?"

"Ishani, I want to spend some time on myself. I am not coming today. Sorry." Ranveer replied back and turned away from her when Ishani said "Okay. I will place your breakfast on the table. Please have them, alright?"

"Yeah." a mellowed voice was heard by her as she left the room, the clinking sound still heard by him as he turned back to his original posture, gazing the same ceiling. Life was never so cruel towards him.

Three hours by now, he was still in the same position sans any thoughts running over his mind. The breakfast which was kept for him was already cold enough to eat it as a dessert whilst Ranveer was still gazing at the same ceiling until he was disturbed by the buzz of his phone.

Ishani.

He tched' and took the phone answering a bare hello for hers. "What happened?" his voice was not in a mood to talk with anyone. Not even Ishani.

"Did you have the breakfast?"

"Yet to have." Ranveer replied curtly.

"When have you planned to have it?"

"Not very soon. Why?"

"Ranveer...what is wrong with you?" Ishani asked when she heard him answer back "Everything."

"Everything?" she asked again when he answered "Everything is wrong with me Ishani, right? I drink, I cry, I waste time, I am lazy and what not?" he gave boring answers when Ishani stopped him and said "Will you stop doing this? Now get up, have your bath and eat your food. I'll call you again. Did you get it?"

"Let's see."

"I'll call you and I bet on that. Another thirty minutes and your phone will ring again."

"Ishani..." he tried to explain but then it was too late when she had already hung up the phone. He cussed himself and got up from the bed for his daily routine now. Coming out from his wash after twenty minutes, he saw himself in the mirror when he heard her voice, again. Three weeks back, he remembered the same voice talking with him. Turning swiftly, he searched for her to see a _shadow_ of hers. Shadow...that was her attire' this time.

"Ishani?" he quickly recognised her and followed the _shadow_ when he heard "Not bad...you found me!"

"Ishani...is that you?" his happiness grew no bounds when he saw her when she replied "No...It's her soul talking with you."

"Soul?" he stood shell shocked as he saw her moving forward towards him as she said "Sit down, Ranveer." Obeying her words, he sat down, looking at her, though he wasn't able to see her face clearly.

"Ranveer..." she caressed his cheeks "do you remember me?"

"Of...of course, Ishani..." Ranveer said, happy tears rolling sown from his eyes when she continued "Do you remember something about us?"

"About us?" he looked at her confused when she whispered closely "close your eyes." Closing his eyes he heard her say "Stay calm and quiet. I am taking you to a place." Ranveer was thrilled as he prepared himself for it. Life for him was an utter waste except for Ishani.

He closed his eyes until she asked him to open them. The only thing he felt was the cool breeze and fresh air to breathe. Doubting it to be the beach, he interrupted "The beach?"

"Shh" he heard her say while she continued "Open your eyes, now."

He opened them to see rocks and water. There were stalls here and there with the aroma of fresh tea and _samosas_ and the entire surrounding was fully shielded with water and fresh breeze. But there were none to watch the beauty.

"Do you remember this place?"

"Why do I feel that I have a strong connection with this place, Ishani?"

"Ranveer...Just close your eyes. Take in the surroundings and feel. You will understand. There is something striking with this place...Just feel it and you'll know it. Whilst Ranveer just listened to her words and took in when she asked "did you feel something special? Did you remember the fun we had? The place?"

"Ishani...is- is it the Marine Drive?" Ranveer asked doubtfully when she smiled overwhelmingly, "It is, Ranveer. How is it feeling to be in _this_ place, again?"

"It's...it's surreal, Ishani." Ranveer opened his eyes and looked at the shadow like soul of hers when she said "Ranveer, will you gift me _this_ place, again? I want to have the same fun. Will you?"

"Ishani? Gift you _this_ place? How will I? And why should I?"

"Ranveer..." he saw her sitting opposite to him, "please...I want to go back to our old days. Please take me here, someday."

"Why should I?" he asked her, confused when she came forward to him, their lips an inch away from each other, "Ranveer, I want _this_ to be my gift...hope you get it." Ranveer saw her winking, though he wasn't able to see her face clearly.

"Gift? Oh yeah, I do." Ranveer said and looked at her when he asked "Do you love me?"

"Why do ask this now?" he heard her ask when he said, "Just like...I wanted to know it. I am afraid to share my feelings to you."

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him, their lips still an inch away from each other.

"Ishani, I don't know about you... _But I love you_." Ranveer said as his eyes glistened, reflecting trust, love, faith and affection- all at the same time.

He saw her coming forward, her lips away from his, by half an inch. She whispered, "Confess it then."

"What?"

"Confess it Ranveer, I will reciprocate my feelings on _that_ day. Well, if you have little brains, you would have cracked it long back." she chuckled, her fresh breathe was smelled by him when he said "I did. I just did."

"What? Confession?"

"Yeah." Ranveer blinked when she said "You confessed it to her soul. When will you confess it to _me_ directly?"

"I will, Ishani." Ranveer smiled at her when she brushed her lips slightly against his and smiled, ripping off to shreds. He purred in pleasure and chuckled when reality slapped his cheeks hard.

 _"Ishani!"_ he shouted when he heard the phone buzz again. It was her, again.

Sometimes, it is good to be in the same dream world, sans any tensions and worries, Ranveer felt.

 **Done. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome and sorry for typos. :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**C** **hapter-10**

The whole zone was quiet and abstemious except for the sounds of the flipping of the magazine pages. She was reading a random monthly waiting for him to come back home. Two hours since she came back home from the resort, she was waiting for him to come back. Her concerned expression told how much was she worried for his well-being. Looking at the clock to and fro, she stood up, her legs trembling in fear. Walking upto the kitchen for water and having it in one gulp, she wiped the soft sweat droplets from her temple and sighed out, coming back and sitting on the couch. She never felt so restless in her entire life, she thought. The clock struck eight when she got up again; biting her nails and thought "What if he is drunk even today? How will I face him if he's drunk even today? God, why is he not picking up the phone? Is he okay? He seemed disturbed in the morning too." Endless judgements ran over her mind when she heard screeching sound of his car. Turning back swiftly, she ran to the door as he pressed the bell, drowsily. Sighing back, she opened the door for him, deciding to clear the air today, at that moment.

"Hi, Ishani!" Ishani saw him aghast when he called her name in such a dry, drowsy manner.

"Where did you go, Ranveer?" He looked at her flabbergasted at the question when he fumbled back, trying to lie.

"Well, I went...went to witness the sunset. It was beautiful, you know?" Ishani folded her hands in dissatisfaction as he looked on, questioningly.

"Oh please, Ranveer. I checked for you at the beach at 7. You weren't seen there. Stop lying."

"I am not lying, Ishani. I am not lying!" Ranveer claimed when she asked him back, "Why didn't I notice you at the beach, then?"

"Oh Ishani, sunset in France is generally around 6." Ranveer tried to chuckle but instead coughed badly seeing her deadly eyes which were angry at him.

"Oops! Did I say anything wrong?" Ranveer looked at himself and smiled goofily when Ishani walked upto him in three strides, now really close to him and asked "In that case, why didn't you come back home earlier? If the sunset was at six, you should have been home by seven or seven-thirty. And, why didn't you pick up my call? Which place did you choose for drinking today?" her eyebrows were quivering and so were her eyes when she stepped back and ran back to the couch, entombing herself to the ground, weeping hard.

What Ranveer saw was out of his expectations when he had not got himself drunk. Inching closer to her, his drowsiness walking along with him, he knelt down and asked "Ish-Ishani, I did not get myself drunk today. Trust me." Ranveer's voice was clear unlike his normal, rolled ones. But then, Ishani's was quivering and her sniffs were the proof for it- she was crying. He held Ishani by the latter's shoulder and made his eyes meet hers when she pushed him away and said "You're lying, you spoilt brat! _YOU ARE LYING_!" she shouted at the top of her voice as Ranveer saw her appalled.

"Lying? Excuse me, Ishani." Ranveer now got up, his features turning severe along with hers, "What made you call so?"

"What made me call so? Ha! The way you look at me drowsily, you telling me that you had been to the sunset. Everything! Do you hear it? _Everything!"_ she exhaled heavily, letting out her frustration when Ranveer stomped badly and pinned her against the wall saying, "Excuse me, Miss Ishani, stop calling me a liar, do you get it? I can turn myself really bad if you call me that, again."

"I will do that because you have got yourself drunk, again!" Ishani stressed upon the same words when Ranveer pushed her away from him and shouted badly "Oh please Ishani, give me a break! I did not drink today. Another time and I am telling you, I will have to use other ways to handle you."

"Oh really? How on earth do you ask me to believe that? Where did you go then? Okay, I agree that you did not drink. But tell me, where did you go?"

"Didn't I tell you that I went to witness the sunset?" Ranveer said, his hands, twitching badly. He was not in a good mood. Not anymore.

"Okay. You went to watch the dusk. OKAY. What's the time for the sunset?"

"Six."

"And what's the time now?"

"Eight-thirty."

"May I ask you of what on earth were you doing after the sunset? It takes just twenty minutes to come back home, if I am not wrong." Ishani bombarded him with a number of questions when he shut his ears and shouted "Just stop talking!"

She looked at him shocked and stood silent when Ranveer said "Don't open your mouth another time, Ishani. Let's end our discussion here."

"But mine is not yet over, Ranveer. I need the answers for my questions, do you get that?"

"Answers? Why should I give them, anyway?" he cocked his eyebrows in question when she looked at him flabbergasted and asked, "Ranveer?"

He looked at her silently and shifted himself away from her when she came forward and asked him, "Sit down, please. I have to clarify a few things with you."

"I have not got any time to do that. Tell me whatever it is, right here, right now." His anger did not seem to cool down any soon when she pulled him towards her. But he was still, emotionless as he pushed her away.

"Ranveer...don't do this. I won't scold you. But this is harsh, Ranveer. Sit down, please."

"Harsh? What was _that_ called then?"

"What?"

"You were calling me a liar and a spoilt brat. Wasn't that harsh?"

"Okay. I am sorry. But at least tell me of where were you. Did you notice the number of missed calls you had on your caller history? Had you attended at least one of the calls, I wouldn't have scolded you. And, and, look at you! You look drowsy and weak!" she asked him politely, making sure that he wasn't harmed when Ranveer let go off him from her and said "I went somewhere. Neither you have got any right to ask me of where I went nor have I got the mood to tell you now. Now please, let me go."

Ranveer left the place slowly but his drowsiness did not allow him to. Catching hold of his head, he closed his eyes slowly, everything around him dissolving as quickly as the salt. The last he heard was Ishani calling for him when he shut his eyes, wholly.

Ranveer opened his eyes slowly, trying hard to get the surroundings but badly failed in doing so. He closed them back again only to open them , his vision blurred and fainted. All he recognized was that he was inside his room, the air conditioner doing its work for the cool air. He took in a slow, yet close view at his room when his eyes fell on a weak, quivering Ishani whose lips and nose were of the same colour- rosy. Looking at her shocked, he sprung up from the bed when Ishani ran back to him, helping him in doing so.

"Ishani, are you okay?" he asked in a not-so-healthy tone when Ishani slapped him hard on his shoulders asking him, "Why did you lie again?"

His face had a sudden change in expression when he said "I-I don't want to talk about the argument, Ishani. I am in no mood to do that." Ishani saw him with her bloodshot eyes when she slapped him hard on his cheek which left him annoyed.

"What the-"

"Shut up, Ranveer! Just shut up! Do you get it?" Ishani raised her brows and sat down beside him on the bed when he looked at her, still maddened with her behaviour.

"What now?" he asked in a bored fashion when she replied, "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? It's eleven now. I am yet to have some."

"I am talking about yesterday, Ranveer."

"Uh?" he felt that her slap was justified now for him not having anything for his breakfast or his lunch.

"What you mean by that, Ranveer? It's okay...what did you have for lunch?" He fell silent as Ishani asked him to look at her and speak up.

"I did not have any, Ishani." Ranveer admitted as Ishani moved an inch forward and held his chin with her soft hands saying "Ranveer, do you know how much was I frightened seeing you faint? The whole house was haunting yesterday and do you have any idea or not? I had to call the doctor! It was scary, Ranveer. You were pale and cold! Just imagine my condition!"

"I am sorry but I wasn't in a mood to have food yesterday. Plus, my mood was also off. I am sorry, Ishani." The only way of his escape was an apology but Ishani was in no mood to listen to them when she continued, "Do you have any idea of what was I going through? The doctor had to use _Glucose Saline_ , did you hear it?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Ranveer shook his head when she cupped his cheeks and said "Don't do this, Ranveer. It's terrifying!"

"I told you that I am sorry. I promise not to do it anymore!" Ranveer claimed when she smiled back, hugging him tightly. He felt her body was warm which had a soft effect on him. Her embrace was the only one in which he found a satiated smile on his lips. Breaking from the hug, he heard her say, "I am bringing your food, now and you are having it in front of me, now!"

"But Ishani, it's eleven now and we should go back to work already!" Ranveer wailed when she hit her head hard and said "Oh Ranveer! I don't mind a loss of pay! Not at all! I am taking an off today from work. What is going to happen anyway? I'll just lose a days' salary and I don't mind. But I am not going to leave you today until you have good food. Now listen, I'll be bringing the brunch for you and you are ought to have it! Understand?" she ordered him and all he could do was to throw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

"Whatever!" he said as she turned back when he interrupted, "Ishani!"

"Mm.."

"Bring some for you too. We'll have it together." Ranveer said when she smiled back at him, acknowledging to his request.

Twenty minutes later, Ishani came up to his room with two huge trays as his eyes now slipped back to see her and the two huge trays. Horrified with the size of the trays, he yelped "Ishani! What the hell is this?"

"It's food, Ranveer." Ishani chuckled as he saw her stunned, his eyes still taking in the size of the trays.

"What have you bought for the brunch, anyway? Why is the size so big?" he asked, his brows narrowing as she leaped forward with the trays and said "Well, I do agree, it's too much for brunch. But still, the doctor asked you to have good amount of food."

"But that doesn't mean that you should have tons and tons of food, right? Anyway, what's in it? I am hungry!" he looked at his tummy demons which were growling hard when Ishani snapped her fingers saying, "Monsieur is asked to brush his teeth before the brunch. Now get up and freshen up!"

"But Ishani-"

"No buts, please. Now freshen up quickly! Otherwise, you'll have to eat alone." Ishani quipped when he chortled at her innocence and tried to get up though he wasn't able to.

"Ouch!" he held his head hard when Ishani walked upto him and helped him stand, making their way until the wash. Helping him with the toiletries, both of them came back as she made him sit on the couch comfortably though his hands were trembling, all thanks to the dosage of saline injected inside his body through his nerves.

"So here we come!" Ishani opened his tray when he saw plates of Ricotta-Asparagus Souffle, Asparagus Omelette, Tarte Tatins, Vegetable Mini Quiches and Ricotta Herbed Filled Crepes. Ranveer looked at the tray in awe as he saw some rib-tickling delicious dishes in front of him which made his appetite even stronger now.

"I wanna eat." Ranveer admitted and gave his cheekiest smile ever when Ishani ruffled his already messy hair and said "Why wait then? Pounce!" Ranveer smiled back and tried to have a piece of the Omelette but gave up after ten minutes as he wasn't able to. Sighing, he looked at Ishani who had her eyes already transfixed with his. Claiming a seat beside him, she took the plates and said "Shall I feed you, Ranveer? Your hand is paining, right?"

"Ye-Yes, it is. But-but it is okay, I'll manage." Ranveer fumbled when Ishani said "Shh, I'll feed you today. Don't fuss." Taking the one piece of the Asparagus Omelette which had all the ingredients from eggs till cheese, she fed him lovingly as he had them, in silence, thanking his stars for making Ishani be by his side.

"Yum! It's yum, Ishani!" Ranveer said, chomping the omelette when Ishani smiled goofily and said, "I did not prepare the dishes, Ranveer."

"This is why that the food is tasty." Ranveer burst out into peals of laughter when she saw him, with her trademark poker face. Realizing what had slipped from his mouth just then, he clicked his tongue and managed to say a 'sorry' when she grinned and said "I promise to cook better than this someday."

"Mark my words...you can never do so. I still remember the charcoal-corn cob which you made the other day." Ranveer managed to control his laugh as she got up from the place and yelled "In that case, please have the food by your own way. I am not helping you in eating."

"Oh no, Ishani! I was joking! Now, if you're not going to feed me, I am not having the food and I may faint again!" Ranveer managed to deal her with his discourse skills when she hit her head again and continued "Oh yeah, how did I forget that? You may faint again!" The last few words of hers were making a greater impression when Ranveer smiled at her innocence.

Having their brunch by another half an hour with their talks about trivial matters, Ishani stood up, cleaning away their dishes when he held her hand and confessed "Thank you, Ishani."

"For?"

"For everything." He smiled at her when she argued "Don't do that, please."

"Means?"

"Don't thank me, Ranveer. It looks-looks odd." Ishani left a satiated smile on her lips as she went down with the finished trays as Ranveer slowly claimed his bed, for rest.

Gazing at the same ceiling for some time, his mind struck at a random thought when he thought "I guess I should've told the real reason yesterday. I wouldn't have got stuck with the argument. Nonetheless, it's fine now. I think I shouldn't think about it now."

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**C** **hapter-11**

* * *

The waves were hard hitting along with the blistering around the sky with occasional bolts in the weather. With the weird weather of the sultriness and the occasional bolts from the skies, there were two more sounds which were reiterating. Snivelling and quivering vibrations of her and the irregular heartbeats of his made the entire atmosphere dry and airless. With minutes passing by, Ishani could only feel the dark blood into her hands which were sodden along with the scarf which Ranveer had given to her while playing blindfold.

Patting over his cheeks and asking him to keep his eyes open, Ishani cried as he managed to stay in the same position, his heart rates thumping at an irregular way when Ishani made him rest on her lap. Inhaling in the air deeply with the oxygen levels of his going down with each millisecond; Ishani continued to pat his cheek muscles hardly and shouted at him to keep his eyes open. All he could do was to sneer slyly, the dark blood gently sloping over his face and bodily muscles, all thanks to the automobile traffic. With Ishani's hands and her garb now completely sopped with his blood, all he was able to do was to fall cataleptic when Ishani slapped him hard so that he can come back to reality when his eyes fired up and calmed down, the next second. Calling for his name, she held him with his shirt tightly when she saw him before herself unresponsive and emotionless. Realising what had just happened, she hard-pressed his chest region, hoping that she would find him alive, the next minute.

 _Futile._

"Ranveer!" she screamed when she realised that she was still sleeping on the bed though her features were looking horrified. "Shucks! It was just...just a nightmare." Her heartbeats rested at the highest of its momentum when she wiped the soaked sweat precipitations of hers.

She slipped herself into a longer gown from her shorter one to check on him. Locking her room, she slowly walked past the clock which said 11.40 when she slowly sneaked inside the room to find a peacefully sleeping Ranveer which left a satiated grin on her lips. Sighing, she moved forward towards her room, getting back to her sleep.

On the other hand, Ranveer got up from his sleep just then when he swiftly changed himself into a rich black tuxedo as he saw the time to be 11.50. Making swift arrangements with his hair and putting his cologne on, he checked on him for one last time and peeped into her room when he saw her sleeping, as he supposed.

Leaving a note behind and setting the alarm clock for twelve, he quickly moved out from his room, waiting for her to come and meet him in the place. Checking on his look and the gift which he had bought for her for one last time, he kick started his car, driving down five kilometres from his place.

*T-ring T-ring*

"Fish!" she sprung up from her bed as she saw the surroundings dull and hazy. Rubbing her eyes and closing her ears irritated, she shouted "Ah! I hate mornings!" as she looked at the clock which said 12.

"What the? Is it only 12? Who set the alarm?" she set her already messed up hair when she noticed the note which Ranveer had left. Opening up, she read the note which said-

 _Hey Ishani!_

 _Well, sorry to wake you up at this point if time. I know, it's weird and crazy, like me. Now, coming back to the main agenda for the night: I'd like you to wear that frock which you had promised me to wear the other day. Will be waiting for you in the address attached below._

 _Ranveer_

 _Ps. The place is Fallen Shadow Boulevard.' Come as soon as possible._

"Oh! What's wrong with this guy? Why is he doing this now? I can never understand this guy in this life, I swear!" she yawned heavily and got down from her bed woozily, trying to keep her eyes open.

* * *

Forty minutes later, she saw herself in the black knee-length frock which he asked her to wear. Making her hair loose and looking onto her dress which made its own sounds with the beads coming in contact of each other, she took her purse, locking her room.

Driving towards the place, she saw the entry of the rough air and the occasional bolts in the weather which reminded her of the same nightmare which disturbed her sleep today. Gasping, she drove the car as quick as possible, her mind only thinking of his well-being. With recurring turns around the road, she reached the place which read Fallen Shadow Boulevard.' She looked out for Ranveer but all she could see was the entire place covered with satin curtains of wide-ranging colours. Looking out for him desperately she felt someone blindfolding her eyes with a scarf.

"Hey! Who's that?" Ishani screamed; her fear evident in her voice when Ranveer whispered "It's me, Ishani."

"Ranv-Ranveer?" her voice was shaky as she now had flashes of her nightmare, which had the same instance. Nervous, she asked him, "What are you upto, Ranveer? Where are you?"

"What's wrong with you, Ishani?" she felt his voice fading away from him, "I thought you'd be surprised with this. What's wrong with you?" she heard him say as her heartbeats started to flinch back to its highest.

"Ranveer!" she shouted when he saw her bemused and thought "What's wrong with this girl now?" and twiddled his cufflink when he answered back "Ishani! What's wrong with you? Why do sound petrified?"

"Ranveer, wherever you are, come here and stand opposite to me, right now!" Ranveer looked on but stood before her the next instant, "I am. Tell me, what's wrong with you?" He asked when Ishani removed the scarf from her eyes and looked at him with her already reddened eyes.

"Ishani? Were you crying all while?" Ranveer's expression changed from confused to shock to concerned now as he felt her body clasping into his, for a tight embrace. He caressed her hair which had the strong vanilla effect on it and looked petrified with her behaviour as he was now hearing the sniffs of hers.

"Birthday babies don't cry." Ranveer whispered into her ears which were red when he heard her sniffs stop at the very moment. Breaking from the hug, she looked at him puzzled when she asked him "What?"

Ranveer came forward, his voice directing him towards her ears when he whispered in the slimmest of his voice, "Happy birthday, Ishani."

She looked at him stunned as she gave him a weary smile and asked "What? Is it July 7th already?" when he nodded, a happy curve over his lips when she wiped away her droplets and asked, "Ran...Ranveer, how did you know about this day?"

"I suppose that I am the owner of the resort and I do have information regarding each and every employee of mine. And you, are a special employee." Ranveer winked as she hit him on his chest as Ranveer gave her a frowned expression, in mock hurt when she hugged him once again, this time tighter than the last one.

"Thank you, Ranveer." Ishani allowed herself be in his embrace before he asked, "Em, what was wrong with you? Why were you crying?"

She looked at him, without breaking her embrace as she answered "A nightmare." Ishani's lips quivered and her eyes glistened along with the stars, with the weather coming back to normal when Ranveer said "Well, I don't want to spoil your mood now. But, a thank you is not needed now." Ranveer bit his lips when Ishani spoke, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I would say that if you allow me to move away from the-" Before he could complete his sentence, she broke from the hug, leaving a shy smile.

"Sorry." Ishani managed to say, coming back from her furious blush when Ranveer smiled sheepishly and said "So officially, Happy Birthday, Ishani!" and clapped when she smiled contended, happy that he was fine.

"Thank you." Ishani laughed when he took her hands into his and said, "Wanna see your gifts?"

"Gifts? What are they?" Ishani looked seemingly thrilled as she looked at him, thrilled with the upcoming surprises. He took her to the table and made her sit on one of the chairs when he stood before her, his tension seemingly visible.

"Oh Ranveer! I cannot take any more suspense! Reveal it now!"

"Okay" he laughed, "There are three surprises for you. One being from the professional front and the other two are personal ones. Fine?"

"Now stop throwing me riddles and reveal the damn surprise!"

"Okay, okay." He took an envelope from his coat which read "The Oakley's", the name of his resort.

"What's this now?"

"The surprise, from the professional front." He winked when she looked at the letter keenly and asked "Open it."

"Ah! You'll do that. It's your first pay cheque along with a letter."

"What? Are you serious?" her joy seemed to have no end to it when Ranveer interrupted her "Won't you ask about the letter?"

"Oh, what's that now?"

"It's your appointment letter, confirming your job at the resort." He smiled beamingly when Ishani gave him a satisfactory smile, for her happiness saw no end.

"Thank you, Ranveer. Thanks for everything!" she got emotional when Ranveer said, "Now stop being a child and ask me about your next surprise!"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! What's the next surprise?" she wiped her tears as Ranveer said "Let me give you a clue. I had promised you a week back that I'll confirm my decision on that. Guess what?" he winked his eyes at her but she had no clue about them.

"Have any clue or not?" Ranveer asked her once again, snapping his fingers at her when she said honestly, "No. No idea."

"What? Are you sure, Ishani? I can afford some time, if you want to have some." Ranveer looked at her, his chocolate eyes widened up when Ishani asked "Oh Ranveer! I cannot wait for these surprises! Tell me of what is it!"

"Nah. How can I guess it? Throw some and let me help you from them." Ranveer bit his lips, making fun of her when Ishani searched for her gift.

"Are you going to stop drinking?" she asked truthfully when Ranveer banged his head, cursing himself for having such a boring friend.

"What? Are you out of your mind, Ishani? Say something which could possibly be your gift." Ranveer rolled his eyes when Ishani threw her hands up in the air and said "I lose. I don't remember any. I am sorry."

Smiling nonchalantly, Ranveer knelt down, his eyes now directly locked with hers as he replied "Someone asked about Skittles."

Ishani clicked her tongue when she squeaked, "Is she coming back to _our_ house?"

"Nah _. She is not coming back_. She is going to come here for the first time. Happy? And yeah, as per your wish, she'll stay with us."

"Ranveer? Are you serious? I never knew that you could do so much for my happiness!" her eyes glistened back once again when Ranveer stood up, asking her about when they could bring her home.

"I'll think about it." Ishani said when Ranveer looked at her confused.

"I mean, we are bringing her with us, but now, I want to enjoy my last surprise for the day." She winked at him as his tension grew when he twiddled his cufflink again.

"Ranveer?" Ishani shook him, "I want to know about what is my third surprise!" Ranveer looked at her scared when she asked "Why are you scared now?"

"Nah. Nothing. Do you remember the argument which we had a few days before?" Ranveer asked truthfully when her face fell.

"I don't wanna talk about it now."

"No, Ishani. You had asked me of where I went the other day. I had gone to buy your gift." Ranveer looked at her, his tension mounting up with each second when Ishani asked, "Gift? What's it?"

"Well, it's your birthday gift, Ishani." Ranveer said when Ishani replied within an instant "Of course, I know that by now! What's it?"

Ranveer took a tiny box from his pocket and said "Ishani, I am no romantic guy but I know that none can love a person like I do. I may not give beautiful gifts for my lady but I can take care of her like my very own baby. I swear, I have never loved a person in my life and now, I would like to."

"Who's that girl, Ranveer?" Ishani asked him, scared even though he felt that she did not love him. With the very name of hearing his love's name, she was jealous and she did not know why.

"It's you, Ishani."

"Huh?" she looked at him, stunned.

"I love you, Ishani."

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**C** **hapter-12**

* * *

Ishani looked at him stunned, for her the revelation of his love being shocking. Her mind now had a series of thoughts in succession, each one making her hard to believe them. On one hand her mind was euphoric that his lady was none other than she herself and on the other hand, she was dazed of how can she love a guy without any bar. Her state of mind, on the whole was confused and startled at the same time, with the revelation and she was afraid to take it any further. Thinking of the reply which she can possibly give, she heard Ranveer once again confess.

"I love you, Ishani." All she could do was to smile hesitatingly and turn away from his lock when Ranveer looked at her confused, before he spoke.

"Ishani, I can understand your state of mind right now. But listen, I am not compelling you to love me. My love for you was never to attain you. Think twice, thrice and then decide." Ishani wanted to confess back but she did not want to. Looking at him for a moment, she exhaled heavily, deciding on her answer.

"Well, Ranveer...I share a special equation with you and you know that pretty well. But, to get into a relationship..." she shook her head and turned away from him, trying hard not to break his heart by saying harsh words. Understanding the situation, Ranveer turned towards her, their eyes now locked with each other's when he spoke "Ishani, don't fret. I will stand by your decision. Don't force yourself into anything."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Ranveer assured her as Ishani said "Well, I need some more time for it to decide, Ranveer."

"Time?" he looked at her jumbled when she clarified "I-I mean, it's too premature for me to decide upon the conclusion."

"Okay. Take your own time, Ishani. I will never force you into anything, I promise. But on one condition." Ranveer looked at her seriously when Ishani stood with her eyes, wide open, indicating to him that she was listening only to him.

"You have to accept this gift of mine, Ishani." Ranveer handed the tiny box to her as she looked at him, confused.

"What's this now?" Ishani's gaze was locked at the box when he whispered "Open it and see it for yourself." She now looked at him in a euphoric excitement when she slowly unwrap the box which was packed with a glittery wrapping. Minutes later, she saw a box and had already guessed her gift. Quickly looking at him with her glistening eyes, she asked "Is this a-" when he interrupted, "Uh, don't say anything, Ishani. The gift is yours that is it. If it cannot be yours, it can never be anyone else's.

Looking at him lovingly, she opened the box very slowly to see a platinum ring, its sparkle reflecting in her happy face which had the same twinkle. She took it into her hand to see two hearts intertwined delineated with tiny diamonds with a bigger one in the middle of the band with the letters ' _IR'_ emblazoned in it. Smiling at the beauty of the ring, she looked teary eyed when her gaze met his, her heart asking her to accept her love for him while her mind asking her stop and think over.

"Ranveer...it's- it's beautiful! I-I mean, this looks too good!" Ishani managed to say before her eyes got wet when Ranveer said "Ishani, I know that you're not okay with taking this relationship, but you have to accept this band. I am not asking you to wear it, though. But then, the day when you realize its importance and my love, you have to wear this. You don't have to confess anything to me. Just wear this and I'll understand." He wiped the tears and smiled at her, controlling his tears. He was definitely heartbroken that she did not accept his proposal but he was sure that someday, she'll understand his love for her.

"B-But Ranveer, this is..." Ishani found hard to find for words when he placed his index fingers on her lips and said "Shh. Now goes for another surprise."

"Another one?" Ishani was distracted with the word surprise and it was evident in her voice.

"Em, well, not a surprise, actually. Birthdays are meant for wishes and now, since you're celebrating your birthday, tell me one wish which you want to get it done, right now."

"Huh? Wish?" she asked, bewildered with such a question when he clarified, "Anything, Ishani. Do you have any wish which you want it to get fulfilled now?"

She looked at him silently when he snapped his fingers at her and asked her regarding it once again before she replied "There is one, but I don't think it is possible now. Anyway, what next now?"

"What's it? I promise to fulfil that wish of yours, however weird it maybe." Ranveer chuckled when Ishani rolled her eyes and said "Nah. It isn't weird, Ranveer."

"Not weird?" he raised his eyebrows and bit his lips, "What's it, then?"

"I want to meet Nysa and I know it is not possible." Ishani faced the ground, when Ranveer raised her chin so that she could face him. Looking at her, he asked, "Oh. The one in India? May I know the reason behind it?"

"Uh? Reason? Well, there's nothing specific. I usually celebrate my birthday with my orphanage friends and I wanna meet them, badly. But it's okay. I have got myself into a job now and I know that I have to concentrate on it now."

"Okay. Mumbai, right?" he asked, when she replied him with a nod. Nodding back again, he said "You're leaving for Mumbai, tomorrow. I'll have the tickets ready by then. Okay? So pack your luggage and be ready."

"Hey! Wait! There is no need to, Ranveer." Ishani managed to say though her mind was to meet Nysa and get her doubts clarified.

"It's a birthday girl's wish and I know that I will have to fulfil it. C'mon Ishani, don't be so shy in confessing things." He chuckled when Ishani gave him a bare smile, embarrassed.

"So, fixed. Off to Mumbai, tomorrow." Ranveer winked as Ishani asked him "Aren't you coming? Nysa will be happy to meet you."

"No. I have got my meeting with a few investors. So, I will be fine. Don't worry." He smiled and continued, "You'll stay there for two days...Sorry, the resort cannot afford more than that." Shrugging his shoulders, he saw a guilty Ishani and heard her say "I-I am sorry, Ranveer."

"Why are you apologising now?" Ranveer asked her, puzzled when Ishani replied "For disturbing you like this."

"Oh c'mon, Ishani. Grow up." Ranveer chuckled as they shared a formal laugh even though Ranveer was upset that his proposal got rejected.

* * *

Ishani was sitting on a chair along with thousands of passengers, most of them being French, along with a few other people from different nationalities. With her shirt, jacket and a long printed skirt, accompanied with her scarf and boarding pass, Ishani looked at the busy terminals and waited for the announcement as her thoughts flick through the last night's encounter with Ranveer, having flashes of the same.

"Why am I not happy today? Why am I not getting the same happiness when I am going to meet Nysa again? Why am I feeling that I am going to miss Ranveer? Sigh." Ishani's thoughts seemed to have no end when Ranveer stood in front to her, with his heavy pants and a sweatshirt, along with two cups of Cafe Americano and two plates of buttery French Pretzels for their supper. She never looked at him or woke up from her thoughts after the brewing aroma of the coffee until Ranveer spoke "Ishani? Are you there?"

She looked at him, distracted when she smiled formally, asking him to take a seat beside her when he sat down, providing her with the supper. Taking it with a smile, they started to have with silence, apart from the hustle bustle in the airport and the announcements before Ranveer decide to ask her.

"Ishani, are-are you okay?" he took a sip of the Americano, the warmth of the coffee entering through his oesophageal like the playing slide when Ishani shook her head at him, her mouth full, as she answered back in the same way, "Nothing."

"Sure?" he asked her once again hoping that she'll stop lying but was in vain as she gave him a bare nod, now drinking a few sips from the Americano. Ten minutes later, both of them heard the announcement for boarding when Ishani's heart sunk, the only thought of missing him for two days haunting her.

"Hey, they just announced." Ranveer got up, exhaling, his coffee now almost over along with half of the Pretzel when Ishani got up, smiling embarrassingly when Ranveer blinked at her and said, "Happy Journey, Ishani..."

She gave him a bare smile when she replied him with a 'Thank you' before she left from the place, her heart not happy leaving the place without him when Ranveer called her again "Ishani!"

She turned back, hoping that he would call her again and she saw him running towards her. With each step of his, her heart beat increased when he stood before her, his breath irregular. Ishani looked at him with a hope that he would call her back when he said, "Happy birthday, once again. Do call me after you reach the place because I will be worrying here. And, one more thing." Ranveer said, taking out another gift from his pocket. It was bigger in size compared to the tiny box, whilst Ishani looked at him shocked before she asked, "Ranveer? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, open this after you reach Mumbai. Do not open it before you reach the place. This didn't cost much as the ring, trust me. But the value of this gift is more than the ring." Ranveer gave her the gift and caressed her hair, saying a final goodbye before he left the place teary eyed though Ishani did not notice it.

Ishani looked at the gift which had a weird shape though it was hard. Wrapped up in a similar fashion of the glitter ones, she looked at the gift carefully, before she left for the boarding area, her heart heavy. But then, she thought, she would have to do it to clarify it from Nysa. Though she was going to meet her orphanage friends too, she wanted to meet Nysa and clarify things face to face so that things do not get worse.

Twenty minutes later, she saw herself seated on her seat, the whole place calm and composed expect for the instructions from the Head Purser of the plane as she slipped back into her own world, thinking about the last one spent she had spent with Ranveer. She felt, though she wanted to Nysa badly, she did not want to miss seeing Ranveer even for a minute. Shutting her eyes in despair, she waited for the July 10th, so that she can meet him back again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, everyone is requested to fasten their seat belt as the plane is taking off at 135 knots, 180mph, and 280km/h. Wishing a happy and a safe journey to everyone. Happy travelling." Ishani heard the voice say before she dozed off.

* * *

Fifteen hours later, Ishani saw herself standing at the _Chattarpati Shivaji_ International Airport, with thousands of people in locomotion, some at the stalls, some rushing to get their boarding passes and some at the security counter. Nothing has changed in the one month, Ishani thought as she entered into the main entrance of the airport and saw huge hoarding of different surnames, some Indian and some international.

"Ishani!" she heard her name being called out when she turned to her right, looking at a beaming Nysa. She was in a printed skirt and a shirt, as same as Ishani's though the colours were different. Though she had a couple of strands silver in colour, she never looked a woman who is in mid-forties when Ishani came running towards her, hugging her in love.

"Nysa!" she squeaked, "How are you?"

"Perfectly good." Nysa replied, spontaneously. Nysa never replied to anyone more than a word or two unless the matter was really serious. But, she wasn't an introvert. Breaking from the embrace, she asked in motherly affection "How was the trip?"

"Uh, good I guess." She said reluctantly when Nysa hit her head, cursing her forgetful nature, "Happy birthday, Ishani!"

"Thank you, Nysa." She pinched her cheeks and walked as Nysa followed with half of the luggage, the other half in Ishani's hands.

"So...how is France?" Nysa asked, opening with a casual conversation as she replied back "It is awesome, Nysa! You have to visit the valley at least once! It's so exotic!"

"Really? That's nice to hear." Nysa sighed, asking another question, "Where do you stay? Who's your boss?"

Ishani stood aback at the same place hearing the name boss'. Her thoughts once again were back to Ranveer before Nysa snapped her fingers at her and asked, "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"Nah. Nothing. I live in a penthouse and his name is RV."

"Penthouse? How are you paying your rent, sweetheart?"

"No...the penthouse belongs to-to RV." Ishani replied, afraid that Nysa would scold her but to her surprise, she replied, "Oh. That's nice."

"Huh? Wha-What did you just...just say?" Ishani stammered like hell. The last time she stammered was on her day of interview when she saw Ranveer as RV.

"Ishani? Why are you stammering so much? Is everything okay?" Nysa asked her voice concerned though she smelled the reason.

"No...Nothing. I-I am okay." Ishani replied back, her voice seemingly tensed as Nysa changed the topic, "So, what are your favourite hotspots in the place?"

"Well, right now, it's the beach and the pet shed. There's a cute Pomeranian in the barn and its name is Skittles. We are good friends, you see."

"We? We who? Skittles and you or... RV and you?"

"Nysa! I share a special bond with Ranveer." Ishani unknowingly blushed which did not go unnoticed by Nysa who controlled her smirk before Ishani spoke "I-I mean, we are good friends."

"Okay. That's kinda interesting to hear." Nysa said, caressing Ishani's hair in a loving manner as Ishani looked at her, the same way.

"So, shall we get back home? I heard that RV has given you only an off for two days. We have to meet your friends too. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So, please. Get inside the car so that we reach early. Okay?" Ishani smiled at her as they got inside the car, heading towards their home when Nysa thought "So my girl is in love! This sounds interesting!"

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am back! Sorry for the late update and jhootas, chappals...all granted for the chapter :/**

 **The letter has got a few excerpts from John Keats' letter to his wife.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **C** **hapter-13**

* * *

Ranveer locked his cabin, making his way back to his house wondering about Ishani and hoping that she would have called his landline. His hands ran through the smooth burgundy pockets of his trousers which was formal while his eyes had the tension of her not calling him. He planned to call her once, twice, thrice since the morning only to keep back the phone, refraining from doing so. He thought "Ishani is not a baby for me to be so scared. She'll be fine." But then, the next moment, he felt that there was something wrong. Signing off from the resort for the night, he got into his silver Volvo, switching on the stereo for his favourite songs. He stopped at the barn after thinking thrice about the same when he got down after checking the time to be 10.30. Quickly sneaking out of the car after switching off his stereo and taking his coat off, he entered the barn to see the janitor at the reception, viewing the files and grocery list regarding the toiletries required for the dozen of puppies and the score of the bigger dogs, ranging in all sizes- tiny to huge, puny to fluffy, black to chocolate.

"Hello, sir," Ranveer greeted the janitor in a serene fashion, quiet and calm unlike his normal routines which are always messy, bustling and clumsy along with his own tensions.

"Oh, hello, Ranveer. What can I do for you? Skits is asleep already." Ranveer looked at the janitor with a plain one sided smile, his hands rubbing each other.

"I have come today to take her back home." The janitor looked delighted with Ranveer's decision as ground his teeth happily.

"Wow! That's great news! When did you change your mind?" Ranveer looked at him beaming with happiness when he replied "Uh well, it just happened. I- I don't know." He flushed, for his mind already thinking of Ishani's happiness when she knew about his decision to take back Skittles home.

"Okay, I understand," the janitor smiled at him sheepishly, "but she's sleeping now!" he threw his hands up in the air; a frown appeared in Ranveer's face when he retorted "It's okay. I will manage. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Mostly." Ranveer said, as he carried a sleeping Skittles from the kennel and tied her along the seat of his car so that she won't move away from the place. Waving a good night at the janitor, Ranveer fled back home before he stopped himself at a bar to drink...water.

"Let me get some water for myself and get back home. God! I never felt so thirsty in these few days! Summer is too bad this time!" he looked at the scorching weather whilst he made sure that Skits was tightened at her place. Quickly getting down, he rubbed his hands and got inside the bar to see a number of people with their glasses and songs, swaying to their songs, inebriated when he reminded himself not to drink as he had promised Ishani. Sitting in one of the wooden chairs, he asked the matre d'hotel for some water without raising his chin. He was scared to break his promise. Getting the glass from him in a friction of a second, he gulped it in one go when he heard the waiter say, "Monsieur, how 'bout some wine? They're fresh."

"N-No. I-I do-don't drink." Ranveer managed to say when he heard his neighbour say "Ha! Lie! This guy is a drunkard!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" his neighbour cocked his eyebrows. He had the perfect French accent while he was talking with his brown moustache and round figure.

"I-I don't drink. So, please. Mind your language." Ranveer tried to be formal so that there is no problem between them. But then the guy replied, "Oh, c'mon RV! Don't try to be so smart! I know you pretty well and I know even this fact that you drink. Have some, none will do anything here."

Irked as he was, Ranveer slammed hard at the bald head of the guy and hit him hard with the glass which he had in his hand which had now broken into pieces, some over his head and some on the floor, scattered everywhere. There was blood over his fingers and the guy's bald head when he screeched "I am not a drunkard. Get that." and left the place when he was stopped by a few other French people, in support of the round man.

"Hey! You can't do that!" one of them shouted when he raised his eyebrows at them and frowned, "Now don't get some more like I did for the guy. Save your lives." he gave them a warning and stormed when he was hit on his backside of his head, making him fall down on the maple wood flooring, resulting in his dizziness.

"Hey!" Ranveer flinched back, getting up, one hand over his head which was already bleeding red and the other trying to catch imaginary things, all thanks to his dizziness. He caught hold of the chair which was nearby to him and stabilized himself until a few more started to beat him hard on his face, stamping them and making it bruised up. Ranveer cried when he said "Leave me, alone. I gotta get back home!" But his wail had no listening because everyone was busy in merry making apart from the few who were beating him up, brutally.

He slowly got up after ten minutes, his lips cut, bleeding red, his eyes bruised up, nose swelled up along with his right cheek, head blistered with blood as he spit some blood from his mouth to see some more blood ooze out from his nose. He looked at them and took a wine bottle from the nearby chair and broke them into two, throwing each of the pieces at them, but his throw never reached them. Instead, he himself was the victim.

He noticed that his stomach was now bleeding, the glass pieces shred into his muscular bag when he screamed, pushing each and every one and hitting them as much as possible before he collapsed on the floor, murmuring her name.

"Oh crap! Is he dead?" the bald man screamed, the blood had now clotted before one of the guys spoke, "I-I don't know. He mustn't have died. Just unconscious, maybe."

"What the hell? Who asked you to beat him up like this? He-he looks dreary! What if he's dead? Check the pulse."

"Huh? As if you never beat him! It was-was a collective one." One of the guys responded as they checked for his pulse.

"Can you hear anything?"

"No, I guess. I guess, he's dead. Not sure. But then..."

"What?" the man asked the bald neighbour.

"I can hear some...They are not stable, though."

"Oh please! Take him to the hospital, right now! We don't want any complaints against us. I guess we beat him a bit too much."

"Yeah." They said in unison when they saw his hands numb and cold.

"Is"Is he _dead_?"

"Now stop talking and drive down!"

* * *

It was evening in Mumbai, the weather back to normal with the same clouds taking different forms in the sky with the breeze as cool as ever with the tides, apart from the traffic congestion in the city.

Ishani was playing idly with her supper as Nysa bought some more theplas for tiffin, her favourite since childhood.

"No, Nysa. I don't want anymore." She said, pushing away her plates when she retorted, "Ishani? What's wrong? They're your favourite!"

"No-No. I am _not_ feeling good."

"Is something wrong with your health?" she asked concerned when Ishani let her hands into her soft hair and held it tightly, uneasy.

"I- I don't know. I am having some kind of fear and I don't know what it is." she admitted when Nysa changed the topic, "By the way, you gotta get ready for shopping now. The thing is, I have got some gifts for you and we have to meet your friend too, right?"

"Nysa! What-did you just say?"

"Gifts! Why?"

"Oh fish, oh fish! I"I will be back, Nysa." Ishani ran through the tiny cottage, getting inside her room and locked them tightly when Nysa questioned herself, "What's wrong with this girl?"

"Ishani!" she called her when Ishani said, "Don't disturb me right now!"

"Where am I, Ishani? But one sec""

"Oh Nysa! Just get away from the place! I don't want to talk with you. _Stop irritating_!" Ishani snapped which made Nysa feel really bad. Ishani never behaved like this. What's wrong with her now? Nysa thought, as she cleared the dishes, heartbroken.

"Oh Ranveer! I am so sorry! I"I completely forgot about the gift and the call!" she quickly opened her bag to see the gift intact with the same wrapper as she heaved out a sigh. Opening it swiftly, she saw a letter and a tiny heart enclosed with it which read, _The heart is mine_.' Smiling for herself, she opened the letter:

 _Springtale Lanes_

 _My dearest girl,_

 _I am re-writing this letter for the...seventh time, to be honest and I am not ashamed in doing so. It took two hours to think and write this letter to you. I told you, the other gift wasn't much worth, at least, according to me. I thought you'd like to carry inexpensive but heartfelt gifts with you for your life. So, there it goes. This is my letter for you. I may be alive or dead. But this letter will stay with you forever as this has my heart with it._

 _I saw you for the first time on the 2_ _nd_ _of June, the time of summer in the country, though in a not-so-good condition. I was all sooty, saving pups from the barn while the barn had already caught up with fire and I guess, you remember the incident. From that particular day, I have always been in love with you._

 _You have threatened me a lot of times with your behaviour but truth be said, I have threatened you with my erratic and eccentric behaviour and thank you, for tolerating me all while. My love wasn't to attain you. I know you would not accept the proposal even though I am yet to propose you. But just keep this in mind that even if you reject it, I would not stop loving you. My love for you is my only strength. You are in my heart, in my soul, in my blood. I may go numb before you. But my heart will beat till I die a thousand deaths._

 _Do you something, Ishani? It is like I have known you for years. Don't you feel the same? I want to live this life along with you. I want to marry you and enter into my wedlock along with you. But then, I am not forcing you. Think twice, thrice and then decide. I am not forcing you into anything, Ishani. Stay strong and be bold. Don't fret to throw any answer. I will accept any sort of a reply._

 _Do not threat me even in jest. Love is my religion - I could die for that - I could die for you. My creed is love and you are its only tenet - You have ravished me away by a power I cannot resist: and yet I could resist till I saw you; and even since I have seen you I have endeavoured often "to reason against the reasons of my love." I can do that no more - the pain would be too great - My love is selfish - I cannot breathe without you._

 _I love you, Ishani._

 _Yours for ever,_

 _Ranveer_

Ishani closed the letter and looked at the ceiling, sighing and flushed, "How can one not fall in love with you, Ranveer? Sigh, let me call him now. She looked through the balcony and saw the cloudy sky along with the breeze when she dialled up his number, to tell him about the gift and her travel. But then, she decided to apologize about her late call.

"Umm...It is 5 in the evening here. So...the time in France should be around 12 in the noon now. Its close for lunch, I guess he'll attend the call. But, he said he had meetings!" she thought, but then decided, "Nah. He must have completed with them yesterday."

She quickly dialled his number only to find it ringing. There was no reply from his side.

"Guess he's angry...no sad. Disappointed?" her thoughts ran when she snapped back from her thoughts, "Oh damn! What am I doing?" she hit her head playfully and tried once again but there was no reply yet. Scared, she twitched her fingers and tried once again. No reply.

"I'll try his landline. Maybe that would work. In case if his phone is not with him. I guess he's resting at home today." She dialled his landline quickly. After repeated tries, she heard from the other side.

"Hello, Ran-Ranveer? How-how're you?" Ishani asked without a break.

"Madame, it is me, not Monsieur. I am Abel, your helper."

"Ab-Abel? What are you doing here?"

"Madame, I am doing my daily chores. Is anything urgent?" he tried to be casual.

"Oh yeah. No-Nothing." Ishani quipped.

"Okay Madame. I'll rest the phone." He was about to hang up but was interrupted.

"Hey! Give the phone to Ranveer!" Ishani hit herself for her lame behaviour.

"Monsieur?" he asked, petrified.

"Yeah, yeah. Give the phone to him, now!" she screamed which was audible to Nysa who was just trying to understand her weird behaviour today.

"B"But Madame..."

"What?"

"Monsieur cannot talk at the moment."

"Why?"

"Madame..." he dragged.

"Oh please, Abel! What's wrong? Is he drunk again?"

"No."

"Then why can't he talk? I guess it's twelve in the noon there, right?"

"Yes, Madame." His voice sounded pale.

"Give the phone then. Or is he at office?"

"No. Monsieur is not at the office." Abel then clicked his tongue for having said the truth. He could have made up a good story, he thought.

"Is-Is he okay?" Ishani sounded more serious now.

"Monsieur met with an accident!" he shouted in fright as Ishani stood shocked for a moment.

 _"And?"_

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am back!**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-14**

* * *

Ishani stormed out of her room petrified whilst Nysa looked at her agitatedly when Ishani screamed, "Nysa, I am getting back to France, tonight," she rubbed her temple in distress when Nysa slowly sat down on the couch, trying to be soft, "May I ask why?"

"RV called up saying that he needs help for a few things to get done and needs me now," she lied, biting her lip when Nysa looked at her scornfully and said, "You said that you are on a break for two days and there's still another day to go, if I am not wrong," she adjusted her reading bifocals and opened a random magazine, trying to read them.

"B-But I need to-" Ishani said but Nysa cut her sentence saying, "I'll book the tickets. Get freshened up so that we can leave. It's already late," her voice was seemingly annoyed when Ishani sat beside her and laid on her lap, saying, "Are you angry, Nysa?"

"Why should I be? Who am I to get angry at you, Ishani?" she never made her eye contact with hers when Ishani looked at her dejectedly and sat back again when Nysa got up and went inside her room, without saying anything.

"Nysa, I'll stay here for another day," she shouted, "I don't have any issues in staying with you!" but then she heard no response from the other side. She waited outside, praying that everything should be fine between them when Nysa came back with a copy in hand.

"What's this?" Ishani asked when Nysa replied hastily, "Pack your bag, the flight is at 11 p.m. It's already seven here."

"Nysa…but listen to me," Ishani tried to explain, "No, Ishani. I have been listening to you all while," Nysa snapped back and left the hall shorn of any expression whilst Ishani stood clueless as to what should she do.

"Ishani, you have not got much time. I'll be leaving by 8.30, got it?" she heard Nysa scream at the top of her voice when she looked at the sickle shaped moon which slowly ascended, flaring up the sky. She quickly went inside her room and packed the things as fast as possible as she saw the time to be 8 already.

* * *

Ishani came out of her room with her pink track pants and a loose tee which had random prints all over along with her scarf. Checking for her watch and a hair band, she tied her hair to a messy ponytail, her long hair obstructing her face when Nysa came out from the kitchen with a glass of juice and salad as she clink the glass with a ladle, calling Ishani in silence.

She looked at Nysa as she saw her dinner ready at the table when she walked towards Nysa in three strides and said- "Nysa, let me-"

"Ishani, we're late," Nysa retorted and stepped back, eating her dinner alone in the kitchenette when Ishani following her, trying to mend everything before she left for France.

"Nysa…please, what is your problem now? What did I do?" Ishani asked as she sipped some juice and sat on the counter when Nysa turned away from her, cleaning the rest of the dishes. The rest of the dinner remained mute until Ishani broke it, "What's your problem now?"

"Problem? You lying is my problem," Nysa looked at her, one of the eyebrows cocked up, her anger and ache visible in her dark grey eyes when Ishani looked at her flustered, for her, the question being shocking and startling.

"Wha- When?"

"Now, get your bags, we are leaving." Nysa quipped and left the place quietly as Ishani cussed herself for being such a terrible liar. She slowly walked around her room like a snail as she took her bags, leaving for the airport.

* * *

Ishani got down from the car, looking at the array of automobiles as she looked at a disappointed Nysa whilst she looped towards Nysa saying, "I want to say something," she gulped her throat as Nysa nodded in reply. She had never lied anything to Nysa since childhood and she did not wish to lie now by saying that she was going only to take care of Ranveer and not for any business purpose. She felt the cool breeze now getting sultry for her when she saw the time. It was 9.30 already and she had to leave for her security check already. But then, she decided to stay back and say about Ranveer.

"Shall we sit?" Ishani sat down on the seat beside the pavement as she signalled Nysa too to join in. As both of them sat comfortably, Ishani cleared her throat and looked at Nysa who was busy looking at the terminals and counting the number of travellers.

"Nysa, I am not going back for any official reason," Ishani tucked in her locks and twitched her fingers in reflex when Nysa nodded and replied, "Yeah, I knew that," she now looked at Ishani with her grey pair of eyes when Ishani moved her head in panic.

"Huh? Okay…So the thing is, Ranveer is RV and RV is Ranveer…" she dragged her sentence when Nysa interrupted, "Yeah, I knew that, too." Ishani looked at her mystified and countered, "What? How?"

"Well, you disclosed RV and Ranveer being the same when you were talking about your _special_ equation; remember?" Nysa snapped when Ishani smiled at her uncomfortably, for her, Nysa's reply being surprising. She knew that Nysa had a keen sense of hearing and memory, but _this_ was shocking, at least for her.

"Oh, yeah? Did I?" Ishani tried to maintain her cool when she heard, "And, you love him, right?" Nysa broke the ice when Ishani got up from the seat, trying to conceal the fact.

"N-No, Nysa, It's-It's not like that," Ishani twitched her fingers again, this time in fear and anxiety when Nysa asked her sit down beside her, so that they could have a peaceful conversation.

"Not another lie, Ishani," Nysa's eyes were cold and fierce; both at the same time when Ishani looked at her, for her the eyes were looking scary. She breathed in once more time before replying, "I-I mean…"

"Oh c'mon Ishani! I have been seeing you since you were five years and I am twice your age, so I have better knowledge about life, get that," Nysa smiled as Ishani looked at her keenly and said, "I actually…"

"Do you love him, Ishani?" she asked honestly, her voice soft and mellow like any other day. She had come back to normal, Ishani felt before she spoke, "I guess," she kerbed her throat yet again when Nysa looked at her confused, "What do you mean by _I guess_?"

"I mean, I- I don't know whether this is the right time to get into a relationship, Nysa," she sighed when Nysa chuckled and said, "So why don't you wait?"

"Wait? So, are you not against me in getting with this relationship?" Ishani's voice was seemingly thrilled when she clasped her hands in an euphoric fashion when Nysa snapped back saying, "Yes, why would I say a _no_ to that, Ishani? I am perfectly fine with this," she wind-swept her hair when Ishani looked at her, her expression now serious, "But I am just twenty-three now, Nysa. Rather, twenty four," she winked, and sat erect, proud of her age when Nysa smiled and said, "You are young, I do agree and he must young too…how old is he by the way?"

"Twenty five."

"So, that goes well! Take your own time and then marry!" Nysa chortled as Ishani hugged her tightly, "You're the best mother one can have! I love you so much, Nysa and I mean it!"

"Love you too, Ishani. But you have to get back now, right?" she broke from the hug and got up when she realised, "Hey! You said you're not going for any official purpose, right? So, what's the reason for you to leave back a day early?"

"Well," Ishani bit her lip and continued, "Ranveer was caught up in a brawl yesterday and he's injured."

"Injured?" Nysa looked at her concerned.

"I-I don't know about that. But Abel, I mean, the butler of the house called me and asked me to come immediately because his condition is really bad," Ishani whispered, her voice almost inaudible to Nysa when she reacted, "Is he serious, Ishani? I mean, what was the need for him to get caught up in a brawl? Are you sure that he is the right guy for you?" she sounded concerned when Ishani managed, "Yes, Nysa. I am very much confident about him, trust me," she smiled when Nysa caressed her locks and said, "Okay then, if you don't have any issues, I am perfectly fine with your decision. Take care and take care of him, too," she got back inside her car when Ishani smiled back and nodded.

"I will, Nysa," she heard the car rev when she took her baggage and left for the security check up, her mind now blocked concerned with Ranveer's behaviour and health. What was the need for him to get into the bar, in a first? Why did he mingle himself in a bar brawl, out of all? What was the need to? And what was the reason to get inside a bar at nocturnal hours? Ishani thought when she sat down inside the waiting hall, having an ear for the announcements.

* * *

The doctor checked the monitor, taking down of Ranveer's pulse rates constantly for every few hours, examining his condition which has been fluctuating for the past 39 hours. He sneaked out from Ranveer's cubicle and cross-checked the rates whilst Ranveer remained unconscious since 13 hours. Neither did he eat anything nor did he spoke any. He was surviving only with glucose for the past one and half days as he wasn't able to take anything solid. Abel stood alongside the walls of the hospital when he saw the doctor getting inside his cabin. Walking swiftly to him, he asked, "Doctor, how is Monsieur now? Can I have a look at him? I haven't seen him for more than a day now and it is necessary," he spoke diligently when he replied, "Not now, definitely. His condition is stable, though," he smiled and went inside his cubicle for further examination when Abel sat in distress, wondering about Ishani's reaction.

It was almost to dusk when Ishani entered the doors of the hospital, her hair shabby and her face dry, worn out along with the dreary eyes which were almost dead. Running through the corridors, she spotted Abel, who was sitting alone, looking at Ranveer's cubicle back and fro for every few minutes when Ishani exhaled, "Abel!"

Swiftly turning towards Ishani's side, he came running and whispered, "Madame, I am sorry for spoiling your day but Monsieur is in a very bad condition that I had to tell you," he bit his lips which were quivering when Ishani shrieked, "Tell me what happened, Abel. Why didn't you tell me about the entire incident?"

"Madame, take a seat, please," he gave her a seat and sat before he continued, "Monsieur wanted to surprise you with Skittles by bringing it back home. And I—I don't know what happened. I just got a call from the bar that he was admitted to the hospital and rest is history," he quipped when Ishani continued vexatious; "He must have got drunk, Abel…I am telling you, he was drunk!"

"No—No Madame, he wasn't. The doctors too said that, he wasn't drunk!" Abel tried to explain when she got up and snapped, "Abel, don't try to influence me. You can never do that."

"But Madame, you never asked about his condition," he said with a sad grin when Ishani looked at him and sighed, "What do you expect me to say, Abel? Who asked him to do that? I sometimes cannot fathom what he wants. He gets angry for no reason while the next minute, he is all smiles. Did the doctor say anything specific? I want to meet him right now!"

"Mr Raymond's inside, Madame. You can go and meet him now, if you wish to," Abel said with a hopeful grin when Ishani said, "Is he? I have to meet him then, right now!" she got up and went towards the cabin of the doctor as she entered.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello, Miss. Please, get in. May I know what do you need now?" Raymond asked, his voice stiff whilst Ishani said, "Hello, doctor. I am Ishani and I want to know about the patient who was just admitted two days ago," she dragged when the doctor finished, "Ranveer?"

"Ye—Yes, Ranveer. May I know about his condition now?

"Well, please take seat," Raymond smiled when Ishani sat, "The thing is that Mr Ranveer is badly bruised and his right hand is fractured, maybe because of the fall. Plus, his head is severely injured along with huge blood loss along with his blistered lips, bruised eyes and cheeks," he looked at a sad Ishani when she asked, "When can I go and meet him?"

"Not today, Miss. He is unconscious right now because of the anaesthesia. It will take a minimum of twelve hours for him to wake up now. I can assure you of meeting him at 9 in the morning tomorrow," he smiled when Ishani got up saying, "Okay, thank you, doctor. When can we take him back home?"

"Probably by another few days. But he'll need the help of the physiotherapy for his right hand."

"Oh. Is he responding to the treatment?" she asked, concerned when he replied, "Uh, I am afraid. Well, he's responding well to the medicines but the problem is that he never answers to any of our questions. That is normal, though. He must be in the same hangover," he kerbed his throat and continued, "Does he answer when he's at home or is he always pale and moody?"

"It depends, doc. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's okay as of now. The problem is with mood swings though and I think it is normal. So there's no need to worry, Miss," he assured her when Ishani said, "Okay, doctor, thank you. Have a good day." She left the room, for her the thought of his mood swings pestering.

"Madame, Madame! Did you see the doctor? What was his suggestion?" Abel asked Ishani running from the other end of the doctor when Ishani came out of her reverie and answered, "It's getting better, Abel. His conditions are getting better," she smiled uncomfortably when Abel said; "You should take some rest now, Madame. You look exhausted!"

"Yeah, I know. Abel, May I ask you something?" Abel made a fair nod when Ishani continued, "Was Ranveer looking sad or angry on the day of his accident?"

"Not exactly, Madame. But he was looking the same. He was restless. I heard that he is about to take up two more projects and sell the other shares too."

"What?" she exclaimed, "Sell the shares? Two new projects?"

"Ye—Yes, Madame. I am not sure though. I just heard the conversation between him and Gaspar, his assistant."

"When is he planning to have the meeting?"

"It was supposed to happen tomorrow but I guess things are getting postponed," he sighed looking at Ranveer's cubicle when Ishani spoke, "I am going to the resort now," she turned when Abel stopped, "No Madame. You are not going anywhere but home. You may go tomorrow. Please…"

"B—But this was—"

"I know, it is important. Still, there's no need for it now. I'll stay here for the night. Good Night, Madame."

"Yeah, good night to you too," she turned back confused. Why did Ranveer take up two new projects when there was one already lined up? What is wrong with him? Why is he getting himself tied up with so many projects? Ishani thought as she walked through the corridors, feeling helpless.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos. :D :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Quite soon this time, I guess. Happy Holi everyone! Play a safe Holi for those who are playing. And for those who are not, Welcome to the club! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **C** **hapter-15**

* * *

Ishani came out from her room with her traditional look for her office"pleated skirt and a formal white shirt. She quickly tied her hair to a fish tailed braid and pinned her silver badge which had her name engraved into it. Fixing the badge perfectly, she took her bag and stormed out of her room and had her two minute breakfast which consisted of a glass of juice and a granola bar. Locking the door, she quickly ran through the lawn and search for Skittle's kennel when she saw the little pup sleeping, devoid of any worries. She knelt down and refilled the pup's food bowls and caressed its furry skin which soothed her, making her feel that she was the only person sans any worry in the world. Whispering a good bye to the pup, she quickly got up and drove the car, storming to the resort. She had to clear everything with Gasper today, she thought whilst she revved Ranveer's car, turning swiftly to the right side of the boulevard, the sunshine clearly discernible from the horizon and the fresh breeze kissing the car along with her milky white skin. Checking the time simultaneously she changed her direction to the other side of the boulevard. 8.45 a.m.

"God, why was I late only today? I should meet Gasper now and at the same time, I gotta be in the hospital by nine. Why is only my life so hectic? Anyway, I'll finish my conversation with Gasper soon," she exhaled and drove rashly. Twenty five minutes later, she saw herself in front of the resort whilst she thumped the steering as a sense of accomplishment for reaching fifteen minutes early. She was a rash driver; she thought and lifted her collar, feeling proud of it. Parking the car, she descended from the driver's seat and quickly rushed to the lobby where there were a few families waiting for their check-in and check-out for the accommodations. Her eyes skimmed through the entire lobby when she sighed, for her eyes not finding Gasper anywhere. She breathed out in disenchantment as she greeted her senior staff and moved forward to sign the register, for marking her attendance.

"Hey, Ishani!" one of her colleagues spoke up, "You were supposed to come back tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but I changed my plan," she smiled, "Anyway, that doesn't matter. Where's Gasper?"

"He should be on his way, I guess," she said, "You have got loads to do today!"

"Me? What?" she exclaimed.

"We are planning for a beach fiesta, as part of our summer festival. So you have to be at the beach today at 3 so that the arrangements can be made. We'll be having a beach horse game today."

"Oh. That sounds great," Ishani said without any reaction, her eyes still wandering for Gasper. She couldn't resist waiting for him. She wanted to know about the reason behind Ranveer taking up so many projects.

"Ishani? Did you just hear?"

"I'll be right back," Ishani smiled and moved away from the place hastily and reached towards a gasping Gasper who was checking his watch whilst running when he was stopped by Ishani.

"Hey, Gasper!" she tried to be informal, her breathe irregular.

"Hey, Ishani! That's a surprise for me!"

"Ha, I know," she smiled uncomfortably when she asked, "had your breakfast?"

"No," he cocked his eyebrows, "But don't worry, I'll manage," he smiled when Ishani asked him, "How about some coffee?"

"Coffee? With me?" he chuckled, when Ishani ground her teeth, cussing him for being so dumb. Well, she was dumb too, she felt.

"Yeah, with you," she winked when the entire staff looked at them in silence, for them the entire scene being confusing.

"Eh, why not?" he tried to be informal now, though he knew that he had loads of work to complete. Both of them walked through the mini bistro which was alongside the lawn, the strong, warm breeze caressing the entire place. Both of them took a private place for each as they looked at each other, conversing silently. Five minutes later, Ishani looked at the time. 9.30 a.m.

"Oh shoot! I should be at the hospital already and I am wasting my time here," she thought when she quickly asked, "Well, Gasper, I have something really important to talk with you."

"Go ahead," he ordered two cups of Coffee Latte when she continued, "Well, all of us are aware about Ranv"I mean RV's accident, right?"

"Yeah," his face expression quickly changed when Ishani continued, "I want to know about his behaviour before the accident."

"What do you mean, Ishani?"

"I mean, I heard that he was going to take up two new projects and sell the other shares too at a low price. Is it true?"

"Oh yeah, it is, sadly." He gave one line answers when Ishani got irked and retorted, "Be serious, Gasper. Didn't you stop him?"

"Oh! I would have been dead, then," he chuckled when Ishani stared him when he answered, "I"I am sorry."

"Who asked him to do that? There is already a restaurant project lined up with Mr. D""

"Dawson," he finished, "Yeah, Mr. Dawson. What about that contract then?"

"I asked him not to sign any new project but all I got was a long stare of his. And well, you know about him. You can never question about his decisions, can you?" he exhaled, taking a sip of the Latte when Ishani countered back, "This is not an excuse, Gasp."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"What do you mean by that? Do you have an idea about the share prices? It's fluctuating already and how did he decide to sell these shares, to another company? Is he gone bonkers?" she shouted when Gasper snapped, "Hey, don't shout!"

"I will, Gasp! I will. He is taking a big risk doing this and it will affect our salaries and the financial position, do you understand?"

"I"I can, Ishani. But it is his decision!" he threw his hands up in the air when Ishani snapped, "Plus, our shares are already on a fluctuating rate. The points have gone down considerably for the past few days. Aren't you aware?"

"I am, I am," he had another sip when Ishani looked at him scornfully and countered; "Now this is going too much, Gasp. Two new projects will approximately take you around 50 to 60 million or may be more than that, right?"

"The latter, yeah" he quipped when Ishani got up and shouted, "Then why the hell didn't you stop him?"

"Shh, Ishani!" He got up and whispered, "Take your seat first," when Ishani sat down exasperated.

"Now, please, tell me. What should I do now?" he asked thoughtfully when Ishani answered, "Cancel all the upcoming meetings and so not sell the shares. I don't want any new project right now."

"He-he. Sounds funny, Ishani," he sneered, "Who are you to tell that?"

"A regular employee," she cocked her eyebrows when he countered back, "Ha! So? We cannot take up steps as you wish, do you understand?"

"B"But RV said so," she lied when Gasper snapped, "Don't lie, Ishani."

"No, no. Trust me, he did say that. I just met him in the hospital. And you can rely upon me in this regard," she prayed God that her lies aren't too bad to be found out soon.

"Oh, really?" he asked, his eyebrows arched when Ishani nodded, hoping for a positive reply from him. Instantly, Gasper replied, "Okay, I-I will try to do something and imitate it to you by noon. Fine?"

"Great! Okay, I got to go back to the hospital now. Excuse me," she got up and waved a goodbye to Gasper as he looked over Ishani, confusingly. Ishani quickly turned over to him and reminded, "Hey, I may ask you about his behaviour anytime until I get cleared, fine?"

"Yeah, okay," Gasper replied, his mind now entering into a tunnel of doubts and confusions which seemed to have no end. He had to start his day; he thought and walked towards the lobby.

Ishani quickly ran though the corridor and walked through the parking lot where she found the car. Quickly revving up, she drove towards the hospital hoping that she could have a word or two with him. She badly wanted to meet him after hearing about the accident and today, she did not wish to waste her time. But his strange behaviour did not act in favour of her. Constant thoughts of her nightmare rippled over mind which gave her a frightening sensation but she chose to remain calm and quiet hoping that everything comes to normal soon. She drove the car at a speed of 80 km/h, the speed only racing higher and higher when she felt the warm breeze caressing her cheeks and skin. She checked the time from the stereo. 10.23 a.m.

* * *

Ranveer slowly opened his auburn eyes which were shut for more than a day now. He turned his eyes over the entire place when he saw two people, as he guessed, one tall and another considerably shorter looking at a monitor with an check-up pad when he blinked twice to get over the giddiness and the hazy vision of his. After three long minutes, he was able to see a better version of everything around him when he noticed the doctor smiling at him whilst the nurse changing the drips. He exhaled slowly, his lungs resting at a significantly softer fashion as his thoughts dripped back to his own life, thinking about his survival after the incident. The voices of the ruffians were heard in succession whilst he groaned in the excruciating pain, hot tears flowing through his swollen cheeks. His eyes looked puffed up and face unusually swollen as he snivelled once again in pain, this time louder than the last time when the doctor looked up, distracted.

"Hey, Ranveer," he sat down fixing his bifocals properly when he asked, "How are you feeling now, chap?"

 _No answer._

"Ranveer? Are you there?"

 _No answer_. All he did was to look on silently, devoid of any emotion.

"Now, Ranveer. Listen...Nothing can be found by us if you are not opening up, are you listening? Speak up! It's been nearly two days now and you haven't opened your mouth expect for those groans. What do you expect us to do?"

No answer. Raymond looked at him up and down as Ranveer looked at him the same way when he exhaled sadly, when he asked, "Okay, Ranveer. You don't have to answer me anything. But there's someone who's desperately waiting to meet you."

Ranveer raised his eyebrows slowly and looked at him shocked when he smiled, "Want to know about that soul?"

He nodded slowly making sure that his head isn't hurt when Raymond called in Ishani. He looked at her shocked, for him Ishani's entry to his cubicle making him realize that there was someone who was waiting for him. Until yesterday, he felt that there was no one with him and life was not worth living. Seeing her for the first time after three days now, he felt himself on a cloud nine when his eyes welled up gazing at her. Her one smile was enough to slaughter him every day. At least, it was better than being bed-ridden; he thought when Ishani gave her usual ruddy smile, her scent smelling lemony. He thanked his stars for not making his nose numb. He now wanted to cry hard over her shoulders telling her about how much he missed her and how much he wanted her these two days. But everything was a lacklustre now. Nothing gave him happiness. Neither home nor work place. He craves for love, right now. The two days have been no less than hell now and with these cuts and swells, it was worse than hell. He now looked at her placidly thinking of how to react. He wanted to give her tight hug but his health did not allow him to. Ishani slowly made strides with her feet as he saw in tension. She had kept all those points in mind which Raymond had cautioned her about"his conversation levels, mood swings. She somehow has to get something out from him. What is he thinking right now? Is he moody or tired? She wanted to know about these soon. If not everything, at least a single answer would do well for her, she thought as she gave him a tired, yet satiated smile when Ranveer simply looked at her, still thinking of how to react.

"Hey, Ranveer," she said after walking upto him, her voice audible enough to answer when Raymond said, "So, Ishani. Here you go. As promised, I made you meet your friend, Ranveer. Happy?" Ishani nodded whilst Raymond continued, "Excuse me," and left the room in silence.

She sat down in silence beside Ranveer's bedstead as she continued, "So...how are you?" her voice was soft like his pillow, he thought. He looked at her weary eyes when she asked him once again, "Ranveer, I asked you something."

He raised his eyebrows in question when Ishani slowly stood up, checking her skirt as Ranveer looked at her up and down. Realizing his question, she answered, "I came from our resort. Should I have to call you formally now, Mr. RV?" she chuckled when he smiled blearily, for him her silent laugh providing him with solace.

"I asked about how you were feeling now, Ranveer," her voice turned serious. She did not get any answer from him. All she heard was his breath and outbreath in sequence. He looked around the entire place searching when Ishani asked, "What are you searching for? You can at least answer that," she asked him annoyingly when he answered simply, "Calendar."

"Why?"

"I need to know today's date," he said, his voice still emotionless just like a humanoid when she answered, "10th July, why?"

He looked at her confused and asked with an instant, "And the time?"

"11.30 approximately. WHY?"

"You must be arriving back to France tonight, right?" he asked seriously when she answered, "Abel told me about the accident and I changed the flight. I came back yesterday," she corrected him when he rose up his eyebrows in response.

"Oh," he finally answered after a few seconds. Ishani was fuming though she wished not to show it towards him. She slowly sat back again and took his hands into hers and asked, "How are you, Ranveer?"

"Feeling dead," he answered after thinking for a few minutes. His answer pricked her heart and consciousness when she retorted, "Don't say that."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Talk with me, Ranveer. I am the same Ishani, your employee," she said, her voice now pleading when he answered, "You're not my employee."

"So who am I to you?"

"My everything."

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Back! (feels proud!) I had tests, so this took a longer time, I guess. :(**_

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **C** **hapter-16**

* * *

She looked at him lovingly as her gaze met his once again, "So why do you this to yourself?" she asked, making sure that her voice does not hurt him. She was agitated, that was one for sure.

"What did I do?" Ranveer asked silently when Ishani remarked, "What didn't you do? And, I asked you something," she reinstated again when he snapped, "I told you. I am feeling dead," his voice was slightly louder than the last time when Ishani sighed hugely, leaving a distressed look as she once again asked, "May I ask why?"

"I-I don't know," he replied honestly when Ishani asked him, "What do you mean by I don't know?"

"Oh, stop it, Ishani. I am not in a mood to talk with you or anyone for that matter," he turned aside, making sure that his head isn't forcefully turned when Ishani stood up and replied, humiliated, "Okay, goodbye then. I will not ask a single question. It's your life and manage it on your own," she turned up to move when Ranveer's voice slowly merged up, "Ishani, hold on," she turned towards him in a retorting fashion when Ranveer slowly said, "Sit down, don't leave." Ishani felt a sense of victory that she had at least made him open up. At least, he asked her to sit with him. So he found solace in her, she thought and sat down, reproachfully when Ranveer's hands searched for hers. Grasping her soft fingers after a few minutes of search Ranveer looked at her silently whilst she looked at him puzzled. He thanked God that nothing had happened to his left hand. Otherwise, the mere chance of even holding her fingers would have been a question of a million dollar.

"Don't leave, Ishani," he finally managed to say though his breathe was now irregular. He cussed himself for going to the bar. He wouldn't have to count for words and talk. Breathing problems sucked, he thought as he exhaled very gently this time, his head hitting a pang, in sudden shock.

"Ouch," he screamed when Ishani looked at him petrified and asked, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"My skull, it's-it's paining. A sudden... shock, I... don't know why," he said, closing his eyes in pain when Ishani got up with an instant and said, "I-I'll call the doctor. Hold on," and turned when she was clogged again by him, "No, I asked you to stay here."

"But, Ranveer, this is not safe," she countered when Ranveer snapped; "I am okay now. But please, stay here," he pleaded when Ishani sat down again, half-heartedly looking at a lifeless Ranveer, just like a vegetal. Both of them sat in stillness, their heart beats heard in reiteration whilst Ishani's grip grew stronger as she held Ranveer's hands tightly now.

"Ishani, what do you think about me?" he asked suddenly, his eyes already dewy along with his black eye. Ishani looked at him confused and answered, "What do I think?"

"I mean, you should have something in mind when someone says my name, right? What is it?" he asked slowly, his voice almost imperceptible though Ishani could make out. Thank God, she knew to lip-read to an extent.

"I sense butterflies inside my tummy," she replied honestly when Ranveer sighed, "Anything more?"

"Um, I feel like I am home hearing your name," she gave him soothing answers when Ranveer asked, "What will you do if I say that I'll die tonight?" he asked her, his eyes still and numb, breathe going slow, when Ishani looked at him frightened. She quickly opened her mouth to counter when she saw his eyes dwindling and slowly closing, his hands going cold and numb when Ishani screamed, "Ranveer," her eyes finding it hard to believe. She shouted his name thrice as she got up from the seat and shook him by his shoulders only to feel his cold frame.

"No, no, no! This...this cannot hap-happen. I-I know about Ranveer. He is a fighter and there's nothing wrong with him," she said to herself when she ran away from his cubicle, calling for Raymond.

"Mr. Ray-Raymond," she came in without any permission, her breathe irregular when he looked at her in sudden shock. "What happened, Miss? Did he speak up", he asked softly when she remarked, "No, no. Ranveer's...Ranveer is..." hot tears welled up and started to river her cheeks when he got up and walked through the corridors towards Ranveer's cubicle.

She buckled on the floor, her heart shattered and traumatized. She had never wanted this to happen. Praying that nothing should have happened to him and that the nightmare of hers shouldn't turn true, she cried her heart out, the plump tears flowing through her cheeks, making them wet. Her heart hit a paroxysm when she heard the footsteps of someone coming closer to the room when she got up, her hands locked into her hair in frustration and fear. As she moved forward, she saw the nurse calling her, "Madame, The doc wants you at the cubicle number A12, right now," and left the room in a hurry as Ishani followed, her feet trembling with each of her step. As the constant prayers to the Lord left her mouth, her tears were half dried out when she turned towards the cubicle. Thankfully, it wasn't far away, she thought as she entered the room, in fear and silence.

"Please, get in, Miss," Raymond sounded cooler than he was, Ishani thought when she slowly stepped inside the cold atmosphere.

"Wh-What happened to Ranv-"

"He's gone unconscious, that is it. He is really weak and needs to have some good food, Ishani," he sighed as Ishani replied back, "But, but glucose...he is taking it every day, right?"

"That is not enough. He has to have some good food, now. It'd be better if he does. Don't worry, his heart beat rates are fluctuating sometimes, but he'll be alright, very soon," he assured her and she gave him a sad smile, looking at the now sleeping Ranveer.

"Don't worry, doctor. I'll get him something after dusk. I'll stay here tonight and take good care of him. He is right now feeling very lonely and is hankering for love. I'll stay with him," she said involuntarily as a serene smile popped up now whilst the doctor smiled and left the room, giving her some space. Moving closer to him and keeping her hand over his injured head, she whispered, "Don't worry, Ranveer. _Your death will be after mine,_ " caressing his head in a serene fashion, she once again continued, "You sound really depressed and off track. Don't worry, everything will be fine as it was," she sat down and went closer to him, her lips finding its way to his temple, for a soft kiss as it was interrupted by the buzz from her phone. Cussing, she took the phone and looked at the display. It was Abel. Picking up the call, she heard him say, "Madame, what should I make for lunch? I heard that you were in the hospital."

"No, no. Take an off. I will take care of mine," she said before she continued, "Where is the recipe book?"

"Which one do you want, Madame?"

"Anything which can fill my bag," she chuckled when she heard him say, "There are three in the newspaper rack."

"Okay. Thank you!" she quipped and cut the call quietly as she saw Ranveer sadly and said, "I'll be back soon. Take care," and left the room in silence, waiting for the dusk.

* * *

She entered the house after visiting Skittles in a hush affair as she removed her badge and sat down on the couch, in a relaxing fashion. Removing her stilettos which were three inches long, she rested her ankle on her lap, in pain as she sighed out, wind sweeping her hair, tired. Checking her watch which said 4.30, she thought that she cannot afford for a late lunch now. She quickly went inside her room and removed the buttons of her shirt, searching for a night dress when flashes of her meeting with Ranveer interrupted her. The very thought of she losing him leaves her in shudders. How can she manage to live without him? But before everything, why did he even say that he would die the same night? What made him say so? Her thoughts seemed to have no end when she took a lemon coloured tee and black shorts. Changing as quickly as possible, she tied her hair into a scruffy bun, her hair tangled here and there as she left the room, searching for the recipe books.

Quickly taking one of them, she entered the kitchenette and prayed God that she shouldn't spoil his dinner for tonight, "God! I know, I cook really bad! But, I should be cooking at least to a decent level. Poor guy, he is going to have his food after three days!"

Skimming through random pages, her eyes stopped looking at the Fresh pea soup's recipe. Gazing at it for a minute, she felt, "He cannot have anything solid right now. So, let me do this. The recipe is quick too," she winked for herself and looked out for the elements. She traced her fingers through the page as she took butter, peas, shallots, salt and pepper, some water and cream and kept everything aside, arranging them in a neat order, for a change.

Taking a heavy bottomed saucepan from the tray, she kept in one flame and sliced butter into six, making it melt with its medium flame. As it melted, the aroma of the butter slowly filled the kitchen's air as the entire place smelled buttery, making it more appetising. Taking the shallots from the slab and cooking it in a translucent fashion, she tossed them slowly until it became soft. Quickly cooking them for three minutes, she slowly poured in water and added some green, fresh peas, allowing to cook for some more time. Seasoning the salt and pepper and bringing it to a boil, she slowly mixed the ingredients, simmering them as minutes passed by.

Exactly eighteen minutes later, she took the pan from the stove and made puree out of it, draining all the juice from the peas with the blender. Straining back in the saucepan, she added the cream and stirred it for a few minutes before adding some more salt and pepper, for taste.

"Ha! Finally, it is done. I hope it will be good enough for a meal. Sigh, " she mumbled to herself and transferred the hot soup into a flask, making sure that nothing was spilled when her phone buzzed again. Panicky as she was, she quickly jerked, as she looked at the phone, cursing as usual.

Thanking God that nothing happened to the soup, she quickly picked up the call and said a rough _Hello_ as she heard through the other end, "I asked you to be at the beach for today's fest," the voice was seemingly annoyed when she tried to explain- "Oh, Sandra, let me explain," when she was interrupted, "Bye, Ishani," she kept the phone to rest as Ishani looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"I should better concentrate and juggle with both. I shouldn't have disappointed Sandra," she sighed and left for the kitchen, packing them. Checking the time, she gasped and went towards the door with the same clothes to meet him. It was already 6.15 p.m.

* * *

Ranveer slowly opened his eyes as he now saw a creature standing before him, laughing tartly. Blinking for a number of times now, he saw the same devil before him, laughing the same it always used to when Ranveer looked at it fumbled, shocked- both at the same time. He looked at all the ends of the room to notice no one behind or beside him as he now thought that he was stuck up this time. Gulping, he looked at it petrified when he heard, "What's up, dude? Long time, eh?" he saw the devil slowly taking up _a magician's_ form this time when he roared, "Hey, hey! Don't-don't come near me," he sniffed and puffed when he heard the _magician_ say, "Why not, dude? What's wrong? I was noticing you all while. You were happy in your life, right?" it sneered as he countered, "What's your problem? Why do you always follow me? What do you want?" he barked to his maximum when he felt a pang hit his heart as he rested his head once again in pain before it answered, "Your life. Not costly, yeah?"

"What? Do you think that my life is a joke?" he retorted when it remarked, "May be...or maybe not," and laughed to its heart's fullest as it now came forward, its sharp nails directing out when he gasped, "What are you going to do?"

"I told you...I need your life today!"

"Hey, stop coming near me and go, get a life!" he cried before it once again countered, "And that's why I have come here! To get a life! And I need yours!"

"Don't come forward," he tried to move away from the bed but cursed himself for being ridden when it slowly advanced towards him, its tongue out and the drool juicing out in desperation to slaughter him.

"Stop, stop it!"

"I don't have any plan to."

"Ish-Ish-Ishani," he called out for her name hoping that she would come for his rescue as always when he closed his eyes in fear, his mind telling him that it was his last day. He shouted her name in panic and buried his face as much as possible when his eyes turned red again along with his black bruises as his fingers of his left hand trembled involuntarily. He heard the wicked larks of it as his lips quivered, in the same fear, worrying about his last minutes of life.

"Ranveer?" he heard a familiar voice when he opened his eyes, in shock as he saw a confused Ishani.

"Ish-ish," he sniffed, "Don't come near me, go away!"

"What's wrong, Ranveer?"

"No-no! Go away! Don't stay here. It'll kill you too! I don't want that to happen. Please, go away!" he screamed in pain before Ishani countered, "Ranveer? What's wrong? There's no one here!"

"Ishani, I am going to die today. Look at _the magician_. He is going to kill me today, now."

"What? There's no one here, God dammit!"

"No, you never know! It's existing everywhere and is following me!"

"Oh, shut up, Ranveer! Stop saying this. You are not going to die, get that." Ishani snapped.

"B-but, there was someone here..."

"No one, Ranveer. It was just another dream, I guess," she came forward now, her feet finding its way beside Ranveer as he looked at her frightened, his sweat droplets seen through his face, very clearly. She took time to wipe them off, calming him down as she sat down, serenely, giving her best of smile as he noticed her dress-shorts and a loose tee.

He chuckled as he said, "What is this?" he looked at her dress whilst Ishani flushed and answered, "Well, I was busy the whole day and I never realized," she showed her tongue out as he answered with a bear smile.

"You look good in this too, Ishani," he let out a sigh as she whispered, "What happened? Why did you give me a rude shock?"

"Didn't you see anyone in the room? Someone was trying to kill me!"

"There was no one in the room and who would kill you?" she countered when he roared, "Didn't you see how frightened I was? Do you think I am lying?"

"Oh no, I did not say that. Don't get angry now, please. And I have brought you something," she slowly took her flask out from the bag as he looked at her puzzled when she continued, "You shouldn't deny this."

"What is this, firstly?"

"I have made the dinner today. But trust me, this wasn't a disaster," she quickly confessed when he let out a chortle, her innocence stealing his heart from him.

"What's in it? Coffee?" he smiled sheepishly when she hit him jokingly when he shouted, "Ouch!"

"Oops, is it paining? Sorry!" she quickly massaged them when he asked, "What's in it? I am not going to have them. You have it and get back home."

"Excuse me? I am not going anywhere before making you have this. And for your kind information, I am not leaving anywhere today. I am going to halt here, taking care of you."

"What?" he looked at her aghast as he continued, "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean by _why?_ "

"Oh, Ranveer. I told the doctor, too. Don't fret. I'll be fine, "she reassured him but he continued ranting, "What if the devil comes again and..."

"There's no such devil, okay? Stop this now!" she quipped and took a soup bowl, adding some to it as she looked at him and asked, "Guess the soup's name!"

"I thought this was juice!" he chuckled as she gave a deadpan look before she spoke, "Oh, hello..."

"I was joking, Ishani...I guess its green chillies. It's green, right?"

"Who made you the owner of a resort and a restaurant, Ranveer? You suck at this, sometimes!" she rolled her eyes when he countered, "Okay, I agree. What's this, anyway?"

"It's Green Peas!" she exclaimed, "Now c'mon, get up and sit, I'll give you some," she placed the bowl on a desk and made him sit steadily, making sure that his hand isn't hurt as he simply stared at her beauty, cherishing the way she takes care of him.

"Shall we have some now?" she took a spoon and dunked it into the bowl, feeding Ranveer as he saw her, his eyes in puppy love.

"No, I don't-don't want." He turned reluctantly as Ishani caught hold of his left hand and said, "Please, Ranveer. Have some. Don't you want to come out and enjoy with me?" she asked honestly whilst he nodded, flushed by her behaviour.

"So now, no questions. Have it, Ranveer," she slowly fed him as he drunk the whole soup without any protest,whilst he thanked his stars for bringing Ishani closer to him.s

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos. :D :D**


	18. Chapter 17

_**I am really sorry for the late update and a short one. I finished this in three hours. My conditions weren't good for the past one week now. :( :( And, this is lame, too.**_

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-17**

* * *

It was an unchanging afternoon for Ishani at the resort, charming the guests through the prairies and the enormous atmosphere, showing the track of each place carefully, with her characteristic smile. Pleasing the guests and making them happy was a cakewalk for Ishani now. But making him smile wasn't. It was a week now that Ranveer was admitted into the hospital, recouping from his accident and she is still making him give a happy chortle. She now sat at the cafeteria for the staff as she looked out for Gasper, thinking about the contracts and shares. Twitching her fishtail and her other hand rumbling over her forehead, she quietly sniffed in and out, looking at the whole place in wait.

"So, what do you wanna know now?" Ishani heard a similar voice as she now turned to see Gasper. Happy that he at least responded to her call, she spoke, "Did you talk the authorities?"

"Authorities? Who?" he asked nonchalantly when Ishani retorted, "Who? I had asked you to cancel all the projects, remember? And you told me that you would do that!"

"C'mon Ishani. Try to be practical. Who are you to tell these? I agree, you had _lied_ that Sir asked me to, but there's a limit to lie, right?

"Lied?" she exasperated, "Lie? Who? I-I never lied…" she managed when he remarked, "I know, Ishani. I have come from the same position as yours and I know, it is difficult to command. I am sorry."

"What? What do you mean by _I am sorry?_ Do you think I am joking? What should I do to prove it?" Ishani managed with a decent counter when he replied, "I cannot help unless he himself confirms it."

"So what if he does that?" she deigned herself with another lie. She knew that he'll never accept the deal. Ever.

"I will cancel them. Anyway, we still have a time of three weeks to do that. The same will go for the shares, too," he reassured her when she smiled, "Thank you so much, Gasp. He'll mail you sometime soon."

" _Soon?_ When? Tonight?"

"Before the day sees its dusk," she smirked proudly as he smiled sheepishly and left the cafeteria in silence, his line of thoughts repelling back of how stupid was Ishani. She never knew that he was not going to accept the deal; he thought and looked after the rest of the guests, sincerely.

"So my job is to open his mail account now," she smirked for herself and left the place quickly, her feet directly moving to his personal cabin, finding for his laptop. She quickly got into the _doomed_ room, as he _lovingly_ calls it to be and checked his drawers when she noticed the _Apple_ flaunting on its own. Having a triumphant smile for herself she quickly unlocked the laptop, opening his mail. Checking trivial mails, her eyes finally got attracted towards the highlighted ones and those were, of course, regarding the contracts. Sneaking through them, she hastily opened them to see two big banners- Westminster and Le Meridian. Quickly going through the clauses and diktats, she scripted the mail which was to be sent inside her mind as she typed them into words to Gasper—

 _Gasper,_

 _This mail is regarding the deals of the two tie-ups which were about to happen before a few days back. I think we better concentrate only on the Paris project now and then talk about the next two deals. Talk to the concerned authorities and cancel the meetings and try to be genuine, too. And regarding the shares, keep it on hold for some time. It's better to so one thing at a time._

 _I cannot type more. My hand's paining and I will be back soon. So, prepare the next set of models for the stage two of the project. We have to finish it soon so that we can get through other franchises. Send me the soft copy of the model of the stage two as soon as possible._

 _Regards,_

 _RV_

 _CEO, Oakley's Beach Resort, Loire Valley_

She sighed out, hoping that this mail would at least be a per cent of Ranveer's official slang. She knew that she sucked at typing diplomatic mails. Not thinking much about it, she quickly sent the mail to him without making much of a time as she kept the laptop inside once again when a diary slipped from the tray as her attention was quickly distracted.

She took the diary from her hand which said _Do not touch_ and looked at the bookmark which had nothing but only scribbles and weird drawings all over. Looking with a suspicion, she slowly tried to open when she saw it locked.

"Why is the diary locked? Is this his or someone else's?" Ishani's thoughts drove back when she heard someone coming closer to the room. Forewarned, she kept the diary inside and locked the case, running out of the place in fright though her thoughts were forced to doubt him now.

* * *

She was back home after a hectic day at the resort today, checking the files, sending the mail and finding a _weird_ diary of his, and she wanted to read or at least know about that. What was so much in it for it to be _locked?_ She quickly changed herself to loose pants and a sleeveless tee, resting slowly on the bed. Picking up one of the strewn pillows, she hugged it as her thoughts about his mood swings and the diary pestered her, asking her to think about it when she noticed someone open the door. She gazed at the door nonchalantly as she saw Abel with food tray smiling at her, graciously.

"May I come in, _Madame?_ "

"Oh, c'mon, Abel! Stop calling me that! I am already confused!"

"What happened, _Madame?_ Is anything wrong?"

"Every bloody thing is going wrong, Abel!" Abel looked at her confused, for him he had not seen her lose her cool anytime. She sat back erect, looking at him dejected.

"I'll-I'll come back some…time later. Sorry," he kept the tray and continued, "Please have the food, don't sleep hungry," and advanced to leave the room when Ishani interrupted, "Abel, I need your help."

"Help? Mine?" he looked at her dubious, as she gave her a brief nod, biting her lips, as usual. He quickly walked towards her with the food tray again and placed it on the bedside table, asking her about the matter.

"Sit down, Abel," she crunched the bed, indicating him to sit as he refused, "No, no, _Madame._ Tell me what it is," his eyes never met hers when she feigned anger, "Sit down." He, without any choice, sat down, gritting his teeth in embarrassment when Ishani asked, "How long have you been working here?"

"Two years, precisely," he gave an awkward smile when Ishani remarked, "And Ranveer?"

"I have known _Monsieur_ as a tycoon quite a few years back. But as a person, it's been the same. Two years," he replied back, looking at the food as he asked, " _Madame,_ why don't you eat now?"

"I will, I will, Abel. Now, shall I ask a few things regarding him, only if you're okay with answering honestly."

"I promise," he assured her when Ishani inhaled, braving up for the next question.

"I came to know that his dad passed away when he was nine and he was always with his mom after his dad's death. Do you know something regarding it?"

"Well, _Madame,_ he had shared many things with me when he was not in his senses. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she blinked, "everything you know, just-just blurt out."

" _Madame,_ he gets angry very often. And there was once this day when he had spoken something really bad about his mom when he was drunk. Frustrated with his behaviour, she left him a year back."

"Uh, can you just elaborate. What had happened, actually?"

" Well, his mom was his everything until last year. It was around last year's February when he got himself drunk for the first time. When his mother questioned him, he gave either lame excuses or scolded her. The same was happening for the next few months until May. I got to know about his mood swings only at that juncture. Like, he gets angry for no reason and laughs like a maniac whenever he feels so. This attitude of his was not liked by his mom. She decided to confront him when he shoved his mom aside, blabbering in an understandable language when she got offended and left the place forever when he asked so."

"What? Do you mean to say that Ranveer is not a good guy?" she was staggered by this revelation. According to him, his mom was in India. But this was shocking for her. Ranveer was lying!

" _Madame?_ What else do you want to know?"

" Uh, well, he wasn't like this when I came here, was he?"

"No, _Madame._ Loneliness changed him. He stopped talking with everyone after his mom left him. You came here around June and I saw his old smile back on his face."

"Oh," Ishani smiled awkwardly when he got up, "Please, have your food, _Madame._ And a night's sleep, too. He's coming back tomorrow," he grinned when she gave him the same, though a 'not-so-happy' one.

"Yeah, I know," she said simply, her thoughts now completely blocked. As he left the room, she thought, _'why did he lie? What was the diary all about? Even If it was his personal one, why was it so untidy and scribbled? Why was he behaving weird?'_ she had so many questions lined up, but had no answer. She had to wait for tomorrow, anyway, she thought and quickly opened her tray which had a light dinner of salads and raviolis as she played with them idly, thinking about his lie to her and his _dangerous_ mood swings.

* * *

It was an early morning for her and she quickly stopped her alarm and went for her toiletries, dressing up as quick as possible. She had to learn something about his mood swings; she thought and left the house at 7.00 a.m., driving to the hospital for his final check-up.

Forty minutes later, she ran through the corridors of the hospital when she noticed that the doctor's cabin was empty. She realised that she was twenty minutes early to the hospital. Slowly gazing at the cubicle A12, she saw a sleeping Ranveer who had his splint now over his right hand, covering his fracture. She now noticed that his swollen cheeks are now normal and his head was also now healed, to an extent. A weary smile crept upon her lips when she heard her name. Quickly turning, she saw a tense doctor who asked her to come to his office as she followed him, worried.

"Please take your seat, Ishani. The reports have come."

"What's it, doc? Is everything fine?"

"Yes. We had done the follow up examination yesterday and things are improving now. Plus, he has to have his splint on for the next one week because it's just a minor fracture. In case if his hand pains, give him ibuprofen and naproxen so that it quickly gets healed. Plus, he should not use his splint while using his hand and bathing. It'd be advised for him to use his fingers slowly so that there is no future complication. I guess he doesn't need any physical sort of physical therapy as of now. His condition is far better than we expected."

Ishani felt relieved after hearing this when the doctor dragged, "But…"

"What happened, doctor?"

"I am afraid about his mood swings. In case if the same is going to persist, he is going to need medical attention."

"What? I mean…why?"

"Aren't you noticing them? He is not the same every day. His ideas change, thoughts, way of talking, eating…everything change within minutes or hours or days. In this one week, I had already seen his mood changing quite a lot of times."

"I know," she replied dejectedly when he continued, "Why don't you say something more?"

"He's fine with me, doctor. Don't know what is wrong with him."

"Look, Miss, a hangover after an accident is something which is very common. It's been one week one and a few may have the same hangover some time more. But Ranveer's case is different. He was beaten up by a few people and it wasn't a road accident. He being depressed is acceptable. But he laughing and driving others insane is _not._ Hope you get what I mean."

"I'll see to it, doctor. Sorry for the ruckus created."

"No, no. It wasn't any sort of a ruckus, Miss. It's just out of concern that I am sharing it with you." Ishani looked at him embarrassed, for her, the doubts on him only increasing by inches. This wasn't the same Ranveer she had met a month back, she thought and collected the reports, paving way to the reception, for the payment.

Things are not going the same way and everything seems surreal for her, right now. Ranveer lied, his behaviour is weird, his diary which looks to be his _personal_ one seems to be fishy and above all, she feels scared now.

"Am I with the right guy?"

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos! :D :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**I am back, everyone! I am really sorry for the late update, again. My exams are getting extended until this Saturday. So the updates will stretch for a longer time. It may take even longer too, from now on. So apologies in advance.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-18**

* * *

Ishani fetched Ranveer back home now from the hospital, his situation getting stanch with every day fleeting by. He was now able to gait without any problem after his swells in the leg got subsided, though his behaviour was still being the only problem. His hand was now almost healed, the minor fracture getting settled down quicker than the normal time. Even though his conditions have turned out to be positive for his physique, things are only being negative because of his strange behaviour which Ishani had noticed some time back in the week. In these few days, her job as early as the dawn was to wake him up and exercise along with him; and she was late, again. She now quickly brushed her teeth and tied her hair to a messy ponytail, running through the stairs two steps once as she quickly now made her way to his room.

He was still sleeping and this wasn't new for her. The same thing has been happening since the past few days. Quarrels for teeny issues, arguing for silly topics and laughing for the serious ones; this has been his only work which disturbed her. But she never minded; after all, she liked him and she did not wish to argue further with him. His fast recovery was her sole aim now and she was ready to do anything for that.

"Ranveer, it's past seven already. Wake up!" she tried to be as sweet as possible when his eyes slowly moved, though he hadn't opened them yet.

"Hmm," he yawned, ruffling his hair when his puny voice came out, "I am not coming for any physiotherapy today."

"Ranveer, don't say that!" she slowly helped him get up, his splint still covering his right hand when he replied, "Okay, I'll go by eleven."

"Aha! No, I am not for it. You say this and you don't come. And if asked, you lie to me," she settled his hair properly as soon as he retorted, "Ishani, I'll take help from Abel. He'll help me."

"No, you said the same thing a few days back. Don't try to fool me if I am not at house," she replied nonchalantly as her voice rose, "Are you coming or not?"

"No," his answer was bland, just like his everyday diet. Sometimes Ishani just worries if his diet had influenced his behaviour and she knew that she was stupid.

"Ranveer, when did you start to become so arrogant and demanding?"

"Where was I?"

"Ranveer, stop talking gibberish now, get up!" her voice was fierce now and she knew what was approaching her.

"I said a plain _no._ Why are you always behind me, Ishani? Why can't you just…just get out from here? It's irritating when you wake me up from sleep!" He shouted like a freak as her expression turned fuming. It was just like any other day, daily quarrels.

"Irritating? You were the one who fixed up this time for the physiotherapy and not me. You were the one who explained your physiotherapist of how less you needed sleep. You were the one who asked me to wake you up sharp at six everyday…And now it's past seven…"

"Oh, just stop it, Ishani. What do you mean by _you, you, and you?_ Give me a break, seriously!"

"Ranveer, stop this hassling behaviour and get up."

"No, I said I am not coming, do you get it?"

"Go to hell, Ranveer! Don't ask me to come along with you again. I am fed up with you. Why do you do this every time? Why can't you just…just listen and get up?"

"Oh just shut up, Ishani. I am fed up with you, too." Ranveer's voice was stern now, his face making the same when Abel turned up inside the room, asking for an excuse.

"I-I am sorry to have disturbed you both. But there's someone down waiting for you," he said, his face bowed down in fear. Fear if he would scold him now.

"Now, did you just come here to-" Ranveer started off impatiently when Ishani cut his discourse and queried, "Who, Abel?"

"Nora and her betrothed, Madame," he said deeply when Ishani looked at Ranveer with a mirthless smile as he looked on with a question.

"Would you mind coming down now? Your _best_ friend has come down," she said with a puckered brow when he retorted viciously, "No, I am not. I said I won't and that's final."

"Oh, Ranveer! I can better babysit a child rather than taking care of you," she said mockingly when he looked at her with a disgust, getting back to the bed, feigning to sleep.

"God, this guy! Please give him some brains!" she exasperated and trudged out of the room, her feet unswerving to the stairs, her anger level calming down with each tread.

"Hey Ishani!" she heard two voices calling out for her name when she turned towards the living room to see two bright faces, glowing with some happiness she wished to see in _his_ face.

"Hello, Nora, Ben!" she exclaimed, pretending to be happy when she hugged Nora, congratulating her for the wedding.

"Sorry, I wasn't in a position to come for the bachelorette's party. And Ben, Ranveer apologized for the same," she explained

"Hey, where's he? I can't see him anywhere! Is he off to work?" Nora remarked, her voice euphoric as Ishani's features grew tense.

"No, no! He's, he's actually…sleeping. Yeah, sleeping," she lied when she noticed Nora inclining her eyebrows to the left in question after the latter asked, "Sleeping? Uh, are you sure? He's a morning guy, as far as I have known him."

"No, actually he had met up with a brawl sometime back and has got his right hand fractured. So, the doc has asked him to rest. And that's why we were not able to make it to the party," Ishani said with a dejected face, her face almost insipid.

Nora cried, "Fractured? What? Is anything serious, Ishani?"

"Uh, no. It's almost healed now. Just a day or two and his splint will be off," she smiled now, assuring her about his health when Abel turned up with three cups of coffee and some sandwiches for breakfast as they now sat down, calmly.

Having a few sips from the coffee, Ben spoke, "So, shall we have a look at him? Poor guy, it must be paining for him," he bit his lip in melancholy.

"No! I-I mean, not now. He's ac-actually sleeping now. So, maybe sometime later. Please, don't take it otherwise," she smiled awkwardly as Nora got up, her hand now having a card, "Uh, it's okay, Ishani. But before we forget, let me give you this," she handed over the card as Ishani opened them which read _Wedding ceremony_. Her lips now leaving a beaming smile, Ishani hugged Nora saying, "Congratulations both of you! I am really, really happy for you guys!"

Breaking from the hug, Nora quickly whispered, "Do not miss this, Ishani. I won't spare you if you do that," and winked as Ishani beamed, "No. Both of us would be present for the whole ceremony. It's something, really big and how do you expect us to miss!"

"I know but still...I am afraid," Nora said honestly when Ishani looked with a confusion now. _Why was she afraid now?_

"Afraid? Why?"

"Like, he's just recovering from his injury and the wedding is on the 27th of this month. I don't know if he could make it to the ceremony," she said dejected, her heart aching after hearing about her friend's accident.

"Oh Nora! We still have ten days for it and trust me; he'd be present for the whole ceremony, okay?" Ishani reassured her, clasping her upper arms exultantly before leaving a satiated smile.

"Thank you, Ishani. He's so lucky to have _you_. In fact, the luckiest of all," she remarked honestly as Ishani sighed timidly.

She quickly changed the subject saying, "Have a happy married life, both of you. We'll surely be present during the ceremony," she guaranteed them again, but her mind now afraid to tackle his actions.

* * *

It was almost six in the evening, the sun closing its rays and resting towards the other side of the horizon. Birds' chirp reduced and the flowers' bloom withered, clearly indicating it a dusk when Ishani came out from the kitchenette with some tit-bits, moving directly to the lawn where she saw Ranveer looking at a sleeping Skittles, his left hand holding his chin. Assuming that he was in a calm temper now, she quickly strolled over and sat beside him, in silence. She saw him keenly: his eyes and brows were now calm and serene, his lips satiated. Yes, he was definitely in a good mood now, she thought and slowly leaped her hands to his cheeks, softly caressing them when he came out from his reverie, gazing at her eyes with a strange passion.

"Hey, Ranveer," she said, her voice mellow when he looked on, his lips now zipped when she shook him hard, making him come back to reality. Smiling awkwardly, he now laid down on the grass, his features pleasant.

"I want to tell you something," she started hoping that nothing wrong would befall their conversation now.

"Hmm," he said slowly, gazing at her with the same eyes, the same glee as Ishani continued, "Nora and Ben came here today," she hauled when he interrupted, "Yeah, I know."

"They have invited us for their wedding and it's on the 27th. I told them that we would make it to their ceremony," she closed her eyes now in tension when she felt his hand roam around her upper arms as she opened them, her eyes finding it hard to believe his actions. What was he doing now?

"Oh, that's great news, Ishani," he said softly, "Why didn't you call me?"

 _"_ _Why didn't you call me?_ So did he forget everything?" she thought for a while before he snapped his fingers at her saying, "I have to share something with you."

She nodded when he continued, "I am planning to join the resort again from tomorrow," he smiled, hoping that she would find it exciting.

"No, Ranveer. The doctor has asked you to wait until this month end and you are not going anywhere till then." Her opinion sounded rude for him as he looked at her with a child-like innocence emanating from his eyes.

"Sigh, but why, Ishani?" he was _soft_ with his words now and that was shocking, at least for Ishani. What's happening with him?

"No, because it's me who's stopping you from going to your workplace," she said calmly, though her mind wasn't when Ranveer caressed the grass now, his eyes signalling her to lay down when she got up hastily and said, "No, I-I have got something to do inside the house. So I'll come back sometime later. Have these snacks until then."

"Ishani!" he called her name out; louder than usual but she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Oh crap! It's eight-thirty already!" she switched off the television and advanced towards her bed when her mind reminded her of someone. Ranveer. Where is he now? She quickly searched for him in his room where she found none but a strange silence. Descending down, she reached the lawn in no time when she saw him at a distance. Vexed, she quietly went towards him and sat down beside him when she looked at his face, aghast. It was pastel, taciturn as she shook him hard; calling out his name deafeningly but heard no response from his side, save for his moans and groans. She saw nothing but the strange, faintly mumbles of his when she slowly wiped the half-dried tears of his, making him sit properly.

"Ran-Ranveer, what's wrong?" she held him tightly by his shoulders, while he mumbled incomprehensive words as she held his face with her hands tightly and asked, "Hey, don't-don't be afraid. Just tell me what happened."

"Ish…" he sniffed, "How di-did you co-come here? Don't! Ju-just go away!" he tried to push her, but failed miserably when her grasp on him grew aggressive whilst her voice grew cavernous as soon as she asked, "Look at me, Ranveer."

He looked on with his deep red eyes when she continued, "Tell me, what's wrong? Why should I leave? Trust me; I won't share this to anyone."

"No, no. I won't. Go away!"

"Ranveer, just listen and answer. Please…" she pleaded when he answered, as though famishing for care and love, "I am afraid."

"Afraid? Why? What's making you feel so?"

He slowly looked at the end of the lawn and continued, "Look there," pointing his fingers towards the kennel, he continued, "Do you see a jelly-like figure standing out with a dagger?" Ishani now skimmed though the entire lawn after she remarked, "There's no one here, Ranveer. No one!"

"It's-it's laughing like a maniac right now! Have a look, Ishani. It's bloodcurdling!" he cried hard as Ishani wiped his tears and sweat droplets simultaneously, when Ranveer bounced into her chest, his hands clasping her slackly hair securely, crying hard as Ishani slowly embraced him back, promising that she would protect him, always.

Breaking from the hug after a myriad number of minutes, she slowly whispered, "Do you see it now? I don't." He now slowly looked over the entire place and smiled faintly before looking into her soulful eyes. Grasping her hands tightly into his own, he whimpered, "Will it come back again?"

"I swear, it won't. Only on a condition," she paused when he looked her with a confusion as she continued, Will you promise me that you would follow that?" she asked now, her back resting on the grass when he nodded silently, sniffing whilst his eyes sauntered through the entire place before she spoke.

"Lay down beside me, Ranveer. It's not going to come anymore." Obeying her instructions now, he slowly laid down, his hands directly holding hers, the grip now tightened.

"Promise me," she started when he instantly countered, "I promise, Ishani." Smiling, she quickly turned towards him and said, "Promise me that you would be brave and fight these demons, will you?"

"With my full will, Ishani," he assured her when she turned once again, her eyes locking with the skies as she sighed, "Look at these stars, Ranveer. They look peaceful and quiet, don't they?" She tried to cheer him up and star gazing was the only way, she thought when Ranveer mimed, "Hmm…Why do you say this now?"

"They don't fear even if they are in the dark, all night, alone. Do they?"

"No, Ishani, they don't," he expressed slowly as Ishani asked, "Then why are you scared?"

"The creepy head was trying to kill me and you ask me not to get scared? It swore to kill me the other day in the hospital!" his tears slowly sprouted out from his eyes when she placed her fingers on his lips, asking him to keep silence as she replied, "It's just your own imagination, Ranveer. There's no one like that, do you know? Now look at these stars and get a good sleep for yourself. You need it now."

"You have to promise me something now," Ranveer now said as she looked mystified as he continued, "Will you?"

"Tell me, Ranveer," she assured him, smilingly as he asked, his usual diplomatic voice changed to a child-like one, "Will you stay with me forever?"

" _Forever?"_

"Why, Ishani? Won't you?"

Her eyes slowly turned towards Ranveer, her body inching towards him when she clutched his chest with her jagged nails when she confessed, "When did I say that?"

Shocked with her advancement, Ranveer whispered, his voice almost mute, "Are you sure?"

"I am, whichever condition you may be in, remember that this soul is for you, _made for you."_

His eyes looked glistened when her clasp slowly emaciated, her hands directly going towards his eyes, wiping his tears as he confessed, "I love you, Ishani," to which Ishani just smiled, ruffled his hair and drifted for sleep, both of them sleeping under each other's embrace for the first time.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am back!**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **C** **hapter-19**

* * *

"Ishani?" Ranveer called her, his eyes scrutinizing at her pants and sweat after he spoke, "Where did you go, in the early morning?"

"Just...jogging," she replied faintly after he spoke, "Jogging? When did you start to jog?" he asked with a wrinkled brow. He was not in a good mood, again, she thought and lied, _again_ , "A week back, don't you remember?"

"No."

"Oh, you forget things easily, Ranveer," she chortled, wiping her sweat when he grimaced at her, "What's in the bag?"

"Uh?" Oh crap! She was caught now, she thought as she stuttered, "Uh...well, this is...actually,"

"What?" his eyes were stern, not moving even by an inch as she saw him with her insipid eyes, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he fumed, "Stop lying."

"No, Ranveer. I am not!" she came closer to him and whispered, "Do you remember something?"

"What?"

"Today is the twenty seventh," she winked, hoping that she would find a change in his expression. And she did find a change in his stern expressions. They were sterner.

"So what's in it?"

"Oh Ranveer! What's going on? Today is the wedding of Nora and Ben! Do you even remember? It's already eight and we have to get ready!"

"Oh shit!" he came back to predictable now, his features have a sudden change, his taciturn eyes turning to the exultant ones as soon as he chirped, "How did I forget this? Okay, I'll be...be back in sometime," he left the place in an euphoric exultation as Ishani saw him with a strange glee.

She quickly went inside her room and sat on the bed in enervation, untying her hairband as she now opened her mauve coloured backpack. Heaving a huge sigh, she now took his diary, its ends creased and smeared as she now broke the lock with her soft hands.

"Ah! Finally! I get time to read this!" she smiled triumphantly when she heard a knock at the door.

"Pfft! Who the hell is knocking the door now?" she glanced at the entrance scornfully after she opened it, cussing her bad luck. It was Abel, his hands full with an envelope and a few reports.

"Abel, what are you doing here?" she asked with a coarse grin before he answered, "The hospital reports are here, Madame. Raymond has also asked you to read this envelope carefully. He told you to inform that your questions are answered in the envelope."

"Oh, did he?" she crunched her teeth and prated, "Okay, thanks! Would you like to join us for the wedding?"

"Er, no, Madame. I-I don't want to," he stooped down again when Ishani spoke, "Why?"

"I have got some errands to finish, Madame. So..."

"Okay...Thank you!" she smiled and shut the door slowly as she now ran through the maple wood flooring and leaped onto the bed, opening the envelope in a wanton. She now looked at the calligraphic print of the letter as it read"

 _C0982 Moinville_

 _Loire Valley_

 _Ishani,_

 _This letter is basically a reply to all your questions which you had asked me through the phone the other day. Hope your answers would get cleared with this letter. Please consider this as an informal one though I have sent from the hospital's head._

 _Your doubt about his behaviour is certainly correct and I don't deny an inch of it. Talking about his speckled mood swings...to be blunt and brutal, the sign is not okay. Your description about his uncanny mood swings and my examination of his actions during that week of the medical check-up is certainly the same. Both of us have seen the same scene but in unalike circumstances. I had spoken with one of my doctor acquaintance who is a psychiatrist. After four hours of complete heeding of the entire condition"about his demons attacking him, his fears, his irrational justifications for his ire, his actions of hiding and forgetting things...he is sure that the case is grim. He has asked us to do a quick medical examination and fix an appointment with him so that things can be figured out easily._

 _But don't fret; the case is not going to be grave. We are just concerned and are just taking a prophylactic step as this_ _may_ _be a case of a psychiatry disorder._

 _Take care until then and do let me know of the happenings. Have a good day!_

 _Dr. Raymond_

 _Dated: 27_ _th_ _July 2015_

Ishani closed the letter in a strange panic; a fear that has never evoked in her brain or heart. She felt embittered now and she did not know why. Everything nearby her appeared zilch now because her concentration was now jammed, for her, the shock that Ranveer might be prey to a psychiatry malady sounded daunting.

"No, no, no! Ra-Ranveer cannot be...no. The doctor is wrong. He can-cannot, no!" her lower lips quivered, her eyes springing scorching, stewed, sore tears as her effronteries went traumatized just like the surrounding when she looked at the letter once again. The last two lines of the letter were now scarred in her heart, the tension level rising with each passing minute.

Myriad minutes passed now and she looked at the letter in a tranquil fashion when she heard the knock once again.

"Who's this now?" she whispered, almost to herself as she now opened the door to see a sexy Ranveer before her, his shining black tuxedo glimmering into her already glistened eyes as she now stared at his chocolate eyes when she pounced into his chest, the glittery glimmer reflecting on her face when Ranveer asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you ready yet?"

"Ranveer, don't go away from me, please," she cried hard, her slobber oozing out in agony before Ranveer asked, caressing her messy hair, "Ishani, what happened? Where did I go?"

She now broke form the hug and reproached, "That doctor-"

"Doctor? Doctor what, Ishani?"

"No, I shouldn't tell this to him. I shouldn't. He is already a scared soul. I don't want him to get scared again," she thought before she managed, "No, nothing, A bad...bad dream."

"Dream! Oh c'mon! Who would dream with open eyes? And look at you! You look horrible! Why did you cry so much?"

"Well, chuck it. We are already late," she changed the topic quickly after Ranveer asked, "What's that in your hand, Ishani?"

It was the letter! Crap! She has to manage with another lie now. "This-this is a letter from...yeah, from Nysa," she heaved a sigh as he spoke, holding her hand into his, "I am completely alright Ishani. There's no need to worry now, okay? Look at my hand, it's almost fine."

She nodded biting her lips as he kissed her on the forehead and whispered; his sexy baritone back, "I'll be waiting for you. Be quick," he winked and left the place in a serene fashion as Ishani looked mesmerized by his actions. He was certainly in a romantic mood today. There was nothing wrong with him, she thought and shut the door, taking out the dress which Nysa had gifted her on her birthday.

* * *

"Ishani! Open the door!" Ranveer squealed for the umpteenth time and there was hardly a response from her side. Petrified as he was, he banged on the door for one more time before he barged into the room, in steep fear.

He now looked at an envisaging Ishani, whose mind was blocked and her dress, incomplete. He quickly tchched' after which she came back to reality. Shocked as she was, she nippily turned away from him, hiding herself from him.

"Wh-Who asked you to come here, Ranveer?"

"I-I am sorry, Ishani. Well, I was...was calling for you for the past half an hour and I heard no response from you. So I got scared and banged the door. But what I see is...I am sorry, Ishani," he turned away and strode to the exit now before stopped him, "Did you even call me?"

"Wait, what? What you mean by that? Didn't you hear my voice?"

"No," she replied, almost to herself as soon as ejaculated, "How? I mean, isn't my voice loud enough to hear?"

"Nah, not at all. Anyway, never mind," she sighed as he now asked, "When have you planned to leave? It's 10 already! The wedding is at 11, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do. Give me some more time, Ranveer. I'll be ready. This...this dress is difficult. I mean, I don't get the hang of it."

"Uh? What?" he exclaimed, "Take another one then!" he was restless now while Ishani now voiced, "No! I'll wear only this. Please..."

"Okay. But please, be fast!" he stepped once again towards the exit as Ishani held her head in distress. How will she wear the dress now?

She now called out for his name once again before he entered the room, in tension when she looked at him with her half worn dress as he turned once again, in embarrassment.

"Ran-Ranveer..."

"Hmm"

"Can you...help me with the-the dress? Please..."

"But how can I?" he replied timidly, after which Ishani grinned, "Then I may never come to the wedding today."

Ranveer chuckled before replying, "I am no good at it, Ishani. Don't trust me for this."

"But Ranveer, why don't you try at least once? Maybe things can come in your favour. Look, there's a video too, please. This _saree_ is heavy, too!"

"Uh, okay, I'll try my level best, Ishani. But only on one condition."

"Whatever might be the final construction, you should accept it happily. You shouldn't laugh at my skills," he warned her before he turned. Slowly striding towards her, he took the phone from her hand and kept it aside, taking the _saree_ from her other hand.

" _Gujarati_ style, please?" she pleaded him with her sweet voice as he looked on before chuckling, "Indo-western..."

"Ranv-" she whispered while he now pinned her against the wall and whispered, "You would look more appealing in an Indo-western wear, love."

"Oh really?" she whispered whilst he replied her with a soft nod as he now began pleating the longer side of the _saree_. Getting a decent sized section of the pleats, he tucked them to the waistband whilst his fingers wandered through her exposed navel, the rest of the saree now impending from the innermost pleat to the left.

Tucking along her waist furthermore, the saree now reached her spine along with his fingers which gave her a ticklish feeling as she now closed her eyes, the pure feeling of him touching her frail, soft spots making her wild. Switching to the other end of the _saree_ , he pleated the shorter side as he now passed to the shoulder section and wrapped it, such that it passes from her right hip and then over her left shoulder. He noticed that her eyes were still closed as he now adjusted the hang of the _saree_ and created a deep U at the right hip whilst the shoulder pleats hung at a level. Pinning the _saree_ , he heaved a sigh of relief in exhaustion.

"Ishani, the _saree_ is done, have a look at you," he whispered to her ears when she opened her hazel ones. She never realized that she was so damn beautiful.

"You knew to do _a saree_ , don't you?" she asked, a childlike innocence emanating from her eyes as he threw his hands over her shoulder and pulled her towards him then whispered in a husky tone, "I do, why?"

"You seem to be an expert at this, Ranveer," she confessed as he now pinned her back to the wall, his hands now clasping her hips.

"Ishani, you look beautiful, you know?"

"Hmm," she looked at him with a strange magnetism as he now lowered his head, his eyes looking at her already rosy, glossed lips. Knowing what was approaching her; she tried to push him but failed miserably, for his grip over her hips, strong.

"Ranveer, let's go," she tried to distract him but was in vain as he now bridged the iota of distance between them as his lips collapsed against hers. His eyes were now closed and so were hers when his clutch over her hips tightened as he now rubbed circles against her hip. On the other hand Ishani let her hands clasp his soft hair, her jagged nails interlocked with his hair as their lips parted only to kiss again, the intensity rising with each second. He now explored her inner mouth as their tongues met with each other which made Ishani now moan his name whilst he now drew harder circles over her hips and it gave her a ticklish feeling for her. Both of them never realized their surroundings until they broke for some fresh air, their heart beats thumping with a passionate rapidity.

Gazing at each other's eyes for untold number of seconds, he now pulled her towards him for a constricted embrace as he now whispered, "I love you, Ishani. I love you so much and you can never imagine!"

"Shall we leave Ranveer? It's already time for the wedding. We cannot get inside late, can we?"

Breaking out from the hug, he chuckled, "Oh yeah, I just-just forgot! Let's leave!" he blushed and turned away, striding to the exit as Ishani thought, "It's not just a desire...I really love him."

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos! :D :D**

 **Ps. I request everyone to please stay hydrated and safe as the heat waves in various states is unimaginable! Take care everyone!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Now this chapter contains about the wedding ceremony of Nora and Ben. And I am now remembering about another wedding and I am not able to stop laughing.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-20**

* * *

The sky had sporadic beams of the Sun and a cool ether along the horizon; fresh air impending from all the corners of the entire abode when Ishani slid down from the Volvo, her dense _saree_ flowing through the ground, making her look more appealing. She turned towards him as the gleaming sparkles of her saree gave a twinkling effect to her eyes, making her look ever gorgeous.

"Park the car quickly and join me in the ceremony, okay?" she gave her best smile to him and turned to leave as soon as she felt her hands being stopped by him.

"No, let's go together," he pleaded; his eyes turning back to her favourite ones—the puppy eyes; as she smiled goofily at him.

"Oh Ranveer, don't be _kiddish_. Let me at least mark our attendance. We are late already!" she removed his clasp from hers and left the place charmingly whilst he gazed back at her, slowly revving up his car towards the parking lot, smiling without his own sense. He didn't know about the future. But today should be celebrated with the same glimmer like any other day; he thought and parked the car, sliding down to enter into the _Little Hatchie Church_ , the place where the wedding is set to take place.

Ishani now greeted everyone in the ceremony with her pervasive smile, though her eyes were only searching for him as she now stood near the decorated props which were filled with nothing but soft white florae and grass, creating an indulgent aroma in the surroundings. The mellow French music played in the background, the entire setting for the ceremony and the chuckles of the little kids made her feel all dreamy again, when she heard his voice near her ears. Quickly shifting from her twenty second reverie, she saw him with the same glee and asked, "Where have you been all while?"

"Here…Looking at you, why?" his voice sounded a bit weary than the last time, she thought, before she asked, "Did you go and meet Ben and Nora? They were waiting for you."

"No, didn't. I'll be back," he said and left the place, treading quicker with each pace as her thoughts now drifted back to the letter, thinking about his fears and _hers._ "Maybe the doctor's right. I should check with the details. But I know, he…Ranveer cannot be," the corners of her eyes now brimmed up as she now saw Nora walking up the aisle, her silver laces and the gown making her look no less than an angel as soon as she saw the giggling bridesmaids and a flushed Nora, smiling ear to ear.

Ishani now clapped her hands along with everyone and gave a brute smile, feigning happiness as she heard the Minister giving the couple advices for their conjugal life, as they now took their nuptial vows.

"Nora Boulanger, I give you this ring; wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer; for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"Benjamin Soyer, I give you this ring; wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer; for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in His sight we shall be one."

Exchanging the rings, they now kissed each other as everyone else in the ceremony cheered and hooted, congratulating the newly wedded couple as Ishani saw the proceedings with a satiated grin, happy that at least they made it to the ceremony without any hustles. She saw the cheerful best of both of them when she walked through and hugged both of them, congratulating for their new feat in the relationship.

Breaking from the hug, Nora exclaimed, "Où est Ranveer? Il n'est pas vu n'importe où!"

Giving her a bewildered look with the incomprehensive words, she stuttered, "Uh, En…English, please. I am sorry!" she clicked her tongue as all the three of them chuckled, "Oh, I am sorry Ishani. I asked about Ranveer. Where is he?"

"Where is he? B-But he informed me that he was going to meet Ben! Didn't he turn up?"

"No!" both of them exclaimed in unison as Ishani gave an awkward smile, her mind now blocked. Where did he go?

"Uh, excuse me, both of you," she excused herself and turned away to search for him when she heard her name called by Ben.

"Ishani, meet my colleagues and friends!" he beamed as he continued, "Dr. Roch Thomas, he is a practicing surgeon in Paris," he clasped his hands and continued introducing all the names which were mostly a group of doctors and surgeons when Nora noticed the tension in her eyes after she asked, "Ishani, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I am…okay. What's Ben doing, actually?"

"He's a cardiac surgeon, Ishani. Why, what happened?"

"No, nothing. Does he have any psychiatrist friends?" she asked with a crumpled brow, hoping to have a positive reply from her.

"I-I don't know about that, Ishani. I'll let you know by dusk, okay?"

"It's not urgent, Nora. Take your time, please," she smiled and hugged her before leaving the place in search of him. Quickly running through the lawn, she reached the dining zone, where she found a plethora number of guests having a merry spell with the food and cake whilst Ishani's eyes were locked only to quest for him. She skimmed through the entire place with her frantic eyes but he was to be found nowhere. Dejected, she walked alone to the parking lot hoping that she would at least find his car, but that was in vain, too.

"Where did he go all of a sudden?" she mumbled, almost to herself before leaving the church along with the breeze.

* * *

She reached back home, unaccompanied by anyone but the breeze as she felt her breathe uneven and perspiring. She slowly strode to her room before locking it as she now looked at herself in the mirror. Shutting her eyes in despair, the corner of her eyes now brimmed up, hot tears gushing as she now collapsed down in the floor, the mere thought of him being therapeutically ill giving her chills.

Hugging herself for the next few minutes and finding a strange solace in being alone, she clasped the corner of the dressing table and stood up, removing all her accessories in frustration. She was now devoid of any trinkets, except for her clothing as she now had a glance of herself and her rubicund eyes in the mirror before noticing his diary which was placed uselessly on the bed just like how it was left unattended before leaving for the ceremony. Wiping her gushes, she quickly resigned to the bed and took the diary before lying down.

Opening the creased diary, she saw disseminated scribbles everywhere, some in black ink and some in blue, along with his name in big, block letters. Stroking at the page and sniffing, she opened the next page of the diary. She wiped her eyes for one last time before reading—

 _Whoa! Such a big diary! It's too heavy, man! Do you something? I just counted all these pages. You have nearly thousand pages with you…or may be more! I was sleepy when I was counting the pages. Now, I am considering you as my treasure because I'll be sharing everything with you from today. By everything, I mean, the instances which are close to my heart and my emotional outpour. By the way, let me introduce myself. I am Ranveer and I am studying in the Sixième grade. Let's be friends, okay?_

 _Ranveer_

 _14_ _th_ _September 2001_

* * *

Ishani now skimmed through the entire diary with a fainted smile, the little words of his and the banters looking adorable for her. Her hands now came to a tranquil as she now saw his scribbles growing more and more with each page; only getting stiffer and firmer. Her eyes now turned to the next side of the page as soon as she saw his handwriting changing with each and every line. Gazing at it with a strange fear and gut instinct, she read the lines which read—

 _I am right now sitting on the rooftop of our house and please, don't tell this to anyone! What if it comes back again? I had a very debauched encounter with a strange person today. It's…it's just killing me from inside and I don't know how to express it. It was completely soiled in the mud and it smelled petrichor; maybe because it was raining outside._

 _Okay, let me tell me what happened now; I guess I am getting too scared. Why would it come here leaving all the other places?_

 _So today, I thought of playing outside in the rain with some of my friends in our neighbourhood. It's not that I thought; you know; how much I hate rains and the rainy season. But still, I agreed upon because, she likes it. (You remember her, right?) So after much of a dilemma, I chose to play outside in the rain today, to know why was she a pluviophile. Like it's not that I want to stay away from rains, but I kinda…well, chuck it. Let me come to the point._

 _Um, so where were we? Yeah, I went down with my shorts and tee shirt, running through the lawn whilst my friends gathered along and played funny games. They act silly! Especially Nora and Eloy! These two simply outdid everyone with their childish antics! Aw, they are literally adorbs! I would love to see them married one day!_

 _Uh, I guess I went offshoot again. Never mind. I'll tell you what happened after that. I stood at the corner of our lawn and started to click pictures of all of my friends. It's just a wonderful feeling. Everything was going good until I saw the creature patting my back. At one moment, I thought that it was my mom, but no! I was wrong! I turned to see an eerie mortal leering ear to ear like a demon, its teeth completely caked with that damp muck. Not only its teeth, but its entire physique too! Now wait, should I even call it a physique? Its frame looked way too uneven and I am finding it hard to even crack its structure!_

 _So I look at it aghast, and I feel my sense going cold before I start running from the place, to a safer and a secluded one. Thank God, no one saw me. I swarmed into the groove near the veranda and crumbled myself like a rag, my knees close to my thumping heart. I close my eyes in prayer, hoping that the eerie mortal would go back to its abode; but all were futile. I now open my eyes to see its mushy drool oozing out from its cavity, looking as spooky as ever. I then shut my eyes when I heard it saying, "Hello, Ranveer."_

 _So it knows English, too. "He-Hello," I replied back; as I now gulp in. It's too scary!_

 _We gaze at each other for the next few minutes the same, way, its drool only oozing out in an increased pace before I decided to ask, "Wh-Who are you?"_

 _"_ _A slaughterer," it replies me coolly as my mouth fell agape, its calmness and poised attitude frightening me. A slaughterer, like seriously?_

 _"_ _Why have you come here?" I asked the mortal to which it laughed like a maniac, "What do you think?"_

 _"_ _No…Nothing," I reply sadly as it now roared, "Should I tell you?"_

 _I nodded swiftly, swifter than the wind. What if it kills me? I don't want to take any risk. It now came closer to me and looked at me with its keen sight, as I guessed. Thank God, I cannot see its face clearly. God! It stinks!_

 _"_ _I have come here to kill someone."_

 _Oh shit, who the hell was that? Is it going to kill me? Nora? Eloy? Adrienne? Quint? Or Maa! God, where have I got myself into? I decided to call for someone before it said, "Now close your mouth," it warned me as I abided. What do you expect me to do? I am just thirteen years in age!_

 _"_ _Whom are you going to kill?" I stutter, but wait! My question was evident. It has to answer that!_

 _"_ _You have a love, right?" it asks me and I looked at it taken aback. Did you tell her about our secret? Oh no! I am being stupid. How would you say that? Or did I spurt out? Not at all! I am seeing this creature for the first time after all! But who told about her to this moron?_

 _"_ _Uh, what do you mean? I- I don't have any."_

 _"_ _Ah, don't lie bro! I know; you're trying to save her. Okay, cool! I'll kill you then."_

 _"_ _Wh-What the heck?" I ask, my rage spurting out from my sentient. I cannot take that anymore._

 _It now shouts at me, before disappearing to shreds, "Both of you will never have a peaceful life, chap. I will finish you or her, someday and it is not too far!"_

 _Okay. What should I do now? I guess it's a maniac. Like how would he kill my love? She's not even there in real! She just comes and grasps me in my dreams! Sigh, too much of cartoons and superhero films are not good for health!_

 _Okay, let me go for bed now. I have got my cycling ride tomorrow with my friends. Will catch up with you later, okay? Have a good night!_

 _Ranveer_

 _18_ _th_ _October 2003_

* * *

Ishani now looked at the diary with a shockwave, the exposures for her staggering. Did Ranveer have his demons attacking him from his younger days? Why did he have them? And why is he still having them? A series of thought were now scrambled inside her brain now and she found no idea for the reason when she decided to lay down.

"So Ranveer has two types of hallucinations attacking him: one being slipshod and soft and the other one being demonic! But why is he still having them? This guy needs some serious treatment," she murmured to herself, her voice choking out whilst her eyes started to brim up, glistening in fear and turmoil.

She stirred herself and squirmed before she started crying, red hot tears crawling over her cheeks in sting and anguish, thinking about the future of Ranveer and their relationship. She now took the diary in her hand and scooted it to her chest, hugging it tightly as she mumbled incomprehensive words, her apprehension and fear evident in her eyes before drifting off to a disturbed sleep, her lips quivering in the tremor.

* * *

"Ishani!" she heard her name being called out from a little distance as she now stirred again, breaking herself from the diary's embrace. She now slowly opened her eyes but failed to take in the surroundings. Rubbing her eyes, she now saw a blurred picture of her room before she heard her name once again.

"Ishani, can you open the bloody door!" he banged the door harder now, his voice risen as she now sprung out from her bed with a jolt.

"Coming!" she quickly tied her loose hair to a bun and kept the diary in the safe before rushing to the entrance.

"Coming, coming!" she mimed with a melody as she now opened the door to see a weary Ranveer, his eyes rolling in tiredness.

"Ran-Ranveer, what's wrong with you?" she asked, trying to be as soft as she can when she saw his tongue gently sloping out in succession. God! He has got himself drunk again!

He collapsed in her arms, his head now borne by her collar bone as she felt his stubble tickling. She now stroked his hair and calmed him down before asking, "Where have you been, Ranveer?"

"Just…just walking around the place," he answered in an inebriated tone as she now pulled him closer to her, tucking him towards her room.

"Do you want to have some rest?"

"Hmm."

Ishani slowly opened the door and made him lay down on her bed as she saw him drifting to sleep. Looking at him dejected, she settled down to the floor, trying to join the dots.


	22. Chapter 21

**Here goes the next update! :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **C** **hapter-21**

* * *

She now drove back to snooze, again, thinking about the same consequential problems that are surrounding Ranveer. Stirring slowly, she found herself on the bottom, the flooring accompanying her for sleep. Her features now looked placid, no strain befalling around her. Myriad number of minutes passed as Ranveer now squirmed around the bed in succession, stretching his leg and arms as he now sluggishly yawned, tears forming up in the junction of his eyes. He now got up from the bedstead in a rage, an ire that no one else has ever seen in him. He stood up, tucking his shirt properly before kneeling down, looking at her with his now-stern eyes. She is so dumb to believe that he was drunk. Well, having said that he was a good actor, acting drunk wasn't a task for him.

"You _liar_ , bitch," he whispered to himself before palming her head with his hands. He now saw her slowly forming circles as she opened her eyes in a tranquil, her still lips curving for a goofy smile, her hands around his neck before he took her hands off him, "Coffee," he asked with a demanding voice, his tone hoarse as Ishani now looked at him with a confusion. He was fine all while, right? What was wrong now?

"Yeah, are you oka-" she began but Ranveer cut her short saying, "I asked for a coffee."

"I'll ask Abel to make one, don't worry," she now got up consciously, before Ranveer replied back hastily, "No. You will have to make it."

His actions were annoying for her now but she chose not to complain. She now sat comfortably and remarked, "I'll just change into my night pants, excuse me," she excused herself and took her night pants, rushing to the washroom. Shutting within an instant, she removed the sling of her saree and looked herself at the mirror. She looked tired, tensed and fragile. She slowly disengaged her fleets and shift, her body now free from any other piece of clothing, save for her blouse. Unhooking the blouse now, she looked herself at the mirror now, her voluptuous organs and her stomach warm, as she now held the clasp of the corner of the basin as she now let out an audible gasp. She turned away, her eyes brimming up now to let out hugest of cries, for her mind still hesitant to accept the fact of him being a psychiatry patient. No, this cannot happen. Not with her or Ranveer. She once again turned to look at herself at the mirror and gave a fainted smile for herself before she managed to check the time from the cloak room. It was seven in the evening already and she is yet to have her breakfast. She stroked her naked stomach now, which was growling in hunger as she quickly changed herself to her night pants and a printed tee shirt. Looking at herself for one last time, she splashed fresh, cold water on her face, letting the pain ease off. Hanging the saree near the set of robes which were kept for her, she unlocked the door and came back to her room as she saw Ranveer looking at her with a demonic posture.

"So much time to change a saree?" he asked, folding his hands in union, as she let him a soft gasp, "Sorry, I'll be back with the coffee." Ishani now shifted her position, striding slowly as she felt her head whirling. Holding it firmly, she walked sluggishly and made coffee for both of them, her eyes shutting automatically in hunger. Holding the slab in the kitchenette, she managed to open the refrigerator, indulging herself in a granola bar. She chomped the bar as her hunger now died, and so her dizziness. Quickly moving to the other side, she transferred the contents of the coffee in a glass mug before she reached her room. He was still looking at her room like a fantasy. She now cleared her throat in signal before he snapped back, "Ah, here you come finally."

She gave him an awkward smile and strode from the entrance to give him the coffee when he asked her to keep the mug aside.

"Sit down," he showed his eyes at the seat opposite to him as she sat down silently, without speaking another word. He now scrutinized her awkward smile before asking, "Do you lie a way too often?"

The question of his was startling, at least for Ishani as she now looked at him aloof. Why is he asking this now? She gave him an unscathed look before replying, "No."

He now got up with ferocity and pushed the glass away, breaking them into smithereens before his uproar, "That's a lie again!"

She got up in a shock and let out a distinct gasp as she remarked, "What the hell? When did I lie?" Ranveer now looked at her with disgust and shoved her aside resulting in her descent on the ground, one of the shards of the glass impaled on her left lower arm; making it punctured. She cried in throbbing as he now held her again, making her stand on feet before pinning her to the wall.

Ishani's eyes now looked red, all thanks to the torment and sting as the blood on her left arm bled profusely, making her membrane stung in red before she whispered, each word of hers fainting, "When the f**k did I lie?"

He left her clasp and shouted, tears gushing out from his eyes, "What? What do you mean by that? Who the f**k asked you to cancel all the investment plans and the meetings, you bitch? Do you know how important were they? Who the hell gave you the permission to do it? Can you imagine the amount of back work I had done late nights to fix these meetings? It's all gone. Shit!" she clenched the desk nearby and gritted his teeth in exasperation as Ishani looked at him intensely, and asked, "When there were already two projects lined up, who asked you to start with a new one? Who asked you to take foolish business decisions? You have to be glad that I saved your business," she retorted, words flowing from the mouth just like the intense artery blood.

"Oh, give me a break, Ishani! Who the heck gave you the permission to do that?" his voice only grew in intensity as she now gave him a scrutinizing look before answering, "I don't want anyone's permission to do that, Mr. RV."

"Oh, that's great to hear!" he remarked sarcastically as Ishani now moved away from him to go for first aid. Quickly opening the first aid kit, she cleaned the wound and applied Neosporin over it, making it cool down. Sniffing, she now took a bandage and covered the wound in a fit of anger as Ranveer looked at her with the same stern. Placing the kit back in its place, she moved back to clean the glass pieces when he clasped her upper arm and pulled her, in the same force which he had pulled her sometime back.

"I asked you a question. Who the f**k gave you the bloody permission?"

"I said I don't need any permission. I am an employee and I have got the right to do it."

"That is not specified in the code of conduct, Miss. Ishani," his words pierced her when she looked at him with stiff eyes, "Oh really? What should I do now?"

"I will decide that."

"Go ahead," she nodded, being sardonic as he popped up again, "Leave the job, you bitch."

"What?" she exasperated, the decision for her shocking.

"I said leave the effing job! You are no longer a part of the Oakley's family. Get the hell out of my resort and do whatever you want."

For a moment, everything looked like a nightmare for her. She came to France to live her dream and now, all her dreams are broken, shattered into pieces. She now looked at him with bloodshot eyes and remarked, "Listen to my decision as well, Mr. RV."

He gave her a nod asking about her decision as she replied, "I am leaving your bloody mansion, too. I don't want to reside at your place from now on."

"That'd be great!" he rubbed his hands, trying to be happy as she turned away from him, packing her bags in a fit of rage.

"And please, don't forget to take your shaggy dog."

She gave him an enigmatic look before telling, "I'd never leave her alone with a cheapo like you. So just f**k off."

Pushing him aside, she walked towards the lawn, searching for Skits as she found her sleeping peacefully. It's not that she loved the pup so much. But the little creature gave her that solace which he failed to give her. Stroking its fur slowly, she whined, miming Skits as it got up from its sleep, whining slowly.

"Let's go out of this place, darling, c'mon," she held its collar and carried in her arms, slowly walking out from the house leaving trails of her departure. Walking for about on e and a half hours now, she reached the barn, flashes of their first meeting obstructing her view as she slowly walked over and called for the janitor, "Can she stay in the same place for a few days, please?"

"Why not, Ishani? She can," he smile and paved way for the kennel as Ishani made her comfortable inside. Striding slowly towards the exit, she asked, "Er, do we have rooms for rentals in this place?"

"What happened, Miss? Is everything alright? What about RV's house?"

"Look sir, I don't have time to answer these questions. I have got some important work to do as well. So please, I need your help."

"Uh, okay. You have rental rooms for lesser margins near the Knolls Bay. It's around a kilometre from this place," he answered pensively as Ishani spoke, "Thank you so much, sir. But don't tell this to Ranveer. I beg you," she pleaded as he nodded in understanding, "That's a promise, Madame."

Smiling, she slowly walked towards the Knolls Bay, one of the hubs of the Valley as she now saw the Sleb Stream, one of the prominent rivers in the valley. That was the first time she caught a glimpse of the river as she now slowly treaded and stood beside the flowing brook. Keeping her baggage on the ground, she rested her legs, stretching them as they were now in contact with the ice-cold water. Shutting her eyes in pleasure, she hummed one of her favourite tunes before she felt a pang in her arm. She let out a frustrated gasp as she now saw her wound. It was almost dried up, she thought as her eyes now brimmed up again, flashes of the past three hours in front of her eyes.

"I know; what I did the other day was wrong. I shouldn't have done that without asking him. But when he was taking foolish business decisions, I cannot simply sit laid back, can I? But then, he thought otherwise. Sigh, I shouldn't have done that. And, and...I was also very angry that I scolded him back with harsh words. What if he was crying now? What if he has his nightmares or demons attacking him? How will I go and shield him?" she mumbled to herself as she felt her throat dry. Quickly catching hold of some fresh water from the rivulet as she drunk them like a person who hasn't had anything for eternity. Looking at the moon which reflected in the water, glimmering in the dull light, she spoke, "I have to save this guy from all his demons and I know, I have to meet the doctor for it."

Getting up slowly from the place, she took her baggage and tread towards the other side of the road, as she now saw the hoarding _Seaylvie Lodging_ hung out. Sighing in exhaustion, she quickly got inside and booked a room for herself before keeping the bags in the lounge.

"Comment pouvons-nous vous aider vous, madame?" she heard the receptionist say whilst she looked at her baffled, trying to comprehend the words. After three minutes of trial, she conversed, "I need a room."

Understanding the situation, she smiled and said, "Sure ma'am. Peter," she called one of the staff, "Veuillez aider avoir sa chamber," looking at Ishani now, she breathed, "Ma'am, please fill in these details so that we can accommodate you inside. We'll have a complimentary breakfast at the caf every morning which will have a lavish buffet and a set of fresh drinks. For the noon and dinner, we'll have package coupons. Hoping that you'll have a good time, ma'am," finishing her monologue, she managed to fill in the details and leave for her room before she asked, "Where's the caf?"

"Straight and left, ma'am. Have a good time!" she gave her best smile before Ishani moved towards the caf.

She now looked at the time and the hoarding Tranquil Groove Cafeteria. It was 10 p.m. It wasn't an odd time to have dinner, she thought and went inside, her stomach growling in hunger. She had never felt so hungry in her entire life. But she had to do this for Ranveer. She had to look for a doctor tomorrow and she had to do this and she did not mind about her relationship being broken, too.

"Hello, Madame. How can I help you?"

"What's for the dinner?" she asked him slowly, slower than her usual self.

"Soups, Pretzels, Raviolis, Rolls, Toasts. What would you like to have, Madame?"

"One French onion soup and a cheese corn toast," she replied.

Thinking for some time, she asked him, "Do you mind giving me a bottle of wine?" She knew that she will really have to drink today to forget about all her worries.

"Sure, Madame," the waiter left with the order. Twenty minutes later, she ate her dinner like a fanatic food lover as she now got the packed bottle of wine. Paying him the tip and the bill, she departed for her room, laying down in tiredness, the bottle in her grasp.

"I don't have anyone beside me here. I can go and meet the doctor tomorrow and know about his problem." Ishani thought for herself and opened the bottle, drinking up half of the bottle in a gulp. She never knew that she was used to drinking wine. Getting up from her cot, she slowly walked towards the balcony and stood on the ridges of the wedge. Throwing her hands up in the sky, she looked at the moon and shouted, "Why did I do this?" She felt the air sultrier now and her grip on the ridges loosen, her knees now trembling out of fear.

There was an awkward silence in the entire surrounding as she now drunk the other half of the bottle, throwing them into pieces. Swallowing the remains, she mumbled, "Why did I make him angry to...day? I a...m st...upid," she got down from the ridges and fell on the ground, luckily the shards of the bottle lying on the other side of the balcony. Gazing at the stars quietly, she slowly stirred and slept in the same place, her heart scarred that she had made Ranveer feel bad.

* * *

The sun threw occasional beams on Ishani's face as she stirred again, trying to skip the morning. She didn't know why, but she wanted to sleep in the embrace of the Mother Earth and wished not to get up. But the chirps and morning squeaks of the birds and the glimmer of the Sun straight on her eyes made her feel disturbed as she now got up from the floor, her hand holding her head.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain as she now saw her wound. Thank God, the blood is not oozing out, she thought and looked around the place, the blurred images hiding the clear view.

"God, why did I drink so much? I have to do something really important today," she mumbled to herself and got up to check her phone. She saw the gleam on her phone screen which said _Three missed calls from Ranveer.'_ She blinked thrice to check if it was for real and yes, it was. She was at least happy that he had called her, no matter about the situation. But she chose not to call him back as she had another important meeting today.

Quickly checking for the doctor's place, she called the staff of the clinic, "Hello Madame, how can we help you?"

"Pearl River Medical Centre?" she reassured the place's name when she heard from the other line, "Yes, ma'am."

"May I have an appointment with a psychiatrist, please?"

"Today?"

"Yes," she exhaled as the voice spoke, "Sorry ma'am. The appointments are fixed already and there's no slot left."

"But please, its urgent, Miss. Even half an hour would be suffice," she pleaded her as Ishani now heard, "Give me some time, ma'am."

She now waited on the line for the answer, hoping that the appointment would be finalized at the end; however late it might be, however far it might be. She just wanted to diagnose about his erratic behaviour and she was ready to anything for it.

"Ma'am, the clinic opens at 9 in the morning. The first appointment is at 10. So if you are free, you can take the first slot because that is the only time free."

"Sure, I'll be there at 9 sharp. Thank you so much, Miss."

-x-

Ishani had now arrived at the medical centre, waiting for the clinic to open. She checked the time from her watch. It was 8.55 a.m. She had come a few minutes early and she never cared. Her phone once again beeped ass eh checked the beam. It was him again. After constant thoughts between her mind and heart, she chose her mind this time. Refraining from attending the call, she now looked at the gatekeeper, who was opening the clinic. Quickly treading towards him she asked, "When is the doctor coming?"

"Five minutes, Madame. He'll be here."

"Thank you," she claimed one of the benches in the nearby park and waited for the doctor to arrive.

-x-

Ranveer now sat upon the couch, his hands clenched to his forehead, thinking of where would have Ishani gone. He might be angry at her, but losing her was something he never wished. Whatever might happen, he just hoped that nothing should have befallen her. Checking the phone frantically for every two minutes, he bit his nails in exertion as he found no heed from her. Getting up quickly from the couch, he moved to and fro before getting inside her room, opening all the drawers and desks like a lunatic, with full force. Frustrated, he claimed the floor now, his legs half bent as he now noticed the blood stain from a distance, in rotten dark red. He felt his eyes now brimming up when he slowly crawled through the floor to reach the other side of the room. Rubbing the bloodstain in a fit of rage and guilt, he shouted his lungs out, calling out for her name. Getting up from the floor, he felt a pang hit his heart as he now checked her cupboard hoping that he would at least find her photograph. He now clenched one of the drawers and pulled it hard to find a notebook, its pages in slackened form. Quickly taking it, he opened the notebook as it read, _Falling Seeds._ Gazing at the title for a few minutes, he tried to read the rest of the pages which had nothing but notes.

"What's this, now?" he thought; his grip on the notebook only going firmer.

"No, let me think about this later. I have to find her now," he changed his mind immediately before leaving the mansion in a newfound grit.

-x-

Walking over to the clinic now, Ishani got inside, her mind getting tensed with each step of hers as she saw herself standing outside the doctor's cabin.

"God, make the doctor say that he's fine. I cannot take his illness. Please!" she mumbled to herself before entering to the cabin.

"Excuse me, doctor," she said, more to herself as he let out a soft smile, asking her to sit down.

"Your name, Miss?"

"Ishani."

"Tell me, why was it so urgent?" he asked Ishani, his serene eyes meeting her tensed ones.

"Look, Miss. Share anything with me, I can handle your problem, trust me," he assured her looking at her slit in the arm as she now stuttered, "No, no. The problem is not with me. It's, it's," she fell silent, flashes of his demons attacking him stopping her from saying anything.

"Okay, cool yourself, please. Take two three breathes and then continue."

Ishani now did as directed by the doctor as she now narrated the entire incident which had been revolving around both of them for the past one month. Giving him Ranveer's diary now, she gave instances of various scenes as the doctor now listened to her carefully, his eyes and ears heeding the fullest attention to her. Having a full-fledged conversation with her for the next forty minutes, he asked, silently.

"Why didn't you call him to the clinic? It's something mandatory that the patient should be present during the diagnosis."

"Er, well...He is not here, sir."

"Look Miss, I can diagnose anything only if he comes. A personal conversation with the patient is a must. But I can tell you one thing, with cent percent assurance."

"What?"

"He is either suffering from Bipolar disorder or a Mood disorder. That's the only thing I can make out from all the details you've given me. Because, with the symptoms that you quote and I see from the patient's diary makes me think only of these two."

"Huh?" she let a gasp, the revelation shocking as the doctor now gave her back the diary, "Fix an appointment as soon as possible, Miss. It's something to have a look at."

"T-Th-Thank you, do-doctor," she now got up from the seat, her mind whirling around in succession. How will she go and face him now? How will he ever accept to come for the treatment? Nothing seemed to have an answer now as she turned back, her mind now completely blocked.

"Is it possible to do the treatment without the patient?" she turned towards the doctor with an instant as he saw her remote before answering.

"How's that possible?" he let out a gasp as she answered, "But doctor, I am afraid."

"Trust me, Miss. He'll be alright. Don't jump into conclusions even before the proper appointment."

She now nodded with a faded smile and turned around, leaving for her room. Making him understand and come for the appointment is going to be a task for her.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D:D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Well, I am really sorry for the late update, got stuck up with a few things. And the next update will be after the 20** **th** **as I'll be leaving for my vacations.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-22**

* * *

Ishani now came out from the clinic, the air becoming sultrier with every second as she now descended the steps. Ranveer is bipolar. No, he is not. He is not, bipolar; Ishani reassured herself but the fact about him never changed. What would people think of him now? How will he come out from his own clutches? Ishani kept on thinking, the flashes of the meeting with the doctor reflecting on her eyes, her heart thumping in an eccentric exasperation. Her feet now directly went along the _White Stag Leas_ , the park where she was sitting before getting inside the clinic. She now treaded towards the unclaimed benches, sitting down, devoid of an emotion. Neither was she able to feel anything nor say. Stirring herself and hugging her bag, she slowly sat cross-legged, leaning slowly. Her eyes did not have tears today, for them being tired themselves. Minutes later, she now turned to see the peonies around the corners of the park, its white coloured petals creating a soothing effect on her. Leaving a fainted smile, she clenched her bag tightly, letting go of her pain and grief as her eyes shut robotically in a twinge.

She sat in the same position for myriad number of minutes before she felt herself wobbling. She checked the time. It was thirty minutes past eleven. She felt her head whirling as she decided to get back to her room. Getting up slowly, she trod towards the exit when her phone beeped, in incessant string. Letting out an irritated groan, she looked the blaze screen. It was Abel. Attending the call, she sighed, "Hello."

"Hello," she heard an agitated tone of his as she asked, incensed, "What's wrong now?"

"Madame," his voice now sounded nervous, "where are you?"

"Erm, no. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Madame, come back home, as soon as possible!" he said, demandingly the minute she retorted, "Why? Why should I?"

"Madame, the sight of Monsieur's room is perilous."

"What?" she ejaculated, her mind now blocked completely. She would now cry for eternity but she decided to ask him again, "Why, what do you see?"

He sniffed twice before answering, "There are glass shards everywhere in the room and blood stains on the mattress and floor." Her face now looked the palest of all her expressions, her emotions now ebbing away. She now imagined the condition of his room; the strewn glass fragments and blood stains gave her chills through the spine. Where was Ranveer now?

"Are you sure…sure that it was his room? It could be mine, too," she stuttered, her voice having a tinge of optimism in it. She was still hoping about Ranveer and his behaviour even after knowing about his wildest of behavioural changes.

"No, no Madame! It's not your room! I am yet to clean your room. I just came to Monsieur's room for cleaning when I noticed these. And Monsieur is not at here, too. I am afraid, Madame," he cried whilst Ishani's mind now swung a hundred thumps; fear, tension, pain and writhe; everything hitting a paroxysm in her heart.

"I'll just call him, Abel. Don't fret," she assured herself mentally and him when his voice interrupted, "He's not picking up his phone, Madame."

"Bullcrap! Let me see, Abel," she hung up the call with the outburst when she decided to call for him.

-x-

"I know. Ishani is here, inside the barn," he claimed the ground now, getting out from his car, flickers of her sleeping in the barn one of the times; hindering his view. Climbing the stairs as fast as he could, he now stood before the janitor of the barn, wanting for oxygen.

"Ranveer?" the janitor raised his voice. His entry was unexpected for him as Ranveer looked on with his red eyes.

"Ish-Ishani. Where's she?" he exhaled in succession as the janitor threw his hands to the air, giving him a _how-do-I-know_ look. Frustrated as he was, he clasped the shirt of the janitor and shouted, "Don't try to play fool games with me, you!"

Afraid, he let go off Ranveer's hands from his amber coloured shirt and cried, "I-I don't know, Ranveer. But yes, she came here yesterday. She asked me to take care of your dog and left the place, in tears."

He looked at the janitor with an apprehension, feeling guilty for what he had done the last noon. "Okay, tha-thanks," he fled from the place in desperation and claimed his car quickly, revving up his car when he heard his phone buzz at him. It was a message from her. He stopped the car as his legs automatically settled at the brake in a sudden, not even minding to apply the clutch. He grabbed his phone and gazed at the phone with his dewy eyes before opening the message.

 _I tried calling you but you never attended my call. I am at the White Stag Leas, near the Knolls Bay. Will be waiting for you :) :)_

 _Ishani_

Heaving out a huge sigh of relief, he clenched his phone and smiled in joy as he now revved up his car in happiness, a happiness that he wasn't able to figure out.

"Ishani, I am coming to give you the surprise." Ranveer smiled for himself and drove the car towards the Knolls Bay.

-x-

He now applied the clutch and the brakes, stopping the car in the most stylish way he could. He has to apologize to her for all his wrong-doings. Calling her a bitch was no joke; he thought and slowly got down from his car, observing at the peonies from a distance but Ishani was nowhere to be seen. Slamming the car's door, he propped towards the tree beside and let his hands hold the belt loops tightly.

 _"_ _Go face, her!"_

 _"_ _No, you can't, Ranveer. Don't."_

 _"_ _Idiot! Don't fret! She won't kill you for this!"_

 _"_ _What if she pushes you?"_

A series of thoughts passed through his mind now, the magnitude only getting bitter and bitter before he banged his arm at the branch of the tree. Crowning himself with another scratch, he groaned in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks involuntarily. He shifted his legs now as he felt the wobbly limbs of his before he claimed the ingress of the park, looking out for Ishani in the thirty populaces. Finding her after a three minute search, he quickly grabbed all his strength and strode towards the bench where she had sat.

"Ishani?" he whispered her name as she now felt something cold tracing the root of her neck subsequently she turned towards the call to see him. Giving him a bare smile, devoid of any reaction, she whispered almost to herself, "Hey."

He quickly gave her his best smile and swung over to the seat next to her, making sure that his wounds are not visible to her. Both of them sat in the same position for a numberless amount of time, looking into each other's' eyes and drooping back to their own world in the next few seconds before Ranveer decided to break up with the silence.

"Ishani, I'm-I'm" he breathed out heavily, "I'm sorry, Ishani."

"It's okay," came her reply, her eyes not meeting with his own. Disturbed, he looked at her back aloof and raised his voice, "Ishani, what's wrong? Why are you evading from me? Look at me, Ishani!"

She now got up and strode quickly to the end of the park and turned to the left of the road, secluding herself in a solitary place. Confused as he was, he quickly ran over to the exit and shoved away all the people who came in front of him nonchalantly as she now gazed at Ishani, whose eyes were tear-filled.

Jogging until her, he clasped her upper arm and pinned her against the long fence and whispered, "Hey, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Ranveer, don't do this. Get away from me. You cannot do the thing I ask you to." Ishani knew how to tackle him with her words. This was the right time to, she thought.

"What?" he asked sluggishly, his eyes reflecting a proud twinkle, full of pride.

"That can wait. What's wrong with your hand?" her voice turned hoarse now, her eyes becoming moist and red whilst he took his hands off her upper arm now, feeling unnerved and maladroit.

"No-Nothing," he simply whispered, deliberately lying as his head drooped down, in fear. She would never spare him now, he thought as he now felt her finger lifting his slouched face. Clasping his shirt in a fit of rage within an instant, she yelled, "Why do you do this to yourself, Ranveer! Can you just see how deep the cut is?" hot tears welled up, crunching down her cheeks as her lips now quivered, a pang hitting her heart again. Her face now looked completely pale and her nose pink, all thanks to the untold number minutes of crying.

"And who asked you to break all the glasses into shards? Who asked you to introduce the pieces to your arms? Are you crazy? Do you even have a brain?" she shouted to her maximum, each of her words fading away in strength and sound with each second as her eyes drooped now, her feet shifting. She now closed her eyes in a strange pain before clenching his shirt once again, "You are impossible, Ranveer. You'll never change," she felt her eyes go blurred now as he retorted back hastily, "It wasn't me. I was driven to do so! Trust me, Ishani!" his eyes slowly welled up whilst Ishani's vision was completely hazy now, for her finding everything undistinguishable when she slowly fell over his chest, falling unconscious.

"Hey, hey! Get up, get up, Ishani," his voice was deep, his hands gently patting her cheeks as he felt her warm; warmer than usual. He gently stroke her cheeks and whispered right inside her ears, "Ishani, get up, sweetheart, please!" Tears rolled down from his cheeks involuntarily as his eyes now patterned for a remedial centre when his eyes directly landed up at the _Pearl River Medical Centre_ , the place where she had just gone to visit the psychiatrist.

Slowly carrying her in his arms he groaned in pain, for his wound making him numb as he slowly drifted to the medical centre, making sure that his wound wasn't disturbed.

* * *

Admitting her into the cabin and getting his dressing done quickly, he sat dejected at the waiting lounge, waiting for the nurse's call now for sixteen hours now. Swinging around the same place for some time, he felt his limbs weak as he looked at the watch at a steady interval. No one came in heed and told about Ishani when he decided to check on the hospital officials. Nippily treading towards the reception desk like a zombie, who hasn't slept for years, he questioned the receptionist aloofly, "It's been sixteen hours since a patient had got admitted and I am still receiving a message about her health. It's one in the night now, for Heaven's sake! Can you please update about her developments?"

"We are sorry, sir. Can we have the patient's name?"

"Ishani," he replied, annoyed with the lethargy of the hospital.

"The patient was shifted to the common ward at six in the evening, sir."

"And why the hell wasn't I informed?" his voice rose now, his teeth gritting in irritation.

"We thought-" the receptionist started but was stopped by him.

"Where is the patient now? I want to meet her."

"Sorry sir, but this is not the time for visiting. I can assure you at ten in the morning, tomorrow."

"May I have the ward number?" he asked the receiver with an elongated brow, his voice only getting parched in a peculiar anxiety.

"G45Q7," came the reply instantly as Ranveer, without paying any heed, ran through all the wards to seek for Ishani like a freak in misery when he saw Ishani's ward finally, at the end of the hall.

Pounding to the entrance, he stepped inside the ward slowly to find her sleeping, her features content and placid, quiet and taut. Making himself comfortable in the couch nearby, he gazed at her silently, hoping that she would open her eyes at least once and smile at him. As the night passed, sleep claimed Ranveer as he slowly dozed off without his own sense, for his own medicine working on him very lately.

* * *

He checked the time once again before looking at her sleeping façade. It was almost seven and finding her still sleeping made him worry for her as he now gently caressed her forehead, making sure that she wasn't disturbed. She now stirred slowly, her eyes opening in a sluggish fashion. Yawning softly, she found her vision blurred and hazy before she blinked her eyes thrice. Realizing the surroundings, she speedily whined, her voice tired than usual, "When did I land up here?"

"Hey, good morning," he gently clasped her hands into his own and looked at her with a smile, a smile that wasn't seen in him for a long time. She now looked at his bandaged arm and recollected all the events as she gave him a scrutinizing look before asking, "How's your hand now?"

She now noticed that his eyes welled up as she gave him a baffling look as she heard his usual baritone turn into a soft voice, "I'm sorry Ishani. I had hurt you so much the other day. I went to _our_ resort after a gap of one month yesterday and I had no clue of what was happening. Gasper informed me about the meetings and that it had got cancelled and I had no idea of what to do. It was, was just my dream! My dream to tie up with the giant, _Diamora_! And when everything clicked, I thought of joining hands and binding up with them. I felt shattered and deceived when I heard about the cancellation," tears rolled down from his face in guilt as she heard him continue, "And I just spoke junk to you, I am really sorry. Punish me whichever way you want, Ishani. But I am really sorry."

"And why did you go to the resort all of a sudden?" she asked detachedly as he now whispered, "I got a call from Gasper."

"Oh."

"We are leaving to Paris on 3rd August, day after tomorrow."

"Oh, why?" she asked, her voice wasn't shocking at all, he felt as he continued, "For the inauguration of the restaurant."

"That's great," she gave him a mirthless smile as he felt a pin prick his heart. "What have you named it, Ranveer?"

" _Melting Pot_ ," he smiled back, hoping for a smile from her.

"Have fun and congratulations!" she remarked, her tone slightly rose comparatively as he claimed, "Aren't you coming?"

"Who am I to come?" she replied back sardonically as he felt the pin prick harder this time. His lips quivered in shame as he countered, "Ishani, don't! Don't say that! You are still a part of _our_ family, I swear!" his voice rose, lips getting pink just like his nose and all she did was to laugh sarcastically.

"So you want me to join again?" she asked, in finality whilst he replied a ' _Yes'_ in the same tone.

"Will you do something if I ask for? _Anything."_

"ANYTHING." He replied back in a stubborn fashion as she concluded, "I want you to meet a person."

"Who?"

"Yvon Leclere," she whispered as he looked at her baffled, He quickly asked, "Who is that?"

"No questions, you have to meet him that is it. Will you? No questions."

"Okay," he replied lukewarmly whilst his voice rose the next second, "But not today. Only after we return back? Will that be fine?"

"Done," she beamed happily, happy that he accepted her command and held his arm which made him hiss in pain as she hard-pressed him on his wound.

"Ouch," he groaned as she took her hands away in an instant and muttered, "I am sorry, really sorry."

"No, it's okay," he gave her an assuring smile as it led to her next question, "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I told you! It wasn't me; I was driven to do so!" he cried as she remarked, "Don't lie, there were broken shards of glasses in your room, isn't?"

"Yeah. But let me explain it to you. I was well, drinking. Now don't scold me," he distanced himself from her by two inches in fear and continued, "and I saw the same devil, it was grotesque, Ishani; trust me. I once again had an uncanny encounter with it and it warned me that it would kill you. I was petrified and argued with it when it asked me to kill myself and I just tried to when it ripped off to shreds, again," he was about to cry as she got up in a haste and looked at him unnerved. It was making its presence again, no. NO! She slowly inched closer to him as he looked at her frightened, as usual.

He was almost to break down when Ishani pulled him forcedly and embraced him once again, caressing his hair in fear and tension. Hearing him weep, she whispered slowly into his ears, "Nothing will befall you, sweetheart, not until my death. I promise."

He broke from the hug in shock as she looked on with a weary smile, their breathe hunting each other's oxygen. She slowly mounted until his forehead and placed her quivering lips as he now closed his eyes in dread. Hugging her once again, he cried as soon as he heard, "Another time you try to commit suicide, I'll kill you and then die, understand? Don't!"

"Never, I swear upon you and I mean it," she kissed his hair as they heard the door getting opened. Alarmed, they quickly broke form their hug and Ranveer took his seat once again in the chair as the doctor now entered Ishani's cubicle.

"Hello, Ishani, how are you feeling now?" the doctor asked, his voice confident as Ishani gave him an exhausted smile.

"Hey doctor, what's wrong with her? Well, I tried to ask the officials in the reception desk and they did not pay any heed to the case. Is everything alright?"

"Certainly! Everything's normal, chap. Just dehydration and food poisoning, nothing else. She hadn't had anything for the past one day and the dinner which she had had the other day spoiled her digestive cycle. She wasn't used to one of the dishes and she had got herself drunk, too." Ranveer now looked at her with a shock and asked the doctor, "So when can she get discharged?"

"Noon? Has she got a health insurance?"

"No," came Ishani's reply as the doctor continued, "Oh. It's okay, I'll make a move now and Mr. Ranveer, get your dressing done once more before leaving, okay?"

"Sure," the doctor smiled and left the room in hush as Ranveer now settled to stare Ishani strangely.

"What's wrong, Ranveer?" she asked, confused but he chose to stare at her.

"Ranveer?" she called him once again when he smirked, "Ahem, so someone got drunk," he laughed as she twitched her lips in embarrassment. He laughed too hard that seeing him, she started to giggle too, in coy. She wanted to confess it right away to him but she chose to wait. Happiness finally overshadowed all the fear and dread in the atmosphere and they only enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**I am back!**

 **This chapter is dedicated one of my twitter friends, Atika who will be celebrating her birthday on the 23** **rd** **of this month. Happy birthday, Ati! 3**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-23**

* * *

"Ishani, are you coming? We are getting late!" Ranveer called for her from a distance, making sure that their tickets and his baggage are safe in his hand.

"Two minutes, Ranveer!" she replied back hastily, searching for the band which Ranveer had given to her back on her birthday. He had asked her to wear the ring when she was ready to take their relationship forward and declare her love for him. And she decided to end the game. His birthday is approaching and she couldn't wait to confess her love to him.

"Ha, here it is!" she took the ring from her clutch and placed it safely so that she wouldn't lose the ring at the right time. Scrutinizing all her cases once again, she opened her backpack and checked for his diary, too. Whatever might happen, this book shouldn't be seen by him. Sighing out, she felt an adrenaline gush inside herself as she gave a smile for herself, her features as content as ever. Not wasting another minute, she took her baggage out and locked her room after waving a goodbye to Abel. Finally, he had time to meet his parents, too; she thought and rushed to the anterior portico where she saw him waiting like a kid, looking at all the wings of the mansion. Smiling at his antics, she trod slowly with her baggage as his eyes fell over her.

"Ah! There you come, finally!" he exhaled, giving her a 'you-are-impossible' look.

She bit her lips in embarrassment and said, "Uh, sorry, was caught up in an important work."

"Important? What? Is everything okay?" his expressions changed quickly to a concerned one when she countered, "Yes, certainly," an impulsive silence evoked in the air as she quickly expunged it, "We're getting late."

"Oh yeah! Let's go, c'mon. And wait, there are about twenty other employees travelling with us including you and Gasper and all of them will be travelling in the Economy class except for me and Gasper. We will be travelling in the Business class, okay?"

She nodded quietly as they now walked until their car, revving up to the airport.

* * *

The car now stopped in a posh fashion, the brakes smoothly applied as both of them now got down, helping each other with their luggage. Getting inside the Fremont Airport, both of them, along with the staff of the resort entered their frisking stand and completed the security check in the next forty five minutes as everyone had their boarding passes, the boarding taking place in another few minutes.

* * *

 _"_ _Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank you for choosing Air France for your flight. The airplane will now take off at a speed of 157 knots per hour and it will be reaching Paris at 11.45 in the morning. I, Irina Fernandez will be the head purser for today's flight and I wish a happy journey to each and every one here."_

Ishani now sat down comfortably, her hand luggage consisting his diary and the ring. Holding it tightly, she closed her eyes in prayer, praying that the journey should be a safe and sound one for everyone in the aircraft.

 _"_ _I request everyone to please fasten their seatbelts and abide by the instructions provided by the captain of the plane. There is a safeguard instruction brochure behind each one's armchair and the cabin crew requests each and every passenger to give a glance to the details. Thank you, once again."_

Ishani stirred herself and opened her bag to read the rest of his diary, planning to finish it one go today; no matter what.

 _"_ _There is a life vest above each of your seats. The cabin crew request the passengers to make use of them in case of an emergency. In case of any other doubt or clarification, contact any one of the cabin crew members. Have a peaceful flight."_

Opening the diary, Ishani now caressed the pages which had an impression of his cursive handwriting, perfect in shape and size. Smiling for herself nonchalantly, she tied her hair securely with a band so that her hair does not obstruct her view while reading them.

Ishani now opened a page which had the date 19th August 2004. A few days after his birthday, she thought.

" _I have times where I feel terrified; better than I have ever had."_

 _The line of his read as Ishani guessed; it was about his nightmares again. She sighed in melancholy and continued to read, though her heart was bleeding and afraid to read._

 _"_ _Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I am Nathan Francis, the captain for today's flight. The flight will be taking off in a few seconds and I request everyone to keep their seatbelts tightened. Thank you."_

 _The plane now took off, kissing the clouds at an enormous speed, fighting with all the air and pushing itself in the firmament._

* * *

The flight now landed in style, the speed steady and balanced as Ishani now closed the diary, completing almost three fourth of the entire log of his. Her lips quivered, in fear and anxiety. Ranveer's disorder has only increased in its intensity. At ten years of his age, he was a happy chap, devoid of any tension and fear. At thirteen, the hallucinations of his made an entry in his life, spoiling his happiness, for the first time. But as they say, one doesn't understand the difference between an emotion until he becomes a teenager or an young adult. The same was the case of Ranveer, too. Until thirteen, he never paid heed to any of his hallucinations. But only after his sixteenth birthday, his life took a turn. It has only become worse and now, it's turning out to be the worst of all his life.

"Now that I have already searched about the bipolar disorder yesterday, I can make sure; Ranveer has the bipolar disorder. But no, I cannot tell anything for sure-fire, let the doctor himself confirm it, I'll wait." Ishani thought for herself as she now kept the diary inside, making sure that her ring was seen. Packing her backpack, she waited for the announcement.

-x-

Ranveer now closed the book which he had noticed a few days back in Ishani's safe. The book titled _Falling Seeds._ The entire notebook contained nothing but her handwriting. Round, straight ones. He identified them to be her work. It had random notes about two characters: Veronica and Ryan. The entire notebook had a rough sketch about the characters and told about their life, as he supposed. He now swiftly kept the notebook inside his hand luggage and searched for Gasper who was reading a magazine, just behind his seat.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for choosing Air France. We have now safely landed in Paris, the destination for today's flight. The temperature outside is 23 degrees. We would love to see you all once again. Have a good time."_ Ranveer heard the announcement as he now took his bag and looked at Gasper, whispering, "We'll meet at 5 in the evening, again in the lobby of the hotel. Okay?"

"Sure, sir. Should I call all the other staff, too?"

"No. Only you. Let them take an off for the evening and yeah, take the file where you have the printed agenda, fine?"

"Definitely, sir," he gave him a smile as he now got up, removing his seat belt. Ranveer too, got up from his seat, and continued walking slowly thinking about the notebook.

"Should I ask her about the notebook? Or not? What if she takes it bad?" he thought as he got down from the stairs, treading towards the boarding bus.

* * *

Ranveer now reached the baggage counter where he noticed Ishani from a long distance. He could have sworn that second that he had never seen such an innocent beauty in his life, ever. He would have just seen her a few hours ago, in the valley. But for him, Ishani looked different each and every second. He desired that she would be in his life forever, only if she wished, too.

Ishani now looked at him from the same distance, confused. She had never seen him this happy, ever. She knows him for two months now and she had never seen _that_ hypnotic look of his. Some way or the other, she felt that he was really happy today and she did not want to miss the moment in her life. She gazed back at him soulfully, with her like eyes as she slowly rubbed her fingers against her nose, to make sure if he was gazing at her. Within an instant, he replicated her act again, rubbing his fingers against his nose. Finding his act adorable, she giggled shamelessly as Ranveer realized what had just happened and flushed; smiling indolently. Little did they realize that they missed taking their luggage from the counter, for the second time.

* * *

The white Porsche arrived the five star hotel, in style, as Ishani looked at the entire inn in awe.

"Are you going to stay here, Ranveer?" she turned back to him, looking cheerful as he nodded his head from left to right, indicating a no.

"No?" she looked at him confused as he went until her ears and whispered quietly, " _We_ are going to stay here."

Realizing, she flushed and asked, "We? We who, Ranveer? You and Gasp?" she chuckled as he now hit her mockingly and countered, "No! You and me!"

"What?" she squeaked, as though shocked by the revelation as she continued, "You and me? B-But how…I mean, why?"

"Oh c'mon, Ishani. Everyone from our resort will be staying here. It's our partner, Mr. Dawson's hotel and he has given us a special accommodation to all of us. But the thing is that, he has just informed about our arrival. Let's see, I don't know of how many rooms are there in the hotel, will I?"

"Okay," she clicked her tongue as they got down from the car, shutting the door. Ranveer now gave the chauffer a tip for his service as they now got inside the reception lobby, waiting for their accommodation. Minutes later, the entire crew of twenty populaces from the Oakley's now got themselves seated on the couch as Ranveer trod until the reception desk.

"Good afternoon, sir. Rooms for twenty people, right?"

"Yes," he nodded affirmatively as the receptionist spoke, "sir, we are having only four rooms vacant. It would be kind of you if you would manage all the twenty inside the four rooms."

"Yeah, very well," he gave the receptionist a soft smile before he filled all the details required for the accommodation. Getting the rooms blocked, he now addressed everyone else saying, "There are only four rooms and we have to adjust ourselves in them. It's just a matter of two days…so if you guys don't mind…"

"Sure sir, we'll adjust," came the uniform reply as they now received their respective room keys from the receptionist.

"Have a nice time, everyone," he smiled as they now walked towards their rooms when the receptionist called for Ranveer, who came running to him.

"Sir, this is for you," he gave Ranveer a key as he assumed it to be a room key.

"A room key?"

"Yes, sir. This one is for you, from the management. A double room suite," he gave his best smile to Ranveer as he looked the former, baffled.

"Look, I wouldn't require such a big room, trust me," he tried to explain but all his excuses were denied as he, without any other way, accepted the deal. Walking towards his room, he saw Ishani standing alone with her baggage, her eyes wavering and faltering at the entire place. Deciding to check on her, he trod sluggishly towards her as she looked on.

"What are you doing here, Ishani? Why didn't you get inside?"

"No-Nothing, sir. Nothing,"

"Ahem, there's no one here, Ishani," he winked as she looked at him, crinkling her eyebrows. Not understanding her expression, he continued, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied blandly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, when she gave him a stern look as he looked at her bemused.

"Look Ranveer, try to book another room for me, alone. I cannot stay with a group! You know me!" she claimed, her voice rising.

"Look Ishani, if there was any, I would have definitely booked it. You know me, too."

"I'm going to stay in some other hotel. I cannot stay with a group and that is it." She took her baggage to leave as she was stopped by him.

"You can stay with me, Ishani," he suggested quickly only to click his tongue. What did he just suggest her? As expected, her eyes now turned sterner as he bowed down, repentant.

"Are you mad? How can I? I mean…Ranveer? Are you getting?" she spoke, her words broken as he suggested her, once again, "Look, it's a double room suite and there are two rooms, trust me. You can take one and I'll take one. And I swear, I won't step inside your share of the room!"

"Oh, is it?" she gave him an irresolute look as he nodded, affirmative of the decision.

"Okay," she replied unconvinced as he exclaimed, "Please, you're welcome."

* * *

He tucked in his mauve coloured shirt for one last time and checked the time. 4.45 p.m. He had to meet Gasper and exchange a conversation regarding the agenda and the inauguration which was going to happen on the 5th of August, a day later. It was one of the most important projects for his company for the year and he just wished that everything would turn out to be the best. He now turned around to have a look at Ishani but she was nowhere to be found. Realizing that she must be inside her room, he slowly tiptoed to her room, making sure that she wasn't aware of his entry. Reaching her room in three strides, he gazed at a sleeping Ishani, her position lopsided. Smiling goofily for himself, he stepped inside her room and roofed her with the blanket, making sure that she wasn't disturbed in her sleep. To his shock, she slowly stirred and changed her position as her hazel nut eyes rolled. Opening them, she sponged them in succession before looking his façade.

"Yikes!" she sprung out from her bed and squealed, "Wha-What are you doing…here?" She now clicked his tongue, thinking about how his plan fails every time.

"Oops!" he squeaked back as Ishani now threw her blanket, getting up in an instant.

"What are you doing here, Ranveer?" she asked him once again, her voice louder than the last time.

"I just came to inform you that I'd be going out for a meeting with Gasper and when I came inside, I saw you sleeping…well, in a clumsy manner and I just put the blanket over you, that is…it."

She heaved out a huge sigh in exertion and whispered, "Okay, bye!" as he gave her an awkward smile. Striding towards the exit of the room, he heard her call him, "Hey!"

He looked back, now gazing at her when she continued, "When's the inauguration happening?"

"Day after tomorrow at 6 in the evening, why?"

"So how about going out tomorrow?" she bit her lip, realizing what she had just asked him. Quickly giving her an appealing smile, he replied, "Nine in the morning, I'll be ready. See you," he winked and left the room in style as she simply sat, dreaming about their daytrip.

Coming out from her reverie, surprisingly only by fifteen minutes, she checked her phone; her eyes glistening, a strange passion seen in them as she checked for her mother's number.

It was almost time and she knew, she had to take it to the next level now.

"C'mon pick up, pick up," she murmured as the ring was still going on a loop. A minute later she heard her mother's sleepy voice from the other line.

"Nysa!" she exclaimed, as the latter let out a soft yawn to which Ishani chirped, "Sleeping?"

"Yeah," came her soft reply, "May I know the reason for your happiness?"

"Your daughter is in love!" she replied dreamily as Nysa now asked, in the same tone, "When can I see the wedding card of the print _Ishani weds Ranveer?_ "

Both of them now chuckled in mutual understanding as Ishani remarked, "Let me first confess it!"

"You haven't done it yet?" she exclaimed in shock as Ishani replied nonchalantly, "I'll do it, Nysa, chill."

"I know, I know. But hey, how's his health now, all okay?"

Ishani now looked sceptical of whether to say about his mental health or not. But she chose the latter, "yeah, he is perfectly fine, Nysa. Not to worry," she assured her as she heard her mom sigh, in relief.

"Ishani, do you know something? I'm missing you a lot! But more than that, I want to have a look at your love. How does he look? Tall, fair, handsome?"

"I never loved him for his looks, Maa," Ishani called her for the first time as Nysa heard them with stuffed love. Motherly love. She quickly asked, "What did you just call me?"

"Maa. I called you Maa," she replied back, smiling without her own knowledge as Nysa asked, "So when's the marriage?"

"The invitation will be given in a few months and you have to attend it!" she demanded, chuckling as Nysa now jeered, "Sure, sure, Madame, I will."

Both of them snickered as Ishani now remarked, "Now, now. Get back to sleep, I disturbed you."

"Keep calling, darling. I miss you badly!"

"I miss you too, Nysa. And I promise to call you regularly. Good night," she reassured her and hung up the call. The only thing which never died in her face was the excitement. And there were two reasons: One because she was going out with him after a long time and two, was his birthday. With just three more days for it, she cannot wait for his big day.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**I am back, sooner this time.**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-24**

* * *

Ranveer now slowly wore his black sweatshirt simultaneously looking at the time. It was already nine forty five and there was no sign of Ishani. Wearing his watch and taking his backpack, he now looked through the balcony. The clouds were nowhere to be seen as the Sun now took the lead, spreading its best of light everywhere. Paris was no Loire Valley, he thought as he looked the cars which swung through the roads of the street swiftly, racing against time. His phone now buzzed as he glanced at the beam. It was the alarm for his day as it displayed the day's agenda. Looking at the screen, he decided to call for her. Walking to the right side of the room, he slowly tapped the door, calling her name. Within an instant, she opened the door, a cheerful smile appearing on her face.

"Good Morning!" she squeaked as he simply gazed at her. Somewhere he felt that he was never ever happier like he was now. He looked at her dress now; she was simply dressed in a black pantaloons and a white blouse, her hair set free with a sunglass above her forehead. Her face was fresh and clear, an enchanting guise emanating from her eyes as he still scrutinized at her like an infant gazing everything with an amusement.

She once again snapped her painted nails at him as he now stepped aside from his reverie, his eyes glistening at her mere sight.

"H-Hey, Morning," he muttered, almost to himself as both of them smiled, in coy.

"I-I am sorry, just got late, a tad bit late," she bit her lip as he impressed, "A _tad_ bit, yeah," he coughed slowly as Ishani cheered, "So, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure," he paved way for Ishani as she now departed from the room, striding to the lobby after which he locked the main door, tautly.

* * *

Both of them now sat inside the white coloured Acura, making themselves comfortable as the chauffer now revved the car, asking for the destination.

"So, where shall we go?" Ranveer posed, as she now gave him a 'how-do-I-know' look. Ranveer gave her an awkward smile before he asked, "How about the Eiffel Tower?" She nodded in understanding as the car now headed to the Eiffel Tower, one of the most important and famous destinations in Paris.

The next one hour went in travelling, talking about trivial matters, gazing at the roads and admiring the scenic beauty of the city as they now reached the 137 feet tall Eiffel Tower, shadowing their height.

"Whoa! This is…huge," Ishani exhaled in awe as he saw her solely, his eyes reflecting an enigmatic love for her.

"Let's get seated somewhere," he whispered slowly and strode, gazing at the tall tower as he sat on an ivory coloured bench followed by her. Minutes passed seeing the tower and the massive population in the place, after Ishani decided to break the silence.

"So…"

"So?" Ranveer looked at her puzzled when she continued, "Say something, won't you?"

"Hmm…let me ask you something."

"Ask what?"

"Like don't get offended. But I saw a diary in your safe the other day," Ranveer dragged as she looked at him shaken, the mere word _diary_ sounding aloof for her.

"D-Diary?" she stuttered, her line of thoughts drifting uncannily. She was dead now, her brain now lead into her. She was already sweating.

"Hey, why do I see this perspires? Don't fret!" Ranveer calmed her down, rubbing her palms softly and continued, "It's not a diary, actually. A notebook…kind of a notebook."

"Notebook? Wh-What sort of a notebook?" she asked, her lips quivering. Though she still has his personal diary with her, the inner fear was evident and she couldn't help but only panic.

"Like it had only notes…or scribbles, if you ask me. It had two names, Veronica and Ryan. May I know something about it?" Ranveer asked whilst she heaved out a huge sigh of relief, tears ebbing away from her eyes.

"Oh, so you saw the notebook, eh?" she sniffed as he nodded affirmatively, gazing at her warily, waiting for the answer.

"It's about two forbidden seeds which fall from the tree of life only to reap the best out of life."

"About the lives of two lovers, you mean to say?"

"That's about the lives of two childhood friends. I don't know…however this story has been in my mind for the past one decade now. I am penning this story and hoping that I would publish it as a novel someday."

"A novel?" Ranveer exclaimed, "That's something really great, Ishani. Tell me something about them; I want to hear it badly."

Ishani chuckled faintly before replying, "Ryan and Veronica are the best of friends, childhood friends. Ryan is the son of a domestic help in a mansion while Veronica is a girl born with a silver spoon, from the same mansion though she was termed as an illegitimate child. Well, it is love at first sight for Ryan, back when he was nine." Ishani sighed as he saw her with an anxiety.

"Ryan is a selfless lover. A good friend, mentor, aide, everything for Veronica. He was just…just the whole enchilada for Veronica…until,"

"Until?"

"She met Harold, her fiancé. Harold was just the opposite of Ryan and Veronica was too innocent that she got manipulated by Harold, without her own knowledge. And Ryan to prove his loyalty makes her fall in love with Harold. Somehow, Ryan finds about Harold being a cheat and he tries to save his ladylove from him. Having said that he was a selfless lover, the pain he faces is innumerable. It is…unfathomable. And on a fine day, Ryan confesses his love for Veronica in front of the whole family only to get ousted from the house, beaten up brutally, blood trickling all over his form. He comes back as a rich man as the tables get turned. He now meets Veronica, who was then a no one. Neither she has got a good house to live in nor a good relationship. She then explains how she was ditched by Harold, a cheat, philanderer. Ryan then consoles her and love blossoms between them after a long hassle. They decide to get married when Veronica meets the fate of her life: death in an accident. Consequently, Ryan dies, too."

"Somehow, this story is really close to my heart…very close. I sometimes feel that it all happened with me, too. The incidents I decided to write sometimes looked like nothing but a déjà vu. It then got galvanized and it just…just happened."

Ishani's eyes were moist now, tears gushing out from her eyes unwillingly as she now looked at him, his eyes reproducing the same.

"Ranveer…are you, hey! Why are you crying?" she clasped his hands in tension as he sniffed, "This sounds magical, you know? Something that has happened with me, earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Like I mean," he coughed slowly, "The story is so poignant that it just tore my heart. I can feel for Ryan. It's as though me going through all the pain, Ishani," the corner of eyes had tears as her grip over his hand grew stronger.

"So what say? Should I continue this?"

"I'll be the publisher, go on," he kissed her hand, smiling at her with a glee, his eyes glistening.

* * *

"So how about going to the Fête now?" Ranveer rubbed his hands and gritted his teeth in elation as Ishani gave him a positive nod before questioning him.

"Fête?"

"It's a fair happening to collect funds for an exhibition by one of the companies here. I just read it yesterday in the newspaper."

"Let's go," Ishani ejaculated as they now walked to the Fête before relieving their chauffer for the day. It was already noon when they entered the carnival. Balloons and poppers hung out everywhere as they strode alcoholically, being drugged by the arrangements. The entire carnival had around four hundred populaces, as they roughly calculated, each one frolicking and gambling with the tokens and money. Come what may go, they cashed in their salaries in the stalls and kiosks, indulging themselves in the best of everything.

"This place is mesmerizing," Ishani muttered in awe as he replicated her expression, getting their entrance tickets from the counter.

"I am going to have the time of my life," he expostulated and jogged to the arena, as Ishani followed him to the ring, joining him in playing as her phone buzzed. She looked the screen and looked at Ranveer, making sure that he wasn't noticing.

"Ranveer, I'll be back," she excused herself but he never paid heed to her words and continued playing, and gamble the game.

Moving to a corner, she picked up the phone and spoke, "Hello."

"Miss Ishani?" came the voice from the medical centre.

"Yes."

"Ma'am, when can we expect the patient for the appointment? You had told us that he'll be coming for the check-up by the weekend."

"Um, well…how about the 9th of this month? Possible?" she dragged she heard the latter speak, "The psychiatrist will not be available on the 9th, ma'am."

"Oh. Can I have his number?"

"Sure ma'am, I'll send a message soon. He's Mr. Yvon, hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you!" she hung up the phone and within seconds, she received the message and it was from the medical centre.

Quickly dialling for the number, she waited for the doctor to pick the phone as she now heard the voice, "Hello."

"Doctor, this is Ishani. I had met you a few days back regarding a patient's behavioural changes and mood swings, remember?"

"Yes, what should I do for you, Miss?"

"Sir, sir, this is just to confirm his appointment with you this Sunday. Will it be possible?"

"Er, I am sorry but I am on an off this Sunday. How about meeting at a public place?"

" _White Stag leas,_ the park just near the hospital, will it be fine? But one thing, please don't disclose the fact that you are his doctor. He doesn't know about his disorder."

"Sure, miss. I'll not," he said softly and continued, "So at 11 in the morning, will that be fine?"

"Sure sir, he'll be there. Thank you so much."

"Anytime," he muttered and hung up the phone as Ishani now sighed in tension, praying that everything should turn out well. She now walked back to the carnival, searching for Ranveer where her eyes met at his face. It was different, according to her. It was not the normal expression of his. This face of his was _different._ It was happy, cheerful, and pleasant and she wished him to be the same, all the time. She now tapped him over his shoulders, calling his name as loud as possible as he now turned back, looking at her with a glee on his face, a smile in mirth.

"What?" he exhaled tired of playing. Little did he realise that he has played for an hour now.

"The time is 1.30 already. Do you have any idea to come back?"

"Come back? Hey, we just came here and I still have to have a look at so many stalls!" he now looked at the stalls which he was yet to step in as she sighed silently.

"Oh Ranveer, I am tired already!" she wailed as he snickered, "Okay, sit here then. I'll go and have my fun."

Ranveer now ran through the stalls, just like a kid, giggling and enjoying his time as she sat down, opening her clutch to start her favourite pastime: to look at the ring which he had gifted her.

"You will never know of how much you mean to me, Ranveer. Never. Even if someone says not to marry you because of any reason, I won't stop or reverse my decision. Let 12'o clock come soon and you'll realize my love for you. I know, you were waiting for the three words all while."

* * *

The day had come to an end as they now walked away which currency notes and gifts, winning big in the carnival. Though the full day was wasted in all the games without paying heed to their hunger and thirst, somehow both of them felt that the day was fruitfully spent. Ranveer now looked at a stall outside the carnival which challenged the people of France for a Tequila Shot competition. Gawking at it, he walked sluggishly to the stall when Ishani stopped him, "Ranveer, let's get back. We have the inauguration tomorrow and we have to set everything in place."

"The arrangements are perfect already, Ishani. Don't worry and please, don't stop me from the competition." He continued to walk as she looked baffled. She has to stop him from drinking and she wondered how.

"Ranveer, it's not good for health, you know," she warned him but was cut, "Oh hello, you shouldn't say that, understand? If you are so decent, then please get back and I know you aren't."

"Excuse me?"

"What? You cannot win the challenge, I bet you."

"You are challenging me?" she looked at him with a rucked up brow as he stood erect, boasting about his drinking _skills._

"Challenge accepted," she placed all the bags on a bench nearby and stood, her hands folded. Walking steadily to the stall owner, Ishani remarked, "I am ready for the challenge, how much should I pay?"

"You don't have to pay any, Madame. You have to challenge another person and whoever wins can take it for free. The loser will have to pay for his bill and also his opponent's. Whom are you going to challenge?" He asked as Ishani now stared at the entire stall with each one holding three and four tequilas at one go. "This guy," she pointed towards Ranveer who was already ready standing with the glasses.

"All the best, both of you," the stall owner smiled as the competition started between them, each one grabbing the shots like maniacs, drinking everything in a gulp. Well, having said that it was tequila shot competition, drinking in a gulp will not be tough. And the best part was, the shots were too boozy.

A few minutes later, one of the competitors gave up with four shots, sitting on the chair nearby and resting quietly and it was him. He now saw Ishani drinking still, at a rapid succession as he gave her a stunned look. She was the one who asked him to stay away from alcohol. She was the one who asked him to get away from his bad habit. Seeing her beating him left him shocked and surprized but he was never happier than this. Completing four shots more than him, she walked drugged, hiccups stopping her from talking anything.

"Didn't I twell you?" she walked crooked, her tongue rolling as she now fell over Ranveer who had just stood up. She now fell over him when he needed support. Both of them couldn't hold each other properly when the ground claimed them, both of them almost falling.

"Hey, d-don't leave me," Ishani shouted goofily as he rolled his eyes and said, his words jumbling, "I never lweft you!"

"Aw, how shweet!" she pulled his brasses and kissed him on his right cheek as they now decided to get up and leave the place before anyone would catch them. Walking was difficult task for them now. But, even after the whole fiasco, she did not forget to take her bags.

* * *

Both of them reached their room with the help of the stewards in the hotel as Ranveer slowly grasped the handle of the door closing it, tightly. Ishani, on the other hand, managed to clutch his sweatshirt and continue with her hiccup game.

"I twold you, right?" Ishani's words swirled, "Shee, I won the game." Ranveer looked her with a shameful look, shameful that he lost the competition.

"I k-know, Ish…Ish," he even struggled to say her name.

"ani…Ishani," she giggled shamelessly as she limped. Ranveer, though wasn't in his senses, managed to grab her waist, saving her from falling. He now looked into her eyes soulfully, his grip on her waist tightening with seconds as she felt her nerves tickling.

"Ooo! Sholly," she clicked her tongue out and slowly raised back, her arms now curling over his neck as her face now tilted. Advancing towards him, she slowly closed her eyes and asked, "Do you know something?"

"What?" Ranveer asked her as she opened her eyes slowly, giggling, "I-I…I l..lo," she stuttered, her hiccups now increasing in number as she slowly rested her head over his chest. As a result, Ranveer lost his balance as they now swirled over the steps to fall on the bed, both of them banging on the cot.

"Oopish!" Ishani exclaimed as Ranveer made awkward faces, separating himself from her as Ishani now turned towards him, looking into his eyes deeply. Giving her a strange expression, he asked, "What are you loo…king at?"

"You. I am looking at you," she smiled goofily and clenched his palm, her grasp growing harder and harder as she came forward and muffled herself in his sweatshirt.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" he asked her softly, his voice subdued as she looked at him soulfully, though there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes hidden.

"Sweetie! Did you call me, shweetie?" she exclaimed and arched her body upward as she now came very close to him, their alcoholic breathes heard by each other.

"I did," he replied, his voice turning husky as she squeaked shamelessly, "Oh my Goshiee! You are sho cute!" she buttoned her lips against his as he savoured her lips, though he was shocked with the sudden advancement. He let go off the slightest of distance between them as he now grabbed her by her waist which made Ishani pounce upon Ranveer, their bodies hitting each other. She slowly let her hands get inside his sweatshirt, whereas his hands were tightly secured over her waist, her milky skin already exposed. Their lips now sucked each other's drivel as both of them explored their inner lining of their orifices, each one grousing higher than the other. Ranveer's hands now travelled to her thighs and then to her feet as he removed her stilettos and grabbed rubbed circles all over feet which made Ishani giggle, however she did not dare to break their canoodle session. The mere touch of his made her stirred as her nails now smashed his spinal muscles, her pointed nails leaving a slight mark over his skin. Ranveer now separated his lips from hers for some air as both of their breathes started to go irregular, each one breathing out heavily after the three minute passionate lock before Ranveer decided to kiss her again, this time more passionate as his hands cupped her cheeks now, his lips only sucking the best out of hers and vice-versa. Ishani, on the other hand interlocked her hands into his hair, dragging it gently which made him groan. The sexual tension between the two made both of them crave for more and more as Ishani now separated for air, her body claiming the place beside his.

Ishani now took this chance to cuddle with him, her playing with the zip of his sweatshirt as he kissed her hair, tucking her into him by hugging her tightly.

"Do you love me, Wanveel?" she asked, her voice muffled as he came out from his hug and looked into her eyes which were glowing in the moonlight.

 _A kiss was enough to tell her what he meant for her. May be that was the end for the night before they drifted to sleep or may be just the start of their night._

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos. :D :D**


	26. Chapter 25

**Heya everyone! Here goes the next update! :D :D**

 **25 Chapters and the journey has been worth it, so far. It's just a tiny step for doing something big in my life and promise to only improve. The FF may end within a few months but I'll definitely cherish it forever. 3 3**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-25**

* * *

Ranveer slowly stirred, disturbed from his sleep as his eyes laid upon Ishani and his condition; his hands encircled around her waist securely and hers over his bare chest. He blinked in rapid succession as he saw Ishani once again; her blouse's buttons opened and her cleavage bare. He quickly let go off her hand from his chest and sprung out from the bed as he felt his head heavy, heavier than usual. He felt as though someone had hit him hard on his head, a spasm of pain hitting him. He felt the nausea overcome him as he opened his eyes fully this time to see a clear picture of what was happening.

"Shit!" he sat down helpless, trying to recollect whatever happened the earlier night. His hand was constantly scrubbing his head and temple, trying to remember the things he had failed to recall. A few minutes later, his eyes met the clock, feeling dejected as he saw the time. It was 3.30 in the evening already and the inauguration was in another two and half hours. Although he was feeling gloomy after what he had just seen, he was glad that he remembered about the inauguration today.

"Crap!" he got up from the floor, slapping himself hard as he slowly trod towards the bed again, roofing Ishani with the blanket, making sure that none of her body parts are exposed. He quickly turned to the phone and ordered their brunch and coffee and took his toiletries, slithering to the cloak room, for his bath.

He came out from his bath after fifteen minutes as he set his hair straight for the day, drying them quickly as he wore his new white linen shirt along with his tuxedo, the tie tightly fixed after a poor start with it. He wore his black trousers and his shoes before he looked to the mirror once again. It was four and the doorbell rang for the second time. He walked shadily to the main door as he allowed the steward inside before he realized, "Hey, do-don't come in!"

"But sir, let me serve you the supper," he smiled and advanced as Ranveer now pushed him, thankfully not forcedly as the latter looked at him confused. Gawking at him in a sinister way he shouted, "Don't you dare come inside, I warn you."

"S-Sorry, sir," he placed the plates on a nearby table and ran from the place fearing for his life as Ranveer looked at the wall blankly, lifeless and numb. He didn't know what was beautiful with the wall. He took the plates silently and sat on the couch with them, looking at the sleeping Ishani.

"What did I do? Why am I not remembering anything and why is my head badly aching?" he massaged his head well for the next twenty minutes when his eyes fell over his almost torn sweatshirt. Grabbing it swiftly, he smelled it to inhale alcohol as he finally realized that they had got tanked-up the last night. Throwing it back to the bed, he roamed in tension saying, "Oh shit, shit! No, no, no!" he shouted as Ishani stirred and got up clumsily, calling for Ranveer's name, her voice stifled.

"Hey, why are you shouting?" she got up as her blouse now completely wore off, her upper form already exposed. Quickly turning away from her in reflex, he silently walked over to the baggage to take the lemon juice which he had bought in the airport. He decided to give some to her though he didn't know how far this was going to work.

"I-Ishani, have this," his eyes never met hers as he gave her the lemon juice as soon as she asked, "Why aren't you looking at me?" Little did she realize about her blouse being damaged and not in place.

He moved away without saying a word as Ishani now looked around the bed to see his sweatshirt torn uselessly and her blouse just on her lap.

"Yikes!" she screamed covering her with the same blouse as she quickly dressed herself with the blouse, tying her hair to a messy bun. Her face was almost pale now, anyone would say as she stuttered, "Wh-What's wrong, Ranveer? The head hurts, too!"

"Now, now, go take your bath first; we'll talk about it later. We're getting late. There's less than two hours for us to go to the ceremony."

"Cere-Wha? Oh fish! I forgot!" she sprung from her bed as Ranveer now noticed her pantaloons being safe on her waist as he heaved a huge sigh of relief, having the first bite of his sandwich, the bread blocking in his throat, in fear and shame. God, how was he going to face her now?

She came out from the wash after twenty minutes, dressed up in formals; a frilled skirt and formal shirt as she dried her hair with a doubt that Ranveer noticed. He was easily able to make out that she wasn't in her ebullient mood today, though her face was shimmering in the light. Quietly sitting over the opposite side of the couch, he noticed her neck having scores just like his back as he coughed slowly, trying to start the conversation before Ishani did.

"Good morning," she flushed in embarrassment as he gave her an awkward smile, "It's almost evening, Ishani."

"Is it?" she looked at the clock and gasped as yes, it was. She gulped and had her food rashly, without meeting his gaze as he slowly touched her hand, hoping to start the conversation before Ishani shoo his hands away, angling her position.

"Okay, I won't touch you. But I need to clarify things before we leave," he started as she cut him short, "What?"

"Did you just see the bed and the torn dresses? It smells alcohol," he muttered, "Ishani, I don't even remember anything! Trust me, it was not intentional. I remember both of us talking about the book and then going to the carnival. And then, we got tanked-up! The things after that remain hazy till now. I don't remember anything!" Tears welled up in the junction of his eyes as they gushed down in rapidity, closing his face in shame. Ishani gave him a shocked look before she had another bite from her plate.

"Now, wait! Why are you getting tensed? I know what happened was unknown for both of us and its okay, I did not take it seriously," she spoke with her mouth full as she got up from her seat, sitting beside him.

"No, I am such an idiot! What did I do!" he cried abashed as Ishani put her arm over his neck whispering, "Oh c'mon Ranveer. Don't be afraid. You never did anything wrong, chuck it! Tell me about your preparations for the function."

"It's done, Ishani. Not to worry," he smiled with his tears as she asked him, "Ready for the speech?"

"Uh, I guess," he replied in fear as she looked at him bemused, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I am, am afraid about the speech, Ishani. What if I spoil the show? I cannot face the huge crowd."

"Oh c'mon! Don't think pessimistic! Everything will go good."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

"Hey Gasper!" Ranveer extended his hand towards his much smaller one as they pulled in for a hug, wishing the best of luck to both of them. Ishani on the other hand, went towards the staff and helped them out with the cutlery and other arrangements as there are going to around 200 guests from the entire hospitality clan and Ranveer wished that everything should be perfect.

"What about the food arrangements?" Ranveer asked, turning around to look at the rest of the arrangements.

"Yes sir, it is. You may check on the kitchen if you want to be assured. I'll check with the technicians, meanwhile."

"Yes, I'll better do that," Ranveer mumbled as forwarded to move when Gasper interrupted, "Sir what about the speech? When are you planning to deliver?"

"Uh, well…that should be the last. Let the dignitaries and Dawson finish theirs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very much," he quickly slid to the scullery as he saw massive containers having a colossal range of food from different cuisines. He inspected the kitchen and tasted the aroma as he heard the chefs greet him.

"Good evening, folks," he clasped his hands and continued, "it's our day and we guys should put our best. Did you guys do your part?"

"Yes," the answer came unanimous from all the ends of the kitchen as he gave them a confident smile in return.

"Okay. So see you guys at the hall," he ended and walked to the exit of the room as he checked the time. There were still twenty minutes more for the inaugural ceremony to begin and he couldn't help but stay tensed. It was after all his first big project. Twenty strides later, he saw himself inside the hall where the ceremony is set to happen as his gaze directly met Ishani's who was busy supervising the final few arrangements. He slowly jogged reaching out to Ishani as he asked, "Everything done?"

"Yes, they are perfect."

Making sure that no one saw them, he quickly asked, "Can you come over to the other side for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Ishani, please. I need to ask you something," he pleaded as they walked over to the corner of the room, making sure that no one saw them.

"Tell me, what do you wanna ask?" she asked bolt upright as he gently clasped her hands into his and looked into her gaze. Ishani noticed that his eyes were welled up, and red as soon as she asked him, her voice concerned, "Why are your eyes red? Hey, don't cry! If it is going to be about last night's mess, I am telling you, I never took anything serious!"

"Nah, it's not about that. It's just that I am afraid to take the stage. I don't think I can-"

"Ranveer, stop this! When did you become so low? And for what reason are you being afraid now?" her grip over his hands grew stronger as he mumbled, "I don't know. There are about 200 guests and I think I am going to stumble and make the show a flop." His head drooped, tears flowing through his cheeks as he knelt down, his feet feeling wobbled.

Looking at him baffled but she knelt back, embracing his hands once again softly before she let her other hand touch his face.

"Look at me."

He looked at her with his already rubicund eyes as she whispered softly, "You are going to give your speech, that is it and trust me, it will turn out to be preeminent," his lips quivered hearing the avowal let out by her as he gave her a bleached smile before she pulled him closer to her for a soft embrace, making him feel hassle-free.

Breaking from the hug after a few minutes, he sniffed, "Are you sure?"

"I don't think you trust me, do you?"

"I do," he replied soulfully as she ruffled his hair lightly, making sure that it wasn't looking bad as the ceremony would be starting in another ten minutes.

"Now go and wash your face. It looks pale and I don't like it," she said endearingly as he got up, making way to the washroom before Ishani called him.

"What?" he asked in air as she ran towards him and kissed his cheek tenderly and whispered to his ear, "All the best." Smiling coyly, she let go off him and stood near the dais, listening to the announcements.

* * *

Ranveer now came back from the washroom as he stood beside Gasper tensed as he heard the latter ask, "Sir, would you finish your speech firstly? That would be in order, please."

"Yeah…o-okay, I'll do it." He said as the trumpets blew from a distance, the drums pounding at the beats. The entire hall looked at the entrance as they welcomed the dignitaries for the evening. The restaurant is going to be declared open in a few minutes and Ranveer couldn't wait for his project to be turning out successful, the first step in his individual career.

"Hey, RV. How are you doing?" Dawson let his hand confidently as he gave his hand for a shake, in tension.

"Good, sir," he replied confidently though he was afraid whilst he asked, "How are you, sir?"

"Fit and fine and congratulations, by the way!"

"To you too, sir," he hugged formally as he heard Dawson ask, "What about the stay in our hotel? Good?"

"As always, sir," he smiled and broke from the hug, escorting him to the dais as the others continued to sit, taking their places on the stage as the ceremony started with the introduction of each and every person sitting on the dais.

After half an hour description of each and every individual, the presenter announced, "The Managing Director of the _Oakley's_ resort will now take the podium to say a few words."

Ranveer's eyes directly went to Ishani who lifted her right thumb wishing him a good luck as he gave her a half smile, tensed to which Ishani mimed, "Look at me and then talk. All the best."

Ranveer smiled at her and took over the podium from the presenter as he looked into her eyes before starting to speak. He let out a huge breathe and started, "Good evening, everyone. It is my great pleasure to welcome so many people at this inauguration ceremony of the restaurant at the Pebble Passage of France. I would like to thank you all on behalf of the _Oakley's_ and the Dawson Hospitality. Today, I feel grateful to each one of you present here as this day marks the inauguration of my first venture. I may have regulated and administered the top resort among the Valleys of France but that was established by my father. _Melting Pot_ is my very first venture and I want to thank each one of you for making it a success, especially to Mr. Michael Dawson who agreed to tie up with our company."

He took a deep breathe, his eyes not leaving Ishani's gaze who was looking seemingly tensed as he continued, "I would now like to give a bird's eye view of the restaurant. It has got the cuisines of various countries; from European to Asian to Chinese to Thai to Spanish to Italian. You name it and _Melting Pot_ has it in their carte du jour. It has two kitchens, separate for the vegetarian and the non-vegetarian with a seating capacity of about three hundred people at a single shot. It has a buffet section inside the central wing and a small café outside the restaurant which is named as _Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf._ The main wing consists of the variety cuisine and the buffet will have a spread of serving thirty two main course dishes and about twelve desserts. As an inaugural offer, we have brought two big chefs from two different places; one from France and the other from Australia who would be joining the restaurant from the 7th August. It would be a mixture of two cuisines, French and Australian as we would be calling two chefs, Chef Dominique Ansell and Chef Marco Pierre White. They would be joining our restaurant for the next two weeks to savour our guests with the best of all cuisines and collaborations."

He heard everyone clap and rejoice, in elation and cheers in delight as he concluded, "I would like to conclude by dedicating this restaurant for my employees and the one I love." The entire hall looked at him shocked who jeered and sneered, gossiping about the mere mention of the last word as everyone's gaze met Ranveer's once again. He gave them an awkward smile and finished, "Thank you, one and all."

Getting down from the podium in a second, he left the hall silently which wasn't missed by anyone's eyes and Ishani was now again concerned. Why was he so afraid in giving a speech? But she chose not to meet him right now as the programme was yet to be concluded.

* * *

It was almost eleven and there was still an hour more for his birthday, Ishani thought and called for his number tensed only to cut the call in disappointment in the next twenty seconds. Fifteen calls and there was no reply from his side. It's been two hours since the function got over and he had not returned back to the room. She looked at the tiny gifts which she had brought for him just for his birthday and called for him once again and she was finally lucky, the sixteenth time.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Sitting simply inside the pantry, why?" his voice was taut, no expression was seen in his façade as she shot the next question, "When are you coming back?"

"Not anytime soon."

"I am leaving then, bye." Ishani was now familiar with his tactics and she knew how to tackle him.

"Where?"

"Back to the Valley, it's boring here," she said truly as he remarked, "No, you cannot leave like that. The flight is at 4 in the evening tomorrow."

"And I cannot wait until then, it's boring, Ranveer! There's no one here!"

"Oh, you are bored, is it?"

"Yeah, okay I am getting late, bye!" she was about to keep his phone back as he interrupted, "Hey wait!"

"What?"

"I'll- well, I am coming, ten minutes," he hung up the call as she flushed. Ranveer was just her own puppy and no one could deny that. She knew that it would be taking another forty to forty five minutes for him to come back and she never minded.

After a fair gap of forty minutes she heard the knock from the door as she ran to open the door before making sure that her room was locked. She was successful in hiding them for the past one day and the next twenty minutes were crucial for her.

She opened the door slowly as she greeted him with her best smile, "Hey! Welcome back!" she scooted him into her arms as he smiled awkwardly, breaking from the hug.

"Why are you looking worn out?"

"I spoiled the show, right?" he asked sans any emotion as she looked at him soberly. Not again, she thought and gently touched him saying, "Who said so?"

"I felt…just felt."

"You were at your best, Ranveer, trust me and please, don't feel low, not at this time!" she bit her lip sadly as he looked at her and whispered smoothly, "Okay."

"I'm off for sleep," he concluded and removed his tuxedo, sliding to the bed as it is when Ishani looked at him confused and asked, "So soon?"

"What do you mean by that? It's 11.50, Ishani, are you even aware?"

"Gosh, he even forgot his birthday, I guess," she bit her lip thinking about it and made up saying, "Oh yeah, that's right, too. Okay. Let's sleep," she took a place near him which made him conscious.

"What's happening with her?" he thought, "I've never seen her so comfortable with me." Moving a few inches away from her she held his shirt asking, "Why are you moving away now?"

"Just…just like that. What about your room?"

"Oh, I am tired, so I thought of sleeping here, why?"

"Nah. Just…just asking, that is it." Ranveer turned aside, showing his back to her as she chuckled softly, making sure that he wasn't hearing. She checked the time as she called his name quietly.

"Hmm."

"Get up!" she squeaked as he got up in fright.

"What?" he asked, yawning softly.

"Come over to my room, now!"

"Why?"

"Watch out for yourself and stop asking questions."

"No, let me sleep, I am tired as Hell already."

"Consider this as my wish, will you fulfil?" she asked yearningly as he got up sluggishly, mumbling in mock anger.

Excited as she was, she led him to the room as he now stood chilled seeing the arrangements which he had never expected in his life.

"Get in," Ishani slowly whispered to his ear, having the ring on her grip as he stood in awe.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**I am back. Sorry for the delay, though.**

 **So those who had high expectations for Ranveer's birthday. I am sorry if I disappoint you guys. :P :P And a few lines were taken from the internet and few were excerpts from the book** ** _Just Friends._** **I have not read it but saw these lines somewhere. The rest of the lines were written by me.**

 **And you guys will once again have the NC nostalgia, (can't help it!) and I am sorry for that, too. Co-incidentally in both the fics, Ranveer's birthday celebrations were in this 26** **th** **Chapter. (Credits: LM) So 26 is luck for Ranveer xD xD**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-26**

* * *

He now saw the entire room decorated with red balloons, serene and quiet, glitter papers strewn over the walls and hanging along the balloons as he now entered the room drugged, gawking at it in reverence. The candles slowly danced to the soft air passing by, an incandescent and dainty light in the room, creating vigour. He saw thick blocks arranged in a neat fashion as he sat on his knees to look at them only to find it empty.

"What are these?" he asked silently, his eyes transfixed looking at the block when Ishani walked over and sat in the same way, exhaling nervously.

"They are blocks and each one has a message for you," she replied gently, folding her arms to her chest.

"For me?" he looked at her baffled now, an unfathomable question arising in his mind as she signalled him to read them before he questioned her.

"But these are empty!"

"There is a message for you in the backside of each block, Ranveer," she whispered slowly, making sure that he wasn't able to figure it out as he took the first block from the set. As a result, the rest of them slid through the gaps smoothly, the messages visible to him. Looking at the neat print, he glanced at the entire set of blocks in awe before Ishani cleared her throat, "Read it fast. I'll give you only ten minutes or even less."

He now pouted childishly, reading the first message for him, almost to himself.

 _'_ _Forever in my heart_

 _Is where you will be_

 _Nobody else would enter_

 _Because you have the key.'_

He smiled to himself, his cheeks flushing, and the blood rush inside spouting faster than usual as he took the next block from the set, reading it louder than the last one.

 _'_ _I love how we got_

 _That open relationship_

 _Telling each other exactly_

 _How we feel_

 _Telling me always to be real_

 _I love how you can_

 _Make me smile from so many miles away.'_

He now looked at the block enigmatically as he now took the third block in the same fashion, albeit his voice was choking now. He coughed twice slowly, getting emotional as Ishani slowly rubbed his back, soothing him down.

 _'_ _You're the wind to my wings_

 _The steps to my dance_

 _The voice to my song.'_

He now looked at Ishani silently, the corner of his tears brimming quietly as he asked in air, "Are you serious?"

"Read the rest," she signalled him as he nodded in a hunger and took the next block to read.

 _'_ _Never too old_

 _Forever to hold_

 _Even when grey and old_

 _For you are mind to hold.'_

He sniffed slowly as Ishani kept on looking at the time. There were still seven minutes to go and he still had to read a few more which made Ishani tense. For her, the only aim is that he should see the ring he had gifted to her right at twelve.

 _'_ _You can't hide it well when you are trying to tell me something that's not true. I see you!'_

He gazed at her when he asked, "Is it?" as she answered him with a nod, ruffling his hair softly.

He now took the next block from the set as he crinkled his brows, looking at the size of the letters. The letters of each were too small that he had to struggle to read them.

 _'_ _My heart has been divided_

 _Into pieces and lost_

 _But ever since I met you_

 _They have struggling to come back together once again._

 _Well, the only reason is_

 _The way you hold me._

 _When you hold me, it's like_

 _I can feel your heart beating at the same pace mine is.'_

Smiling at it heartily, he shrugged his shoulders lightly to take the next block as it read-

 _'_ _You teach me to hope_

 _And help me to cope_

 _When life and hopes put me down,_

 _Your face brings me around.'_

He now looked at her who was sitting close to him as he now grabbed her hand and placed it against his, "You feel lost sometimes, is it?"

"Not lost…I feel like there's nothing to hope from life, like everything's over," she replied honestly thinking about how all her hopes were shattered when it came to the latter's health.

Ranveer, without saying anything took her hands over his chest and let her hear his heart beat- rhythmic, strong beats.

"There's nothing more than this, Ishani. Hear these and I am sure, your faiths will be strong again because this beats for you," he looked at her already welled up eyes as he now kissed the bridge of her nose which distracted her. Being caught off guard, he bit her lip as smiled goofily before taking up the next block.

 _'_ _Thoughts of you surround me_

 _You're the beating of my heart_

 _The love you give defines me_

 _My life no longer dark.'_

He felt proud of how both of them think the same about each other and looked out for the last block which he felt that wasn't a block at all, in a first. He looked at confused and took the box, shaking it slowly.

"What's this?"

Ishani looked at the time hastily. There were two more minutes exactly and the time was right. Getting up from the floor quickly, she sat on the bed opposite to him, taking out the cake package from the nightstand.

"Yeah, yeah, open it!" she said thrilled, more than him as he got up slowly, his lips curving to give out the best beam from him.

He slowly opened the box making sure that it wasn't broken as he looked at the phrasings which were written for him.

 _'_ _When I think of the past_

 _Nothing can compare_

 _With how my life turned out now_

 _Because I'm with you.'_

He grinned yet again coyly as Ishani asked him to open it further before asking him to sit down. Sitting cross legged now, he opened the next part of the box to see another tiny box as he looked at her baffled.

"How many boxes have you planned for today?" he chuckled as Ishani looked the time. There were just a few more seconds to go as she started to count reversely.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

As the clock struck twelve finally, he pounced upon him for a hug squeaking out the best way possible, "Happy birthday, Ranveer!" For a second, everything seemed to come to a halt for him as he looked silent, without hugging her. The world came to a standstill as taking in too many things was difficult for him now. Confused, Ishani silently came out from the hug to see his face which had a light that she had never seen.

She shook him hard before shouting once again, "Happy Birthday, Ranveer!" when he finally came out from his reverie, hitting his head nonchalantly.

"Shit, I-I never realized, Ishani," he flushed as she asked him, "Wow! Your 25th birthday has started with the word 'shit!' You'll have a great year ahead!" Ishani chuckled whilst he did the same, hitting his head nonchalantly before decided to ask the next question.

Are you still opening the box?"

"Oh well," he held the box tightly and said, "I'll just do it, I guess it's my gift," he simpered at her, opening it quietly to see the same ring which he had given it to her on the former's birthday, two months back. But then, he never realized that it was the same ring. Vagueness trounced him as he was oblivious of the fact that he had gifted the ring.

"You asked me to think and then finally say the answer. So here it is! As you had told me, I am ready to take it forward." Ishani confessed coyly as he now looked at the two diamonds entwisted along, emblazoning in the dim light as he saw the inscribed letter _IR_ in it. Happy with the gift, he asked as though he never remembered anything, "Wow, when did you buy this? And how am I related to the ring?"

Ishani was shocked with his question. He had forgotten about the ring, too. She felt heart –broken inside though she decided to ask him, "Don't you remember, Ranveer? This was your birthday gift for me!"

"What? I-I don't remember anything!" he accepted truly to which Ishani gulped. He just forgot partial things which had happened just two months ago, she realized. Though she managed, "Oh well, it's okay," she smiled hiding her tears, "You had given me this ring while confessing your love and then asked me to wear this on the day when I decide to take our relationship forward, do you remember?"

Thinking for a few seconds he said, "I-I guess. It's hazy though, what's wrong with me, Ishani? Why am I forgetting things?"

"Hey, it's nothing. Guess you got tensed with the speech. So…"

"Are you sure? I am afraid. I don't know, but I am afraid of everything these days," he whimpered slowly whose eyes were almost ready to flow its tears through the cheeks when Ishani decided to confess it to him.

"Never mind, but trust me, your fear will fly away when you hear this," she now took the ring which she had bought it for him for his birthday and as their engagement ring when he asked, "What's this now?"

"Show me your hand, _love,_ " she said fervently as he looked at her mesmerised with the reference. Without wavering, he lent his hand to her as she made the platinum band, the diamond, just a single tiny diamond on the top of it shimmering in the dim light, slid into his ring finger saying, "On your birthday, I need something from you."

"What?" he asked, without flashing his eyes as she answered him gently, "Your surname…"

"Hmm," he lugged before he realized what was asked from her. With an impulsive sensation, his eyes glistening like the fire in the beacon, he spoke, "What did you just ask me?"

"A return gift, Ranveer! Will you marry me?" And there! He stood silent, his eyes speaking volumes as Ishani now opened the cake package to see a heart designed butterscotch cake with red roses flanking the cake, making it look aesthetic and appealing to eat, the smell wakening Ranveer from the shock, rather surprise.

"A cake!" he said quietly, for him finding it hard to digest all the surprises he was getting from her.

"Let's cut it," Ishani gave him a mischievous smile as he cut the cake slowly with Ishani singing the Birthday song for him, as sweet as possible. As he cut it, he offered a piece to her when she denied it by taking the same from him only to feed him back miming a birthday in his ear.

"How did you know about my birthday?" he asked with his mouthful, gazing at her with disbelief. "Your diary," she wanted to say but chose to reply back, "That's a secret," she smirked as he looked at her mystified but remained silent, thinking about the surprises he had been getting the past few minutes.

"And when did you even arrange these?" he asked her in shock, thinking about how Ishani was always with him for the past three days.

"When?" she cocked her eyebrow as soon as he clarified his statement.

"I mean, you were only with me for the past few days! When did you even have the time to arrange these?" he asked honestly as she gave him a nonchalant smile, wondering how cute he was when he was curious in knowing little things.

"Well, back when we had gone to the Eiffel Tower and the carnival…Fe…Fe, whatever you call it as!" she snorted sluggishly as he corrected, "Fete?"

"Yeah, the same one! So I was late by almost an hour, remember? I was arranging all these stuff and asked the housekeepers not to clean the room. I had informed the reception about the cake and the candles so they took care of that," she chirped as he looked at her simply, wondering how lucky was he to have her. There have been many people in his life: his mother, father and his help in the mansion and each one of them have given him life lessons but he would be able to say in front of the whole world that she was the only one who gave him life.

"Hey!" she snapped her fingers at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nah. Was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you in my life." Ranveer confessed as she felt her blood rush in her cheeks fasten and concrete but chose not to comment.

He now took another piece, huger than the last one and kept the cake aside as he came nearer and offered the cake once again. Ishani, without vacillating, ate the cake silently only to realize that the cream concealed her lips and some parts of her cheek, too. Looking at the now comical face of her, he decided to whip the cream off as he came closer to her, their frames striking each other as she looked at him with an exhilaration and passion, unable to fathom what he was upto. He took his finger slowly and placed it on her cheeks, wiping off the cream that had appeared on her face whilst she closed her eyes, feeling awkward with the advancement.

"You are still a child, look at you," he chuckled, "-there is cream all over your face," he shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head, stroking his lips against hers as she bit his lip softly, pulling him closer for the kiss. Letting her hand freely roam around his back, she tightly grasped his linen shirt as he now took her hand from his back which made her confused though she continued tasting his lip. Taking his hand from her waist, he slowly let the ring which he had gifted inside her ring finger, smiling against her lips. Stunned, she broke from the kiss abruptly looking at the glimmering diamonds which were now hers.

"Did you just…Ranveer!" she stuttered, wondering what to say as he muttered into her ears, "Set a date for the marriage, I can't wait already," and winked which made Ishani feel on cloud nine.

"Are you serious?" she still asked him in disbelief as he spoke confident, "That's why I let the engagement ring slip into your hand, sweetie."

"Gosh, you are just…" she stopped tersely and pulled him for the tightest of embraces squeaking at him, "I really, really, love you!" Breaking from the hug, he looked at her hazel nut eyes which had a twinkle and confessed, "I love you too…I've loved you from the first day I laid eyes on you and I will do until my dying day. I will, always, always, always love you and cherish every moment with you," and hugged her back thinking how life has changed in the past three days.

"That's sweet, but please! Don't talk about death," she rested her head over his neckline without breaking from the hug as she asked, "So when's the wedding?"

"Very soon," he said in yearning, as she whispered, "I'll call over everyone for the marriage, okay? Nysa will be coming, Abel and his parents, the staff, Ben and Nora, and of course…" she stopped.

"Of course?"

"Your mother," she said quickly, wondering about his reaction and it was as expected. Shocked. Quickly breaking from the hug, he stuttered, "Mo-Mother? But Ishani…your mom is coming here, so why call mine too?"

"Huh? Don't I have the right to see my mother-in-law, too? Tell me where is she? She has to mark her presence in the wedding, Ranveer! It's _ours_ , after all!"

"We-We'll think about it, Ishani," he said restless as she caught hold of his arm asking, "What's wrong? Did I ask anything wide of the mark?"

"No-Nothing," he smiled awkwardly and confessed, "I-I don't have a contact with her anymore."

"Oh, c'mon, it's okay! We'll find her!" she cheered him up but he interrupted, "But how?"

"That can wait. But do you know something? Nysa wants to meet you very badly! When should I call her over?" she asked when he gave her a spontaneous answer, "Anytime!"

"Are you serious?" she squeaked back again, smiling ear to ear as he nodded, chuckling at her kiddish behaviour.

"Oh! I'll call her over very soon then, she really wanted to meet you, you know?" she admitted as he exhaled, listening to the entire story before pulling her forcedly towards him whispering softly, "Leave that alone, decide on the wedding now," his breathe attacked hers as she looked at him mesmerized.

"What about it?" she asked childishly, blinking her eyes in the same fashion.

"What type of a wedding do you want? Indian, Western?" he stroked his nose against hers as she looked into his eyes and said, "A simple, yet memorable one."

"Elaborate," he whispered huskily as she pushed him to the bed, her frame above his as he felt her hair obstructing both of their faces, but he never minded about that. For him, it sounded _interesting._

"Hmm, well…a silent atmosphere, there should be no hassles and it should happen as a private affair, just our close kinfolk. No one more than that. It should be decorated throughout and happen peacefully," she replied dreamily as he kissed the bridge of her nose hushing, "You'll have more than your expectations, trust me."

"I have _you_ beside me and it will happen, I know," she hugged him from his neck, both of the rings twinkling in the light as he now asked in a husky tone, "What are you going to gift your first child?"

"Haw! First child? I haven't planned at all!"

"We'll plan it today," he replied passionately as his fingers trailed over her waist, his grip growing only stronger.

"It's time and I have to sleep, we have our flight back to the valley tomorrow," she pushed him and lay beside him, stroking his hair.

"But tell me about the gift for the child…" he asked in yearning for the answer as she hit him on his chest softly whilst he pouted his lips in dejection.

"I'll dedicate the book," she replied honestly as his eyes once again looked at hers, the idea sounding really different. Stirring, he came closer to her as his fingers met her cheeks, rubbing them lovingly.

"You'll turn out to be the best mother in the world, Ishani." Hearing them, she stirred back even closer and cuddled him muttering, "I need your help but for now, a Happy Birthday," she kissed him once again before drifting off to sleep, embracing him tightly whilst he stroked her hair and thought about how was he going to manage Ishani without making her meet his mother. He could easily bet on anyone saying that this year's birthday was the most memorable for him but the shocking one, too. Contacting his mother was going to be a task now, without doubt.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**I am back. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-27**

* * *

The sun peeped in sluggishly from the clouds, making its rays wide stretched and visible to everyone, calling it a lazy morning. Well, Sundays are bound to be lazy. And for Ranveer, it was definitely going to be the best day in the week. Tugging him inside the blanket and comforting him with another strewn pillow he grunted slothfully and bit his lip softly, coddling him into another round of sleep. He never knew why he felt so; wanting to sleep for hours and days together sometimes whilst the other days are always spent thinking about the next dawn. Devoid of any sort of catnap or rest. And he never wanted to. A few days it was just him, his own train of thoughts travelling in the air and the other times, it's him along with his fear- the demons he had been combating with. And when nothing would turn out as expected, he would shout as much as possible, even after knowing the fact that she was down, sleeping. He never cared. With a bout of ill treatments from the society, as he thinks so and uncanny events, he never cared for anything. It's been three days since he became twenty five in age but sometimes, it's as though everything had just started. Twenty five was an unlucky number for him, he knew that. None of the things have gone right so far in his life, associated with the number. Rare instances trouble him now in the form of memories- his mother left him on the twenty fifth of October, cutting all the ties with him; his father left him, away from everyone when he was back a kid and it was again, on a twenty fifth. Or the number could be seven, too. He had his first accident when he was seven, back in his father's sugar factory which was now closed, forever. But then, today he was thankful for everything and the only reason could be _her._ So many things have changed in the past two months, he thought and it was only because of her. He would even die to save her but would die only in her arms, even if it comes to save her.

"Ranveer!" he heard her voice reach the rooftop as he snapped his eyes open, drifting back to Earth after the protracted reverie of his own line of thoughts.

"Hmm," he gave her a sluggish murmur, waking up from his slumber, opening his eyes looking at the shimmering light at the loggia.

"It's Sunday today," he now heard her voice, the sing-song one as he felt her hands troubling his thick blanket, trying to confiscate it from his hold.

"I know," he pulled her towards him as she directly fell over the latter, her brown warped hair falling over his sleepy face. He gave her a goofy smile before mumbling, "A lazy Sunday and there's no one here."

"Today is the Ninth of August," she reminded him, as though he was going to remember everything in an instant.

"Don't tell me that you have planned for the wedding today. I had planned so much!" he wailed girlishly before she hit him on his face and scrapped with him playfully, muttering her favourite word to him. Idiot.

"Haw!" he gasped, not much shocked with the tag as she got up, doing away with his childish antics, "You've got a meeting to attend!"

"Of which investor?" he asked honestly, removing his blanket form him in question. She wondered if she could slap him for his for his earnestness. Sometimes, she felt if he was going overboard.

"Stop being crazy, Ranveer. It's Mr. Yvon."

"Yvon? Yvon who?" he asked silently, stretching his arms and legs sluggishly as she hit him once again making him cry in pain.

"Didn't I tell you that you were going to meet a person on the other day? You had promised me that you would meet him as soon as we came back and it's the 9th today and you are still doing it. Why are you so careless and irresponsible, Ranveer? You don't take care of your health, you don't have the required amount of sleep, you shout unnecessarily for no reason at the twilight when everyone would be in their deep slumber, you-"

Oh well. She knew that he would shout unnecessarily at times. Sigh.

"Two minutes and I'll be down," he quickly got up from his bed, running to the washroom as quickly as possible. It was better to stay in the shower rather than listen to your wife's or in his case, fiancée's words. He always wondered how she was able to talk without any hassle for a whopping twelve minutes. That was her personal best so far, as long as he has known her. And the twelve minute lecture happened just two days back for declaring his marriage publicly in front of his staff. Being called careless, idiotic, was all simple and easy for him now and if it was from her, he'd love to hear more. He was her _puppy_ after all!

* * *

"Dr. Yvon?" Ishani asked him anticipating for an answer from him as the latter asked, "When are you two coming to the Leas, Miss?"

"Another half an hour should go, sir. Have you dressed the same way I had told you?" she bit her lip in tension as she heard the latter smile.

"I did, miss. And I'd be asking him to fill in a few hand-outs. There are around twenty questions, I guess. Will that be fine?"

"No problem, sir. But please make sure that he is alright and most importantly, don't disclose your identity."

"Never, miss. Take care and give me a call before you enter so that I can reach the place."

"Sure, sir, I'll leave a message," she hung up the call and looked at the surroundings in trepidation. Another few hours to go and she would know about his mental state. If there something which was right, it was definitely going to be _nothing_ , in her case. Nothing was going right and she knew it. On the top of the whole shebang she has called over Nysa and she may visit the Valley any time after finishing the church work which was pending. She couldn't help but only live with the fear. The day Nysa comes to know about Ranveer's ill-health, she knew her connubial ties with him was going to be broken. Her life was going to be goners. She was going to be a goner if Nysa cancels the marriage. Ranveer will be an active corpse hanging over in the valley, in quest of the death to the God. She was ready to face everything. Anything for him.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair for both of them with him asking her why she was petrified and troubled and her giving wild, long stares. He somehow agreed to himself that Ishani was no longer the quiet, innocent one. She had become a demanding woman, like any other and he couldn't help but only feel it hilarious. According to him, the demanding face didn't suit her and he did not know why.

"Are you coming or not, Ranveer? It's past eight already!" she munched the last piece of bread as he looked at her with a lazy scowl, trying to get away with the supposing interview with a medical student, as she had told him a few minutes back.

"Tell me why I should meet the student?" he folded his hands upto his chest, looking at her with the same, lazy look, his eyes' twinkle too being languid today.

"Look Ranveer, stop asking me silly questions. The guy is a student and he wants our help to finish his project! Why the hell can't you help him out?" she raised her voice slowly, getting up from the chair in a fit of anger, though she managed to meet his eyes while doing so.

"Hey," he caught hold of her grasp and whispered, "what's happening with you these days? Why are you always being angry for silly reasons?"

"Silly? Do you think its silly, Ranveer? Getting an appoint- I mean…well, chuck that," she muttered, clicking her tongue in a strong censure which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he made her sit beside him and rubbed circles over her shoulder, "Is anything serious?"

"It is," he heard her sniff as his tension grew up bit by bit, looking at her welled up eyes with a glare. He always hated that. He managed to scoot his arms over her shoulders, providing her with a warm, side hug as she felt the world dissolve slowly before her. She wished to be in the same hug for eternity and not live with the veracity. For her, the reality of life stung like the bees, sucking out the blood just like the latter sucks the honey. He scrubbed her tee shirt softly, as she let herself droop down upto his collar bone, clenching his chequered shirt tightly, pleading not to let go off her. Ranveer did nothing, but sat washed up, caressing her hair and shoulders, for a moral support. He did not know why she was behaving strange, according to him. All what he asked for was why he was supposed to meet the student and she is all cries. And he couldn't establish a relation between the two and he never minded too. But seeing her cry was something last on his list. That didn't do well and he couldn't help but only rub circles around her softly. After an infinitesimal amount of time, Ishani let go off his shirt and broke from the hug, her nose red just like her eyes. Ranveer looked at her gently as he felt his breathe crease, brushing against each other's nose smoothly, breathing her sniffs.

"Didn't I promise?" he said with his eyes closed, a truthful voice emanating from his embassy baritone, continuing to brush his nose against hers.

"I am scared that you would leave me," Ishani sniffed again, inhaling his oxygen as she felt him cup his cheeks softly, his nose not leaving hers.

"You're safe with me. I promise. And when you get scared, look me in the eyes, hold me a little tighter and smile," he whispered, his eyelids meeting with her wet ones and continued, "Because, I am not going anywhere." Ishani gave him a parched, drowsy look before he let go off her embrace unhurriedly, making sure that she wasn't distressed, again.

"You look desiccated," his hands made way to her dry lips as he winced at her condition, moving away from her at a leisurely pace to fetch a glass of water.

"Have this," he let his bigger hand to her with the glass as she gulped in half of the glass in a go, looking at him with her swollen eyes. Warm breathes came out from her nose as felt by him when she glugged the rest of the glass.

"Where should we go now?" he asked tenderly, handling the situation as a soft voice came out from her chords, "To the precinct of the Leas."

"Let's leave, c'mon," he gave her a half smile and let his left hand to her, the twisted band twinkling through her eyes with the tears as she caught hold of his stronger one with the maximum of grasps, holding him firmly, as he had told her.

* * *

The entire hour went silent, with him driving his Volvo slowly, the sound of the acceleration speeding up heard only once in ten minutes as they travelled along the Sleb Stream in the Knolls Bay, the sun iridescent at the river, shimmering its splendour. He curved the car slowly towards the left, making sure that his snoozing Ishani shouldn't be troubled and continued driving until he reached the Leas, the right precinct as she had told him.

The car came to a halt now, the wheels screeching as he pulled the brakes. Pulling his seat-belt he tilted to the right to look at a still sleeping Ishani. He wanted to call her but he wished not to disturb. He slowly moved forward, his hands stroking her hair gently as he heard her breathes snowballing at a rapid fashion, her brows crinkling in some fear that he wasn't able to fathom. He heard her heart beats thumping in rapidity amidst all the air blustered against them, as he felt a toting panic inside him; his face turning insipid looking at her face.

"Ishani," his voice shuddered, shaking her upper arm slightly as he saw the wetness along her face; her façade still whirling to and fro, her eyes crinkled now. A pang hit his heart as he called her name again, his voice rising in tension. Never had he ever seen her getting scared and today was unexpected. He didn't know why she was scared since morning and she was still getting awake from her apparent sleep. The next five minutes were spent only calling out her name, wailing in strain and dread as her phone buzzed. It was Yvon as the beam read. He gawked at it silently and gazed back at her, whose eyes never opened from the slumber. Picking up the phone hastily, he heard him say, "Are you guys here?"

"Yeah, we are," he replied dully as the latter stuttered, "so I am wearing a sports tee and a jean, if you can see me."

"I'll be there," he hung up the call right away looking at her silently.

"Will you stay safe?" he whispered to her ear as though she was going to hear it. His lips quivered as he parked his car to a shadier place, tucking her safely inside.

He kissed her forehead before moving towards the precinct of the Leas, searching for the jean and tee. He wished that the interview goes on smooth and quick. She was left behind alone and his heart did not take it. He can never take it.

* * *

 **Question-1:**

Have you had episodes of clinical depression - involving a period **of at least 2 weeks** where you were significantly depressed and unable to work or only able to work with difficulty - and had at least 4 of the following:

Ø Loss of interest and pleasure in most things

Ø Appetite or weight change

Ø Sleep disturbance

Ø Physical slowing or agitation

Ø Fatigue or low energy

Ø Feeling hopeless and helpless

Ø Poor concentration

Ø Suicidal thoughts

 **If yes, proceed**.

 **Question 2:**

Do you have times when your mood 'cycles', that is, do you experience 'ups' as well as depressive episodes?

 **If yes, proceed**.

 **Question 3:**

During the 'ups' do you feel more 'weird' and 'hyper' than you would experience during times of normal happiness?

 **If yes, proceed**.

Please complete the checklist below, rating the extent to which each item applies to you during such 'up' times as following:

HEADER

USUAL

SOMEWHAT USUAL

MORE THAN USUAL

1.

 **Feel more confident and capable**

2.

 **See things in a new and exciting light**

3.

 **Become over-involved in new plans and projects**

4.

 **Spend, or wish to spend, significant amounts of money**

5.

 **Notice lots of coincidences occurring**

6.

 **Note that your senses are heightened and your emotions intensified**

7.

 **Work harder, being much more motivated**

8.

 **Say quite outrageous things**

9.

 **Feel 'high as a kite', elated, ecstatic and 'the best ever'**

10.

 **Feel irritated**

11.

 **Feel quite carefree, not worried about anything**

12.

 **Have much increased interest in sex (whether thoughts and/or actions)**

13.

 **Feel very impatient with people**

14.

 **Sleep less and not feel tired**

15.

 **Feel angry**

16.

 **Have quite mystical experiences**

17.

 **Sleep more and still tired**

18.

 **Increased addiction to alcohol**

Top of Form

Done! Simple, right?

Thank you!

Name: _

Place: _

Ranveer filled the details and gave it back to Yvon, gritting his teeth in irritation which wasn't noticed by the latter who was busy examining the hand-out received back from him. He read each answer of his keenly, the azure eyes of his sauntering around the paper.

"So you feel irritated sometimes?" he asked, tilting back to his original posture.

"Yes," he replied in the same approach which the doctor had just asked.

"How do you feel now? Low, happy, thrilled, irritated, gloomy, nauseated?"

"Irritated." Ranveer gave the second a bland answer, his eyes not meeting the latter's.

"Why?"

"Don't know…just. I am afraid, actually." His mood changed within a fraction as the doctor gauged at his mood levels, sieving through the hand-out.

"Afraid, why?"

"Ishani…well, my fiancée," he bragged looking at his platinum band gifted by her and continued, "she's unwell. So…"

"Okay. So here we go to the next question. He tried to keep the consultation as smooth as possible without giving even the slightest of hints that he was his doctor. Son, please answer honestly, that is necessary in this meeting."

"Excuse me?" he cocked his eyebrow, "What did you just say? Son? I am older than you, chap."

"Er, I am…well, sorry sir. But this is necessary."

"Five minutes," he signed him with his fingers, showing the five of them.

"Suffice. More than suffice," he grinned. "So do you have the alcohol addiction?"

"I don't know if its addiction, but yeah. I drink…once, twice, thrice sometimes even more."

"In a month?"

"Nah, in a week," he winked at him and hit him on his shoulder which made the latter wince slightly in pain.

"Oh," he looked at his actions carefully and asked the next question, carefully. "Do you feel very high or very low?"

"Most of the times, I feel low. There are swings, you see.."

"And how are you feeling now?"

"Moderate, if you ask me. I was okay all while until I saw Ishani in the morning. She is scared since the first light. Don't know what's wrong with her."

"Okay. So now a few more questions."

"Hey, please stop this!" his voice rose as he got up from the bench stiffly which made Yvon shudder in reflex.

"You asked me to come for your effing project and I did. What kind of thesis do you have to submit? I'll help you. But not today. It's been fifteen minutes and you're not leaving me! Ishani is not oaky and I have to take care of her, dammit!"

"Okay, okay. Cool down. Just two more questions, please sit, _sir._ "

Ranveer sat down in disgust as he heard Yvon say, "So you have an interest towards sex more than usual, right?" He looked at the sheet once again to check if he asked the question right.

"Yeah," he mumbled whilst Yvon let his next question, "Thoughts or actions?"

"Thoughts, as of now. Only thoughts, yeah. I don't loiter with girls uselessly though I want to spend some quality time with the one I love."

"Oh, okay. Now the last question." Ranveer nodded as the latter continued.

"Mystical experiences?"

"As in?"

"Like, have you ever seen someone before you, threatening you and which can't be seen by others? Have…have you?"

Ranveer's tension grew once again as he had the usual flashes of him and his demons, forming in different shapes and fading out within seconds, sometimes hours. His pulse grew exorbitantly as he sealed his lips in agony that he is used to.

" _Sir,_ " he never forgot to call him by it again, "Are you okay?"

"no, no, no," he scowled, "Please don't ask about them!"

"So you did have them?"

"Yes, but don't ask about it, please! I am leaving," he ran through the exit of the precinct, leaving the Leas in an instant, the flashes not leaving him, as he now jogged to the parking to see twenty people crowding his car as his heart skipped a beat. His feet came to a standstill as he realized that his heart was thumping at a faster rate than usual. God, the boy cannot take too many shocks and surprises at a single moment.

"Hey," he hit a man, far away from gentle as the latter winced in pain, whimpering, "Ouch, why did you hit me?"

"Why the heck are you looking at my car?" his eyes reflected a fury, the chocolate ones turning into red as he grit his teeth once again, "I asked _why!"_

"I-I don't know. I just saw people standing here and I just…just stood, that is it," the guy let go off Ranveer's clutch and ran away, saving his life from him as the latter now stomped to the car, shouting at the rest of them.

"Get out all of you, Get the hell outta here! I don't want anyone to be near her, please get away!" he shooed everyone from the place, his Adam's apple moving to and fro as he shouted, his voice screeching like an engine not lubricated as he saw everyone leave simultaneously. His hands were now holding her face as he stood by his knees, waking an unconscious Ishani, according to him.

"Ishani," he slapped thrice on her right cheek, hard and harder each time as he felt her eyes move. His heart had a satiated relief though it hadn't stopped beating faster from usual. He cared for her, he knew. But why is his heart thumping so fast when she was not opening her lids? Why is his fist sized organ not trying to lose her? Why can't his heart take when she is hurt? Why is his heart bleeding when he finds her in such a painful condition? He didn't know why, but an excruciating pain was felt by him, the blood oozing out from his shirt uselessly, as he quickly grasped his shirt, to check if he was really bleeding. No, he was not.

His eyes once again drifted back towards Ishani who was slowly opening her eyes as he saw her only to witness her eyes red, the tears flowing like the blood dribbling down.

"I-Ishani," he gasped, "-are you okay? Why weren't you getting up? What's wrong? Tell me!" he begged, his hands cupping her cheeks passionately, whilst tears rolled down from his eyes too, the paleness in his face ebbing away but Ishani's just front slid, as he glanced at her pale façade, sweat spots seen over.

He felt her pushing him away from her as he fell on the ground, his knees dropping the balance as she blenched loud, "Blood! There's blood!" she looked at her hands and legs in impulse, her breathe complex as he stood back, opening the door of the car, sitting on the driver's seat.

After a three minute protest Ishani and his hands were trying to get in contact with the former's eyes and cheeks, he managed to pull her face with his hands and held her tightly, whispering, a bit louder than usual.

"There's no blood here, candy!"

"No, I know, there is! The blood is trickling over my hands, do you see it? And look at you, you are bleeding, let's go the hospital now, you need treatment. I need to save your life, at any cost. I cannot leave you as it is, can I? I cannot let you die under the sun, can I? I am your wife and saving you is the most important thing. People are like _this_ Ranveer. Look what have they done! Don't-Don't wince! I am here and I'll save you, okay?" she mumbled the words incoherently, tears gushing from her eyes till her lips, dribble impending out from her orifice, as they stuck out from her lips which were quivering.

He held her closer and shouted at her, making her realise what had happened, "Honey! There is nothing! You have just lived another nightmare, that is it!: he shook her hard, making her come back from her long reverie as she stared in silence for the next few minutes, her lips still quivering. She slowly took her hands and held his cheek quietly, rubbing it tenderly as she muttered, "You're okay?"

"I am," his hands were now holding her face tightly, as he heard her mumble, "I-I cannot believe, no, no. I saw—"

He took her hand swiftly and placed it over his torso, making her hear his heartbeats. Ishani gave a dazed look before she cried again, "But you don't know. It was such a bad accident, you never…no, you'll never know."

"Baby c'mon. My heartbeat is perfect, did you hear? Okay, come forward," he let her hug him as her ear was over his torso now, her hearing his blood pumping at a rapid pace.

"Did you hear?" he whispered lightly to her ear as she moaned softly, tugging him closer, cuddling him with sensitivity, her nails clenching his shirt tightly. His hands travelled to her back, hugging her tightly, providing with all the warmth and affection as he kissed her hair softly.

"I want to just be in your arms, Ranveer, don't go away," her voice came out, a stifled one as he gave back the response in the same fashion, "You can, but now, let's get back home, you need rest." Ishani slowly got up, her hair wedged along with his stubble, as her gaze locked with his who was already looking at her. They didn't know why, but there was something magical they found in each other's eyes, each and every time. The lock enlaced with a passion and an appetite to savour each other's body and soul.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	29. Chapter 28

**I am back. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-28**

* * *

The rest of the hour went travelling back to their place, Mandarin Avenue with Ishani holding his hand tightly, making sure that her qualms weren't accurate and Ranveer couldn't help but only stare at her adoringly. She was _that_ cute and innocent to him. They reached their mansion by another sixty five minutes as he called her softly.

"Hmm."

"We're home. Let's get in, c'mon." He came out from the car and opened the door for her who still sat shocked, not getting over from the hangover. Stirring slowly, she sat stiffly now, pulling her hair together as her fingers ran through her brunette hair in impulse, running through effortlessly.

"Darling, we're home, c'mon!" he held her by her hand and pulled her towards him as she came back from her trance once again.

"Uh, sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled goofily, trying to make her smile as they now made way inside the mansion, Abel waiting for them with the brunch.

" _Monsieur, Madame,_ would you like to have some? I saw that your breakfast wasn't finished. The plates were half empty."

"Uh, can you bring it over to the first floor, she is tired," he saw her who was gawking at him; unsure of what was he doing as Abel gave a flashed smile, nodding his head eagerly.

"Come up, you need rest."

"No, I'll manage…" she started but her lips were sealed with his finger who was demanding, "You are coming along to my room. It's anyway ours, so you can manage there, too."

"But Ranveer, try to understand, please," she hesitated whilst he quietly carried her with his arms in bridal style, paving way to his room which had her favourite king sized bed in the centre of the room. Outsized and colossal.

"So we'll have our brunch and you'll sleep after that. Understand? Now no arguments, I hate them, you know."

Ishani gave him a faded smile as he made her comfortable on the bed with Abel coming inside with their cutlery, bringing along with it the brunch for their day which consisted of raviolis and cream soup. Placing them on the tea stand, he bowed an exit from the room before asking, " _Monsieur_ , I have a request."

"Go ahead."

 _"_ _Monsieur_ , Momma is not feeling well. I need to go and take care of her. Shall I take an off for the next week, alone? I promise, I will be back to work the next Sunday."

"Oh c'mon, Abel. You can, and please take care of her properly. I'll try to visit her if possible, okay? Will you get the tickets?"

"Yes, yes, _Monsieur_ , I will, thanks," he said, thanking his lord for allowing him as Ishani stared the entire conversation silently, without saying a word. As Abel left the place, Ranveer turned towards her who was lying on the bed comfortably and asked, "So soup?"

She nodded, looking at him as though she was malnourished as he got her the soup bowl along with his, serving her with her portion and placing his on the nightstand. Stroking her hair lightly, he saw her having it in hunger as her now took his bowl and started to gulp in the soup, just like her. The rest of the brunch went quiet, both of them having the food without a break.

Ranveer cleared the bowls from the bed and kept it outside the room so that Abel could come and clear them as he latched the door from inside, treading towards Ishani who was sitting quietly, looking at the opposite wall, in her own world before he snapped his fingers at her, calling her name.

She quickly blinked twice, looking at him as he sat beside her, placing his arm around her neck, pulling her closer. Ishani couldn't help but only stare at him in silence, a wretched look on her eyes as he hit his nose against hers mouthing, "What's wrong with my girl?"

"Nothing," she replied blandly, her gaze not meeting his.

"Still worried about the nightmare?" he asked her once again when she stirred and looked at him keenly before asking, "What if it happens for real, Ranveer?"

"Stop sounding idiotic, Ishani," he said in finality as she rubbed his torso softly with her softer hands before asking, "But there's a strange similarity, Ranveer."

"What sort of a similarity?" he asked honestly, his hands scrubbing her tee softly, making her feel protected from all the evils surrounding her as she lifted her face, the dim glow in her face reflecting in his eyes.

"Like I had a similar, very similar dreadful nightmare on my birthday, 7th of July but I did not share it with you then and you never asked me later. I just regarded it as one trivial nightmare and continued with my work, leaving that. But again, it's the 9th of August, just two days after your birthday, I have a strikingly similar nightmare, the blood trickling down in my hands and you are lying down on my lap, breathing heavily and in irregularity, wanting for oxygen. I rub your hands and fingers continuously and give you pieces of motivation and you just give a fainted sneer. I don't know, but I am afraid," she replied honestly, the corners of her eyes brimming up slowly as her breathe choked which landed up in her coughs; unceasing, dense ones. Ranveer rubbed her back softly, helping her cease out of the cough session as he felt the pain prick him inside his heart, just like the way it used to.

"C'mon, Ishani, nothing will befall on us and even if does, we'll see through all the pain and battles and combat with it. Didn't you say the same when I was talking about my demons? Then why panic?" he reassured her with a few slices of positive words, garnishing them to her and made her grind slowly into her heart.

"Are you sure? There's a tinge of fear inside me and I'm not able to gage it," she saw the latter pensively, her own train of thoughts crashing with his who beheld her the same way though his eyes were looking even more subterranean and compressed. Maybe he was scared, too. Assurance cannot be won over fear and anxiety, anytime. How much ever you promise and assert yourself with the buoyancy about life, the cynic in you will overtake and take the life out of you.

After a fair amount of time, both of them stopped their trains, coming out from each of their compartments and saw each other in awkwardness, trying to get away from their clumsy thoughts which were now ebbing away to the abyss.

"Okay, you now got put your mind at rest, in real sense," Ranveer came out from his trance and quipped, making Ishani lay down comfortably, roofing her with the thick, woollen blanket. Though it was hot as blazes outside, the Sun looking too hot to handle with its rays and light, she had to roof it up, in a cold sweat. She gawked at him musingly until sleep claimed her, moving into her own world of slumber and imaginings.

* * *

"Here you go with the files, sir. It has the list of them you had asked yesterday," Gasper let out a green file to Ranveer who was sitting on his armchair gesticulated the latter to get seated. As he sat down on the centre of the three visitor's chairs, softened ones, he raised his voice asking, "So what say, shall we go ahead with this?"

"Yes sir, if you say so." Gasper found the idea up to scratch as it was only advantageous to their resort. And he also liked the idea of the new renovation so he never questioned the former.

"So announce it then. We are not issuing with the dividends for the shareholders this year and that the dividends may get increased based on the performance of this year. We'll use the reserves too, for the renovation. That should go good, right?"

"What about the investments, sir?"

"No. I don't want to hurry this time. Let the investments remain the same. I am not planning to use them for this year's facelift. Can I have the layout?" Gasper now gave the roughly drafted layout of their next plan which was reasonably decipherable for Ranveer having said that he was good in planning and laying out. Gazing at the layout intently for the next few minutes, he questioned, "So the poolside bar will be to the left of the pool, right? That's what I see here."

"Yes sir," he nodded in understanding as the former posed his next question, "And what about the bistro?"

"That'll be built up near the rooms, sir, preferably. Because the distance is too long for the guests to use the restaurant even for titbits so we had planned it out like that."

"What do you mean by near the rooms?" he scowled, looking at Gasp with a puckered brow as he stuttered. RV's scowl was something _that_ chancy. Messing up with him was not a joke.

"I mean- like, sir, just listen. We have an empty place on the way to the rooms where we used to sell corn cobs in the evenings. Since the person who crafts them is no more available to steam the cobs, we'd planned to alter it to bistro so that it'd be easier to attract the guests, too."

"Okay," he gave Gasper a slight nod, his face no more scowling as the latter breathed out with an ease. Though the place was cold enough with air conditioner, Gasper was just feeling frenzied and soaked, all thanks to the one glare.

"So what next?"

"A ballroom and another confluence."

"Sounds good! But I don't see them in the layout plans!" he gazed at it once again before Gasper spoke, "No, sir. The idea is still not finalized and the creative department is still working on it. So we'll make it by the end of this week, on Friday, probably."

"Friday, finalized. The plan should on my table on Friday."

"Sure sir and we'll make sure that we'll construct the ballroom within your wedding with Ishani, sir. We'll have a grand reception for the wedding," he flushed as Ranveer gave Gasper a scowl, his eyes turning furious with what the latter had just told.

"Er, I-I am well…sorry sir," his head drooped in shame when Ranveer retorted back, "I don't want anyone to poke their nose into my personal life, get that? Now get out! And the file should be on my table on Friday, remember."

"Yes, sir. I am sorry," Gasper left the place with the files while wiping his sweat from his terrified façade as Ranveer looked at the door until he left the place.

As soon as he left the place, he took his phone to check the time. It was past one in the afternoon. Almost to lunch, he thought. Getting up from his chair in a stylish class, he let his left hand to the pocket of his beige trousers as he dialled Abel's number, waiting for an answer in anticipation.

 _"_ _Monsieur?"_

"Yeah, it's me, Abel. Packed the things?"

"Done, _Monsieur_." Ranveer could sense the mirth in his voice that was though sad, was happy to meet his parents after a gap of three months.

"Okay and when are you leaving?"

"Seven in the evening, _Monsieur_ , I have booked the train tickets, too. So I'll be leaving by five in the evening. I'll prepare the dinner and then leave, _Monsieur_." Ranveer could see the gratitude he had towards him as he mentioned, "No, no. You don't have to. We'll manage, okay?"

"But _Monsieur_ , let me-"

"No!" he said in finality and Abel knew that was the end of their conversation before Ranveer asked the next question by proving the former's thinking wrong.

"What about her? Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes, _Monsieur_ ," he replied grisly as Ranveer sighed in disappointment.

"Did she at least have her breakfast?"

"No, I guess the dosage you gave was a bit too high. But don't worry, she'll be alright."

"Sigh. If you say so, Abel. Now, I'll be coming over our house, okay? Take an off and prepare for the rest of the things. You got to leave by another three hours, right? Get some food for you too, okay?"

"Oh, is it? Fine then, _Monsieur_ , I'll do my last minute packing. I'll make some sandwiches for me, which should go good."

"Make some heavy sandwiches, Abel. You'll growl in hunger. It's an eight hour travel, remember that," he quipped and hung the call, taking his wallet and locking the room, paving out from the resort.

"Gasp!" he stopped midway, calling out his P.A.'s name and waited for him to answer back who was jogging until his director's place, his feet coming to a standstill, his breathe slightly pounding more than usual.

"I'm leaving on an urgent work, so please, you know what to do, right?" he gave an impalpable gaze before Gasper managed, "Yes sir, I'll take care. Good day, sir." Ranveer took his next step forward, his feet directly moving towards the parking lot.

* * *

He entered the room in silence, as he rented the cool air from the room, working as an ointment for him, out of all the glimmer of the Sun outside. His eyes glanced at Ishani as he scrutinized her frame in stillness, a spasm of soreness hitting his bodily muscles, making him hiss slightly in discomfort, pulling his suite from his frame, shoving it aside to the dust bag, feeling rough. He undid his shirt buttons slowly, his gaze not leaving Ishani's sleeping mien, the lopsided one- as usual as he now took his track pants and his favourite football club's merchandise, tugging inside the cloak room, his feet directly moving to the faucet. He opened to receive the splashing, ice cold water from the tap as he dispensed them forcedly to his face, his rigidities ebbing away into the chasm, a void feeling inside him. He now took the hand towel which hung out uselessly from the handlebar alongside the faucet, wiping his face as much as possible, the fairer, clearer reflection of his seen in the mirror, just the reflection. He quickly changed himself to the track pants and the merchandise, later wiping the rest of the droplets of water over his neckline.

Closing the door tightly, he trod towards the bed, taking a place beside her lopsided figure, stroking her hair gently. Meanwhile, his free hand tugged to the nightstand where the thermometer was placed in the box. Taking it slowly, he jerked it twice and placed it over Ishani's axilla as he sighed; waiting for the next two minutes in the anticipation that everything would be normal. After the 130 seconds, 10 seconds more than two minutes, he took the thermometer back, looking at the temperature keenly. 99.1 degrees Fahrenheit, it showed. He smiled, impalpable to anyone as his lips gently made contact with her forehead which wasn't _that_ warm as compared to the last night, or for that matter, this morning.

He stepped down from the bed and stood on the bed stand now, his feet reaching the entrance of the room in another thirty five seconds, directly stepping down to the kitchen. He noticed a frantic Abel preparing the sandwiches in hurry when he asked, "Abel, where's the lunch for her?"

"Oh, _Monsieur!_ Sorry, I did not notice," he flushed in embarrassment and replied, "I've made it rest inside the hot containers. They are ready to be served, should I take it upstairs?"

"No, no. I-I'll manage, thanks!" he gave a pleasing grin and walked to the other side of the kitchenette, taking the trays and crockery required for her lunch. He knew, she would get up from her long slumber anytime. Packing up everything in a jiffy, he took the trays with his two big hands and found it heavy though he managed to climb the stairs once again before reaching the room with her lunch.

"Ishani," he called her name softly, but making sure that she was able to hear it. Keeping the tray on the study table, he sat beside her sleeping figure, stroking her hair once again, calling her name, yet again. He noticed her eyeballs move sluggishly though her eyes weren't fully opened yet.

"Get up," he let out a soft whisper and helped her in doing the same as Ishani now opened her eyes fully, the blurred vision of her ogles trying hard to take in the surroundings. She felt her head slightly hefty, very slightly as she let out a soft yawn, tears welling up her somnolent façade.

"How are you feeling now? Better?"

"Kinda alright," she said softly, stretching her arms and legs sluggishly as he stroked her hair lovingly, his eyes penetrating a soothing element which he had been searching since the last night.

"Good, just go and brush your teeth and wash your face, I'll make the plates ready, fine? C'mon, let's go," he let out his bigger hand towards her much smaller one as he made her stand on her feet, the latter's dizziness now ebbing away. She came back after finishing her toiletries after ten minutes, her face now garden-fresh, and the inner glow of her face as radiant as the sunflowers.

"Good morning," she let a soft yawn once again leaving a chuckle behind it while Ranveer noticed only the smile he saw after a gap of 28 hours.

"Good afternoon," he let out a chortle, much louder than hers as she looked at the walls bewildered, trying to find a clock in the entire room.

"Want the time?" he asked, "It's 2 in the noon," Ranveer sealed his lips trying to control his laughter but only found himself snort, the laugh being incontrollable. Ishani opened her mouth in surprise, though only talking in air before asking, "Did I sleep too much?"

"Correction. You were made to sleep for so much of time," he reframed the sentence as she gave him a baffled expression, able to connect nothing.

"I-I don't get it," she remarked honestly as Ranveer sat closer to her and started, "Well, you were sleeping until 7 in the evening yesterday but woke up suddenly, screaming and crying loud, calling out for my name. Remember? So well, you were having the nightmare once again, I guessed. And I tried to comfort you with the maximum I could assure and embrace you but all went kaput. You were _literally_ shivering, tears rolling from eyes in succession as the temperature grew slowly and you _made friends_ with fever! Your eyes were literally sodden and red, and your nose was just, hilarious. So big and rosy. Well, it was swollen too. I checked the temperature and it was 101.3. And boy, the time we took to make you understand and check the temperature!" Ranveer rolled his eyes and nodded his head in disapproval before he once again continued, "I tried explaining you how mundane and _stupid_ were the nightmares you were having because even _I_ have them, you would know, right?"

"Panic attack?" she shrieked.

"No, not exactly. It was a close call, though. Very close to a panic attack."

Ishani looked at his ogles with a guilty face, a run of soft breathes pending out from her nose. "But Ranveer, I am actually, really terrified after the episode. The uncanny coincidence is that of our birthdays and, I don't know how I will even envision a life without you."

"Ishani, you're right now irritating me, you know? I said _stop_ thinking about it! Or should I give another dosage of the sleeping pills?" he asked, his eyebrows crinkling in irritation before Ishani stuttered, "No, no. I'll stop thinking about…it, sorry."

"That's good. Now c'mon, it's time for your lunch already and having said that you haven't had anything but only a pill and a half of Clonazepam, I know you would be hungry like haven't been fed for ages. And look at you! You look insane! So now, pounce on it, okay?" Ranveer placed all the plates appropriately and handed over a cup of thick, appetizing soup with the best of elements put into it, the aroma of the garlic and onion renting the room slowly. The lunch went in silence, both of them keeping silence and having their respective lunches, with Ranveer serving her for the second and third helpings. After a solid forty five minutes, Ranveer cleared the dishes and kept it outside the room whilst Ishani got up from the bed slowly and headed to the wash basin, cleaning her hands.

"Are you full?" Ranveer asked her as she nodded, coming out from the cloak room.

"Great, take a seat. I have to tell you loads!" he pulled her slowly as she gave a tired grin to him, taking a seat in the couch opposite to him who was kneeling down, his hand into hers.

"Nysa left a message in your phone. She is coming to the valley on the 17th of this month!" he said in mirth as Ishani's face lit up as soon as she heard it, an involuntary smile curving up in her lips, breathing out for a toothy, broad smile.

"Are you serious?" she squeaked softly as he nodded lovingly, his gaze pinned along with hers.

"And the next one," he cleared his throat and continued, "I think you should not come back to the resort, again." Ishani's smile stopped abruptly, her eyes' twinkle coming to a standstill before she eyed him in question- _why?_

"You need rest, that's one and I know, you'll be alright by another day or two. But the thing is, I want you to finish the novel as soon as possible so that I get to publish the book."

"But Ranveer, I can do that even with the moonlight, trust me; I am not feeling it as a burden," she tried to explain before Ranveer said in finality, "No. Of course, I am not throwing or firing you out of the job. You can join back after the launch, okay? I promise that to you."

"No, I'd be bored without you. What will I do without you? Abel is not here, too. I'll be alone and bored."

"Don't worry. I'll call you every now and then and have a check on you."

Ishani agreed reluctantly though she did not like Ranveer's decision about her job. She just, did not like it. But she did not choose to complain, too.

"Now comes the next," he sighed and continued, "That guy…um, Yvon, his name, right?"

"Yes!" her eyes stopped blinking now, completely before he continued, "He had called thrice, or even more I guess."

"What? What did he say?"

"I never attended the call!"

"Ranv- Man, You are impossible! It was important, you should've called me!"

"Not after yesterday's fiasco, I guess" he saw Ishani click her tongue in disapproval as he got up from the floor and said, "Talk to him if want to, okay? I have to get back to work. I just came to check on you. Bye, take care and remember only one thing: I love you, okay?" he stroked her hair and left touches of his kiss on her cheek, moving to the other side of the room for changing back to formals.

"The report is ready? Should I call him now?"

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	30. Chapter 29

**I am back. :D :D**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-29**

* * *

Ishani came out from her cloak room, her hands wiping her hair damp hair. She walked through the dressing table sluggishly, her mind blocked over the conversation she had with Yvon a few days back and his predictions _faultlessly_ accurate about Ranveer's conduct. Her mind moseyed nearby when her gaze stopped blinking looking at the file. It was _his_ file. She trod around to the file and took it from the nightstand and sat along with it on her bed, gazing at the file which had the name _Ranveer Vaghela_ printed, in block. She flipped the next page and she saw a number of tests written inside which once again reminded of the meeting with Yvon.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ _Doctor, did you call me?"_

 _"_ _Yes Miss. Glad that you came back, at last. The report was ready long back. I was trying to call you but you weren't picking up. But please, take a seat, first," he offered a seat to her whilst the latter sat with a disturbance._

 _"_ _The entire report? What does it say?" she slurred slowly, though it was heard by him. She saw Yvon taking a green file with the hospital's emblem and it had the name 'Psychiatry Department.'_

 _"_ _No, not the entire report. It'd take one more meeting with him, Miss. He was too restless, actually. It's not that he didn't answer anything. But his answers should have been even clearer. He answered, but did not share the instances. But yes, it's definite."_

 _"_ _Confirmed? What?" her heartbeats started to thump hastier, her heart pounding to her throat as she felt a strange twinge hit her head. A bomb. A blast. A gunshot. A barrage._

 _He gave her the report which was a roughly drafted one, which had words thyroid, blood, bipolar. She couldn't gauge the rest of the words. Typical doctor's handwriting, she thought._

 _"_ _Your fiancé is bipolar. He is suffering from the type two of bipolar disorder."_

 _She felt something break inside her body. It was her heart._

 _"_ _Oh," she whispered almost to herself after a microscopic amount of time. She coughed twice before speaking, her voice broken and choked, just like her heart._

 _"_ _So these are the tests to be done?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Miss. Thyroid checks, a normal blood examination to check if the blood sample has higher amount of drugs and alcohol content. And yes, we have to check his Vitamin D level as it is significant in terms of depression. We have a psychiatric nurse practitioner here and she'll take care of the blood tests and all the other tests. Just one thing: You have to convince him; that is all."_

 _"_ _I'll take care of that. What about the medications? When will it get cured?"_

 _"_ _Uh, I am sorry, Miss. Medications differ from person to person based on the blood levels and the thyroid levels. But the saddest part here is that, bipolar disorder cannot be fully cured._

 _She would swear that she would really die a thousand deaths before she saves him._

 _"_ _Wha-Why- I- mean- there- must- be- some-"_

 _"_ _Let's see, Miss. I said I'll try my best. I have seen cases which are positive. So trust me."_

 _"_ _Okay, I'll have to go now," she got up in a haste and left the room in panic, her heart impounded to her throat to her mouth, finding it difficult to throw up._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Tears welled up her eyes looking at the tests reports and the impressions of the meetings and Ranveer's absurd ruckus in the hospital. The next two days of her life after the impended meeting with Yvon changed drastically with Ranveer's hormones and moods back to its peak, her life with him was erratic and eccentric. She had been beat by him thrice since one week. Eyes no more have the twinkle. Lips no more have the smile. Face no more has the charm. Body no more has the feel of touch. Heart no more has the glee or emotions. Yet, it did have one. Pain. Agony. Woe. Misery. Torment. Torture. All the words meant the same but each day passed differently, on altered ranges.

All because of _those two_ questions which she asked, time after time.

 _"_ _Ranveer, did you call your mom?"_

 _"_ _Ranveer, are you coming for the test? You said you will."_

Why did she have to do that? Life would have been better if she hadn't asked the two, time and again. Nysa was coming today and his mood is at its crowning. He came back home drunk yesterday; shoved her to the dining table. The goblet vase is no more bonded; it had broken yesterday, the broken shards pierced into her skin. She saw blood everywhere along with his devilish sneer.

The day lingered fresh in her mind and eyes, even now albeit it was just a week ago. She had pestered him to come and check with the tests which the doctor had prescribed by giving a lame, stupid reason. He never agreed upon for the reason that he was already pissed at her. Dragging him to the hospital was the only option left. And after all the dragging and pain taken by her to get him to the hospital for the tests the only thing she had got in reward was ruthless words. The ruckus he had created in the hospitable cannot be gaged.

But she still chooses to remain calm, even now. Forbearance. Closing the files in haste, she got up from the bed and arranged the files back to its place, looking at her reflection at the mirror, attached with her dressing table. Her fingers now trailed over her temple region, the corner of the same being iron-purple in hue. It was the bruise. She hard-pressed it slowly, yet harsh, trying to take in the pain it always gave. She closed her already swollen eyes, trying to cry, cry harder and harder. More and even more. But the tears _never_ came. Not even a single drop of the salt water. Who knows? Tears are exhausted, too. She felt like she was drowning inside the Salt Sea. Not the natural one. The sea of salty, irrevocable, tears. She opened her dressing table, taking out her rough draft for the first four chapters she had prepared in the past eight days.

 _"_ _Why shouldn't I come to the resort?"_

 _"_ _Because you should finish the book as soon as possible."_

 _"_ _Why are you not even allowing me to come out of the house?"_

 _No answer._

Half-baked conversations like these have become common now. She had asked the same question for more than twenty times and she still did not have her answer.

Her hands traced over the book once again, leaving a fainted smile. He was controlling her, she finally realized as her lips curved to a collapsed half smile, again.

She now shut the book and kept it back inside, closing the dressing table's shelf. She looked at her reflection again. Her eyes were dull, swollen. Her temple was bruised. Her face lost the colour. Eyes lost the twinkle. Her elbow was bruised. Her left lower arm had the dressing. Her lips did not curve. Her body was warm, warmer than usual and she wasn't suffering from the fever. Nightmares slowed down and still did not make a re-emergence, luckily.

Days became harder.

She now went to her cupboard and took her long, _kalamkari_ printed skirt which had red, black and a few other varied hues along with the flowers. They did not give a fragrance, though. She took her black _kurti_ , a full handed one which travelled upto her thighs. Closing the cupboard after taking her corsets also out, she let her bathrobe flow to the floor as she stood bare, just like how her all her emotions stood naked. Her eyes ran over her carnal spots and her bosom as she closed her eyes once again, the actions of Ranveer disrupting her. After the drunken episode and shoving her aside, he hauled her towards one of the other rooms in the mansion and thrust her back to the bed. He fell over her and started to nuzzle her slowly, the alcohol from his frame and face making her feel nauseated. It was just yesterday she realized how can one's moods travel to any range and destroy the inner self of one.

The way he swayed her carnal spots and her bosom made her shriek harsher. And all she did was to push him aside and bark at him, her eyes rubicund and the blood trickling down from her hand uselessly.

 _"_ _Moron."_

That's what she mumbled and left the room in a rage.

Hours might have been passed down but the filthy memories cannot be etched back. Filth.

She wore her dresses slowly, trying to forget the incidents but filth does not go away easily. She knew Ranveer would be leaving for the resort again and come back drunk again. But she wished to remind him of the day at least once before he left.

* * *

She quietly entered the dining area, sitting on the dining chair, opposite to Ranveer who was chomping his food in halves, not chewing properly. She chose to keep quiet until he opens up. Ranveer on the other hand, gawked at Ishani with his mouthful and added a few gulps of juice into his mouth, grinding the food along in haste, trying to distract from the surroundings. An untold amount of time passed and Ranveer was still eating. 12 slices of bread spread with mayonnaise and eight glasses of juice, she had counted. The entire table was clumsy, mayonnaise poured into, bread crumbs speckled everywhere and the juice bottle half opened, half of the juice spilled over. She knew; she had to clean them. After all, she was doing it all these days. The doctor had told her.

" _The food habits of the patient will change erratically."_

"Nysa is coming over to our place." She spoke after sometime, as she saw Ranveer noticing her.

"So?" he spoke with his mouthful, the bread crumbs tumbling down to the table.

"Nah. Just. Just to remind you. Come home soon and please don't get drunk."

"I'll try." Wow, that was an improvement, according to her.

"She will be deciding the wedding date. So it'd be better if you are present here."

"I have work at the resort. There are lots to do."

"Oh. Why are you coming late these days?" Ishani tried to continue the conversation as she thought that this was the right time initiate it. He was _answering_ back.

"I said I have work. Didn't you hear?"

"Like, what work?"

"There's renovation work going on in the resort," he blurted out as she gave him a 'not-so-shocked' expression. She knew that, anyway. He was lying all these days, after all. Real eyes realize real lies. Though they were red, engorged, they were _real._

"Oh. Okay, carry on. But try to be before six, okay? Nysa wanted to meet you badly before the marriage."

"I'll try."

Ranveer left the dining table and washed his hands. Ishani saw his figure receding away from her eyes as he left the main door, without wishing her a goodbye. It wasn't different for the past eight days, too. So she did not take it badly.

The next forty minutes was spent uselessly in the cleaning and washing, clearing up the dishes and the table, bringing it back to its original shimmer. Spick and Span. Tired of doing the same old things again and again after every single meal, she felt laborious. And with no one in the mansion, she felt lonelier though she chose to groove herself to the book, trying to avoid all the distractions. Getting back to her room she opened her laptop, scrutinizing the home screen of the same. It was a collage of all the pictures taken by both of them. She gazed at the first picture which had both of their rings showing off its twinkle in the flash, the bands entwined with each other. Smiling at it absentmindedly she looked the next picture which had Ranveer throwing up his arm to her neck, his eyes gazing at her lips whilst she looking at him, the enlaced passion rubbing in the picture, the love pounding from nowhere. She smiled once again looking to the last picture with her kissing the bridge of his nose and him holding her by her waist tightly, the grip stronger than anything in this world. She reminisced the incident once again. They had taken the pictures on the day they returned back to the valley inside the photo booth of the airport. Caressing the pictures she kissed it once again before starting to write the first chapter of _Falling Seeds_.

* * *

She finally took her hands off the keyboard of the laptop, her head rising to the clock after a gap of four hundred and fifty minutes, the pendulum making the slow sound. It was 5.30 in the evening. She placed the laptop beside, putting it off to sleep as she felt herself rest on the bed, her hands and legs stretching in reflex. God, she was so engrossed into writing that she didn't even hear her stomach's growls. Clenching it hardly, she closed her eyes in hunger when she just grasped that she was yet to have her day's breakfast.

"I better go and have some food. I have to start to the airport, too." Ishani got up and trod to the kitchenette, employing the stove into fire. She made the easiest dish possible. South-western Omelettes. She had just learnt the recipe from one of the recipe books and felt it appetizing too. Quickly taking the eggs, onions, herbs and canned beans from the refrigerator, she made a combination of all the vegetables and the eggs, making it stir with a whisk. After a fair amount of time, she decided to pour the ingredients into the now medium heated stove and made the omelettes quickly the steamy aroma of it disturbing her nose which made her only hungrier.

Having it quickly with her hand and checking on the phone with her free hand, she called for Ranveer hoping that he would pick up her call, at least today.

"Hello," she heard his voice after an uncountable number of rings.

"I am going to the airport to pick up Nysa. Are you coming?"

"No." Ishani heard his answer which bland just like the food she was eating.

"Okay, so how should I go then? You have put me on house arrest," she replied slyly, her voice stiff and hoarse.

"Get the other car and now stop disturbing me. I'll come back by seven. Bye." He cut the call abruptly as Ishani took the phone from her ear, looking at the phone screen in melancholy. In these eight days, never did he ever talk with her for more than two minutes and she felt something hollow inside her. Getting up, she cleared the dishes as soon as possible and went inside the room to dress her wound before leaving to the airport.

* * *

She reached the airport by the next seventy five minutes as she saw innumerable people standing with the boards and slates, the screen of the arrivals and departures beaming continuously in the flash as she heard the announcements declared by the various spokespersons, mostly in French. She waited silently in the lounge, thinking of how to feign happiness and hide the wound in front of her. Will she ever be able to do that?

Looking at the clock to and fro, she realized that it was already seven and the flight would have arrived. Looking at the other side of the terminal, she waited for the passengers to enter till she saw Nysa from a distance. Waving her hands swiftly, a faded smile on her façade, she greeted Nysa from a distance, the imminent days reflecting before her eyes.

"Nysa!" she hugged her tightly, greeting her with the warmest of all the wishes she could use.

"How are you?" Nysa broke from the hug asking her the same before her eyes went scandalized. She gawked at the latter with a stern expression before she asked, "How did this happen?"

"I just… fell from the bathroom… floor. Slipped, that is it," she lied, stuttering very badly as Nysa gave her a resigned look, thinking of how bad was her daughter in lying.

"Okay," she decided to skip the topic and asked, "Where's Ranveer?"

"He is in the resort. He'll be back, soon." Ishani gave her a reassuring smile but Nysa found it hardly soothing. But she chose not to complain and looked at her engagement ring which Ranveer had given. Her lips now curved for a contented smile before she asked, "Yours?"

"Yes," she gave her a sheepish smile, gazing at the ring as if the time had stopped for her. She felt a soothing effect in her heart whenever she saw the ring. But before Nysa could continue with any other question, she whined, "Shall we leave?"

"Yes, after taking the baggage. And we'll select a date for the wedding, tomorrow." Nysa planted a soft, warm kiss on her daughter's cheek, the tenderness of a mother's love giving a comforting effect on her after all the fiasco.

* * *

"Is Ranveer still coming back home? It's nine in the night and she should have been here, right?" Nysa asked helping her daughter clear the dishes after their simple dinner. Ishani though heard it acted as if she did not and continued to do the dishes without paying any heed to the former.

"Ishani, I was asking you something!" she raised her voice slightly, her eyes moving in the same direction where Ishani was walking. After a minuscule amount of time, Ishani stopped halfway and looked at Nysa mumbling, "He'll be here."

"But how can he just leave you alone? You were supposed to be working in his resort, right? And what about the butler you were saying about? Where is he?"

"He is coming back tomorrow, Nysa. He has gone to meet his mother," she said thinking _about the last conversation_ she had with Abel, a day back.

"And what about your job at the resort?" she asked whilst Ishani was _still_ thinking about the conversation she had had with Abel, the other day before Nysa shook her hard, asking the same question, again.

"Huh? Well, that's actually," she dragged, gaging ways of how to answer back to the question when she heard the horn sound of Ranveer's car screeching into the Boulevard.

"Ranveer's back," she let go off Nysa and ran to the entrance, waiting for him to come out from his car. As he opened the door, she closed her eyes in prayer praying that he shouldn't have got himself drunk. It was her mother standing inside, at the centre of the hall and not any random person.

She saw him walking steadily, after a gap of four long days. Her features quickly rose up, her lips curving for the brightest of smiles. Quickly treading towards the now tired frame of Ranveer, she gently caught hold of his hands, making sure that her touch was warm and gentle.

"You're back!" her voice choked out from her throat as he let go off her hand form his grasp resentfully, his eyes glancing at her with a grimace.

"Is she there inside?"

"Yes, waiting for you all while. Come in," she tried to catch his grasp again but he shoved her away, stomping inside the hall with a grumpy mien. She followed him back quickly, squeaking to Nysa, "Nysa, this is Ranveer!"

Both of them, Ranveer and Nysa gave Ishani a strange guise before Nysa let her hand towards Ranveer, a confident smile put up over her façade.

"Nysa, Ishani's mother." Ranveer shook his hand with her whilst he gave a smile, faking the charm and smile as Ishani took over the conversation. From the very appearance of his, Nysa hated him. Not hate. But didn't like him.

"Ranveer? Why don't you have your dinner? Both of you can talk with each other, right? Take a seat, let me serve you," Ishani said, moving to the kitchenette for heating the food before Ranveer snapped, "No, no. I am not hungry," he declared and took leave of both of them, resigning to his room.

"Ranveer, we are selecting the date for the wedding tomorrow, if you could wait for some time before leaving for the resort."

"Er, well…I'll see, Nysa. Let me see. If not, you guys can do it for yourself, that's not a big deal," he turned before saying a good night whilst Nysa gave a resigned, disappointed mien, throwing her hands up in the air which didn't go unnoticed by Ishani.

"Nysa, why don't you take some rest? I'll have a look at Ranveer and come back." Nysa gave a stern look, her eyebrows puckered before she got inside Ishani's room, a disappointment seen in her face. Ishani, on the other hand ran through the stairs to check on Ranveer who was sitting on the couch, simply.

"Ranveer," he touched his upper arm and asked; "Could you please have at least some juice before you go for bed? I know, you wouldn't have had anything for dinner."

He shoved her off aside, her frame barging to the floor as he warned; his bloodshot eyes reflected from Ishani's ogles, "Just, get out from this fucking place. Just, just get out. Understand?" he shouted at the top of his voice which made Ishani whimper, the tears coming back to its original force. Salty tears, puffed up eyes. She wiped her tears from the sleeve of her shirt and left the room before mumbling, "Good night."

"And may you have bad night, better than yesterday's." Ishani heard Ranveer shout this to her which made her feel bitten. She wiped her tears in such a way that there was no trace of her crying and went to her room when she saw Nysa taking the right corner of the bed, her favourite place.

Switching off the lights, glad that her mother was asleep, she took the left side when she heard her muffled voice come out, "Switch on the lights, I want to clear a few things before this wedding happens."

"Nysa?"

 _What did she have to clear? Is this the full stop for their relationship? Bond? Is the tie breaking? Is she going to break ties with him?_

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	31. Chapter 30

**Sigh, sooner this time, I guess. Hope this doesn't bore you guys!**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-30**

* * *

"Nysa?"

Ishani saw her mother get up slowly from the bed, her hand holding the night table as the support. Before she could say anything, Ishani switched on the lights quickly, looking at her mother's black orbs, trying to figure out of what she was thinking. She knew, she was bad at mind reading.

"I need to clear things before this wedding happens."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll mutter only the truth. If you don't have the courage to accept the reality, I am opting out and you have to resign yourself from the wedding. Understand? And yes, I mean it," she stared at her with a long face which made Ishani gasp slowly, though there was hardly any voice heard from her vocal chords.

"O-I m-mean, I'll try."

"So first things first. What about your bruises and the dressing? I know, you did not slip from the bathroom because there is no sign of that. So, _truth, please._ "

"W-Th- actually, no, but- That's," she stuttered as her head drooped down. Seeing to which, Nysa held her finger to the chin and raised saying, "I'll not say _anything._ Trust me."

"Ranveer beat me and shoved me aside. That's why," Nysa heard the sniffs coming out from her daughter's nose, the swollen eyes starting to swell again. Surprisingly, the tears were flowing at a fast pace now.

"Why? What are you hiding from me? You said Ranveer was a good chap. After all the details which you gave me a few months back, I thought you made the best choice for the groom. But, things are different here, sweetheart. He hardly looked at my gaze! Did not answer a single question properly. Do you really know that he is the guy for you? Is he really in love with you?"

"Yes! He does love me, Nysa! Trust me! He does! We love each other, a lot that you can never imagine!"

"But that doesn't seem so, darling! Why is he then behaving hostile?" Nysa shook Ishani's hand slightly, which made the latter shiver. She knew she had to blurt it now; there was no escape for her.

"It's because of some…some other reason, Nysa," she replied with a hollow voice which made Nysa to get up from the bed. She rose nimbly and walked up to the desk, taking out the green file. Ishani's gaze followed Nysa's footsteps which made her only gasp in shock. That's why they are called mothers, she thought.

"Okay. So let's say that I have come to know about Ranveer being a guy with bipolar disorder. What's your answer now?" Ishani's mouth went agape, her mind travelling swiftly like the Sleb Stream in the valley. So smooth and so loose. The stream had the crescent moon's silvery shades reflecting on its surface whilst Ishani had them in her eyes. Silvery tears. Her eyes usually have the twinkle when she was crying. But today, was different. The eyes lost them. Lost in the abyss.

"Ishani?" Nysa shook her hard which made her come out from her train of thoughts, slowly realizing that Nysa was already back, sitting on the bed. How did she…she even find about that? The file was silently sleeping inside her cupboard, she thought.

"How-I mean where did you get it?" her voice remained hoarse, no change in the tone. But her tears and whimpered sniffs never stopped. It was only overflowing with the seconds, the air growing intense.

"You had left it in your bed? I took it to see _this._ Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not know about it back then," she lied only to click her tongue in disapproval, her heart trying to overcome the guilt. She never lied to her. Never. And it's being different for the past two months since she had come to France.

"C'mon darling, too much of lies, already. I warned you, I'll make you opt out from the wedding, do you get it? I am not threatening you, mind that, too." Nysa whispered. She knew how to tackle her.

"No, no. I knew about his mental health, pretty well. Four weeks back."

"And you did not _dare_ to call me? Not even once?" her voice rose from the chasm, which made Ishani quiver in fear. She gave in, blurting out everything. Everything she knew about Ranveer. She constantly hiccoughed, her lips quivering in succession, the bleeding heart wringing in the plight of his and worrying for the after effects. The constant rigging of his demons and suicidal attempts, strange mood swings, erratic food habits, wicked smiles, hearty and snickering conversations, neighing banters, wrecked days of cruel outbursts, shouting at the stars for _no_ reason, bickering along with her for teensy issues, alcohol addiction, sleep rundown, frustrated life. She blurted everything, crying her heart out before pushing herself to Nysa; grasping her for the tightest of embraces she had ever hugged her. Nysa let her hug her comfortably, the tender hands rubbing circles softly over Ishani's back. The spittle came out from her orifice in a sudden flow, the slime from her nose undulating to her lips whilst she whined in pain, the sniffs mounting solider, than expected. Seconds later, Ishani started to heave for breathe, struggling to inhale a molecule of oxygen. Breathing was the roughest chore for her now. She abruptly broke from the hug, wiping the mucus and tears with her sleeve, trying to unclog the block that her nose had made. Her breathes squirmed and creased as she flung heavier, her lungs expanding more than usual. After minutes of doing the same, she found herself in the most unceasing situation: breathlessness.

"Ishani!" Nysa wore a scandalized expression on her mien, her grasp over Ishani shoulder getting stiffer before the former's head drooped down, the breathes almost ceased, sniffs close to mute.

"Nysa," she said, a fainted voice coming out from her chords, "I-I can't- die. I-I can't-can't breat…air…" she said in broken words as she comprehended the statement.

"Ish-Ishani…no. Darl, wait! Wait! I'll be back, Nysa will be back, okay? Don't stop breathing. I'll be here, okay? Okay? Strong girl, c'mon!" she quickly made her lay on the bed and ran to see her wheezing kit, searching for it like a maniac.

* * *

Ranveer's frame turned towards both the sides of the bed, trying to sleep and he knew, sleep will never claim him nor he wants to. He finds sleep too boring and mundane. Throwing the blanket of his aside, he got up from the bed and sat cross legged sloping, his head resting under a cushion. His eyes drooped, whilst his hands were tightly sealed, close to his chest when he heard sounds of flowing water and sniffs from a distance, not so far. His eyes opened in an instant, trying to gauge the sound which was relentlessly heard from his bathroom. His eyes sauntered around the room in a rapidity trying to avoid the noise of the dripping water droplets and the sobs. Closing his ears in tension and irascibility, he got up from the bed irritably and moved aside to the wash to check on the noises. To his shock he saw _her,_ again. The last time she made an appearance was sometime around Ishani's birthday. And why on Earth did she reappear?

"You?" he called at the being who was now taking its form. A frame just with water, only water. She was arising from the shower, after all.

"Yes, me," came a muffled reply before he stormed into the bathtub clenching the apparent shoulders of hers before barging back to his ire, "Why did you come back again? You said you won't make an appearance after I confess my love, right? Why did you come back?"

"To set things right."

"They are already going good, _you!_ " he muttered, his eyes closed in frustration, "Listen, I am going through a tough phase now, please don't make it difficult for me."

"Your demons?" he heard her laugh sardonically, "your demons came back, again?" Ranveer stood still, like a corpse after listening to her before he stuttered, "How-how did you know?"

"Ranveer, I am dying from inside and outside. I just came here for one last time."

"You said the same last time, too."

"This time, I mean it, only on a condition."

"What?"

"Only if stop playing creepy games, Ranveer. Only if you stop that. Don't you ask your inner self? You are no more the real you! Someone's invaded the real _you._ "

"Okay," his reply was bland, trying to figure what that meant. Her statements are hazy, as always.

"Ask yourself, Ranveer. I am dying. Hope you get that. _I_ am dying. I am dying because of _you!_ Won't you save me? Speak up!" he looked at her aquatic ogles which were water in colour realizing that his eyes were ablaze, like the fire. Fire and Water. Water can only save the fire. Fire can only show its blaze from the earth. But only water has the ability to subside the fire. _His_ were fire and _hers_ were water.

"What?" he spoke after an indefinite amount of time, his voice cracked.

"Think from your heart, Ranveer. You did not use it for the past few weeks. Think, think. You'll find a way," he saw her ripping off to shreds again as he shouted her name from his innermost voice, the breathe cracked and creased.

 _I am dying, Ranveer._

 _Think, think!_

 _Think from your heart, at least this time._

Words rung in rapidity as he found the entire surroundings swirling to the sounds of water which were still flowing from the tap to the bathtub. Did she even come? Or was it just another phantasm?

No, no. She _was_ here. He has to go now. He can't let her _die._ She was his, she was his.

* * *

His feet directly found its way to Ishani's room, after he felt the air growing sultrier and dry, hot waves kissing the walls and his frame. He barged into the room shouting her name in haste, the vocal cord impending from his throat to the superficial cavity of his mouth. He realized that his heart was thumping blood to its highest momentum when Nysa's voice cracked from the other end of the room.

"You? What happened to you now?" her mien was visibly scandalized; at least that was his observation of her.

"What are you searching for? And what's-what's wrong with candy?" Nysa's eyes widened after hearing the reference made by him for her. _Candy_. That's what he called her.

"Breathlessness. She is in short of breathe, Ranveer. And I-I am searching for Albuterol," Nysa gave a stupefied gaze to him. She saw him angry and crazy a few minutes back. What was wrong now? Why was he so anxious and panicky?

"Can you please…" he gawked at the entrance of the door, signalling Nysa to make a way out of the room when she remarked, "Ranv- try to understand. Just look at her, chap. She is suffering to breathe, God damn it!"

"Nysa, please. I know what to do. Please wait outside the room for some time, I promise, she'll be fine." Ranveer said in finality the minute she walked outside the room, puzzled of what was he upto. Ranveer noticed her eyes and posture of walking. They were irritated. She was irked and he did not care. He locked the room within seconds of her departure from the room, as he now opened the bed side drawer, taking the menthol oils from it. Quickly keeping it beside, he took a position close to Ishani's who was now panting and gasping for air. He noticed that she was visibly weak and numb. He held her upper arms gently, his eyes closing in reflex as he heard her mutter, her breathe uneven and after lengthy intervals.

"Ran…veer, air, air," she continued speaking incomprehensive words, her tongue rolling and her eyes wandering around the place in panic before he silenced her by keeping his finger over lips.

"Shh. Close your eyes, I am here, okay? C'mon, be a good girl," he whispered to her slowly, taking the menthol oils from the bed, lubricating his hands with them. Making sure that her eyes were now closed, his hands now made a soft, tender contact with Ishani's chest region, the oil applied all over her torso and the regions surrounding her bosom. His hands travelled gradually to the sternal line, making sure that the effect of the oil is functioning properly on her frame, providing her with the best of massage. Her pants and gasps with the sweat droplets frozen over her body like the icicles of a wet leaf; he was trying to arrest her with the attention. After an indefinite amount of time, Ranveer's hands separated from Ishani's unexposed parts, his back finding its way on the fluffy cot, clogging close to her frame. Laying his hands over Ishani's waist, he noticed her features now calmer; quieter than he saw her, a few moments back.

"Ishani," he whispered after an infinitesimal amount of time, his voice choking as though there was a fire broken out inside the room. Yes, there was a fire that had broken out in the room and it was from his ogles. He gawked at the still Ishani who was breathing peacefully after a gap of six long minutes, he continued, "Why did you have to do so much? Speak up!" he shook her hand slowly to see if she was responding to his call.

He waited for the rest of the time until the crescent gave a shimmering light to her face. It was past one in the night, he had figured it out. It's been one hour since the incident and there has not been a single; not even a single response or a blink from her side. Maybe she was sleeping, maybe she was not.

Minutes later, he heard the sounds of someone slamming at the door when he realized that he had sent Nysa out of the room for giving a soothing treatment for her. Taking his hands away from her waist, he got up quickly from the bed, opening the door to see an irked Nysa.

"Didn't you hear me crashing at the door?"

"I am sorry Nysa, actually…"

"It's-it's okay," Nysa chose to retreat from the verbal fight before her eyes saw Ishani's sleeping posture, not the lopsided one, surprisingly.

"Hey, what happened to her? Is she-she okay?" her voice suddenly changed before Ranveer snapped, "She'll be fine tomorrow. It's just _another_ day of her breathlessness."

"What? Did she have them earlier, too?"

"Yeah," he said in a muffled voice, "Last week. She was crying and crying and suddenly the breathlessness. So I just applied the menthol oils over her frame," Ranveer said, his face being caught off guard by Nysa. She shook her head in reflex and embarrassment and shrugged her shoulders, mumbling, "Okay, get a good sleep for yourself, chap."

"Y-Yes, sure. Good night! I'll try to be there for tomorrow's event. I've got a meeting with the investors and the engineers. So," he dragged. Nysa getting the situation managed, "We'll discuss about it later, boy. Get back to bed. I'll take care of her."

Nysa got back to the room and locked with the latch tightly, or that was what he assumed after the sound that was heard from the door. He quickly settled to the couch that was near the dining area, taking a place opposite to the home theatre system. He sat cross legged for sometime, thinking about the past few hours of his day, or rather night. He changed positions continuously, finally settling down with his knees buckled up with his chest, his chin unswervingly above his knees, for support. He realized that his hands were rubbing circles along his femur bone, thinking about something which even he couldn't fathom.

She had come to meet him again with a strange entry, emerging from the flowing water and taking the shape of a female with the same water. Perfect cuts and curves. Yet, her face was still hazy, albeit he figured it out long back that it was her. Why did she come back again? Why did she say that _he_ was the reason for her death? Why did she have to reprimand him for being so heartless? Why were her earnest eyes, the aqua ogles misty? Why was she insisting on the same line _think, think_?

So may questions and no answer. He felt his heart sync with his emotions and the surroundings before he decided to think over something.

The newfound _fear_.

Why was he feeling so low today? Was it because of Ishani's health or his own disgusting deeds? Why didn't she question him, not even a single time? Why didn't he ask her if she had food? Why didn't he call her for the past one week? Why was he so self-occupied and enclosed in his own cage of dread and stress? Why didn't he share anything with her? Questions rung up into his mind just like a Cheetah running, trying to hunt for its food in the deserted land, taking the life out of it.

What was _wrong_ with him?

He sat back cross legged now, the legs now tightly entwined along with each other whilst his hands travelled around his now grown hair, thick dense auburn hair. It's been weeks since he had his last haircut. He got up in aversion and walked upto one of the mirrors inside his study, taking a glance of his tattered, worn out face. He realized that he had put on weight, _real_ weight. His hands sluggishly made contact with his outgrown stubble and cheeks, which were now visibly chubby. Chubbier than he had last seen himself in the mirror. His eyes looked scandalized within seconds, mien turning into a ghastly reaction before he turned his face away from the mirror in disgust.

He looked _sick!_

Seconds later, his eyes once again looked back to the mirror in reflex, trying to gage the amount of filth he had been carrying along with himself in the past few days. Filth and only filth; that was what he was carrying with himself. He noticed that his hair was now outgrown just like his stubble which was now grown four and a half inches since the last trim, he measured. His eyes were swollen and the lips were dry and he credited that to his insomniac activity. It's been 56 and a half hours since he had a sound sleep yet he was still fresh, or that was what he thought. He was looking like an owl: bulged eyes and big ones. His cheeks and neck was blotted up, giving him a shabby look.

 _No, no, no! I look sick! Nauseating! My face! It's just-just sickening!_

He limped on the floor abruptly, his feet cold and damp. He realized that his hands were wet, too and all thanks to his cold feet and sweat pull. He brought his knees close to his chest, this time even closer before he heard the demonic sounds, again. No, he cannot take another episode of it.

 _And it invaded his life, yet again._

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	32. Chapter 31

**Ta Dah!**

 **I just realized that I did not gift MM. So this is a small gift from my side for her. Belated birthday wishes, MM! 333**

 **And Happy Birthday to you, Sonal!**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-31**

* * *

The Sun peeped over from the clouds, the first rays of the morning visibly seen as the sky grew dark crimson from the indigo hue. It took thirty more minutes before the orange shade of the sky came up from the crimson, the shimmer of the strong light kissing Ranveer's feet, slowly travelling upto his face, the rays directly hitting him right on his eyes, though they were closed. His eyes slowly made a slight movement, the closed ogles making a contact with the already bright Sun. Opening his gazes after a monotonous struggle of the ticklish feel that always gave him, his hands rubbed his eyes sleepily before he yawned in heaviness, the fatigue ebbing away from his body. He felt that he was not at all tired. But what had happened? Why was his body aching? He took the support of his elbow and sat down, his legs crossed now and the hands rubbing his face sleepily. After a minuscule amount of time, he saw his study room in the worst ever condition. Books and files thrown all over the room, fat books' pages torn, files ripped apart and what not. He scrutinized at the entire room and realized that he was sleeping with the books, a few beneath him too. He quickly got up from the place and held his head in shock before he felt an excruciating pain hit him hard on his temple. He slightly winced in pain before stroking his fingers over the temple.

He realized that his brow region was bruised up badly, dark blackish blue in shade. He left a soft gasp now, the tinge of pain affecting his flesh badly. What had happened the night before was not a mystery, at least according to him. Fighting with his self, crying harder and shrieking in pain; that was how his night passed and he never wished to complain. After all, _he did the same for her._ Pursing his lip slowly, his hands searched for the books as he kept everything aside in the racks, perfectly, not providing a single evidence of yesterday's episode. He did not wish that anyone would care for him and pamper him. Settling down after twenty seven minutes, he sat on the pavement of the window, his knees attached with his chest and hands protecting his knees. His head now drooped down to his knees, his line of thoughts affecting his health and heart badly. He felt that something was piercing his heart inside that his heart was profusely bleeding with an agonising pain. His face now turned to look at the sky now when he felt something void inside him. He couldn't gage anything but a strange fear that has started to grow inside his soul. He sat in the same place for the next hour, thinking of how laborious his life was and how protracted was his screwed relationship with Ishani.

All he wanted was some 'me' time.

And he threw back all the books, to the _surface._

* * *

Ishani's frame tilted back to the other side of the bed, her feet and eyes stirring quietly as she heard the bird's first chip from the window nearby. She opened her eyes instinctively as a soft yawn left her lips, in the most somnolent modus. Her eyes fell over the place near hers where she saw Nysa looking at her with a concerned expression. Taking the help of her elbow, she got and sat up, oblique to the bed, the pillow behind her back. Nysa gave a fainted smile before wishing her a morning.

"How are you feeling now?" Ishani's lips curved for a tired grin before answering back to her.

"Much better now, Nysa. Thanks." Nysa smiled at her response and stroked her messy hair gently, informing her about the latest development.

"Abel's back and he spoke with her, or that was what he told me."

"What?" Ishani's eyes glared at her mother, "What did she say? Is she coming?" Ishani asked, her hazel orbs failing to blink at the news.

"I'll be leaving to Venice by this weekend. She is there with her maternal family, I guess. Thank God, Abel is still in touch with your mother-in-law." Ishani gave a sheepish smile with the mention of 'mother-in-law' which didn't go unnoticed by Nysa who asked, "Won't you ask me about her decision?"

"Uh?" Ishani's thoughts were snapped back, "I did ask, you were the one who did not answer."

Nysa gave a gentle smile before saying, "Oh baby. She is still in the thinking process. I'll go to Venice and catch up with her, say her about you, Ranveer, the wedding, engagement, development, everything. I promise, she'll be here on the wedding date. That's your wedding gift, okay?"

Ishani's eyes turned around the entire room, like a cat searching for its milk when Nysa asked, "Where's Ranveer? And…what's your final decision about it?"

Nysa's lips left a mark on Ishani's forehead and whispered, "Do you trust him?"

"More than anything in this world."

"Do you have the confidence that you can win over the battles and succeed in the relationship?"

"I guess."

"Go ahead, child. Go ahead. This trust will save him and your relationship, okay?" Ishani's eyes gave a relieved expression, her cheeks growing crimson. Only Nysa could do that. She trusted her daughter. Nysa broke Ishani's ocean of thoughts and snapped, "I'll go and make some breakfast for all of us and then we'll decide on the wedding. Abel will be booking my tickets meanwhile."

"I'll just go and have a look at Ranveer. He was not okay and…"

"Yeah sure, go ahead. He saved you yesterday."

"What?" Ishani gave a stupefied reaction before she heard Nysa's voice again.

"You were breathless at one point of time and he saved you yesterday. He is a good chap indeed, Ishani." Ishani's lips curved straight for a sheepish beam in impulse as she paved way towards the staircase, thinking that Ranveer was sleeping inside his room. She walked huffily to his room to find it empty, the bed and blankets staying in place intact. Her reaction grew tense as she searched for him in the entire place and shouted his name but there was no heed to her efforts. She felt a newfound fear evoking inside her as she ran through the stairs to check on the other rooms of the house, her feet rumbling and trundling to each and every footstep of hers.

She walked around the last corridor of the house when she heard a sound of a book falling down from the rack. Her frame quickly turned over to the other side where she saw a shadow crunched up to knees inside the study room. Recognizing him, she jogged to the place hastily and spoke in a muffled tone, "Ranveer?"

She entered the room with a thud as she saw Ranveer's eyes dull and sombre, his knees still close to his chest and his head never raised up. Though he noticed her voice and footsteps, he never woke up from his ocean of fears and never wished to. She took a place opposite to his, trying to remove his own clasp from his knees and raising his drooped cranium as she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

She felt his hand pushing hers away, his clasp over his hand growing tauter as she continued, "Why are you not looking at me?" She tried explaining and asked him to listen back and speak up but everything was just futile. He did not wish to pay heed to her.

He _never_ wished.

She gave him a resigned look before murmuring, "Let me clear up this mess. And yes, before I forget, Abel's back." She got up from the pavement and grabbed the first few books which in front of her and noticed torn pages and blood spread in the carpet. Though the carpet was deep red in colour, finding his blood stain wasn't difficult for her. It was after all, _his._

"Don't, don't, Ishani. Get back, I want to be alone. Alone for sometime."

"Ranveer," he heard Ishani's stern voice which came out from the deepest of carols, her musical singsong voice, and "I see blood here. If you can share it with me," she ended her twenty second long ditty as his face now lifted from the knees, his red shelled eyes showing a fire reflected from the barren acreage, the reflections of the freshly risen Sun hitting his swollen eyes. She noticed the dried streaks of blood and traces of them trickling down through his chunky neck from his puffed-up pink lips.

"Er, well-" Ranveer stuttered, his red face changing into insipid within seconds before Ishani dragged him to the other end of the study room and made him sit cross-legged. Taking a seat close to him, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing," he lied, letting go off Ishani's clasp from his body before she trounced over him, cupping his cheeks, "When you expect me to share everything to you, I expect the same, sweetie."

"Leave me alone, Ishani. I'll be fine," he turned around from her view, sitting in the shape of a protected cocoon, trying to avoid the attention he was getting from her.

"It came back and attacked you again, right? What did it say now?" Ishani folded her hands close to her chest, the pain of her arms no more felt after seeing his condition as his mouth grew wide open for a gasp and closed it in impulse before saying anything. Instead, he refrained gazing at her now, gawking at the nothingness which was opposite to him. After minutes of silence, she sat back again beside him she providing him with a protective side hug when he said with a muffled voice, "I look ugly, candy."

"What?" Ishani took her hand off him abruptly, her jaw dropping with a sudden change in the atmosphere. She never expected him to say these.

"I look ugly. Just-just look at these…chunk! I look like a chunk of cheese!" he moaned softly, tears trickling down from his eyes in a gushing speed before Ishani cupped his cheeks, in a fierce passion arousing inside herself. "Who said this?"

"I look fat! Don't you feel so? That's why I am telling you! Just go away! You don't want to provide a support for me!"

"Stop this shit, Ranveer! How can you…you even think _that?_ And look at you!" she wiped his tears and ruffled his hair, "You look cuter!" her lips left a teary chuckle, "cuter than the last time, trust me!" She pulled him tightly for the embrace, hugging him tightly so that she could provide him with some support and assurance before he pushed her aside and got up in haste, "No, no. You're lying. I look sick and I know that." Ishani gave an appalled look before she clarified, "Not at all!"

He stomped throughout the room grudgingly as she got up and hugged him from his back, trying to explain him about how he was mistaking himself. But all he did was to shove her back, again.

"No Ishani. Some things don't change. I need to be alone, please! I don't want to be around people! Not even _you!_ I am scared, candy. Please, don't make it difficult for me." His feet landed to the ground again, his hands moving closely through his outgrown hair as she muttered, "Okay, at least have the breakfast. Common, let's go."

"Oh crap! I said I am not coming anywhere! Leave me alone! Please!" his bloodshot eyes met her sobered ones as she left the room in haste, slamming it hard in anger. Her feet now stomped into the dining area in anger as Nysa gave her a ghastly look before she asked, "What's wrong?"

"This Ranveer!" she gritted her teeth in anger, "I don't know what he thinks of himself. When I call him for breakfast, he doesn't come or reply. Instead gives me bland replies. God Nysa, this guy needs to visit the rehab. He's getting on my nerves now."

"Shh, Ishani. Tell me what the problem is. Have some water first," Nysa offered her some water as she gulped it in one go, retorting, "He's depressed, Nysa! I am afraid, I am not able to gage his mood swings. He looks just like a tattered piece of cloth which was taken from the gutter. So fragile and worn out! It was just yesterday…or the day before, I guess; he was _literally_ like a maniac! And now, tables turned!" Ishani threw her hands up in the air in gesticulation as her lips curved upside down, sardonically.

"Oh Ishani, you should understand him and his emotions. When you know that they are fluctuating, you should give him his space, too, right? You cannot just go and ask him to share everything. Not everyone will do that." Nysa stroked her hair gently, keeping the breakfast before her.

"Now have this now, I'll go and try to mend him, What if he accepts to have it?" Nysa took the plates and started to tread to the study when Ishani stopped her midway asking about the wedding date.

"Maybe the second Sunday of September; if Ranveer's mom decides to come back. I am yet to talk with her. But fix the second Sunday of September for now. Buy the gown and accessories, okay?"

"Uh, I'll talk about it with Ranveer. I'll have to hear his say, too." Ishani said as the latter nodded and walked back to Ranveer's study hoping that he would open up to her.

* * *

"Hey Ranveer!" Nysa entered the room without asking his permission as she kept the food tray on the floor only to see a cocooned posture of him whose muffled tears were the only source of sound; the weak rays of the Sun being the only source of light.

"Ranveer," Nysa gently stroked his hair, the caress of a mother injected to his widely grown hair. He slightly winced, his sleeve wiping his tears in reflex as he cocooned himself into the oblivion even more, trying to let go off the surroundings and be in his own, little world.

 _A brutalizing world._

"You don't want to have food, do you?" she asked with a soft voice, trying not to harm him in anyway. She knew, he had to be handled with real care, just like a goblet vase. Even if single crack falls on the goblet, the entire vase breaks. It was the same in case of Ranveer, too. Even if a single crack protrudes inside his heart, it will break, at any cost, into smithereens. And only blood will be seen with the dying veins.

"No," he replied and turned back in a fist, hiding his face from her. He realized that his eyes were too blurry to recognize who was literally talking to him.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked him once again and highlighted, "Ishani is crying outside. She is crying because of _you_." She emphasised on the last word to check if there was any impact upon him.

She heard his cries abruptly stopping, except for the sniffs and winces he had been making as his face lifted up after a gap of so many minutes, face torn out with the bruises and dried blood. Nysa's mouth grew wide open looking at the gruesome face of him but she chose to remain calm and pursed her lips again.

"Why?" his hoarse voice came out as he coughed twice, before asking, "Why does she have to cry?"

"I don't know. She's just-just crying unceasingly. She looked pretty sad, too," Nysa played with her words, trying to bring back Ranveer to the best possible. "She wants to talk and spend time with you, Ranveer."

"Call her, then," came his instant reply, the flashes of yesterday's incident in the wash hiding his vision. She had told him.

 _I am dying and that's because of you!_

"Okay, I'll just do that. And before I forget, I'll be leaving tomorrow from this place. Got an important work to finish."

He just nodded as Nysa left the room calling for Ishani from a distance.

"He wants to talk with you."

"What?" she opened her mouth in an O as Nysa chuckled sadly and whispered, "You are not dreaming. Go." Her lips left a contented smile as her eyes started to well up again.

She wiped her tears with her wet sleeve and jogged to the study, in anticipation.

 _Anticipation._

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	33. Chapter 32

**So this one is a small gift for Sonal, as a dedication and to one of my twitter friends who is celebrating her birthday today! :D :D**

 **Note: - Since I have my exams rolling from the next week, the next update will be put up after 30** **th** **. Apologies in advance! I will try to update one. :/ :/**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

 **Ps. I am kinda blank right now so did not get any other lame title for the chapter. :P :P**

* * *

 **Chapter-32**

* * *

Ishani entered the now dim lighted room, the books still scattered as she notice a drooped Ranveer, the sheltered figure's shadow hitting over the other side of the vague coloured wallpaper. She took baby steps as her feet travelled slowly to his wincing facade, her heart thumping at rapidity. She had never wished to see him under depression. The doctor had told her.

 _The moods can be at any altered range. It may last upto a week, a fortnight, a week, or month. Any range. But usually, it changes. Now since you say that he is behaving like a maniac now, there are high chances of him being depressed._

She now sat in the same cocoon shaped figure as her hands slightly contact Ranveer's shoulders, trying to pull his grasp. As she found his frame shiver, she felt an excruciating pain emanating from her nerves, the warm blood of hers turning cold looking at the fearing mien of the only person she loved after her mother. She tilted her position in such a way that her reddened face is clearly seen for him. She waited along for the next few minutes in anticipation that he would lift his head at least once and ask about her and talk intimately with her. She slightly pulled the food tray towards her and hiccoughed faintly to arrest his attention and finally, _it did._

His orbs, seeping with the tears and invisible blood met hers which were alike before he opened his mouth, only to close again. Words did not reach his mouth from his throat; it felt all desiccated. He looked around to see if there was water inside only to get disappointed. He made his lips wet with his half-dried spittle as he spoke with a muffled tone.

"What happened? Why are your eyes so heavy?"

Ishani gave him a concerned look before gently clasping his hands into hers. Her gaze met his and it spoke a lot more than words can ever do. So many untold words and pent up emotions and they knew, if it was not going to be now, then it is going to be never. They had to share and pacify each other's soul just because of one reason: their hearts intertwined with each other with two different thumps managing to tap the rhythm and beat as one.

"Ranveer, I cannot see you like this."

"See? See? I told her, I look bad, right? That's why you are not able to see me. I should better die, right? Yes, I better die, die, and die." Words were spoken dauntingly and Ishani who wasn't able see his pain pushed herself tightly to his frame hugging him closely as her breasts hit right at his knee, him still at the same position, not changing, at all. Ranveer flinched for a second at the sudden development, but tried to let the emotions flow continuously, without any stop.

 _Not today._

Ishani cried harder than ever mumbling inconceivable words to him but he never spoke. Not even a nod. He just listened to her, trying to listen what she was trying to say. Minutes later, he broke from her hug and looked at her blood seeping eyes which were now leaking with the blood like tears. A solitude silence passed between both of them with only the sniffs and winces hears by each other when Ishani wiped the slime which came from her nose line and said, in a more of a muffled tone, again.

"Stop saying that, Ranveer. Please, for God's sake! I don't want you to be so silent and depressed. Just come out of it and share what is wrong with you. Unless you share, it's going to be difficult for both of us."

Ranveer looked at her for seconds and spoke with a heavy heart, trying to plunge into the reality.

"I don't want this marriage."

Ishani's mouth opened agape, trying to comprehend what was happening around her. Why would he want to break the relationship at this juncture? She immediately spoke with a tired voice.

"Why?"

His eyes quivered before he started to cry harsher, the flow of tears moving faster than the stream in the valley. He wanted to say it to her. He really wanted to.

"I don't want you to waste your life because of me."

"Stop lying, Ranveer," her face grew tense as she snuggled closer to him, trying to make him comfortable. But Ranveer just flinched away from her and gave a scandalized expression, nodding his head to and from in reflex.

After an infinitesimal amount of time, he replied with a muddled tone. "I am afraid."

"And WHY? That's what am I trying to ask you and hear it from you, Ranveer! Please! Tell me!" Ishani shook his shoulders hard, as she felt the swollen shoulders of his.

"Candy, it came back again, yesterday. It came back, the grotesque creature! That, that, that..." Ranveer's puffed up eyes closed in tension as she understood the situation before asking, "What did it say?"

"It was trying to captivate me into its demesne. It tried to kill me and I have no idea from where it had come. It just...just came inside my study and scared me," he sniffed twice before continuing, "it threatened me with a scalpel, see, the cuts are visible too!" he showed the cuts from his lower right arm and winced, "-and I tried to capitulate myself to it because I felt there was nothing more in life. I look ugly, like a chunk and my hair is outgrown just like my beard. It's making me frustrated, candy. I just want to...die."

Realizing the need of going and meeting the doctor for the next appointment, she asked him quickly, "Shall we meet a doc? Maybe you'd feel better."

"Doctor? No! No! I-I am no-not coming anywhere. No, nowhere," he tried to move away from her when she clasped him tightly and spoke, "It's something really needed now, Ranveer. Please, stop being adamant."

"No, no. I am not coming anywhere, please! And stop pressurizing me on this, please. I don't want anything."

"Okay, can you at least have your food? It's cold already," she glanced at the now cold breakfast when he looked back at her, a childlike innocence emanating from his chocolate orbs. Juddering her head in disappointment, she took pieces from the tray and showed it to his mouth, signalling him to eat.

"I don't want to-" he started as she gave him a glare, the puffed up eyes of hers only projecting her anger even more.

"I'd become fatter than this, candy, please!" he joined his hands in prayer as she dumped his mouth with a first piece of sandwich, the cold glare only becoming colder. He ate the rest of it in minutes, looking at the colder sterns which he was getting from his lady. After fifteen minutes, he sat laid back against one of the cupboards as Ishani cleared the entire place in silence, knocking away the darkness and depression. She sat down opposite to him, sitting cross legged and stared at him who, in turn was doing the same, gazing at her quietly thinking of how to initiate a conversation.

"What about the meeting? You said you had to meet a few investor and engineers, right?" Ishani asked slowly, gawking at his chocolate orbs as he looked on startled. He forgot about it, too.

"Oh sh...I forgot about that, at all. Why am I so!" his eyes shrunk in disgust before Ishani stopped him with a momentary hiccup. Fake.

"What's wrong?" he asked at her silently as she spoke with a muted voice.

"Come over; let's get back to your room. You need some real rest now and no arguments." She helped him get up and escorted him to his room silently without making any other comment. She helped him lay down comfortably and sat beside him, stroking his hair gently until sleep claimed him. She shut the curtains and the blinds of his room and locked the door, leaving room for him before she descended to the stairs.

"Spoke with him?"

"Yeah."

"You really need to have some patience, sweetie. You are dealing with a tough guy and you know that, right?"

"Sorry, Nysa. Don't...know what happened with me. I was just...being hyper."

"I know. I am packing off to Venice right now. Okay? I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Sigh. You can just stay here for a few more days, Nysa. You just came and..." Ishani voice fell to the abyss. Even though she was excited after knowing about the fact that her mother was going to make amends with Ranveer's mother, the tinge of pain stung her badly.

Departures always give you that.

"Oh girl, c'mon. I will be back and only with the good news. Trust me. Take care of Ranveer until then. I just hope to see his smile once I come back. I did not see his lips curving happily since eternity. Nor do I have pictures here of him smiling. So...make him smile."

"I promise, Nysa."

* * *

It was the time for twilight and the magnificent stars twinkled with a sober yet with a glowing effect. Ishani sat facing the sky in the veranda, the source of light from the moon helping her pen down her thoughts clearly as the silent atmosphere gave rise to the flap sound of the stream, the water now flowing at a mediocre rate. She closed her laptop after a few more minutes, her hands and neck swirling down and stretching involuntarily. Sitting in the same position for four hours is no joke. One week flew away just like the pictures changing in split seconds and she was still fulfilling the promise she had given to Nysa. Making him smile. He never smiled after her departure from his mansion and it wasn't that he did before she had left. Too many futile attempts in making him laugh made her feel clumsy and disoriented. She got up wearily from the veranda and slumped down to the door to receive the bell.

It was Gasper.

"Hey! Come in, Gasp. Come in," Ishani greeted him in the sweetest way possible, feigning a smile as he came in, only with a two large files accompanying him.

"Where's RV sir?"

"Um," she thought for answers before she lied, "-he's not keeping well for the past few days so I asked him not to go anywhere."

"I need to meet him, right now."

"Why?" she looked at him shocked, "Why do you want to? I-I mean for what joy?"

"He needs to sing these files. The investors are already angry at him for not attending the meeting. He needs to sign these official papers so that we can start with the construction."

"No, he cannot do that right now."

"Uh, a sign won't do anything wrong to his health, I guess?" he replied slyly as she shook her head in disappointment. Jogging to the drawer at the other side of the hall, she handed over Gasper with a few stamps and continued.

"These are the stamps with his signature. You can use them for now. I am sorry; I cannot make you meet him." She shook her head in frustration as he tchched' and left the place with the stamps, in pressure. Whatever come may go, she wasn't ready to make anyone meet him.

Not until his self-esteem was back to its momentum.

She lay down on the couch after locking the door and started to yet again think about ways for making him happy until sleep claimed her busy mind, invading her and putting her to a solemnity.

* * *

She got up in a sudden haste, her thoughts impounding into her mind in an unceasing limit as she looked at the time. She had slept for forty minutes, she thought. Quickly getting up from the place, she made her hair to a loose bun and rushed to the stairs to check on Ranveer. It was past eight and there was no sign of him since the noon.

She barged into the room with a fright only to see him gazing at the grave coloured wall opposite to him, romancing with the nothingness opposite to him. Ishani stood with her body tilted to the side of the door and folded her hands, trying to gauge his mind. Oh, she knew she sucked at mind reading.

"Ranveer?" she called for him after a break of eight minutes.

He glanced at her with his solemnest eyes, his eyes speaking everything that words can ever do. She leaped forward and took a seat opposite to him, calling him out for some time.

"I am not coming."

"I am sure that you'll love the place."

"No. I am not coming. I am not."

"It's been three days since you came out from your room, Ranveer. You have to come out from this horrible nest of yours. Look at you...you look worn out already and I am just asking you to come out for some time and trust me, we are not going out from this mansion. We'll be staying here."

Ranveer's eyes stopped blinking as he saw her with an uncertainty before she pulled him towards her, dragging him to the terrace of the mansion. The cool steps of the vast terrace which had white blinds roofing up the entire terrace. She took one of the strewn pillows from the other side and placed it near her, signalling him to lie down silently.

"Here?"

"Yeah, here. I want to say a few things." Ishani took a place closer to him and lowdown silently, clogging him closer towards her. Their blows snatched each other's air as their attention got arrested with each other. She signalled him to look over the sky, the stars twinkling at them with its usual shimmer, but only brighter. Ranveer felt an exertion of stress and pain ebb away from him as his eyes closed involuntarily with the breeze. His hands clutched her waist, chugging her closer to him as their frames stroked each other's, the rhythms of their beats beating at equal intervals, in unison.

"Feeling better?" she whispered closely to his ears as he nodded with his orbs still closed, his stubble giving her a ticklish feel to her.

"Hmm," he snuggled slowly as she let her lips gradually button into his, lingering the taste of his withered lips, making it wet. Their heartbeats thumped at a higher rate as the breeze kissed their frames just like the way they did to each other. He felt a plethora of emotions pounding from nowhere to his nerves and muscles as he grabbed her waist even more tight, providing her with the warmest of side hugs he could. Their lips broke apart after minutes of sweetness as they heart each other's huffs and puffs. She gazed at him silently for the next few minutes before asking him about the most important question.

"We should marry, Ranveer..."

"I want, too..." he whispered as her eyes lit up after hearing the words from his mouth as she quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and cried, "Nysa has fixed the second Sunday of September."

"Oh, that's...so soon?"

"I know but my mind was blocked so I did not deny, too."

"Did she talk with the pastor?"

"I guess, no."

"We'll think about the date but before everything, we'll have to give the order of the wedding gown." Ishani felt really happy to see the Ranveer she had been yearning to see since ages. Transformed within seconds. She couldn't be any happier.

"Are you happy?" she asked, just to ensure.

"Very," his lips curved in the most beautiful manner as he whispered with a tension, "I am still afraid, though."

"I'll make sure that the things are back to normal, happier and happiest."

"Let's marry, baby."

Her Ranveer was back.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	34. Chapter 33

**Okay…so here I come back. Happy Friendship's Day to each and every one of you!**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Chapter-33**

* * *

After hours of travel, Nysa finally arrived to the island country of Italy- Venice. With a number of romantic couples into the hub of the country, it had a general friendly bustle, both inside and outside the terminal as Nysa boarded on a taxi, finding her way to one of the inns in the place. Booking a single deluxe room in the Eastern Heirloom Hotel, she quickly walked into the reception and brought her keys, her feet wobbling tiredly to her room. Grabbing the baggage inside her room, she placed in her armoire fuzzily and arranged all the souvenirs she was going to give for tomorrow's meeting with Ranveer's mother. If everything turns out to be well, the wedding preparations would kick-start with a chivalrous excitement. Setting things right for the next twenty five minutes, Nysa packed the bags tightly and sealed it tightly afore drifting off for a short slumber before the big day, for her.

* * *

The Sun showed up pretty quicker than she had expected as she began with her day. Checking on the souvenirs for one last time, she went for a quick bath to come out with a simple Bengali _Taant_ _saree_ made from the loom. With a red plain cotton blouse and borders of the same colour, she managed to carry the saree with an ease. Picking up the bags and the address slip, she slid out of the room quickly for her breakfast inside the café. Gulping in a thick frothed hot coffee and a _fette biscottate,_ she slid out from the inn to catch a taxi before paying a visit to the Catholic Church, praying that everything should go well for the day. Picking up a local taxi, she went towards Mestre, the mainland town connected to Venice via Corsel de Popolo and SS 11. Within the next twenty minutes, she saw herself in an entirely different place. Having said that Mestre is for entertainment and nightlife, there was the typical crowd inside the mainland of the town, just connected by rail tracks and road bridges over the lagoon. The care moved further amidst the traffic clog as she noticed the most appealing feature of the town—Piazza Ferretto, the town's main square. She saw the large, long main square with cafes attached to every tenth inch of the road, the general crowd of the town bustling around the cafes in the late morning. Surrounded by the pedestrian lines and historic buildings including the Chiesa di San Lorenzo, the Church of the town, Nysa also noticed the Torre Civica, the clock tower. As the car moved further, she noticed the principal monument of the Piazza and the public park, Parco San Giuliano.

Reaching the residential area by another five minutes, she searched for the house with a surname _Gajjar_ as Abel had mentioned her maternal last name. After a hiatus, she spotted the house made with opulent architects and engineers, the mere outlook saying it all. Paying the taxi driver for the service, she took her bags and rung the bell twice to hear footsteps coming closer to the door. As the door opened, Nysa noticed an aging lady, presumably in her early fifties smiling wearily at her as the former's lips curved happily identifying the face.

"Mrs. Vaghela?" Nysa kept the souvenirs on the floor and gave her a warm, affectionate hug as she felt the opposite arms curl up around slowly. Breaking from the hug after minutes, Amba spoke softly.

"Abel had told me. Nysa, right? He was telling me that you had something important to share," she saw the place around and realized before asking, "I-I am sorry. Please, get in," she invited her inside as Nysa went in with the goodies, sitting inside the wide, rich hall. She sat in silence for a while, looking at the rich armoires, tiling, ceilings and infrastructure they had put up in each and every square foot as she noticed Amba coming up with tea and snacks. Offering her with some, she took a seat opposite to Nysa, sitting upright though her figure was weak.

"So yeah, please. Tell me. I'll make sure that you are not left disheartened." Amba's voice came from a shallow throat as Nysa breathed in before starting the conversation.

"I am Nysa, a single mother of an adopted child, Ishani. She works at your son's resort, _The Oakley's_ and knows about your son in person for about two and a half months now. Both of them are in love and want to get married. So…I just came here to seek your permission and blessings for the marriage and…take you along with me to the valley." She looked at her appalled for a second but remained calm.

Amba gave the latter an apologetic mien before she said, "Ranveer, right? How is he doing? It's been months since I spoke with him. And…he is getting married?"

"Yes, he is. And my daughter wants you to attend the wedding, too," she continued her line of thoughts by putting them into words as Amba got up in a sudden, "No, no. I cannot. He may kill me for real this time." Amba turned away in tension as the latter too, got up, trying to console her.

"Please sit, please. Let me explain. But before that, tell me why did you have to leave the place and him?"

"He pushed me out from the house because he felt that I was the reason for his love's death. And I felt that uncanny when he really did not have any relationship with any girl. I questioned him so many times but never got an answer. He always used to say, _Maa, if you had not stopped me from meeting her, I wouldn't have to lose her in an accident. Now that I am born again, why isn't she here?_ I used to look at him startled because he always murmured this during his sleep and accused me of killing her. And the worst part is that, I don't even know who the girl he was talking about. One fine day, I really had to question him in that regard because he started to panic and got really bad dreams each and every time he told the line to me. But to my shock, he literally pushed me out from the house and shouted, _The reason why she is not here near me is you! YOU! If you had not stopped me from going and meeting her at the park, she wouldn't have died. That is why I died, too. Even after you dying, you did not spare me and came into my imaginings and stopped me from going. But what happened now? I came back and she is still not here! It's only because of you! I don't want to see your face again, just get away._ Those were the words he used and he fainted the very next moment. I made him sleep again and waited for him to get up. He did and pushed me back asking me to get out and swore to die the very next moment if I wasn't. So I had to really go."

"But he misses you! Why don't you come over and talk with him once? You will feel better!" Nysa tried to explain but Amba cut her short, "Abel tells me that Ranveer misses me. I was calling him until last year. Sometimes, he used to call me back and the next time, he would scowl and yell at me as though I had killed him and his life. He occasionally, cried too. Those days are still in fresh inside my mind. But yeah, I am happy that he is getting married now." Amba controlled her tears and sniffed twice before looking at Nysa.

"Yeah? So why don't you please grace the occasion? Our kids would love to see you back, again. Trust me, things will happen smoothly until Ishani and I are there."

"No, it's not that…I really want to come and be a part of the entire wedding preparations. But the fact that Ranveer would push me back and shove me aside frightens me. Send my best wishes for both of them. His ire is something I can never dare to fall prey for."

"No, please. You should definitely come and bless them. Ishani had been waiting for this day since long. You have the option of coming back to Mestre, again. But only after the wedding, yes."

"But…"

"Did you try going to your house, again?"

"No."

"So do it this time!" Nysa gave an affectionate smile as Amba nodded affirmatively. Nysa called Ishani to tell about the good news before providing the latter with the goodies she had bought it from various places during her travel and discussed about the wedding cards, for the invitation. Deciding on the date and card, Nysa finally called the parson of the church, taking up the first step for the wedding.

* * *

Ishani sat down elated on the wooden benches outside the farmhouse, the purple orchids spread over the entire place in a clean line. The flowers made slight sounds due to the wind and the birds chirped sweetly around the entire place, spreading its wings all around the farmhouse. The sound of the stream rapidly shifting its waves was heard glossily amidst the purple beauty and the chirps as she hugged herself after hearing about the elated news. Another few days and they'll get married. A happily ever after. It's been three days since they came to the farmhouse for a change in their routine. And with the autumn coming up in the valley, the fresh smell of the ripe crops was creating an ever beautiful atmosphere, the romantic blooms of the flowers seen everywhere. She had tried her best to change him and he did respond to her words, being happy like he never was. And she couldn't help but only feel happier. Finishing a three fourth of the book, she sat tiredly, waiting for him to return. It was tough for anyone to finish a three fourth of a book within a month but for Ishani, since everything felt nothing but a déjà vu, she was lucky enough to finish it so soon. It was almost close to dusk and she knew, he would come anytime back home from his work. Quickly getting up and opening up her luggage, she took the key of her cupboard and rushed to open it. Picking her wedding gown and his wedding blazer out from the shelf and keeping them on the bed she opened her locker and took the wedding rings with the boxes, placing them above their dresses. She sat down calmly and replayed the events of them buying their wedding accessories in the past few days and she couldn't help but only smile goofily. Getting up silently from the room and entering the kitchen, she started preparing a simple dish for dinner as she knew he was coming home anytime.

Opening the pasta from the packet and putting them to boil with the oil and water, she prepared the cream and sauce required for the pasta and cut the vegetables slowly, making sure that her fingers are not cut this time. Meanwhile, she heard the sound of Ranveer's car honking from a long distance. Blushing furiously in spite of controlling herself, she breathed in heavily as she put the flame to a simmer, hearing the ring of the bell.

"Hey," Ishani opened the door as he pounced upon her squeaking, "Candy! Missed you so much there in the resort, today."

"Really?" she asked with a muffled voice, unable to control her smile as he broke from the hug asking, "What's in for the dinner today? Common, let me help my fiancée," he held her hand and rushed inside the kitchen looking at the pasta cooking in a simmer.

"Pasta?"

"Yeah, that's simple, you see." Ishani shrugged her shoulders and continued cutting the vegetable as soon as her hugged her from behind, his hands close to her collarbone and his chin resting near her face.

"Need help?"

"No," she smiled nonchalantly as he pulled her tightly for a kiss on her cheek, making sure that the knife was kept down on the slab.

"What?" Ishani's eyebrows rose as she saw his eyes glistening with pride and happiness and she did not know why.

"I love you," his hands curled up around her waist and pulled her towards him, trying to cease her breathe away with his.

"I love you more," she pushed him silently and prepared for the pasta, mixing the ingredients and straining the pasta from the stove. She couldn't stop smiling at his tactics as she noticed him leaving to the room for changing. Seconds later, she heard what she was expecting to.

A squeal of her name.

She came jogging to their room as he saw her confused, elated and in love- all at the same time.

"What?"

"What's all this? Why did you take them out?"

"We'll be taking them out, anyway, right?" she smirked looking at the confused soul who was trying to correlate everything.

"And when?"

"The 19th of this month, sweetie. Send the invites already!" she came running to him and pounced upon him for the tightest hug she had ever embraced him, or anyone for that matter as he kissed her tresses, feeling blessed.

"Are you serious?" he asked after an infinitesimal amount of time.

"I am…really serious this time. Nysa just called me up and she'd be coming over back to the valley by this weekend. And then the preparations would start." Though she knew his mother would be joining over for the wedding, she decided not to let it out to Ranveer for obvious reasons.

"Ranveer?"

"Hmm."

"There's a surprise coming up for you."

"What?"

"I am sure you'd be happy knowing it but that can actually wait. Let's have our dinner and then talk about the invites. That is important now," she smiled and broke from his embrace, walking her way to the kitchen as he blinked his eyes in confusion.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


End file.
